I Need You Now
by othlvr16
Summary: Brianna Evans is a teen in the system. Peyton Sawyer is married to Brooke, she's a teacher and they want to start a family. Brianna needs a family and Peyton and Brooke want a bigger one. Will they get what they want? Can they become a family?
1. Story Info

I have had a few ideas running in my head for a Family/Romance Breyton AU story…I plan to write it, but I need you Breyton fans to help me out some because I could write this two different ways…I'll give a small summary of the two different ways and then the voting will commence.

**Summary One:** Brooke and Peyton are already together. They are married and want to start a family. Peyton is a teacher at Tree Hill High and when a new student comes to town, Brianna, who is a troubled teen. Peyton makes friends with Brianna and comes to learn that Brianna is homeless…Peyton and Brooke decided to take her in….

**Summary Two:** Either Brooke or Peyton is a teacher at Tree Hill High…(You Choose). Brianna is a troubled teen but is the daughter of (Brooke or Peyton). When Brianna starts having trouble in school her mother is called into the school for a teacher meeting…Brianna's mom doesn't really pay all that amount of attention to her but when her mother meets her teacher everything starts to change.

This is where you readers come into play. I need to decide which scenario to go with and I am willing to write what you like.

Either vote for Summary One or Summary Two, but if you vote for Summary Two please tell me if you want Brooke or Peyton to be Brianna's mom.


	2. Ch 1: Troubled 15

**A/N- I got a strong response to my story concept and almost everyone and it was basically a split vote so I decided to go with Summary one, but who knows, I might decide to do another story with Summary two's concept, but that's for another time. One with chapter one.**

* * *

_Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis stood in front of their friends on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Both women were wearing dresses and standing in front of the reverend._

_Brooke and Peyton smile at each other and take each other's hands with smiles on their faces._

"_At this time I would like to ask Peyton to say her vows," the reverend says as he looks at Peyton._

"_Brooke Davis, there are no words to describe how much I love you. You were my friend first and became my everything later. You were my first kiss and my first true love. I stand here today in front of our friends and in front of you to declare you my wife and everything that comes along with that. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis, now and forever."_

_Peyton looks at Brooke and she has tears in her eyes. Peyton slips the wedding ring onto Brooke's finger and takes her hand and kisses it._

"_Now it is Brooke's turn."_

_Brooke looks out at her guests and then at Peyton._

"_I'm not sure I can beat that, but I'll give it a try. P. Sawyer, my best friend, my lover. You showed me love and you helped me open my heart. In a few minutes I get to call you my wife and at some point I hope to call you the mother of our children. My heart beats for you every day and it will never stop. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, now and forever."_

_Brooke takes the wedding ring and slides it on Peyton's finger. Brooke looks up at Peyton and smiles, both have tears in their eyes._

"_You may now kiss."_

_Slowly, Brooke and Peyton's lips touch in a gentle kiss. All their friends clap and when they pull apart they look to their friends and smile._

"_I love you, Peyton Sawyer," Brooke says with a smile._

_Peyton looks at her wife and smiles brightly._

"_I love you, too, Brooke Davis-Sawyer."_

* * *

Peyton wakes up from her wonderful dream by her alarm clock. Peyton reaches to shut off the alarm. When Peyton lies back in position, her wife rolls over and lays her head down on her shoulder.

"Morning," Brooke's raspy voice whispers in the crock of Peyton's neck.

"Morning to you, too," Peyton says as she rubs her wife's back.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Brooke asks as she draws invisible patterns on her wife's stomach.

"I wish we could, but I have to get ready for work."

"Alright, you grab a shower and I'll cook breakfast. What do you want?" Brooke asks as she sits up in bed.

"Whatever you want to make," Peyton says as she gives Brooke a quick kiss on the lips and walks into their bathroom.

Brooke watches as her wife walks into the bathroom. She sighs and then gets out of bed and goes downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton share the duties in the house. Every other day Brooke would cook and then the other days Peyton would take over.

Brooke and Peyton have been married since they were 19. They are now 25 so they have been married for 6 years and their love hasn't altered at all. They are still completely in love with each other. Both girls knew that there was something missing in their lives, but both girls were afraid to bring it up, they both knew they were missing children.

They were the last in the group of their friends to have any kids. Haley and Nathan got married at 16 and by the age of 18 they already had a son, James Lucas Scott; age 7. During college their other friend Lucas Scott met Lindsey Strauss and eventually he fell in love, shortly after they married and now they have a 5 year old daughter, Summer Brooke Scott. Now it was Peyton and Brooke's turn.

Peyton walked down the stairs and made her way over to her wife and kissed her neck.

"Smells good, baby," Peyton says.

Brooke turns around and smiles.

"Where were the teachers like you in high school?" Brooke states as she notices Peyton's dress apparel. Peyton was wearing casual jeans with converse sneakers and a black blouse. Peyton only had mascara on.

"Brooke, all of our teachers were old as hell," Peyton says with a laugh.

Brooke smirks and kisses Peyton fully on the mouth. Even after 6 years of marriage, they still had the heat.

After a few minutes Peyton pulled away and smiled at Brooke's pout.

"We are missing breakfast," Peyton states.

"I was having breakfast," Brooke said with a smirk.

"I know you were, but if I don't eat some real food soon, I am going to have to leave on an empty stomach. I have a few classes to teach and Haley is going to be here soon."

"Yes, but you are an English teacher, nobody likes English."

Peyton shakes her head and kisses Brooke while reaching for a plate and gathering food.

* * *

Brianna Rae Evans walks through the halls of her new school, Tree Hill High. It must have been the 4th school in over two years, but Brianna never complained. She knew that she had to meet with the principal so she could get her class schedule and another student so they could show her around the school for a few days.

Brianna walks into the office and spots two younger adults talking. Both didn't dress like previous teachers that Brianna had in previous years.

Brianna took a seat in an empty chair and she pulled out her laptop, even though there was a risk of having it taken away.

Brianna clicked her way to her blog and began typing…

_Another new school for me, oh what joy that is, but you know what that means. A new school means new gossip or news, whatever you want to call it. I'm currently sitting in the office waiting for the principal and as I look around I notice that this school doesn't look quite so bad, better than my other schools. Sorry this update is a little short, but I see two teachers just looking at me, probably because I have my laptop out. _

_Troubled15 is over and out._

Brianna looks up from her laptop and stares.

"It's rude to stare," Brianna states.

Peyton looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You might want to put that away before Principal Turner spots it, he's a stickler on the rules."

"And you're not," Brianna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," Peyton says with a small smile as she and Haley make their way out of the office.

"Whatever," Brianna whispers as she puts her laptop back in her bag.

* * *

Brianna looks up and sees an older African American man standing in front of her.

"You must be Brianna," he states.

"Principal Turner, I presume."

"You are quite right…this is for you, it has your schedule on it and soon there will be a student to show you to your first class," Principal Turner says with a smile.

Brianna looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks."

"Have a good day Miss Evans," Turner says as he walks away from Brianna.

* * *

5 minutes later a girl comes up to Brianna and smiles brightly. She was a blonde with blue eyes and wore casual jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you Brianna?" she asks politely.

"Yeah, and you are?" Brianna asks with kindness.

"Skyler, but most people just call my Skye."

"That's pretty," Brianna says with an honest smile.

"Thanks…that's the first time anyone complimented me on my name. They mostly just say it's a guy name."

"I don't think that."

Skye looks at Brianna and smiles.

"Well anyway, I am your guide…can I see your schedule?"

Brianna hands over her schedule and Skye looks at it.

_Period One: Economics…Anderson_

_Period Two: Biology…Larson_

_Period Three: World History…Davidson_

_Lunch_

_Period Four: Algebra One…James-Scott_

_Period Five: English 10…Sawyer_

_Period Six…Study Hall_

"Wow we have almost all of the same classes except for periods one and two…I think the two classes that you will love the most will be Math and English," Skye says with a smile as she hands the schedule back to Brianna.

"Why is that?"

"Because they are the best teachers in the school…come on let's get you to Economics," Skye says as she walks out the door.

"Here we go," Brianna whispers as she follows Skye out of the office.

* * *

**A/N-Here is the first chapter. I hope you liked the beginning of the chapter…I really enjoyed writing it. We were introduced to a possible friend for Brianna. We find out that Lucas and Lindsey are together and so are Haley and Nathan. REVIEW…**


	3. Ch 2: Starting a Family

**A/N-Thanks for those who reviewed. Here is another chapter for you readers. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

During high school, Brooke really got into fashion and decided that she wanted to start making clothes. It turned out that she was really good at it, and with the help of her friends she started her own website, . It became quite popular so after she married Peyton she thought she should open her own store and she did.

Brooke was busy doing inventory when two surprised guests came into the store.

"Auntie Brooke, Auntie Brooke," Summer Scott said as she ran to Brooke. Brooke turned around and smiled brightly when she saw her god daughter. Brooke bent down and scooped up Summer in her arms.

"Summer, what are you doing here?"

Summer smiled at Brooke and laid her head down on her shoulder.

"Mommy said she wanted to surprise you, so surprise," Summer says with a laugh.

"What a wonderful surprise," Brooke says as she puts Summer down and hugs her friend Lindsey.

Summer runs to the couch and watches the TV that is in Brooke's store.

"What are you doing here Linds?" Brooke asks.

"I thought I would come down from New York and visit, that's all," Lindsey says suspiciously.

"You have an ulterior motive girl, so spill it."

"The last time we talked you told me that you wanted to start a family and I wanted to see if you talked to your wife about it or if you chickened out," Lindsey says with a smile.

"I don't even know why you said that. I know you know I chickened out," Brooke says with a pout.

"Brooke, you two have been married since you were 19, what more are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Peyton to bring it up first."

* * *

Peyton and Haley are in the teacher's lounge eating their lunch and talking.

"Did you figure out that girl's name in the office?" Haley asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"No, but I got to say she is really smart alecky."

"You love that, don't you?" Haley asks with a smile.

"I'm always up for a challenge," Peyton says with a smirk.

"What about the challenge of being a mom?" Haley says with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton looks at Haley and frowns.

"Peyton, you need to talk to Brooke. You and I both know that you want to be a mommy," Haley says with a smile.

"I'm scared though Hales…what if she says no?" Peyton asks sadly.

"What if she says yes?" Haley retorts back.

* * *

Brianna and Skye take a seat on the lawn and rest their backs on a tree.

The first part of the day Brianna could officially say that she hated it. Her 1st hour teacher Ms. Anderson was mean to her and almost gave her detention. Her other two teachers that morning before lunch weren't bad, but they weren't great either.

Now she was enjoying her lunch with a cute blonde who quickly has become her friend.

"Alright Skye, what's the deal with Mrs. James-Scott and Sawyer? I heard a few things, but I don't know if they are true."

Skye looks at Brianna and smiles.

"Haley James-Scott is the best Math teacher this school has. She even went here as a teen. Her husband is Nathan Scott, the NBA player. She's also friends with Peyton Sawyer, our English teacher."

"The rumors about Peyton, are they true?"

"Depends on the rumors, if the rumors state that she's into women then they're right. She's actually married to Brooke Davis, who owns the hottest clothing store in Tree Hill. Now if the rumors say that she once had a fling going on with one of her teachers when she was a student, then they are wrong. That was Brooke."

Brianna laughs at Skye and looks around.

"You know a lot about the people here, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but I read people pretty well."

"Alright then, read me," Brianna says in a playful tone.

Skye looks Brianna up and down with a smirk.

"You've been through a lot, but you don't tell anyone because you think your bad ass when truly you're just a girl with an amazing heart and an addictive smile. Most days you are misunderstood and you don't trust people very well which makes me think you got hurt by someone very close to you and now you lose hope in all trust. You flirt every chance you can get and not just with guys. You flirt more with girls, especially me. You don't care who you would date, they could be the same gender, different skin color or religion…it's not about what's on the outside it's about the heart on the inside," Skye finishes with a satisfied smile on her face.

Brianna looks at Skye with an amused grin.

"So, you think I am sexually confused?"

"I never said that and you're flirting, which means I'm right."

Brianna nods her head.

"Am I really that readable?" Brianna asks.

"No, I'm just good at reading people."

Brianna laughs and looks at Skye.

"That's a cop-out you were totally checking me out."

Skye smirks towards Brianna.

"What if I was?"

Brianna and Skye look at each other and start cracking up with loads of laughter.

The bell rings and Skye stands up and holds out her hand for Brianna to take.

"Let's get to class," Skye says as Brianna stands up and follows Skye through the school grounds.

* * *

Brianna and Skye's fourth hour went by pretty fast. Brianna met Haley and as she sat through class Brianna thought Skye was right. Haley was really cool. She got her students involved as much as she could and for the first time Brianna was beginning to like Math.

After the bell rang Brianna and Skye walked into Peyton's classroom. They were the first ones to arrive so Peyton looked up from her desk and smirked upon seeing the girl that she had seen earlier that day.

"Good afternoon Miss Richardson, who do we have here?" Peyton asks as she walks closer to the two teens.

""New student, Brianna Evans."

"Welcome to the class Brianna…you've come at a good time, we are starting a new unit…there is an open seat next to Skyler."

"At least you're not staring at me this time," Brianna states.

Peyton shrugs off Brianna's comment and the bell rings as students make their way into the classroom.

Once everyone was seated Peyton started her class.

"Welcome to a new week. Last week we finished out unit on Shakespeare. This unit is called Family. We will be looking at some short stories that deal with family and family issues and in some point during the unit you will be writing a paper about your family."

When Brianna heard the word family she slouched down in her desk which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton or Skye.

* * *

Afterschool Brianna sat in the far corner of the Tree Hill library and pulls out her lap top. She signs into her website and goes into her blog…Life in Tree Hill.

_I'm back and another update is here. You should all feel lucky. School wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I met someone and I got to say I had to put on my flirtatious side. The blonde haired cutie was flirting back. I think I am going to like this school the best. _

_In other news, one of my teachers is actually pretty fucking cool. She's totally different than any other teacher that I have come across. She doesn't even dress like a damn teacher. English just got a bit more interesting. Signing out…_

_Troubled15_

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are lying down in bed unwinding from the day. Brooke is looking through a magazine and Peyton is drawing in her sketchbook.

"I saw Lindsey and Summer today," Brooke says nonchalantly.

"I thought they were in New York with Lucas," Peyton says as she puts her sketches away.

"They were, but Lindsey wanted to talk to me."

"What about?" Peyton asks as she watches Brooke put her magazine on the nightstand and lying down in bed.

"About us having kids," Brooke whispers. Brooke looks away from Peyton, "I want kids."

Peyton smiles at her wife and pulls Brooke into an unsuspecting kiss. The kiss was slow and filled with passion as their heart beats for each other. Peyton pulls Brooke on top of her and runs her hands down Brooke's back to her butt causing a moan to come from Brooke.

Before things could go any farther, Brooke pulls away out of breath and looks at her wife.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I want kids, too, baby. I think we're ready."

Brooke smiles brightly and kisses Peyton. Brooke's tongue seeks out Peyton's as Peyton tugs at the bottom of Brooke's shirt, taking the hint Brooke sits up and pulls her shirt over her head leaving her upper body exposed.

Peyton stares at her with a lust filled look.

"You're so beautiful," Peyton whispers as she sits up and takes off her shirt.

"So are you," Brooke says before she kisses Peyton hard on the mouth…

An hour or so later Brooke's head was on Peyton's shoulder and their legs were tangled up in the sheets.

"Are you sure we are ready to extend our family," Brooke whispers.

Peyton kisses Brooke's head and takes a look at her drawing that had fallen on the floor. It was Brooke and Peyton surrounded by a baby in a crib. Brooke and Peyton were holding hands and smiling. On top of the picture it said We're Ready.

"We're ready…we're ready," Peyton says before she and Brooke fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N-Not sure if the whole sex scene with Peyton and Brooke was okay…I'm not really great at writing them so if any of you writers out there want to give it a shot and sent it to me I would appreciate it unless I am doing okay with it…wow babbling here…REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Ch 3: Figuring Things Out

**A/N-This chapter sets up a lot of things for this story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Brianna Evans wakes up early in the morning. She checks her clock and it reads 5AM. Brianna looks around and sighs loudly. She had stayed in the local library all night. When it came to closing she hid in the stacks. Brianna's normal routine for the past few weeks ever since she ran from the place she was staying at.

Brianna pulls out her laptop and goes to her bog.

_I had a dream last night. It was about my mother and brother. First I have had in 2 years ever since the accident. Running is what I do and that is what I will always do. I've hid from my past and I should realize that at some point it is going to catch up with me and there is nothing I can do about it. I read all your comments on this blog and I have to say thank you. You don't even know me and yet you are willing to share your stories with me and leave nice comments and so far I haven't received any bad ones._

_The stuff about my family will come out soon when I feel the need to write about it and right now I am running out of things to say. Early morning can cause that I guess. _

_Troubled15_

After Brianna posted her blog she sat in the library and continued to surf the web and wait for anybody on the site that wanted to chat.

* * *

Skyler Richardson has always been an early riser and on those early mornings she would surf the net and chat online. Just recently though she came across a website entitled and it sparked her interest. She really wanted to know who Troubled15 was.

Skye sat at her computer and started reading the newest blog that seemed to be posted a few minutes ago.

After reading she looked at the chat room and noticed that Troubled15 was logged on. Skye signed on and sent an instant chat and was extremely happy when she got a response.

Troubled15: Wow another early riser

BlueSky: Always have been. I just wanted to say that I love your blog

Troubled15: I'm glad you liked it. I seemed to not disappoint which is always good

BlueSky: Can I ask you a question?

Troubled15: LOL go ahead

BlueSky: Just out of curiosity, what school do you go to?

Troubled15: Why so interested?

BlueSky: You seem to describe some of the teachers at my high school and I was just curious considering…you are in Tree Hill

Troubled15: If I tell you, you can't say a word

BlueSky: Not a word

Troubled15: I go to Tree Hill High, but I am not disclosing who I am and for a reason

BlueSky: I hope soon you can trust me enough to tell me who you are. You seem to have a certain thing about you

Troubled15: Well I have lots of certain things about me ;)

Skye looks at her computer and starts laughing. She quickly responds.

BlueSky: I think you are flirting with me

Brianna looks at BlueSky's response and smiles.

Troubled15: What if I am?

BlueSky: Isn't that a little dangerous I mean for all you know I could be a 50 year old man

Troubled15: LOL I'm hoping you're not though

BlueSky: I'm not, just a normal high school girl

Troubled15: How about I ease your mind and tell you that you have been talking to a girl?

BlueSky: No offense, but I kind of already realized that…by the way you write your blog it just makes sense

Troubled15: You're right and I realized that we have been talking for far way too long…not that I don't mind that, but I have to get ready for school

BlueSky: LOL it was nice talking to you Troubled :)

Troubled15: Nice flirting with you BlueSky ;)

Brianna smiles and logs out and shuts her computer. She had to find her bag and change.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were in the kitchen staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Brooke, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us becoming parents…there are different ways we can become that…there's fostering and adoption or we can do artificial insemination."

Brooke looked at her wife and smiled. She walks over to Peyton and kisses her softly.

"You have thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Of course I have, babe. Did you forget your wedding vows already? You were the one that said you wanted to someday call me the mother of your children."

"Well we have a lot of time to think about what we want to do. I have been thinking too and I'm not sure how you feel about it, but if we were to go down the fostering/adoption route I wouldn't want to get a baby," Brooke says as she looks Peyton in the eye.

"How come?" Peyton asks.

"Because we can have a baby and there are tons of teenagers out there who don't have a family and they think that no one wants them and it's not true. Plus you teach teenagers all day," Brooke says with a smile.

"You are one selfless woman, do you know that?"

"That's sweet Peyton, so what do you think about my ideas?"

Peyton looks at her wife and smiles.

"I think it's a great idea, but I am forewarning you dealing with teenagers is pretty hard."

"I think we could do it though."

"Yeah, I'm sure we can."

Brooke walks over to her wife and sits in her lap.

"Now if we decide to have a baby, who's going to carry it?" Brooke asks.

"I figured that is what you wanted to do."

Brooke smiles, "You're right, but eventually I want to see your skinny ass pregnant P. Sawyer."

"You will when the time's right."

"When the time is right," Brooke whispers before leaning up and kissing her wife softly on the lips.

* * *

Somewhere across town a long haired-brunette woman who appeared to be in her early thirties was sitting in her office. She was on the phone with a current foster home family.

"Mrs. Jones…yes, I understand, but you have to understand that this isn't the first time that she has run away from a family. She is still trying to figure everything out…no I urge you not to contact the police because if you do I'm not sure we can find her. Mrs. Jones, she's a great kid she has just had some bad luck…I promise if I find her that I will contact you, just don't call the authorities. Yes…first thing, I promise…goodbye Mrs. Jones."

The brunette hung up her phone and sighed loudly. Her assistant walked in.

"What's going on Mary?"

Mary looked up at her assistant and sighed.

"Do you remember the Evans case?"

"Yeah, that poor girl."

"She ran again….I have to try and find her and if I don't she's going to end up in place that I wish no kid would end up."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I have to find Brianna Evans myself."

* * *

**A/N-Slowly we are finding out about Brianna's past. We also have Brooke and Peyton talking about their options for having a family. Just a question, what do you think about Brianna and Skye? Do you like them? Are they better as friends or do you see them as another Brooke and Peyton? **


	5. Ch 4: Running

**A/N-Another chapter for you Breyton fans. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Peyton and Brooke talked about starting a family. Neither one of them had told anybody about it of course because they weren't sure what they were going to do, although they seemed to lead more towards fostering at the moment.

Peyton was standing in front of her classroom waiting to begin the class as she looked around she noticed that Brianna wasn't there. Peyton didn't know what it was, but she cared deeply for the young girl. There was something about Brianna that was hidden and Peyton wanted to find out what it was.

A few seconds later Brianna walks through the door looking a little tired. Peyton turned towards the door and sighed.

"Brianna, you are late," Peyton says with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Brianna mumbles as she makes her way to her seat. Skyler looks at her with concern.

"Alright, now that everyone has arrived I want you to take out your journals and write…anything you want. Today is the day where writing takes precedence over anything else. You may start," Peyton says before sitting down in her desk and looking at Brianna with concern.

Brianna pulls out her notebook and stares at her blank page not having a clue on what she wanted to write. The last few days were rough on Brianna. The workers at the library figured out that Brianna had been staying there and they threatened to call the police. Brianna had begged them not to and when they didn't they asked for a parent's phone number, that's when Brianna ran. She hasn't slept a whole bunch because the benches at the park weren't all that comfortable.

Brianna looks around the classroom and locks eyes with Peyton; once she did she looked down at her paper and noticed a note on it. She opened it up and realized that it was from Skyler.

_Why were you late? Are you OK? _

Brianna picks up her pen and responds to the letter.

_I was running from my past._

Brianna passes the note back to Skyler. Skyler reads the note and responds quickly.

_What are you hiding?_

Brianna responds…

_A hell of a lot, but I will tell you afterschool._

Skyler reads the note and nods her head at Brianna and she continues with her work.

* * *

After the bell rings everyone heads out, but Peyton stops Brianna.

"Are you feeling okay?" Peyton asks in concern.

Brianna looks at Peyton and glares.

"Just peachy, what's it to you?"

"There is no need to get cocky Brianna, it was just a question," Peyton says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Look, just get off of your high horse and leave me the hell alone. What happens in my life is no concern to you so fucking drop with the concern!" Brianna yells before storming out of the classroom leaving a shocked Peyton in the process.

* * *

Brianna walked out of the school and noticed Skye sitting at their favorite tree. They both had study hour so they decided to skip it.

Brianna sits down next to Skye and drops her head on her shoulder. Skye's breathe stops shortly and she smiles at Brianna's openness for comfort.

"Do you want to talk about what you are running from?" Skye says softly as she plays with Brianna's hair.

"Not really, it's kind of complicated," Brianna whispers.

"I hope in time you can tell me. I'll be here for you Bri, always."

"I know."

"I think that we need to go shopping," Skye says with a smile.

Brianna looks up at Skye and smiles softly. Skye uses her thumbs to wipe the tears off of Brianna's cheeks and smiles softly.

"Come on, there is someone I want you to meet," Skye says before she stands and pulls Brianna with her.

* * *

Brooke looks up from the counter when she hears the bell above her door ring. She smiles when she sees her most loyal customer and a new friend walk into the store.

"Hey Brooke," Skye says with a smile.

"Hey Skye, who is your friend here," Brooke says as she points to Brianna.

"This is a new student of your wife's and my new best friend."

Brooke walks up to Brianna and shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Brooke states.

"Yeah," Brianna whispers as she avoids eye contact.

"What brings you lovely ladies here when you should be at school?" Brooke says with a raised eyebrow.

Skye looks at Brooke sheepishly. "We were only skipping study hall."

"Don't let it happen again otherwise I will have to start telling my wife," Brooke states with a smile causing Brianna to chuckle.

"Do that and you will lose your best customer," Skye says jokingly.

Brooke shakes her head with a smile.

"Look around and tell me if you need anything."

Skye starts walking over to the racks and Brianna stays in her spot.

"Can you apologize to Peyton for me?" Brianna whispers.

Brooke looks at Brianna with a raised eyebrow.

"I kind of told her off and I shouldn't have, it's just been a bad few days."

"I can do that," Brooke says as she squeezes Brianna's arm.

Brooke walks back to the counter and Brianna goes to find Skye.

* * *

Brooke walks into her house and spots Peyton in on the couch going through some papers. Brooke quickly gives her a kiss and sits down next to her wife.

"What are you doing?"

Peyton sets down the papers and pulls Brooke into her lap.

"Currently looking at my beautiful wife."

Brooke smiles and lays her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"I met Brianna today," Brooke says with a smile. Brooke hears a groan come from Peyton and she lifts her head up.

"What was the groan for?" Brooke asks.

"She was rude to me. I was just concerned."

"She told me to tell you she was sorry. She has just had a rough couple of days."

"Why didn't she apologize to me herself?" Peyton says with a frown.

Brooke kisses Peyton's lips and sighs.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure when she gets over it that she will apologize to you personally."

"You think?" Peyton says as she looks into Brooke's eyes.

"That is what I think…I also think that we should go out to dinner because I don't feel like cooking," Brooke says as she stands up and holds out her hand for Peyton to take.

"Let's go out my dear," Peyton says as she stands up.

* * *

Brianna opens the door to the teacher's lounge and sits down on the couch. She has had a rough day and she hopes that tonight that she will get a decent amount of sleep. Brianna pulls out her laptop and hops online feeling lucky that she can receive it in the teacher's lounge.

Brianna starts to type in her blog.

_Today has been a hard day for me, mostly because I have the suckiest attitude on the planet. I was rude to my favorite teacher when all she did was be concerned for me. My day went from sucky to not so sucky when that cute blonde that I told you about help me with my problems. She was just there for me and I really appreciated it. I may need your guys help. I really want to tell her about myself you know, go deeper into my past and tell her everything, but I'm afraid that once I do our friendship is gone and the possibility of us becoming something more goes completely out the window. I need help. Can anyone help me?_

After posting her blog Brianna waits to see if anyone responds to it and she smiles brightly when she gets an IM from BlueSky.

BlueSky: Saw the blog and I may be able to help you

Troubled15: How is that?

BlueSky: If this cute blonde is really your friend nothing else should matter

Troubled15: I guess I am being a baby. It's just that I really like this girl and I have no idea what to do

BlueSky: Have some faith Troubled15 things can't really go any worse.

Troubled15: LOL last time someone said that things got worse are you trying to jinx me

BlueSky: :) No, just telling you that I am here

Troubled15: Can you tell me your name?

BlueSky: Will you tell me yours?

Troubled15: :( I can't

BlueSky: Well when you can than I will tell you my name

Troubled15: Deal

BlueSky: Deal

Troubled15: Have a nice night friend

BlueSky: You too, friend

Brianna smiles at the last IM and shuts down her computer. What she failed to notice was a blonde haired teacher by the name of Peyton looking through the door window.

* * *

**A/N-The truth is I wasn't feeling up to writing a chapter on the count that I just turned 18, but I got bored and decided to write one anyway. So enjoy and for my birthday please review.**


	6. Ch 5: Found

**A/N-Another chapter. I am so involved with this story it's unreal, but I love writing it. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Mary sat in her office facing the Jones'. They had requested a meeting yesterday and set one up for this morning.

"You still haven't found her," Mrs. Jones says from her seat.

Mary looks at the older couple and sighs.

"We did, but she ran and we don't know where to."

"Mary, as much as we love being foster parents we think that Brianna maybe a little too much. This is the 3rd time she has run from our house," Mr. Jones says in a deep calming voice.

"Nancy, Anthony, please give this another chance. If you turn her away Brianna won't have a place to go."

"My wife and I have talked about this. We know you care for this girl deeply, but we can't do it anymore. We're done. Come on Nancy," Anthony says as he stands up from his chair and starts walking to the closed door.

"I understand," Mary states quietly.

Nancy smiles apologetically and follows her husband out the door.

Mary watches the older couple walk out of her office. Mary picks up the file with the name Brianna Evans on it. As she flips through the papers she remembers the first time she met Brianna; when Brianna was 13.

_30 year old Mary Stevens walks to a crying 13 year old girl who she just learned was Brianna Evans._

_Mary sits across from Brianna._

"_Brianna, my name is Mary and I'm your social worker."_

_Brianna wipes away her tears and looks at Mary._

"_Where am I going to go?"_

"_You are going to stay with a nice family for awhile."_

"_Do you people always dumb things down? I'm 13 not 5. I'm going to a foster home."_

_Mary smiles at the young girl._

"_I know you are grieving Brianna, but I promise it does get better."_

_Brianna looks at Mary and quickly looks away._

"_Did you lose somebody?" Brianna asks softly._

"_I lost my brother Danny when I was 15."_

_Brianna nods her head._

"_I lost my brother Jacob and my mom Laura," Brianna says as tears start to roll down her cheeks. "It hurts Mary. It really hurts."_

_Mary walks around the table and wraps her arm around Brianna and comforts her with soothing words._

"Brianna, you better be okay," Mary states before logging onto her computer.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were in their kitchen eating breakfast. Peyton looked as though she was completely out of it. Brooke sets down her spoon and starts talking to her wife.

"Peyton, honey, what are you thinking about?"

Peyton looks at Brooke and frowns.

"Do you remember Brianna Evans?"

"Yeah, she seemed like a nice girl, why?"

"Well after our dinner we had to run to the school because I left something in the teacher's lounge."

"I thought it was weird because you didn't come out with anything in your hands."

Peyton nods her head.

"I saw Brianna sleeping in the lounge or about to sleep. Brooke, I don't think she has a place to stay."

"Either that or she's a runaway. What are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to her. I don't want to scare her off if I inform the police."

"Peyton, if she's a runaway, why is she in school?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"I don't know. I'll deal with that later. What was that phone call about earlier?"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a huge smile.

"Mary Stevens called to tell is that we have been approved to be foster parents. We have a meeting with her tomorrow afternoon."

Peyton walks over to Brooke and picks her up.

"This is so great, baby, but are you sure you want to do this because we could always try for a baby," Peyton says as Brooke wraps her legs around Peyton's waist.

"As much as I would like to be pregnant right now…it's just not in the works at least not yet. We should help those in need first," Brooke says before kissing her wife. Peyton returns the kiss and sets Brooke on the countertop. Peyton pulls away and smirks.

"I have to go to work and so do you," Peyton says while backing away from a very sexually frustrated Brooke.

"That's not fair P. Sawyer. You can't leave me high and dry."

Peyton smirks again and shrugs her shoulders.

"I am so getting some tonight," Brooke yells to Peyton as she watches her leave the house.

"I need a cold shower," Brooke mumbles as she walks upstairs and to her bathroom.

* * *

Peyton arrived at the school a little early. She wanted to talk to Brianna before school started.

Peyton walked to the teacher's lounge and found it empty so she decided to walk around the school to try and find her. She did eventually in the library.

Brianna was sitting at a table reading a book. Peyton sat down at the table across from her. Brianna looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow.

"I saw you last night," Peyton states.

"A lot of people saw me last night."

"Why are you sleeping in the teacher's lounge?" Peyton looks.

Brianna looked around the room to find an easy escape. Peyton's words stopped her.

"You don't have to run."

Brianna looks at Peyton and sighs.

"What do you want?"

"You don't have to keep running Brianna."

"Running is what I do best," Brianna whispers.

"I used to say that people always leave. I don't want you to be one of those people. I want to help you Brianna."

"There is nothing you can do."

"Can I ask you one question then?"

Brianna nods her head for her to continue.

"Why'd you enroll in school if you're running?"

Brianna looks at Peyton with sadness in her eyes.

"I promised someone that no matter what I did I would finish high school. I have to go," Brianna says quickly as she runs out of the library.

That was the last time Peyton saw Brianna that day.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sat in Mary Steven's office holding hands.

"I am so glad that you too got approved. There are lots of kids out there who need help," Mary says with a smile.

"My wife and I love kids and we just want to become parents and we thought that this was the best way to start," Peyton says with a smile.

"Everything checks out. If you want we can get everything started right away and we will place a teenager with you."

"That would be great," Brooke says excitedly.

A phone rings in the office interrupting the meeting.

"I'm sorry, can you hold on for a few moments," Mary asks Peyton and Brooke.

They nod their heads and Mary answers the phone.

"Mary Stevens…you found her…where was she? Send her in. She's not getting out of my sight," Mary hangs up the phone and looks at Peyton and Brooke. "They just found runaway, I'm sorry about that."

Mary's door opens and a strong muscular man walks in with Brianna Evans over his shoulders.

"You need to put me down, dude. This is so not fair!" Brianna yells.

The man sets Brianna down in front of Mary.

"Brianna, where have you been?" Mary asks with a raised eyebrow.

"On vacation," Brianna says with a smirk.

Peyton looks to Brooke and then to Mary and back to Brooke.

"Brianna?" Peyton says.

Brianna turns around and faces Brooke and Peyton.

"What are you doing here?" Brianna asks.

* * *

**A/N-Sorry I left it there, but I had to. Hope you liked it. Plenty more to come, if you have any ideas on what trouble Brianna gets herself into please let me know. REVIEW!**


	7. Ch 6: A New Beginning

**A/N-Here is another chapter… I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

_**Previously on I Need You Now:**_

_Mary's door opens and a strong muscular man walks in with Brianna Evans over his shoulders._

"_You need to put me down, dude. This is so not fair!" Brianna yells._

_The man sets Brianna down in front of Mary._

"_Brianna, where have you been?" Mary asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_On vacation," Brianna says with a smirk._

_Peyton looks to Brooke and then to Mary and back to Brooke._

"_Brianna?" Peyton says._

_Brianna turns around and faces Brooke and Peyton._

"_What are you doing here?" Brianna asks._

* * *

Brianna stood in front of Peyton and Brooke. She was surprised to see them there.

"I do have a life outside of school," Peyton says with a smile.

"Do you two know each other?" Mary asks with curiosity.

Brianna turns to Mary and sighs.

"Teacher," Brianna says as she walks over to the window and looks outside. "I'll step outside so you can finish."

Mary looks at the young girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You wait outside my office. Do not take off. I need to talk to you after."

Brianna nods her head and smiles at Brooke and Peyton before leaving the office.

* * *

"You know Brianna Evans," Mary states.

"I'm her English teacher. She's got an attitude, but a good student."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is going to happen to her?" Brooke asks softly.

Mary looks at the young adult with sadness.

"I honestly don't know. Her current foster parents just gave up this morning. Now I have to see if I can place her into another home."

Brooke squeezes Peyton's hand which causes Peyton to look at her. In that one moment Brooke's eyes indicated all of what Peyton was secretly feeling.

"Place her with us," Peyton says which causes Mary to look surprised.

"Are you sure about that? I'm only asking because Brianna is complicated. I love the girl to death, but I think with you two being new to the whole parent's aspect it would prove to be difficult."

"Isn't being parent supposed to be difficult at sometimes. I teach a group of teenagers for a living. All come with their problems. Brianna maybe difficult, but as long as I have my wife I think we can handle anything she throws our way."

"If that's what you want to do."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"I'll let you see her file. You can read it or leave it that's up to you. I'll let you two talk while I go speak with Brianna."

Mary hands the file to Peyton and quietly leaves her office.

* * *

Brooke turns to Peyton.

"Should we read it?"

Peyton sighs and sets the file down on the desk.

"I feel like it is an invasion of privacy. I don't want to read it. I want Brianna to tell us when she is comfortable."

Brooke nods her head.

"I agree. How do you think Brianna feels about this?"

Peyton looks at her wife and shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Mary and Brianna are sitting on the chairs outside of Mary's office.

"Why'd you run?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I do know that the Jones' weren't my idea of home you know?"

Mary looks at Brianna with sympathy.

"Maybe the reason why you ran was because you don't think you could find a home again, one that you can call yours."

"Mary, I lost the only family I knew."

"What's stopping you from getting another one?" Mary asks.

Brianna let that question stay in her head. She couldn't answer.

"Where am I going now?"

Mary looks at Brianna with confusion.

"I saw all my stuff in your office. Where am I going now?"

Mary smiles at Brianna.

"How do you feel about Brooke and Peyton?"

Brianna looks at Mary questioningly.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in Mary's office while Brianna continued to look out the window. The words of Mary brought Brianna out of her gaze as she turned around.

"That's it. Brianna you can go now. Try not to run off this time," Mary says with a smile.

Brooke walks over to Brianna.

"This all your stuff?" Brooke asks while pointing to the floor by her feet.

Brianna nods her head.

"I'll just take some stuff to the car. Peyton, do you want to help me?"

Peyton smiles and grabs the box from Brooke's hands and they walk out of the office leaving Brianna and Mary alone.

Brianna walks over to Mary's desk and pulls out something from her bag. Brianna sets down a container of chocolate frosting and a plastic spoon. Mary looks at the container and smiles at Brianna.

* * *

_Brianna was sitting in the park. It was the anniversary of her mom and brother's death. Mary walks over to Brianna and sets down a container of chocolate frosting and a plastic spoon._

"_What's this for?" Brianna asks._

"_On the anniversary of my brother's death, chocolate was my comfort food. It helps."_

"_Does it really help?" Brianna asks._

"_Sometimes, other times you just have to roll with the sadness."_

* * *

Brianna looks at Mary and smiles slightly.

"On the anniversary of my family's death a friend bought me this and said it was comfort food. If it doesn't help sometimes you just have to roll with the sadness. I'm sorry about your brother," Brianna says sincerely.

Mary walks over to Brianna and hugs her.

"Don't be too hard on them Brianna. I mean it."

"I'll try not to," Brianna says as she pulls away from the hug and walks out the door.

* * *

The drive ride home to the Sawyer household was quiet. Brianna didn't want to talk to Peyton or Brooke and they both understood that. Once they arrived, Peyton showed Brianna her room and Brianna started unpacking. Peyton walks out of the room and sees Brooke in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy, baby?" Peyton says as she wraps her arms around Brooke's waist and kisses her neck.

"We are officially foster parents Peyton. It's kind of exciting."

"And a little intimidating, Brianna hasn't said a word since we got home."

Brooke turns around in Peyton's arms.

"She's adjusting, give her time," Brooke says before giving her wife a slow kiss.

Brianna walks down the stairs and sees Brooke and Peyton kissing. She rolls her eyes and announces her presence.

Brooke and Peyton turn around and their cheeks are rosy red.

"Sorry about that. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Brooke asks.

"No, you don't get to see a love like you two every day. No problems. I'm going out and I'm not hungry so don't ask."

"Curfew is 10:30," Peyton states.

Brianna nods her head and walks out the door.

"Her first night here and she doesn't want to have dinner with us," Brooke pouts causing Peyton to smile.

"She's adjusting Brooke," Brooke glares at her, "Your words dear," Peyton says with a laugh.

* * *

Brianna walks into the Tree Hill Cemetery and goes to her little brother's grave and her mother's grave.

_Jacob Tyler Evans_

_1996-2007_

_Loving Brother, Son and Friend_

_Laura Rae Evans_

_1972-2007_

_Loving Mother, Daughter and Friend_

Brianna kneels down and sighs.

"Hey guys, I'm in a new home today. There nice people, one of them is my teacher. How weird is that? I miss you guys and I love you. It sucks that you aren't here it really does. Mom, I'm making the promise I made you. It's a work in progress. Jakey, I miss you little man so much. I have no one to boss around."

* * *

Later that night, Brianna was tossing and turning in her bed. She looked at the clock and it read 12AM. She had just had a dream of her brother and mother and she was seriously missing them. Brianna walks downstairs into the kitchen where she sees Brooke and Peyton eating Oreos and drinking milk. Brianna sits down next to Peyton without a word, just a yawn. Brooke pours her a glass of milk and Peyton pushes the Oreo package towards her. Brianna dips the cookie in her milk.

All three girls sat in silence which they were okay with at least for now.

* * *

**A/N-Now Brianna is living with Brooke and Peyton. We also know that Brooke and Peyton haven't told anybody about fostering kids. What is to come? What sort of trouble should Brianna get into to cause some drama in the story? **


	8. Ch 7: A New Day

**A/N-Not much happens in this chapter. It's mostly just filler, but I wanted to get one out there. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Brianna awoke from her sleep. At first she didn't know where she was, but soon realized that she was in her new home which just so happened to be her teachers. Brianna walked across the room and grabbed her laptop and got back into bed.

_It's me again, I know it's been awhile, but I have more news. I'm in a new foster home and the weird part is that it's my English teacher's home. Yes, the one teacher I actually like. It's actually not so bad. Last night, I went into the kitchen and it was silent, but it was nice. They didn't ask me questions all they did was pour me a glass of milk and I ate some Oreo cookies. It was a successful first night. _

_Earlier that day I went to see my mother and brother. I was an emotional mess. It felt good though. Still not sure if I am ready to tell my foster parents about them though, they probably already know. If they do I am glad that they aren't bombarding me with questions._

_I could really use someone to talk to, so if BlueSky will be reading this soon, hit me up please LOL._

* * *

Brianna puts down her laptop and makes her way downstairs. She sees Brooke and Peyton in the kitchen talking quietly.

Brianna walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.

"Good morning Brianna," Peyton says with a smile.

"Are you always so chipper in the morning?" Brianna asks as she sits down.

"Not always, but today I am," Peyton says.

Brianna nods her head and takes a drink of her water.

"What do you have planned for today?" Brooke asks her foster daughter.

"Not entirely sure, I'll probably hang out with Skye; otherwise I will be sitting behind my computer."

"What are you two doing?" Brianna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We have to talk to Haley and some of our friends."

Brianna nods her head and then smirks.

"They don't know about me yet."

"How do you know that?" Brooke asks.

"I just had a feeling. Look, you're taking a risk on me and it was probably a mistake, but for what it's worth thanks. My life has been hell for 2 years and just thanks."

Brooke smiles and stands up along with Peyton. Brianna stands up from her chair and holds her hands out.

"I don't hug," Brianna states, but it doesn't stop Brooke or Peyton to hug Brianna.

"In case you are wondering, we didn't read your file," Peyton says after they finish their hug.

"How'd you know that that was my next question?"

"I just had a feeling," Peyton says with a wink.

Brianna laughs a little and runs back upstairs.

* * *

Brooke turns to Peyton and kisses her.

"This is going to work."

"This will definitely work," Peyton says with a smile.

* * *

Brianna sits back down on her bed and finds a message waiting for her. It was from BlueSky.

BlueSky: I'm here Troubled15, what's up?

Troubled15: Just wanted to talk to you

BlueSky: Aww that is so cute. You're totally missing me

Troubled15: Maybe, who knows I might even know you

BlueSky: That is defiantly a possibility, but like you said you won't tell me your name

Troubled15: At least not now, no. About your advice, I think I might take it

BlueSky: YES! You go and tell your cute friend that you have a crush on her, but you have to promise that you will tell me when you do

Troubled15: I just hope that Skye feels the same way

Skye was in her room when the message replied was sent. Skye looked at it and her mouth dropped open.

Troubled15: Are you there?

Skye smiles a little bit and responds.

BlueSky: I'm here. I also have on good authority that Skye will feel the same way

Troubled15: How do you know?

BlueSky: :) She's got a thing for brunettes

Brianna looks at the message and shakes her head.

"I never said…oh my god."

Brianna quickly types a response.

Troubled15: Skye is that you?

BlueSky: I guess I know your name after all ;)

Troubled15: This whole time it was you. I really hope I didn't freak you out

BlueSky: Trust me, you didn't because I have crush on you too.

Troubled15: I have more things to tell you actually. Do you think we can meet later?

BlueSky: Are you asking me out on a date?

Troubled15: Nope just asking you to hang out as friends for the moment. So, can you meet?

BlueSky: Yeah, I'll meet you at the riverfront otherwise known as the river court. You know where that is?

Troubled15: Yeah, see you in an hour

BlueSky: Bye cutie

Troubled15: LOL bye

Brianna signs out of her Instant Messenger and takes a breath.

"Wow, Skye knows. She likes me too," Brianna says with a smile. "Thank god for technology," Brianna states before getting dressed.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walk into the Scott household and are bombarded by a 6 year old Jamie Scott.

"Aunt Peyton Aunt Brooke, what are you doing here?" Jamie asks.

"We are here to see your mom. Where is she?" Peyton asks as she ruffles Jamie's hair.

"I'm right here," Haley says as she walks past the corner of the room.

"Haley, we have something to tell you," Brooke says as she grabs Peyton's hand.

Haley smiles at her friends and orders Jamie upstairs.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton sit in the kitchen.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Haley asks.

"We are fostering a child," Brooke says excitingly.

"That's great, when are you doing it?" Haley asks.

"Actually already are. She's at the house," Peyton states with a smile.

"Well when can I meet here?" Haley asks.

"You kind of already know her," Peyton states.

Haley raises her eyebrow and looks at her friends.

"I'm confused. How do I already know her?"

"She's in one of your classes. Fourth period if I am correct," Peyton says with a smile.

"I'm going to need a little more than that guys."

"Brianna Evans."

"Wow, a teenager. I thought you would foster someone younger than that," Haley states.

"That's not what we wanted. We thought if we were going to foster or adopt that we would want someone older because most people don't take home the older ones. We do plan to have a baby, but right now we just think fostering/adopting is our best option at the moment," Brooke explains.

"I didn't even know Brianna Evans was in the system. I've noticed something about her though."

"That she is kind of quiet all the time. Keeps to herself," Peyton says.

Haley nods her head in agreement.

"All we know is that she has had a rough 2 years, but she hasn't explained that to us."

"Well I am happy for you two. Brianna is going to do fine," Haley says with a smile.

"We hope so. The first night was great. Although, she says that taking her in was probably a mistake," Brooke says with a frown.

"Sweetie she will be fine. She has us," Peyton says before kissing her wife.

"I have an idea. Tonight you bring Brianna here and we will have dinner."

Brooke starts laughing.

"Brooke, what is so funny?" Haley asks.

"Well, she is currently living with one of her teachers and you want her to socially be around another one," Brooke says with a raised eyebrow.

"She'll be fine. Bring her here. If she is not fine then she will have to get over it," Haley says causing Brooke and Peyton to smile.

"We'll tell her. She's probably out with Skye right now, but we will be over here later."

"Can't wait," Haley says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-That's it for now. Skye and Brianna now know they like each other. What will happen? Will Brianna tell Skye, Brooke and Peyton about her past? REVIEW. The more reviews I get the more sooner an update will occur.**


	9. Ch 8: Dinner Part One

**A/N-Another chapter for my lovely reviewers and I have to say I love the reviews. When I started writing this story I didn't think that I would be getting so many reviews…51 to be exact and only after 7 chapters. So please my goal is to get over 100 and I know that I can reach it because if the ideas keep coming into my head I will make this a pretty long story which is what I am aiming for FYI…enough of my babbling, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Brianna walked to the river court with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Skye was the person she was talking to the entire time.

Skye was sitting on a bench next to the basketball court when Brianna walked up to her.

Skye looked up at her friend and smiled brightly.

"Brianna Evans is Troubled15. I honestly had no idea."

Brianna shrugs her shoulders and sits down next to her friend.

"I had no idea it was you I was talking to."

"I'm glad I found out Bri, otherwise I wouldn't have known that you have a crush on me," Skye says with a smile.

Brianna smiles and lays her head on her friends shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything about that either. You will just have to wait."

"I'm a very patient person Brianna Evans."

"I'm glad…so I am assuming you have questions which is why I asked you here."

"Actually I do. Why did you start writing the blog?"

Brianna looks at Skye and pushes back some hair that fell from Skye's face.

"I started it about 2 years ago when I lost my mother and my brother. It was a way to escape what I was feeling at a particular moment, but I really fell in love with it when people started leaving comments and some even gave me their story which was really touching."

"I'm sorry about your brother and mother. What about your father?"

Brianna chuckles and shakes her head.

"He left when I was 3. I think the last time I saw him was when I was 7 or 8 otherwise I have no clue where that bastard is."

"Can I ask you what his name was?" Skye asks hesitantly.

Brianna nods her head.

"His name was Tyler which was my brother, Jacob's middle name. Jake carried the name better than our father."

"You are staying in a new foster home which I am correct in assuming that it is with Brooke and Peyton."

"Yeah, I moved in a day ago and so far it's been pretty good. They really haven't asked any questions about my family which I am thankful for."

"Am I the first person you have told?"

"Besides my social worker, yes and that is because I trust you to not tell anyone. I'll tell people when I am ready, but not before."

Skye nods her head.

"When are you going to ask me out on a date?" Skye says with a smile.

Brianna laughs and gets up from the table.

"Brianna Evans, answer me right now."

"No because I am a woman of mystery so you will just have to wait."

Skye takes a soothing breath and stands up from her spot on the bench.

"Fine, but if you don't ask me soon you can forget about dating me."

Brianna looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were patient."

"I am, but when I really want something I can be less patient."

Brianna grabs Skye's hand and they start walking away from the basketball court.

"Are we dating yet?" Skye asks with a teasing smile.

Brianna smiles back and doesn't answer her friend's question.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are at home doing their own thing. Brooke is busy making sketches and Peyton is grading homework when Skye and Brianna walk inside.

Brooke looks up and smiles.

"Hey girls, what were you doing?"

"Just talking Brooke," Brianna states as she sits down on the couch next to Peyton who is busy looking at Brianna's homework. "Is that mine?" Brianna asks when she notices what Peyton is doing.

Peyton smiles and nods her head. "Yes, it is, but you can wait until Monday to see what you got like everybody else does."

"Where's the fun in that?" Brianna asks with a smile.

"Peyton won't let me see my stuff either Bri, it's like some unwritten rule or something," Skye says as she sits down next to Brianna.

"Brianna, tonight if it is okay with you, we were going to go over to Haley's house for dinner. Do you think you are up for it?" Brooke asks as she puts her designs away.

"It's cool. Can Skye come?" Brianna says as she gives Brooke a pleading look.

"I don't think Haley would mine. Dinner is at seven so be ready to go by six thirty," Brooke states when she sees Brianna stand up.

"Cool, we'll be upstairs," Brianna states while she grabs Skye's hand and they run up the stairs.

Brooke watches as the girls run upstairs and she herself sits down next to her wife.

"They look cute together don't they?" Brooke asks.

Peyton coughs and puts her papers down on the table.

"Brooke, honey, leave those two girls alone."

"What am I going to do?"

"Knowing you, you would probably stick your nose into where it doesn't belong and try to set those two up. If it is meant to happen it will. Not everybody is a lesbian you know?"

"Peyton, I'm not blonde okay? I know that everyone isn't a lesbian give me some credit. I may not be book smart, but I am Brooke smart and that's worth a whole lot more."

"Indeed it is," Peyton says before giving Brooke a kiss.

* * *

Skye, Brianna, Peyton, Brooke, Jamie and Haley were in the living room talking. Everyone had arrived a little over half an hour ago and now everyone was asking Brianna questions well not everyone, just Jamie who was currently sitting on her lap.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Jamie asks.

"Well I like to do lots of stuff, but mostly I blog."

"You blog?" Peyton asks with a smile.

"Yes, and no you can't see it," Brianna says with a smile.

"Jamie, why are you so inquisitive today?" Haley asks.

"It's okay, really it is," Brianna says.

"Brianna, how come you are staying with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton?"

Haley notices the look on Brianna's face and decides to take control.

"Alright, buddy that's enough questions."

"But momma, I want to know."

Noticing Brianna's nervousness, Skye grabs a hold of her hand. Haley notices the interaction between the two and leans closer to Brooke.

"Are those two together?" Haley whispers. Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"Jamie, I am staying with your Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton because they decided to take me in."

Jamie raises his eyebrow.

"Where is your family?"

"They're gone Jamie be happy that you have yours," Brianna says as she puts Jamie on the couch. "Excuse me."

Everyone in the room watches Brianna leave and Skye gets up to follow, but is stopped by Peyton pulling on her arm.

"Do you know?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, but just some. I'll be right back."

Once Skye leaves Brooke, Peyton and Haley look at Jamie. Jamie looks back at him and sighs.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Skye walked into the bathroom and she found Brianna sitting on the floor with her back against the tub. She had tears in her eyes, but wiped them away when she saw Skye in the room. Skye sits down next to Brianna and takes her hand.

"Jamie reminds me so much of Jacob and it hurts. It hurts that he's not here. It hurts that my mom is not here. My heart hurts," Brianna says as she looks at Skye.

"Sweetie, you will get through this. I'm here for you. Jamie is only 6 years old. He didn't really know, but sooner or later you are going to have to tell Peyton and Brooke because it's the right thing to do."

Brianna shakes her head.

"Too many emotions come into play. I can't do that right now. I'm glad you are here with me."

Skye smiles and wipes the tears off of Brianna's face.

"This is what I want you to do. I want you to take a few minutes and pull yourself together so we can enjoy the rest of the night and after if you need my shoulder to cry on. You can have it," Skye says before kissing Brianna on the cheek lingering longer than normally.

Skye walks out of the bathroom leaving Brianna alone.

"I can do this. I can do this."

* * *

**A/N-I decided to split this chapter into two different ones because I really wanted to get something out there. Also, if any readers are currently reading my story Stolen a new update will be up later tonight so watch for it.**


	10. Ch 9: Dinner Part Two

**A/N-Another chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Brianna walks into the kitchen to see everyone sitting with their food in front of them.

"Sorry," Brianna apologized as she sat down next to Skye at the table.

As everyone gathered food on their plates Brianna smiled. The dynamic between Brooke and Haley reminded her about her mother and Sara.

"So, have you all been friends since high school?" Brianna asks as she puts her fork down on her plate.

Haley looked at Brooke and Peyton.

"No, we weren't always, but one day we just started hanging out and that was the start of a beautiful friendship," Haley says with a smile. "Brianna, what do you like to do?" Haley asks.

Brianna sat and thought about what she liked to do, but what she liked to do involved her little brother.

"_Brianna, you go hide and I will count, okay?" Jacob asks with a smile._

"_Why am I the one that has to hide all the time? Maybe I want to find you."_

"_But Bri, I am the man of the house and you have to do as I say."_

"_Whatever you say Jakey."_

Brianna looks at Haley and smiles.

"Hide and seek."

Skye looks at Brianna and smiles.

"I love that game!" Jamie explains.

"We'll have to play some time."

"She loves to write also," Skye says with a smile.

"That I do…enough questions. Haley, did you really get married as a junior?"

"I did however I don't suggest that you do it."

"Not gonna happen," Brooke and Peyton say in unison.

Brianna looks at them and smiles.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I wouldn't rule that out as an option."

* * *

Everyone at the table finished their dinner and Jamie decided to show Skye and Brianna his room. Down in the kitchen Haley, Peyton and Brooke sat around talking.

"I think that tonight was a success," Haley says as she washes her dishes.

"Brianna looked like she had fun didn't she babe?" Brooke asks her wife.

"Yeah, I think it helped to have Skye here though."

"Skye is good for her. Everyone needs at least one good friend in their life," Haley suggests.

"We love you Haley," Brooke and Peyton state.

"I love you guys, too," Haley says as she blows bubbles off of her hands.

* * *

Upstairs Jamie is lying down on her bed with his pet rabbit Chester while Skye and Brianna are sitting on the floor. Brianna's head is on Skye's shoulder. Jamie looks down at the floor and smiles.

"Skye I like Brianna, she's good for you," Jamie says with a smile. Brianna turns to Skye and raises an eyebrow.

"What does he mean?"

"When I told him that I dig chicks he started trying to hook me up."

"He's six."

"He maybe six, but he is an intelligent six year old."

"I'm still here you know?" Jamie states as he puts Chester in his cage.

"Sorry buddy," Skye says with a smile.

"You should just kiss her Skye, you know you want to."

Skye blushes and Brianna laughs.

"Alrighty than, I think we should head back down stairs."

"Good idea," Skye says.

* * *

Brianna, Skye and Jamie walk downstairs. They enter the kitchen and see Haley, Brooke and Peyton laughing.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton is it okay if I walk Skye home and then just meet you at your house?" Brianna asks.

"Brianna, it's your home too, but yeah it's fine with me, Peyton?"

"Sure, don't be late."

"I won't," Brianna states. "Thanks for the great Haley," Brianna says before she and Skye leave the kitchen and make their way out of the house.

Jamie sighs and turns to Peyton and Brooke.

"Why are girl's so afraid to tell each other how they feel?" Jamie asks.

"What do you mean buddy?" Brooke asks.

"How come Skye won't just kiss Brianna?"

Haley, Brooke and Peyton start laughing.

"It's complicated," Peyton states after the laughing subsides.

"Adults always say that," Jamie grumbles before walking back up to his room.

* * *

Brianna and Skye are walking up to Skye's house and stop on her porch.

"Do you trust Brooke and Peyton?" Brianna asks.

"With my life, why?"

Brianna takes a breath and looks at Skye.

"I think I am going to tell them. I need to get it out of the way and if I don't I won't ever tell them. I've only been staying with them for like 2 days though."

Skye grabs Brianna's hand.

"Hey, if you want to tell them tell them. They won't tell anyone else. I promise you that. Brianna, trust them."

Brianna nods her head.

"Okay."

"Are you going to be on tonight?"

"If you want me to be," Brianna states.

"Yeah, then you can tell me how it went."

"Okay, I will."

"Brianna, I still have my shoulder you can cry on if you need to," Skye says with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, goodnight Skye."

Skye leans to Brianna's side and kisses her cheek.

"Goodnight Brianna," Skye says before going into her house.

Brianna looks at the closed door with a smile on her face.

* * *

Brianna walks into the house and sees Brooke and Peyton watching TV. She smiles and sits down on the couch. She grabs the remote and shuts off the TV. Brooke and Peyton look at her and she sighs.

"I'm not good at this stuff. Dealing with feelings talking about my past which I kind of hoped you wouldn't need to know, but I you do. I'm going to tell you what happened, but I need for you two not to interrupt and don't give me pity. If you can't do that then I won't tell you," Brianna says as she looks at Brooke and Peyton seriously.

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and squeezes.

"We won't interrupt," Peyton states while Brooke nods her head.

"My mother's name was Laura Rae Evans and my brother's name was Jacob Tyler Evans. 2 years ago I lost them in an accident which I was supposed to be in, but at the last minute I changed my mind," Brianna starts to get tears in her eyes and Peyton grabs her hand. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 13 and I had just lost my entire family. I had no idea where my father was because he left when I was like three. Anyway, for the past 2 years I have been grieving and I am still grieving. It hurts that they are gone and nothing can change that. My family was I all I had and now I don't have that," Brianna's tears fall and she closes her eyes. "My brother was 11 when he died and he was best friend. Jamie reminds me a lot of him which was why I freaked out earlier." Brianna looks at Brooke and Peyton and they both have tears in their eyes. "At times I am going to be hard to deal with and I apologize in advance for that. That's all I have to say for now," Brianna finishes while wiping the moisture off of her cheeks and her eyes.

"I lost my mom. Both moms actually."

"You had two moms?" Brianna asks.

"I was adopted. It's a story I'll tell you someday, but I want to thank you for telling us Brianna. I know it was hard for you. It was hard to listen to," Peyton says.

"Thanks," Brianna states.

Brianna hugs Peyton and Brooke which surprised them all. When Brianna is upstairs Brooke lays her head on her wife's shoulder.

"It looks like you too have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah, it explains a lot though. The reason she has been avoiding writing a paper in my class. She feels as though she doesn't have family anymore."

"But she does have a family Peyton. She has us doesn't she?"

"Yeah, baby, we're her family."

* * *

**A/N-Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Hit that review button and send me some reviews.**


	11. Ch 10: Clues For You

**A/N-Here is a new chapter…hope you will like it…Enjoy! **

* * *

It's been a month since Brianna moved into the Sawyer's place and everything has been fine. Brianna got to know a lot more about them and in return Brianna has told them some more about her life. After the night she told Brooke and Peyton about her family she hasn't mentioned them since and Brooke and Peyton were okay with that.

Brianna and Skye have been great as well. Brianna and Skye haven't started dating yet and that was making Skye a little irritated because she knows that Brianna is the one that is going to take the initiative so Skye has just been waiting, waiting, and more waiting, but still Brianna hasn't said a word.

* * *

Brianna was sitting in her room on her computer chatting with Skye.

Troubled15: What are you doing?

BlueSky: Talking with you, why?

Troubled15: Just wanted to know what you were doing

BlueSky: You are a tease Brianna Evans

Troubled15: And you love every minute of it Skyler Richardson

BlueSky: :( No more teasing me

Troubled15: I'm sorry

BlueSky: You can be forgiven if you just ask me out

Troubled15: :) Not yet

BlueSky: Bri, do you like me?

Troubled15: Of course I do

BlueSky: Then ask me the hell out already

Troubled15: Patience is a virtue

Brianna waited for a response, but only got the message that BlueSky had signed off.

"She's pissed. Damn," Brianna states while getting off of her computer.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were in the middle of a make-out session when Brianna walked downstairs, but both Peyton and Brooke were too wrapped up with what they were doing to notice the teen.

Brianna smirked and made her appearance known.

"Sucking face like that is going to get you two into some trouble."

Brooke and Peyton pulled apart and blushed.

"I thought you had to work Peyton," Brianna says with a smirk.

"Don't you have a paper to write Brianna?" Peyton asks.

Brianna frowns.

"Not right now," Brianna says while sitting on the couch.

Brooke smiles and pats Brianna's knee.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

"I think I made Skye mad at me."

"That's really hard to do," Peyton states.

"Yeah, well I keep teasing her and it's not helping anybody."

"Teasing her about what?" Brooke asks.

"About me asking her out and I'm a little hesitant on that."

Peyton raises her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you liked girls."

Brianna sighs.

"I follow the heart not the anatomy."

"How come you haven't asked her out yet?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"Tonight actually, but I'm a little freaked because I know that Skye is the romantic type and I haven't done that…at all."

Peyton looked at Brooke and silently nodded. Romantic was definitely Brooke's area of expertise.

Peyton gets up from the couch and kisses Brooke and then side hugs Brianna.

"Brooke will help you," Peyton says before climbing up the stairs.

Brooke turned to Brianna with a smile.

"Alright, you really care about her?" Brooke asks.

Brianna nodded.

"I really do."

"It's all in the heart and she'll think it will be romantic no matter what you do."

Brianna nodded.

"I had this idea, but I don't know if I can put it into place."

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

"Tell me and I'll see if I can help you."

Brianna proceeded to tell her all about the plan and after about 30 minutes of planning, Brooke and Brianna came up with a workable plan.

* * *

Skye rushed over to the Sawyer household after she got an emergency text. Skye knocked on the door and Brooke answered and welcomed her in.

"Brooke, what is going on? Is everything okay?" Skye asks frantically.

Brooke smiles and hands her a card.

"Open it and don't ask me any questions because I have absolutely no answers."

Skye looked at her skeptically.

"For some reason I don't believe," Skye states before opening up the card and reading it.

_Clue number 1 _

_Change into something comfortable._

_Next clue will be waiting at a certain spot. Read the riddle to find out._

_We eat lunch after hour three in the courtyard at our favorite tree._

Skye looks up at Brooke and smiles.

"I don't have anything to change into."

Brooke hands her some clothes and Skye smiles.

"Go change, she's waiting," Brooke says.

Skye walks into the bathroom to change and she couldn't help but notice that they were sweats and sweater. The back of the sweater said Evans so she knew that the clothes were Brianna.

* * *

After changing, Skye walked to the school grounds and to her and Brianna's favorite tree. There stood Peyton with a smile and a card in her hand.

Peyton handed Skye the card.

"Have fun," Peyton said before walking off.

Skye open the card and began to read.

_Clue number 2 just for you._

_Read the riddle to reach your destination._

_Hoops, ball, water, stars shining bright, look for me, I'll be under the light._

Skye closed the card and smiled.

"The River court," Skye said before she walked off.

* * *

There she was like the card said, Brianna under the light waiting for her with what appeared to be a rose in her hand. Skye walked up to her and Brianna handed her a yellow rose with a red tip. Skye smelled the rose and smiled.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome," Brianna says as she grabs Skye's hand and walks her over to the blanket set on the basketball court.

Skye sat down and looked at the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket.

"I never pegged you to be the romantic type."

Brianna smiles.

"I'm not, but I could change for you," Brianna says with honesty.

Skye smiles and looks inside the picnic basket.

"PB&J with apple juice and Oreo cookies," Skye says as she looks up at Brianna.

"It's totally lame I know."

Skye shakes her head.

"No it isn't I love it."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were in their bed talking about what was happening between Skye and Brianna.

"I told you I was right Peyton?"

Peyton laughed.

"I never said that you were wrong, I just said that you couldn't interfere."

"Skye's good for Brianna, right?" Brooke asks.

Peyton smiles brightly.

"The protectiveness already getting to you isn't it."

"Yes, it is, but I don't think I have to worry. Skye is a wonderful girl. Just like someone I know."

Peyton smirks.

"Oh really?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Really?"

Peyton kisses Brooke and sighs happily.

"We have the house to ourselves so how about we you know?" Peyton wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Brooke grins and straddles Peyton's lap.

"You know, I love you," Brooke says with a smile.

"Why don't you show me how much?" Peyton says with a smirk.

Brooke grins and starts kissing Peyton on the jaw and her neckline and she starts sucking on her pulse point causing Peyton to moan.

"Like that baby?" Brooke purrs.

"Brooke, clothes need to come off now," Peyton says while flipping Brooke to the bed and moving her hands down Brooke's sides causing her to shiver.

Brooke nods her head.

"Definitely."

* * *

Skye and Brianna are lying down on the blanket stargazing. Skye is in Brianna's arms and they both are smiling.

"I love the fact that you still haven't asked me out yet?" Skye says with a smile.

Brianna chuckles and looks down at Skye.

"Considering I gave you my sweater and you're here with me it means we're dating. If that's what you want."

"It's what I want. I absolutely want this."

Brianna and Skye sit up.

"If we do this it's all going to change."

"Change is good," Skye says.

"Not all change. Some change is bad."

"Not this change," Skye says as she intertwines their fingers.

Brianna smiles and kisses her hand.

"I should get you home," Brianna says as they both stand up.

"What about the stuff?" Skye asks.

"I'll get it after I take you home."

* * *

Brianna walks Skye up to her doorstep.

"I'm glad you had fun," Brianna states.

"I am too, but you know what would top it?"

"What?"

Skye smiles.

"A goodnight kiss," Skye says sweetly.

Brianna smiles and leans forward.

"Are you sure you want this?" Brianna asks millimeters away from Skye's lips.

Brianna didn't get an answer because Skye's lips were on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and it felt right. It was as though nothing else in the world mattered, but them and that single kiss. A kiss that sent shivers down each other's spines. The feeling that in that moment nothing could ever make them feel different. No matter what laid ahead of them nothing else mattered except the kiss.

Brianna and Skye pull away from each other slowly. Both eyes were closed and when they opened them they both smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Skye."

"Goodnight Brianna," Skye says before watching Brianna walk away.

* * *

Skye was in her bedroom searching the internet for a picture of the rose that Brianna gave her. She was curious to know what a yellow rose with a red tip meant. When she saw it she smiled hugely.

"A yellow rose with a red tip means friendship and falling in love."

Skye closed her laptop and sniffed her rose before a knock came from her door.

A guy that looked to be 25 and had blonde hair and brown eyes walked into her room.

"How were you out with baby sis?"

"Brianna," Skye says with a smile.

"Isn't she your best friend?"

Skye looks at her older brother and sighs.

"Ty, stop worrying about me, okay? I like her…a lot so don't ruin it for me."

Ty sat down on her bed and hugged her.

"I'm always going to look out for you, Skye, just warning you that falling for your best friend will lead you to some trouble."

"I have on great authority that it could be the best thing in the world."

Ty nods his head in understanding.

"In some cases, hopefully that is your case…goodnight."

Skye looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked the date with Brianna and Skye…So, we now find out that Skye has an older brother, Ty. Plenty more to come.**

**For anyone who can guess what line I borrowed from The L Word, I will give you a few previews to upcoming chapters.**


	12. Ch 11: The Other Scotts

**A/N-Here is a new chapter…Hope you like it.**

* * *

Brianna walks into the house with a smile on her face. Her date with Skye was one of the great days in her life. She walks into the kitchen and takes out ice cream and starts eating eat it. A few minutes later Brooke and Peyton walk downstairs and head to straight to the drawer to get 2 spoons to help Brianna eat ice cream.

"How was the date?" Brooke asks.

Brianna smiles and swallows her ice cream.

"It was great."

"Ours was great too," Peyton says with a smile.

Brianna looks from Brooke to Peyton.

"I so don't want to know what you two did. I'm going to bed. Good night," Brianna says as she dumps her spoon into the sink.

"Night," Peyton and Brooke says as Brianna trudges up the stairs.

Peyton slides into the chair next to her wife.

"She was glowing," Peyton states.

"Do you think they did anything?" Brooke asks.

"My guess is they kissed, but anything beyond that I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure babe?" Brooke asks after stealing a kiss.

"She didn't have wild and crazy sex hair."

Brooke looks at Peyton hesitantly.

"Peyton…do I have wild and crazy sex hair?"

Peyton nods her head and smirks. Brooke drowns.

"Babe, you still look beautiful."

* * *

Brianna is in her bed-after changing into pajamas-with her laptop perched on her lap.

_Tonight was a great night for me. Do you all remember the crush I told you about? Well if you do I have some news. I asked her out finally and we just finished our date. Also included was the kiss goodnight. _

_In other news I have a paper I need to write for English that I haven't started which is a problem considering my English teacher is my foster parent. That's all I have for now._

_Peace,_

_Troubled15_

A knock on the door makes Brianna shut off her computer and puts it on the bed.

"Give me details."

Brianna smirks and shakes her head.

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell."

Brooke claps her hands and smiles.

"I knew you kissed her."

Brianna rolls her eyes.

"So, what's up?"

"Peyton and I have some visitors coming tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Lindsey, Lucas and Summer Scott."

Brianna smiles.

"The other Scott family…this one has the author right?"

"Yep, and they are visiting from New York and they want to meet you. Are you up for it?"

"Sure, I'll I will be doing is writing my paper."

"Alright, that's cool. You'd better finish that paper otherwise Peyton will be on your ass to get it done."

Brianna laughs and Brooke smiles.

"Night, Brooke."

"Night, Brianna."

* * *

The next day, Lucas, Lindsey and Summer arrived at the Sawyer house early. Everyone was currently in the living room catching up.

"When are we going to meet Brianna?" Lindsey asks.

"She's a late sleeper plus she had a date last night," Brooke states with a smile.

"You're letting a 15 year old date?" Lucas asks with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton and Brooke smirk at him and Lindsey playfully slaps him in the shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's very protective of ever girl since we had Summer."

Peyton looks around and notices that someone is missing.

"Where is Summer?"

* * *

Brianna awakes to small poking in her shoulder. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a small girl smiling at her.

"Hello."

"Hi," Brianna states.

"My name's Summer. What's your name?"

"Brianna."

Summer climbs onto the bed and sits down next to Brianna.

"Why do you sleep so late?"

Brianna laughs and sits up.

"I had a late night last night."

Summer nods her head.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was bored. The adults just talk about boring stuff."

Brianna laughs and looks towards Summer.

"How about we head downstairs short stuff?"

"Can you give me a piggy back?"

Brianna smiles and nods her head. Summer climbs on Brianna's back and they head downstairs.

* * *

"Did somebody lose something?" Brianna asks as she walks into the living room with Summer on her back.

"What are you doing silly girl?" Lucas asks as he takes his daughter off of Brianna's back.

"Daddy, I was hanging on my friend," Summer says as Lucas puts her on the ground.

"Why don't you introduce us to your new friend?"

"Okay," Summer says with a smile. "This is Brianna, and Brianna this is my mommy and daddy."

Brianna smiles and waves.

"Lindsey and Lucas Scott. Brooke and Peyton talk a lot about you," Brianna says as she takes a seat next to Peyton.

"We're sorry we couldn't meet you sooner. We've just been real busy," Lindsey apologizes.

"Don't sweat it, it's all good. So, Lucas, you writing a new book?"

"Actually, I am. I've been inspired lately."

"By whom?" Peyton asks.

"I don't know who it is, but I am pretty sure it's someone here in Tree Hill."

"I don't understand," Brooke states in confusion.

"He found a blog on this website and he's been reading it. Then he got an idea for his new book, Troubled."

Brianna laughs and smiles.

"Raven3," Brianna says.

Lucas looks at Brianna in shock.

"Glad I could help."

"You're Troubled15?"

Brianna nods her head.

"Now I'm just confused," Peyton states looking back and forth between Lucas and Brianna.

"He reads my blog."

"How come we've never seen it?" Brooke asks/

"Because you haven't found it, that's why," Brianna says with a smirk.

"Speaking of writing…Brianna, is your paper for English finished?" Brooke asks.

Peyton looks at Brianna waiting for an answer.

"No, but I'll get it done."

"I hope so," Peyton says.

"I'll go do it now. It was nice meeting you guys, but I have a paper to write, excuse me," Brianna says before leaving the room.

"She's great girl," Lindsey compliments when Brianna leaves.

"Yeah, she is," Peyton says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-I had to end the chapter there, but there will be more up ahead. Look for some Skye and Brianna interaction next chapter. REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Ch 12: Skye's History

**A/N-Here is a new chapter…I really am glad that you readers really love this story…I know it's been a little while on an update, but with school sometimes things just get in the way…In this chapter we learn a little more about Skye's past. I hope you all enjoy it because I really like writing this story…Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Skye is lying down in her bed sleeping when a woman who looked to be about 25 entered her bedroom. She had brown hair and green eyes. The woman sat down on the bed and watched as Skye's eyes fluttered open.

"Rise and shine, Skye."

"Melanie, you do know that it's the weekend right?"

"Of course I do sweetie, but your brother told me about your date last night and I wanted to hear some of it."

Skye sits up in her bed and smiles.

"It was the best night of my life."

Melanie smiles and nods her head.

"Please tell me it was with Brianna Evans."

"It was," Skye says with a smile.

"Thank god, all you have been talking about is this girl."

"We kissed last night. Mel, it was amazing. I've kissed girls before, but this was so much different. It felt right and it felt perfect," Skye whispers with a smile.

Melanie smiles and brushes the hair out of Skye's hair.

"I remember a day like that with me. It was the day I married your brother."

Skye nods her head.

"He's worried about me isn't he?"

Melanie nods her head.

"He's being the overprotective brother-slash-father. It's just who he is."

"He doesn't have to worry about me."

"Skye the last relationship you had got you kicked out of your house."

"No it didn't. I got kicked out because my parents are homophobic. They always pictured their only little girl to like guys, but I don't I am gay and I love girls."

"And does Brianna like girls?"

"It's different with her. She falls for the person not the gender. She's a sweet and sexy girl," Skye says with a smile.

Melanie laughs and looks at the rose that is on Skye's desk.

"She give you that?" Melanie asks as she points to the rose.

Skye nods her head.

"You know what it means don't you?"

"Yes, I do and I feel the same way."

Melanie stands up from the bed and looks at her sister-in-law.

"Well in that case she needs to come for dinner."

Skye looks at Melanie and her eyes go wide.

"She can't," Skye says as she stands up from her place on the bed.

"Why can't she?" Melanie says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I really haven't told her about my home life," Skye whispers.

Melanie sighs and gives Skye a hug.

"If she told you hers I think it's about time you told yours, don't you think sis?"

Skye nods her head.

"Dinner sometime next week."

"Alright," Skye says as she watches Melanie leave her bed room. Skye sits back down on her bed and groans.

* * *

Brianna is sitting at her desk with a word document open on her computer. Peyton walks in and looks over Brianna's shoulder.

"You're stuck aren't you?" Peyton asks as she sits on Brianna's bed. Brianna turns and faces Peyton.

"Pretty much, Peyton, I can't write this paper."

"Can you answer me a question Bri?"

"Depends on what the question is."

Peyton smiles and asks the question.

"What is family to you?"

"Um, I don't know. I used to think it was about having a mother and her loved one along with having a brother or a sister."

"Why did you say 'used to'?"

"Because I don't have that anymore, I don't have a normal family or what people consider normal."

Peyton smiles and stands.

"Start there," Peyton says before leaving Brianna's room.

Brianna lets out a breath and looks around her room. On her desk are 3 different pictures, one picture is of her and Skye while they were sitting by their favorite tree. The other picture was of her, Brooke and Peyton. The last one was of her mother, Sarah, Tyler and her. Sarah had her arms around her mother's waist and was kissing her cheek while Tyler was on Brianna's shoulder.

Brianna smiles and turns back to her computer and starts writing…

* * *

Peyton walks into the living room and sits down next to her wife. Lucas and Brooke were talking about something while Summer was sitting in Lindsey's lap.

"Brianna is currently writing her paper," Peyton says as Brooke grabs her hand. "What are you and Lucas talking about?"

Brooke laughs and looks at her wife.

"He was asking me if Brianna has shown her teenage angst yet."

"She hasn't Lucas, but I don't know if she will."

"What were you two like in high school?" Lucas asks with a smirk.

Brooke and Peyton look at each other and groan while Lindsey and Lucas laugh.

Brooke gets up from the coach when she hears a knock. Brooke opens the door and Skye walks in.

"Hey Brooke."

Brooke grins at Skye and hugs her.

"What was that for?"

"Because you are dating my daughter."

Skye looks around the room and blushes.

"Is Bri here?" Skye asks with a smile.

"Yeah, hold on a second," Brooke says as she walks over to the stair well. "Brianna your girl is here!"

Everyone in the room laughs.

A few moments later Brianna walks into the room with her paper in her hand and gives it to Peyton.

"I'll be home later, okay bye," Brianna says before grabbing Skye's hand and walking out the door.

When the door closes Lucas looks at Brooke and Peyton.

"Skye is dating Brianna?" Lucas asks in shock.

* * *

Outside, Brianna and Skye are walking hand in hand.

"Stop for a second," Skye says while halting their movements.

"What?"

"You forgot to kiss me," Skye says with a grin.

Brianna laughs and gives Skye a soft kiss on the lips.

"How was that?" Brianna asks with a grin.

"Perfect."

"So, what was so urgent that you had to see me today?"

"I have to tell you about me and my home life," Skye says softly.

Brianna and Skye take a seat on a nearby bench and Skye rests her head on Brianna's shoulders.

"Baby, tell me," Brianna whispers.

"I live with my brother Ty and his wife Melanie. About a year ago I was dating this girl and it was nice and I really liked her, but I had not come out to my parents, but I did with my brother. Anyway, when I told them they were really mad. They are homophobic and they kicked me out. My brother took me in and is now my legal guardian. I haven't seen my parents in over a year."

"Okay, but you do know that I didn't have to know right?"

Skye lifts her head off of Brianna's shoulder and looks at her.

"I felt that I had to though because you told me about your home life and you're my girlfriend and I just thought it was time that I told you about me."

Brianna nods her head in agreement.

"And there is something else," Skye whispers.

"What is it?"

"My brother's wife Melanie said that she wants you to come over for dinner…to meet them."

Brianna laughs and then smiles at her girlfriend.

"I guess I have to the whole meet the parent's thing huh? I've never done that before."

"How come?"

"Because I was never in a relationship for that long to actually have to."

"How long do you think we will be together?"

"Skye, we just started dating and you're worried, but you don't have to be. I care for you and I would love to meet your family."

* * *

Back at the Sawyer house everyone is looking at Peyton funny. She seems to have a trickle of tears running down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Peyton looks up from Brianna's paper and smiles.

"Brianna wrote her paper."

"Why is it making you cry?" Brooke asks confused.

"They're happy tears. Do you want to hear it?" Peyton asks.

Everyone in the room nods their heads and Peyton starts reading the essay.

_My family is different than most. It's true that I have a mother and I have a father although I haven't seen him in forever, but there are other people in my family. My mother Laura was married to her friend Sarah, they were married when I was around 7 years old. I have a little brother named Tyler. That was what I had considered my family, but now they are all gone. 2 years ago I lost my mother and brother and the year before that I lost Sarah. Still have no clue where my father is or what I liked to call the sperm donor._

_A few months ago, I met some new people. I met Brooke, Peyton and their family or what they call their family. I also met Skyler. I consider them my second family. Brooke and Peyton have been great and a lot of the times they remind me of my own mother and Sarah. Brooke and Peyton aren't really close to their family, but they are close to their friends, the entire Scott family. Their friends are their family which is why I considered Skyler into mine. She is my best friend. _

_My family isn't like others. Some have step parents or step siblings. Other's are from single parent households with no siblings or some are from single parent households with siblings. I have two families, the one that I was born into and the one that I made for myself. I don't just have a definite definition of family because honestly, no one can out a definition on family. It's what the individual thinks. So, family has many different definitions and I can't just make one. It's impossible._

* * *

**A/N-So we got info on Skye's past a little bit and we met Ty's wife. I hope you liked Brianna's essay. More chapters to come and I hope you liked this one. Read and Review please!!!!!!!**


	14. Ch 13: Dinner and a Movie Part 1

**A/N-Just a heads up, I have big plans for this story so it will be here for awhile. It's been a little while since my last update and I apologize for that. My first semester is winding down in my senior year of high school and I have been working on a 5-7 page research paper in College English which is worth like 700 points. I decided to take a break from that so here I am.**

* * *

It's been a week since Lucas, Lindsey and Summer came to Tree Hill and all was great. Brooke, Peyton and Brianna have bonded greatly. The only problem is that Brooke and Peyton's parents don't know about her, but for a good reason.

Brooke's mother, Victoria Davis is the biggest bitch on the planet as said by anyone who has ever come across her. While growing up Brooke never saw her mother so that left her to fend for herself. Of course Brooke spent most of her time with Peyton anyway. The only time Victoria Davis decided to step in and be a parent was when she found out about her daughter's relationship with her blonde haired best friend. It was only long enough to state her opinion and then disown her right afterwards.

Things were a little different for Peyton Sawyer. It was only just Peyton and her dad, Larry since Peyton was 8. When it was time to tell Larry Sawyer about her relationship with Brooke it was quite a shock. To this day Larry doesn't understand why Peyton fell in love with Brooke, but he loves his daughter anyway. There have been a few rude comments thrown their way when they started talking about having a family, but Brooke and Peyton just ignored them.

Brooke and Peyton have been discussing whether or not to inform their parents about Brianna, but all of that was put on hold. At the moment they were helping Brianna with a problem. Tonight she was having dinner with Skye's brother and his wife.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were sitting on Brianna's bed with amused looks on their faces. Brianna was throwing clothes out of her closet every which way all the while complaining about certain things.

"How much longer do you think she'll be until she finds the right clothes?" Peyton asks her wife.

"Could be a few minutes or it could be a few hours," Brooke says with a smirk.

Brianna turns around with her hands on her hips.

"This is not funny and I really don't appreciate the commentary."

Brianna takes a quick look around the room and throws her hands up in the air.

"This is hopeless. I need to cancel."

Brooke stands up and takes Brianna by the shoulders.

"Brianna Rae Evans, you better not cancel on Skyler! Sweetie, everything is going to be fine. Why are you freaking out so bad?"

Brooke hugs Brianna and Brianna talks in a whisper.

"I've never done this before…the whole meet the family of the person you are dating. It's kind of nerve-wracking."

"You sit down next to Peyton and I will pick an outfit for you…now go sit," Brooke orders.

Brianna sits down next to Peyton who smiles at her.

"It's going to be fine, Brianna. Ty and Melanie are great."

"The way I see it is this. Ty and Melanie are basically for all intensive purposes, they are her parents. I just don't sit well with parents is all."

"I hear you," Peyton sympathizes.

Brooke turns around with a smile on her face. She hands the outfit to Brianna and smiles.

"Go put this on. You'll look great," Brooke says with a smile.

Brianna grabs them and runs to the bathroom. Brooke sits down next to her wife and grabs her hand.

"I've never seen her so nervous before P."

"I know baby, but I think it's cute that she would have a meltdown for her girlfriend."

"Yeah."

Brianna comes into the room wearing casual jeans and a button up blouse with black flip-flops on.

"How do I look?" Brianna asks with a smile.

"Gorgeous," Brooke says.

"I have to agree."

Brianna smiles and looks at the clock.

"I should go. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Brooke and Peyton watch as their foster daughter leaves the bedroom. Peyton stands up and hold out her hand.

"Come on, baby, let's curl up on the couch and watch a few movies."

Brooke smiles and stands up.

"What movies are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking we could watch Georgia Rule and The Freedom Writers."

"Two of my favorites."

"I aim to please."

Brooke and Peyton walk downstairs and settle down to watch the movies.

* * *

Melanie, Ty, and Skyler are in the kitchen. Melanie is making dinner while Skye is begging her older brother not to embarrass her.

"Ty, please no embarrassing stories."

Ty smiles.

"Skye, I just want your girl to know all about you. Call it payback."

Skye frowns.

"I did that for you and now look, you're married to Melanie."

Melanie chuckles and looks at her husband.

"She's got a point, honey."

"Mel, you are supposed to be on my side."

Melanie smiles and winks at Skyler.

Skyler looks toward the door when the doorbell rings.

"Oh my god, she's here."

"Then go answer the door, sweetie," Melanie suggests in a gentle tone.

Skye nods her head and leaves kitchen. Ty gets up from his chair, but Melanie stares him down.

"Ty Richardson, you stay put and leave your sister be. You can interrogate nicely, later," Melanie says as she puts emphasis on the word nicely. Ty sits back down in his chair and puts his chin on his hand. Melanie smiles and turns back to the stove.

* * *

Skye greets Brianna at the door with a smile.

"You look great," Skye whispers.

"Thank you and so do you," Brianna says while checking Skye's outfit over. She was wearing blue jeans with a black dress shirt. Brianna makes her way back up to Skye's face and raises her eyebrow at Skye's smirk.

"Are you checking me out, Brianna Evans?"

"Maybe I am. Are you going to stop me?"

Skye shakes her head and closes the door. She wraps her arms around Brianna's neck.

"No, but I can think of something I rather have you be doing?"

"Oh, do tell," Brianna says with a smile.

"This," Skye says before leaning up and attaching her lips to Brianna who eagerly starts kissing back. Brianna's hands move down to Skye's waist pulling her closer. Being daring, Skye trails her tongue on Brianna's lips and moans when Brianna's tongue hits hers.

When breathing becomes an issue both girls pull apart and rests their forehands together.

"Wow," Skye whispers.

"Definite wow factor there," Brianna smiles and looks up. "We have an audience, baby."

Skye turns to where Melanie and Ty are standing. She blushes and buries her face in the crook of Brianna's neck. Brianna rubs her back soothingly and whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry Skye. I can take it. You can stop blushing."

Skye kisses Brianna on the neck and pulls away. Skye grabs Brianna's hand and walks her over to her family.

"Bri, this is my brother, Ty and his wife Melanie."

"Hi," Brianna says with a soft smile.

Melanie hugs Brianna.

"It's finally nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Ty continues to look at Brianna, not saying a word.

"Skye, can you help me set the table?"

Skye nods her head and turns to Brianna.

"I'll be right back."

Brianna nods her head and Skye walks up to her brother.

"Be nice," Skye whispers harshly after she punches his arm playfully before walking past him.

Ty looks at Brianna and finally says something.

"We should talk in the living room," Ty says as he walks past Brianna who quickly follows him.

* * *

Ty sits down on his favorite chair and Brianna sits on the couch right next to him.

"Skye means a lot to me. She's my sister, but I don't think of her as that."

Brianna raises her eyebrow and Ty explains further.

"I think of her as a daughter. I've always taken care of her. I was there through all of it and I am here now. This is the question that I have to ask. What are your intentions?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that I care for her and I don't want to hurt her. I've been through a lot these past two years and it only took one day, that day I met her that I didn't feel so bad about it."

Ty nods his head in understanding.

"The blue eyes stared at me and it was like I was in a trance. It was weird…good weird, but it was something that I've never felt before. Blonde hair, casual jeans and a t-shirt, she was beautiful. She is beautiful."

Ty smiles softly.

"You love her?"

Brianna looks up at Ty and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know if you believe in love at first sight, but I think you might have felt that. So, I ask, do you love her?"

Brianna smiles and nods her head.

"I love her, but I'm not telling her."

"Why not?"

"Because the last person I said I love you to…died."

"She's not going to die Brianna."

"Give me time and Skye will know how I feel," Brianna says with a smile.

Ty nods his head and stands up.

"Well I think our girls are ready for us," Ty says with a smile.

Brianna chuckles and stands up as well.

"Well then let's not disappoint."

* * *

**A/N-I have to end it here for now because otherwise I have a feeling it will get a little long. I honestly thought that this chapter would have been up sooner, but I got sidetracked with my research paper which I just finished so now I can concentrate back on my stories… You will get another update on this story within the next few days. REVIEW AND READ.**


	15. Ch 14: Dinner and a Movie Part 2

**A/N-Here is another chapter as promised…I know a lot of this story has been focused on Brianna, but I'll try to even out the chapters as much as I can and the upcoming drama will have a lot of it, but I have to say I really love Brianna and Skye. In this chapter we will learn about what the girls want in their futures. Enjoy…**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were cuddling on the couch not really paying attention to the movie. Both girls were feeding each other ice cream and they were talking.

"How do you think Brianna's night is going?" Brooke asks.

Peyton takes a bite of the ice cream that Brooke held out for her and swallowed.

"She's tough and I think she can get through it."

Brooke nods her head.

"The social worker is coming next week to see how Brianna is doing."

"Brooke, honey, are you worried?"

"Just a little bit."

"You don't need to be. You know."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and quickly kisses Peyton.

"I know. I can't help it."

"I think Brianna likes the stability we give her."

"I guess I can be happy that she hasn't tried to abuse that yet."

Peyton looks at Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I just jinx us?" Brooke asks in a whisper.

Peyton turns back to the movie.

"Yep."

* * *

Ty and Brianna walk into the dining room. Skye looks up with a smile, but it instantly fades when she sees that Brianna had been crying. Skye walks over to Brianna and grabs her hand.

"Are you okay? You've been crying. What did Ty do?"

Brianna smiles and shakes her head.

"I'm fine, just talking about stuff."

Ty walks over to Melanie and she raises her eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," Ty whispers and Melanie nods her head.

Skye and Brianna walk to the table and sit down. On one side of the table sat Skye and Brianna and on the other side it was Melanie and Ty. The table was set and the glasses were filled. Skye and Brianna were drinking chocolate milk and Melanie and Ty were drinking a glass of wine. As food was getting gathered on plates, Melanie spoke up.

"I hope you like chicken."

"Yes, I do thanks. All of this looks great," Brianna says with a smile.

"Mel's cooking is great," Skye compliments.

"What about my cooking?" Ty asks.

"It sucks," Skye says with a grin.

Everyone at the table starts laughing including Ty.

"So, Brianna, tell me something about yourself," Melanie says before taking a bite of her chicken.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

Brianna nods her head and takes a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Well, I've been a ward of the state for two years, after I lost my mother and brother." Skye grabs Brianna's hand under the table. "Don't know where my father is. Living with Brooke and Peyton has been pretty great and recently I met this gorgeous blonde who I am happy to call my girlfriend," Brianna finishes with a smile.

"Aww, baby," Skye says as she lays her head on Brianna's shoulder.

"That's interesting. What are your hobbies?" Ty asks.

"Um…I'm a writer and as far as future plans go I want to either teach or be a writer, possibly both."

Melanie smiles and Ty raises an eyebrow.

"I never pegged you as a writer."

Skye glares at her brother.

"What do you write about?" Melanie asks sweetly.

"Mostly my life, my dreams, what I want for the future."

"What do you want for the future?" Skye ask her girlfriend.

Brianna smiles and looks everybody.

"Hopefully, I'll be settled. I really want a family. I guess I want it all my significant other, a child or two. Depending on where life takes me, a couple of books on the New York best sellers list."

Skye looks at Brianna with admiration showing in her eyes.

"How long have you thought about this stuff?" Skye asks in a gentle tone.

"When I lost my family."

* * *

After the dinner was over, Melanie and Ty gathered everything up and started the dishes while Skye and Brianna lay down on the couch and started talking. Brianna was lying on Skye's arms while Skye played with Brianna's hair.

"I didn't know you thought about the future like that," Skye comments.

"I'm full of surprises. Haven't you ever thought about the future like that?"

"A little bit. The one thing I do know is that I want to be a mom. A better one than my own mother."

Brianna takes Skye's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"You'd make a great mother."

"So, would you."

"What other things do you want?" Brianna asks.

"I want to start a youth center for kids. I think that if there were enough centers where kids can have good influences their lives won't turn into a mess."

Brianna smiles and kisses Skye's hand.

"That would be perfect for you."

* * *

Ty and Melanie are in the kitchen. Ty is washing while Melanie is drying.

"So, are you going to tell me why Brianna was crying earlier?"

Ty sighs and looks over at his wife.

"She loves her."

"Who loves who?"

"Brianna is in love with my baby sister."

Melanie smiles.

"Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it is, but Brianna won't tell her."

"How come?" Melanie asks as she stands closer to her husband.

"The last people she said I love you to ended up dying. I think she's afraid."

"Skye loves her too, you know?"

Ty glances at his wife.

"How can you tell?"

"Her eyes, they are filled with love every time she sees Brianna. Kind of like how your eyes are filled with love when you see me."

Ty kisses his wife on the lips and she hugs him.

"I approve of her."

"So do I."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke finish cleaning up their mess in their living room and start shutting off the lights when there's a knock on the door.

"Are you going to go get it or should I?" Peyton asks.

"I'll get it. I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay, baby," Peyton says before walking up to her room.

Brooke goes to the door and opens it and is surprised to see who is standing behind it.

"Hello my dutiful daughter."

* * *

**A/N-A surprise guess, I wonder who it is. Hope you enjoyed the last part of the chapter. Read and Review please…**


	16. Ch 15: Victoria's Visit

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter…There was a reason why Victoria's surprise visit and in this chapter you will find out why. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch opposite from Victoria Davis. Her arrival was a surprise to say the least and both Peyton and Brooke weren't exactly happy about it.

"What are you doing her Victoria?" Brooke asks.

"I thought I'd stop by and visit."

Brooke laughed at Victoria harshly.

"You don't stop by for visits, Victoria. So, why now?"

Victoria smirked and crossed her legs as she leaned back on the couch.

"How is that girl of yours?" Victoria asks with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke looked at Peyton and then glared at Victoria.

"How do you know about her?"

"I have my ways Brooke. My question is do you honestly believe that you can raise a teenager. I mean seriously Brooke. You as a mother, I would have never seen that coming."

"That's enough Victoria! You don't get to come into our house and treat my wife this way. And you better stay the HELL away from Brianna."

Before Victoria could respond the door opened and Brianna walked through it. She paused when she felt 3 faces look at her. Brianna looked at each and every one of them and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Brianna, sweetie, go upstairs," Brooke says.

"Um…okay," Brianna says as she walks past the living room.

Brianna quickly walked up the stairs and into her room leaving the adults in the living room.

"She seems rather rude. She didn't even say hi."

Peyton laughs.

"I won't say hi to you either. Am I rude?"

"Don't answer that Victoria. Can you just leave?"

Victoria says and looks at her daughter.

"There is actually a reason why I'm here."

"What is it?" Brooke asks irritated.

"Your father is in the hospital."

* * *

When Brianna walked into her room she quickly changed and got onto her computer. She signed in and starting blogging about her night.

_Since I started this blog I have tried to be hidden and like most secrets they tend to get out one way or another and tonight my secret is out. _

_For those who haven't guessed I would start by saying that Troubled15 is Brianna Evans. Yes, the new girl to Tree Hill and the one girl dating Skyler Richardson. _

_I've talked about my past, my family and my life. I've talked about my current foster situation which by the way I am living with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. _

_I want to explain the reason why I am telling you all who I am. Tonight I realized some things that I should quit hiding from even if I am scared. I can't really say anything about it until I talked to Skye which I am sure will be real soon. _

_Once I tell Skye I will tell the world, but until then you all have to wait._

_Anyway, tonight I met Skye's family and I have to say that they are great people, if you haven't met them than it's a damn shame. I'm glad I met them._

_When I got home I walked in the house and right into the middle of a stare down between Peyton, Brooke and some chick. I'll have further news later, but until then I have to go._

_Troubled15_

Brianna closes her laptop and looks towards the door when it opens. Peyton and Brooke walk in and sit down next to Brianna. Brianna looks at Brooke and notices a faraway look in her eye.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"That woman downstairs was my mother. She told me my father was in the hospital."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"He had a heart attack."

Brianna nods and looks at Peyton who seems rather quiet until Brooke touches her hand.

"You should go to New York."

"What?" Brooke asks in confusion.

"Go to New York. Go see your dad."

"I'm not going Peyton not without you."

Brooke and Peyton look at each other and Brianna sighs.

"You both should go. I'll be fine. Brooke, you should go see your dad."

"I don't think I can," Brooke whispers.

"Brooke, he may be fine, but here is your chance for you two to make amends. Before my mom died we weren't on the best of terms and I never got a chance to rectify it, but you can so take it."

"We'll see," Brooke says.

"We just came to say goodnight," Peyton says.

Peyton and Brooke stand up to leave, but Brianna stops them.

"Guys, when did you know that you loved each other?"

Brooke and Peyton smile at each other and sit back down on Brianna's bed.

"I guess for me the moment I realized that I loved Peyton was when my heart would stop every time I saw her or when I heard her voice."

Brianna smiles and Peyton starts talking.

"The moment I met Brooke, I fell in love. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason. Thanks for sharing."

"Anytime."

Brooke and Peyton silently walk out of Brianna's room and once they close the door Brooke turns to Peyton.

"She loves Skye doesn't she?"

Peyton nods her head.

"I think it's head over heels in love."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke walk into their room and get ready for bed. Once their routines were finished they got into bed and Peyton started talking.

"You know what Brianna said was right. You should go see your father."

Brooke sighs.

"I don't know if I can do that Peyton."

"Just think about it okay?"

Brooke nods her head and yawns. Peyton leans and kisses her wife's forehead.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Peyton."

* * *

Brianna shuts off the light in her room and gets back into bed. She puts her hands behind her head and takes a deep breath willing the nervousness to leave and finally admit something to the world.

"I love you Skyler Richardson."

* * *

**A/N-So Brianna is starting to get used to saying I love you. I'm not sure when she will admit her feelings to Skyler per se, but I do know it will be soon. Brooke and Peyton might leave for New York leaving Brianna home alone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…there is more to come.**


	17. Ch 16: Like Mother Like Daughter

**A/N-I'm back with another chapter…I enjoyed writing this chapter because I put in flashbacks from Brooke and Peyton's past as well as Brianna's. Enjoy!!!!! Also I realized that I have been going back and forth between Jacob and Tyler for Brianna's little brother, but there was a reason for that which you will find out in this chapter (If anyone of you caught on to that). A longer author's note will be posted because I have some things to say.**

* * *

Brianna and Skye were lying on the river court star gazing. Skye's head was on Brianna's chest. Skye's hand was in Brianna's.

"So, what time does Peyton and Brooke's flight leave?"

"Sometime tomorrow…I think maybe late morning."

"What are you going to do with the house to yourself for the whole weekend?"

"I'm hoping I won't be," Brianna whispers.

Skye looks up at her girlfriend.

"What are you trying to say?"

Brianna bit her lip which Skye thought was rather sexy only she wouldn't admit it to her.

"If we could get away with it how about you spend the weekend with your girlfriend?"

Skye smiles at Brianna and kisses her softly.

"I think that can be arranged…is there any particular reason why?" Skye asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, you just have to wait and find out."

Skye nods her head and lays her head back down.

"I saw your blog the other day…you told them who you were."

"Yeah, I just thought it was time ya know…no more hiding."

"Is there something you want to tell me baby?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"You're being rather secretive lately. I guess I'm just worried."

Brianna sits up and takes Skye with her.

"There is nothing to worry about. I promise you nothing."

Skye smiles and kisses Brianna softly with Brianna kissing back in return.

* * *

Back at the Sawyer household Brooke and Peyton were in their rooms packing a bag for their trip.

"Peyton, are you sure leaving Brianna here by herself is a good idea?" Brooke asks as she puts t-shirts into her bag.

"Babe, she's going to be fine. She's 15 almost 16 she'll be fine."

Brooke stops packing and turns towards her wife.

"That's not exactly what I meant by that."

"Then what do you mean?"

Brooke looks towards her wife and raises an eyebrow.

"Peyton, home alone with a certain someone."

Peyton's mouth forms into the shape of a 'O'.

"Do you think they are sexually active?" Peyton asks as she stops packing and sits down on her bed.

Brooke sighs and sits next to her wife.

"We never asked."

"If we did do you think she would tell us?"

"Nope," Brooke states with a frown. Brooke looks towards her wife, "do you think we shouldn't go…I mean we can't leave her here by herself."

"Brooke, we have to go. He's your father and despite everything that has happened you need to see him."

"But," Brooke starts to say only Peyton silences her with a kiss.

"You are going to have to talk with him sooner or later and later maybe too late."

Brooke looks up at Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared. Peyton, I can't do this."

As Peyton wipes the tears off of her wife's face she starts talking to her.

"Do you remember when Ellie died and I was scared?" Peyton watches as Brooke nods. "Do you remember what we talked about? What you said?"

_

* * *

_

18 year olds Brooke and Peyton were lying down on Peyton's bed. Peyton was crying and Brooke was soothing her as best as she could.

"_Why did he do this?" _

"_He who?"_

"_God or whoever it is that's in charge with who lives and who dies. Why did they have to take her away from me? Brooke, I already lost one mom I didn't want to lose the last one I had left."_

"_Peyton, baby, I can't answer those questions for you and I don't know what you are going through, but whatever it is we'll get through it, together."_

* * *

Brooke smiles at her wife.

"Brooke, I don't know what you are going through, but whatever it is we'll get through it, together."

Brooke starts to laugh and kisses her wife shortly after.

"You're a nut."

"But you love this nut."

"Indeed I do."

* * *

Skye and Brianna are in Brianna's room and Skye is looking through Brianna's photo album.

"This is my favorite picture," Skye says as Brianna sits down next to her.

"One of many favorites."

"Family photo?" Skye asks as she looks at Brianna.

"Non-traditional one, yes. That's my mom and Sarah and then there is J.T and I."

"J. T?"

"My brother his real name is Jacob, but I either called him J.T or Tyler. My dad's name was Jacob."

Skye nods her head. "Your mom and Sarah look in love."

"I hope they were. They were married."

Skye turns to Brianna and smiles.

"Really?"

Brianna nods her head and looks at the picture. Sarah and Laura were sitting side by side. Brianna's head was on Laura's lap and her feet were in Sarah's.

Brianna takes the album and closes it shut and puts it under her bed.

"Do you think your parents would approve of me?" Skye whispers.

Brianna thought about it for a few seconds and smiled.

"Without a doubt."

"How would you know that?"

"Well there was this time…it was 6 months before Sarah died and everyone was sitting around the table and I was telling everybody about my new crush," Brianna sees Skye smile and continues, "His name was Max and he was so cute…"

* * *

"_Why is Max so cute?" Laura asks her daughter._

"_Just because."_

_Sarah raises her eyebrow and points her fork at her daughter._

"_You're not dating until your thirty."_

_Laura laughs and Brianna pouts. Tyler just continues to eat without a care in the world._

"_She'll date, but how much do you bet she'll be dating a pretty little thing?" Laura asks._

"_Define pretty," Sarah counters._

"_Blonde hair and blue eyes…just like you," Laura says with a smile._

"_Like mother like daughter," Sarah says with a smile._

"_I can't wait to find out," Laura says with a smile._

"Only they never got to find out," Brianna says bitterly.

"You're just like your mom aren't you?" Skye asks softly.

"Well I look like her and I act like her. I guess that saying is right. Like mother like daughter."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I have decided to make book covers/banners for all of my stories and I need someone to play Skyler Richardson (Blonde hair/Blue eyes) so that I can add her into the cover…does anyone have an actress in mind? Also, I need one for Brianna Evans (Brown hair/Brown eyes).

**Need an opinion on couple nicknames for Brianna and Skye…What's better Skyianna or Bryler? (This will come in handy with later chapters).**

**One last thing I need 2 songs that would fit for Brooke/Peyton and Brianna/Skye. They can be love songs or any other type of songs…(This will come in handy with later chapters).**


	18. Ch 17: Loving in the Air

**A/N-So, I finished the banner/cover art for this story and the link is posted on my profile so I suggest you check it out and tell me what you think… Skye and Brianna's couple name is BRYLER**

**Skyler: played by Britt Robertson**

**Brianna: Played by Danielle Panabaker**

**This chapter is rated 'M' **

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had left for the airport about 30 minutes ago so Brianna was left in the house. Skyler was going to arrive a little later so it gave Brianna enough time to set up for the perfect night. The night she says her I love you.

Before Brianna managed to get out the door her phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled.

"Hey baby."

"_Hey, so are Brooke and Peyton gone?"_

"Yep, I was just going to head out for awhile and then you can come over. Is that okay with you?"

"_Absolutely, can't wait to see you."_

"Can't wait to see you either. Bye babe."

"_Bye."_

Brianna hung up the phone and smiled.

"I love that girl."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton boarded their plane once it was called. When Brooke glanced at Peyton she say Peyton turn completely white. Brooke grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"I'm sorry baby, I forgot."

The thing Brooke forgot was that Peyton was afraid to fly. She absolutely hated it, but she was there for her wife anyway.

"It's alright. I'll be fine in a little while."

"Look at it this way, the flight won't talk that long," Brooke says trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Peyton stayed quiet and gripped the arms of her seats harder when she let go of Brooke's hand.

* * *

They were on the plane for 30 minutes and Peyton still wasn't calm. Brooke knew what would calm her wife down, but it was going to be a little tricky. Brooke glanced at all the passengers and smiled when she saw the open bathrooms.

Brooke whispers seductively in her wife's ear.

"You know what will make you calm baby?"

Peyton shutters and stutters out a no.

"My fingers inside you, making you cum."

"Oh god," Peyton whispers once Brooke's lips were sucking on her earlobe.

Peyton grasped Brooke's hand and they walked towards the bathroom all the while ignoring the comment coming from one of the passengers.

"They couldn't be any more obvious even if they tried."

Once inside the small bathroom Brooke managed to get Peyton's back against the door. Their lips instantly attached to each other. After Brooke pulled apart she smiled.

"Are you ready to join the mile high club Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke says as her hands find Peyton's belt buckle managing to get them undone.

"For you baby, anything."

Brooke get's Peyton's zipper down and she puts her hand inside cupping her wife's mound. Peyton moans in the process and Brooke shuts her up with a hot intense kiss. Brooke manages to move her fingers against Peyton's clit and starts running her fingers near her entrance.

"Baby…you have to do it," Peyton pleads out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

Peyton moans when she feels Brooke's fingers inside of her instantly pumping away.

Peyton knew she was close and so did Brooke because again her lips found Peyton's so the moans were muffled. As Peyton's orgasm slowed Brooke took her fingers out and smiled at her wife.

"Are you calm now baby?"

Once Peyton's breathing became controlled she nods her head.

"Most definitely," Peyton whispers.

Brooke kisses Peyton quickly and pulls away.

"We better get back out there."

Peyton raises her eyebrow once she has her belt buckled.

"You do know that they think we were having sex."

"That's what we were doing Peyton."

"I know that, but do we want them to know that?"

Brooke laughs and grabs Peyton's hand.

"It's too late for that now and besides they're probably just jealous that I have a gorgeous wife and they don't."

"Brooke, some of those people out there are straight."

"Doesn't matter," Brooke says as they walk out of the small bathroom.

* * *

Skyler enters Brianna's house with a smile on her face. She knew something was up with Brianna she just didn't know what it was, but the smells she smelt when she entered the house was making her mouth water.

Skyler heads to the kitchen and spots Brianna standing behind the stove with a cooking spoon in her hand.

"Hey there," Skyler says.

Brianna turns around with a smile.

"Hey, dinner is almost ready so you can just put your stuff in my room and come back down."

Skyler walks over to Brianna and nods her head.

"Kiss first?"

Brianna smiles and kisses Skyler quickly and goes back to making the dinner which was almost done.

Skyler steps back with a smile and heads up to Brianna's room.

Coming back downstairs Skyler sat down at the table that Brianna had set. In the middle of the table were some roses and on her plate was spaghetti, Skyler's favorite.

Brianna comes into the room with two sodas in hand and hands on to her girlfriend.

"This looks so good," Skyler says with a smile.

"Then eat some baby."

And she did. Pretty soon the meal was eaten and once that was done Brianna cleaned up a bit and after that, she and Skye sat in the living room.

Brianna turns to Skye and smiles.

"I have to tell you something."

"Well what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this to tell you the truth. Um…okay here it goes. These last few months have been great with you and I enjoyed your time very much."

"But?" Skyler adds hoping this situation doesn't go where she thinks its going.

"No there are no buts. I have to be honest with you Skye and I guess the only way to do that is if I tell you what I am feeling."

Brianna watches as Skye nods her head. Brianna takes a deep breath and stares at Skyler's amazing eyes.

"Skyler Richardson, I love you."

**

* * *

**

A/N-What is Skye going to say? I guess you will just have to wait. So, how was the whole Peyton and Brooke scene because I was iffy on writing it that way? Not really experienced in that whole area so I hope I did well. Until next time, ReViEw!


	19. Ch 18: Today was a Fairytale

**A/N-For the past month I have been really thinking about this story and I have come to realize that it could last a long time and go into many different directions…I actually have storylines lined up for when Brianna is older so I have been toying with the idea of making a sequel and a third to this story. I haven't asked anybody their opinions because I don't want anything to be given away, but I think that is what I am going to do.**

**Last chapter was something else wasn't it. Some Breyton Fluff and Brianna admits her true feelings to Skye and that's where I left you. I am back with some more.**

**This chapter goes out to juicetroop82 and xNOBODYSxHOMEx who really wanted me to update this story and since I have been on break I thought why not.**

* * *

"Skyler Richardson, I love you."

Brianna continues to wait for Skye to say something, but nothing happens. Skye has tears on her cheeks and Brianna has Skye's hands in hers.

After another few moments of silence Brianna starts to talk.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Judging by the silence I shouldn't have."

Brianna wanted to continue, but Skye's lips instantly attaches to Brianna's. The power of the lung made Brianna fall off of the couch and onto the floor with Skye on top of her. Skye pulls away from the kiss and smiles.

"I love you, too. I've wanted to say that for so long," Skye whispers.

Brianna smiles and tugs Skye back down to her lips. Tongues dwell and hands start to wonder into new territory. Brianna's hands edge their way up Skye's back underneath her shirt and Skye's lips attach themselves to Brianna's pulse point causing her to moan. Skye's next words make Brianna shiver.

"Upstairs?" Skye whispers out of breath.

Brianna couldn't form words so all she did was nod. Skye gets off of Brianna and takes her by the hand.

Once inside Brianna's room Skye's lips find their way to Brianna's. As Skye tugs on the hem of Brianna's t-shirt Brianna pulls away.

"Are you sure about this?" Brianna asks.

Skye nods her head.

"I love you and let me show you how much."

"I love you," Brianna whispers with a smile.

"I love you too," Skye says before kissing Brianna and pulling off her shirt.

Brianna guides their way to her bed after taking Skye's shirt off.

As Skye falls onto the bed Brianna makes sure one more time.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Absolutely, but now I am cold so come warm me up," Skye says with a grin.

Brianna crawls over Skye and starts kissing her.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton enter their hotel room with their bags in hand. Brooke instantly falls down on the bed and sighs. Peyton stands at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, we have to go to the hospital."

Brooke sits up and looks at Peyton.

"I know."

Brooke stands up and grabs her wife's hand.

"Let's go see my dad."

Peyton nods, but stops Brooke from leaving instead she brings Brooke into a loving kiss. Brooke pulls away with a smile.

"What was that for?"

Peyton smiles.

"You looked like you needed it."

"I did. Now let's go see daddy."

Peyton and Brooke walk out of the hotel and they make their way to the hospital.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke slowly enter Brooke's father's room. Brooke notices that her mother isn't there, but she does notice her dad looking at her with a smile.

"Hey baby girl," Richard greets his daughter.

"Hey daddy," Brooke says as she makes her way over to her father.

Peyton stands off to the side letting her wife have a few moments with her dad.

"You scared me you know?"

Richard looks at Brooke with a sorry look.

"It was just a heart attack."

"Dad, it was a heart attack there is no just about it."

"I'm sorry," Richard looks over at Peyton with a smile and then back to his daughter. "How's the wife?"

Brooke smiles at her dad.

"She's good aren't you Peyton?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Peyton turns to her and nods her head.

"Hey Mr. Davis," Peyton states.

"Please call me Richard or dad. We are family."

Brooke and Peyton give Richard a funny look which Richard notices.

"I know in the past that I never gave your relationship and marriage a chance Brooke and I guess now that I've been faced with death I guess I see everything in another light. I apologize to both of you."

"It's okay daddy," Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"No its not, but I hope you two can forgive me."

"We forgive you," Peyton says with a smile.

"Now what's this talk about fostering a teenager?" Richard asks with a smile.

"Brianna Evans. She's great daddy and we are pretty good parents."

Richard nods his head.

"Are you going to adopt her because if you are I'd like to meet her even if you aren't I'd still like to meet her?"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a hopeful expression.

"We've talked about it, but we haven't made a decision yet," Peyton explains.

"Well I hope you do," Richard says with a smile.

* * *

Brianna and Skye are lying down tangled in the sheets with satisfied smiles on their faces. Skye looks up at Brianna and kisses her softly.

"That was amazing," Skye says.

"I couldn't agree more."

Skye lays her head back down on Brianna's naked chest.

"Skye, was that your first time?" Brianna asks hesitantly while playing with Skye's blonde hair.

"Yes it was. Is that okay?"

Brianna chuckles.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"I was fine with it. I scared, but I know you were going to treat me well. I have a feeling if I ask you the same question you asked me I would get a slightly different answer."

"You'd be right. But it was the first time that I made love to someone who I truly loved and a woman to boot."

Skye chuckles.

"We need to remember this exact moment. We need a song."

"A song?"

"Yes a song so that no matter where we are when we hear that song we will always think of this moment."

"I think I have something," Brianna says before reaching over to grab her radio remote on bedside table.

A few seconds later lyrics from Taylor Swift's _Today Was a Fairytale _floated through the room.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel that?  
I can't put this down

"I think it's perfect," Skye says.

"Every time I hear this song I think of you."

Skye smiles and grabs Brianna's hands and interlocks their fingers.

"I love you Brianna Evans."

Brianna smiles and responds.

"I love you Skyler Richardson."

**

* * *

**

A/N-There it is for this chapter. How'd it turn out?

**Special thanks to VampireWolfLover87 for suggesting the song. **

**Also please tell me what you think about me separating this long story into 3 different parts instead of just one big mess.**


	20. Ch 19: The Morning After

**A/N-I had a lazy weekend so I decided to write another chapter for this story and I hope you like it. Not much happens, but it still is another update.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: The Morning After

Brianna walks into her bedroom clad in just a t-shirt and a tray of food. She sets it down on the table and crawls back into bed with her sleeping girlfriend.

After Brianna and Skye consummated their relationship they talked for awhile. It was mostly about little things. And once they were done talking Skye and Brianna went for round 2 before sleep came over them.

Several hours later Brianna slowly woke up to Skye laying half on top of her. At the time, Brianna thought about bringing food to her and Skye so she carefully removed herself from Skye's hold and threw on a t-shirt before making an early breakfast.

Brianna slowly makes her fingers across Skye's forehead and moves the blonde hair away from her face. Skye mumbles incoherently making Brianna chuckle quietly. Brianna kisses Skye on the forehead and whispers in her ear.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Skye's eyes flutter open and she smiles.

"Morning,"

Brianna smiles.

"It's a good morning and I also have food."

Skye yawns, sits up and frowns at Brianna. Brianna looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the frown?"

"What's with the shirt?" Skye asks back.

"I wasn't going to make breakfast in the nude."

Skye smiles at Brianna shyly.

"I wouldn't have minded," Skye whispers.

"I'll remember that for next time," Brianna says as she winks at her girl and grabs the food from off of the bedside table.

"Well I am hungry, but food isn't what I am looking for."

Brianna sets the food back down on the table and turns to her girlfriend.

"What have I turned you into?" Brianna says with a smirk.

"A sex crazed maniac," Skye looks at Brianna and laughs. "I think it's the closeness that I share with you when we are together intimately."

Brianna nods her head.

"I feel it too," Brianna looks towards Skye's chest and then back into her eyes. "Are you going to put on a shirt or are you just going to sit there showing off your assets?"

"I figured you loved oogling my goodies."

Brianna smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not complaining."

Skye laughs and grabs a random shirt off of Brianna's floor and puts it on.

"Now I'm hungry for some real food."

Brianna smiles and passes the food to Skye.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke are lying in bed. Brooke's head is on Peyton's shoulder and Peyton is playing with her hair.

"Do you think my dad was telling the truth?" Brooke asks.

"I hope so Brooke."

"Are we going to talk about the Brianna situation?"

Peyton smiles.

"What situation?"

"Are we really going to adopt her?"

"I want to and I hope that you do too."

"Oh I do. I mean I already love her and she's a great kid."

"I know."

"Peyton, it's only been like 5 months."

Peyton nods her head.

"How about this…in 7 months we'll ask Brianna what she wants and hopefully by then you'll be pregnant?"

"Yeah that sounds--," Brooke lifts her head off of Peyton's shoulder. "What did you just say?"

"I said that hopefully in 7 months Brianna will be officially ours and that you will be pregnant."

Brooke smiles and kisses Peyton.

"Are you serious about this?"

"I am serious. I know we are ready for this Brooke and having your dad ask or hint towards us having kids of our own it just made me realize that I want that. I want all of it."

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"And I love you Brooke Sawyer."

* * *

After eating Skye and Brianna got out of bed and got dressed, they were now sitting on the couch in the living room. Skye's head was on Brianna's lap.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Brianna asks.

"Melanie's pregnant. I'm going to be an Aunt."

Brianna smiles.

"I'm happy for you. You'll be a great Aunt."

Skye inhales and exhales.

"I hope so."

"You'll do fine baby," Brianna says sadly.

Skye notices the tone in Brianna's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm never going to have that. I'm never going to be an Aunt."

Skye closes her eyes and takes Brianna's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about this before I told you."

Brianna shakes her head.

"It's okay. You were happy and you should tell me these things."

"How about we do something next week?" Skye suggests.

"I can't," Brianna whispers.

"How come?"

"I'm not going to be around all that much next week. It's my dark week."

"What's a dark week?"

"The anniversary of my mother and my brother's death Skye, that's why I won't be around as much. I can get kind of mean I guess."

"I understand, but maybe you should talk to Peyton."

"Why?"

"Because Peyton lost both of her mom's and her brother so maybe you should talk to her. She'll know what you are going through."

"I didn't know she had a brother."

"She didn't know for the longest time either."

Brianna looks at Skye and nods her head.

"I love you."

Skye smiles.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walk into Brooke's father's hospital room and sees Richard smiling.

"Hey dad," Brooke says as she walks into the room.

"Hey you two. What are you doing here?"

"We came to say goodbye. We have to go home," Brooke says as she sits in a chair next to Richard's bed.

"You have to go home to your teenager," Richard says with a smile.

Brooke and Peyton laugh.

"Yes, we do, but it was good seeing you again Richard. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

Richard nods his head.

"So do I Peyton."

Brooke leans over her father and kisses his cheek.

"Can I ask why Victoria isn't here?"

"You know how she is. She just doesn't care."

Brooke nods her head.

"Well we do," Peyton says with a smile as she grabs her wife's hand. Brooke smiles at Peyton and kisses her hand.

Richard smiles at his daughter and daughter-in-law.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I loved the Skye and Brianna moments as well as Brooke and Peyton's. Tell me what you all think.


	21. Ch 20: Prelude to Dark Week

**A/N-A new updates for one of my favorite stories…enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Prelude to Dark Week**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked off of the plane and into the airport. Peyton instantly grabs Brooke's hand.

"Are you ready to go home to our daughter?" Peyton asks.

Brooke smiles widely and nods her head.

"Yeah let's go home."

* * *

Skye takes Brianna's bottom lip and bites. Brianna moans and Skye smiles. Brianna rakes her nails down Skye's bare back. In response Skye starts to rock her hips. Skye sucks on Brianna's earlobe causing her to moan.

"Oh god," Brianna says out of breath.

Skye smiles at her girlfriend.

"You like that?" Skye asks huskily.

Brianna responds to Skye by kissing her hard. Her tongue sneaks its way into Skye's while Skye's fingers slide down Brianna's toned stomach and in between her thighs.

* * *

Peyton is driving while Brooke is in the front seat of the Comet.

"Peyton, about what you said at the hotel with the whole me being pregnant did you mean it?"

Peyton glances over at her wife.

"Haven't we already covered this?"

"You said yes, but I just want to be sure."

"Honey, I am sure, but we do have to talk about this with Brianna though because it does affect her too."

"Agreed," Brooke sighs and looks at her wife, "what do you think she's doing right now?"

"We'll find out shortly."

* * *

An out of breath Brianna smiles lovingly at her girlfriend.

"That was…amazing."

"I know I rocked that," Sky says smugly.

"Oh you think so do you?" Brianna asks with a raised eyebrow.

Skye kisses Brianna quickly and nods her head. Brianna starts tickling Skye's sides causing her girl to giggle uncontrollably.

"Baby, stop please," Skye pleads.

Brianna stops and lies back down on her bed. Skye slips one of her legs between Brianna's and rests her head on Brianna's shoulder.

"This has been the best weekend of my entire life," Brianna whispers.

Skye kisses Brianna's neck.

"Mine too."

"I love you, Brianna."

"I love you too, Skye."

"How much of you am I going to see next week?" Skye asks.

"Not much I just tend to stick by myself, but I'll make up for it."

"And how will you do that?" Skye says as she looks at Brianna.

"Multiple orgasms," Brianna says before kissing Skye.

The voice coming up the stairs make Brianna and Skye freeze.

"Brianna, are you here?" Brooke yells.

Brianna turns to Skye.

"What are they doing home?"

"I don't know, but we need to get dressed now," Brianna whispers.

Brooke and Peyton stop outside Brianna's room. The doorknob starts to move and Brianna quickly pulls a sheet around her body while Skye quickly finds her clothes and hides in the closet.

Brianna opens the door just a little bit.

"So, glad you are home, but I have to get dressed."

Brooke looks at Brianna with a raised eyebrow.

"You have messy hair," Brooke states.

"I just woke up," Brianna responds lamely.

"It's four in the afternoon. Open the door please," Peyton asks.

Brianna opens the door and Brooke and Peyton step inside. Brooke looked around the room as did Peyton and they noticed that clothes were everywhere on the floor and the bed was a mess. Peyton spotted a bag in the corner of the room.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Skye, you can come out of the closet now."

"She already did that," Brianna says with a smirk.

Brooke shakes her head at Brianna.

Skye walks out of the closet blushing.

Peyton puts her hands on her hips and looks at the two teens.

"It's pretty obvious what went on her this weekend and I would like to meet Brianna downstairs for a family chat. Skye you can go home. She will call you later."

Skye nods her head and walks up to Brianna.

"Good luck and I'll pick up my stuff later."

Brianna nods her head.

"Get dressed and meet us in the living room," Peyton says before Brooke and she walked out the door.

"Oh god," Brianna groans.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sit down on the couch and Brooke starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Coming out of the closet."

Peyton chuckles.

"We have a sexually active teenager," Brooke states.

Peyton nods her head.

"What are we going to do Peyton?" Brooke asks.

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"What can we do Brooke? We were teenagers once and if I am correct we were both having sex at that age."

"I know Peyton, but we are the adults."

"Look at it this way at least we don't have to deal with unwanted pregnancies."

Brooke rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

* * *

Brianna comes downstairs fully dressed and sits across from Brooke and Peyton.

"You and Skye are having sex," Brooke states.

Brianna nods her head.

"How long has it been going on?" Peyton asks.

"Since two days ago, but any other information than that you won't be getting."

"Oh we don't want details, but there is something that I want to know," Peyton watches Brianna nod her head and she continues, "was that your first time?"

Brianna stays silent and shakes her head.

"No, but it was Skye's and I love her and she loves me."

Brooke and Peyton smile.

"Am I in trouble?" Brianna asks.

"For having sex no, but you did let someone stay here without our permission even if it was Skye," Peyton says.

"How long?" Brianna hesitantly asks.

"A few weeks," Brooke states simply.

"Can it start the week after next?"

"Why?" Brooke and Peyton say in unison.

"Next week is my bad week. It's the anniversary of my mother and brother's death."

"Yeah, it starts the week after next," Peyton states.

Brianna stands up from the couch.

"As far as sex talks go this was one of the better ones."

Brianna walks out of the room and Brooke looks over at Peyton and her quietness.

"It's your dark week too," Brooke says as she grabs Peyton's hand.

Peyton nods her head.

"Maybe I should spend a few days with Brianna. Tell her my stories."

"I think she would like that."

"So do I."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a fun time writing it. REVIEW!!!


	22. Ch 21: What I'm Feeling? Part One

**A/N-Here is the next chapter which will be in two parts…here is part one.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One: What I'm feeling? Part One

Peyton walks downstairs and sees her wife cooking. Brooke turns around and smiles softly at her.

"Brianna didn't answer did she?" Brooke asks as she shuts off the stove.

"No she didn't. Brooke, I'm really worried about her. It's been 3 days."

Brooke walks over to Peyton and encircles her arms around her wife.

"I know you are and so am I. This week sucks for her. I have no idea what she is going through. I never lost my mother or brother, but you have.

Peyton sighs.

"Brooke, I don't like talking about all of that."

"I know you don't babe, but maybe if you open up our daughter would do the same."

Peyton turns in Brooke's arms and smiles.

"Daughter huh?"

"Of course."

Peyton kisses Brooke and Brooke smiles happily.

"Take her to Tric."

Peyton raises an eyebrow.

"You want me to take a 15 year old girl to a club?"

Brooke laughs and Peyton's dry humor.

"Not funny P. You and I both know that Tric is closed during the day and that you go there when you can't come to me."

Peyton nods her head and stands up.

"We may be gone awhile."

"I understand completely."

* * *

Brianna is sitting outside on her window ledge with her lap top on her lap.

_Have anyone of you had a feeling that your lost loved ones are with you? If not its okay. I mean I never used to, not until I lost my entire family._

_There are moments when I would do something that one of them liked to do and for a moment it was as if they were there with me. It's kind of surreal._

_My dark week sucks. It's been 3 days so far and I feel completely and utterly alone. I haven't talked to my girl in 3 days, but she has left messages and I thank you for that babe because I know you will be reading this later. You made my dark week a little less dark._

_Sorry that this update's a little dark._

_It's my dark week_

_Troubled15_

Brianna turns around when she hears someone approaching her window. Peyton who had walked in a little bit ago approached her carefully.

"I want to show you something."

"Kind of busy."

Peyton grabs Brianna's computer and shuts it off.

"No you're not so let's go."

Brianna sighs and makes her way into her bedroom and follows Peyton out the door.

* * *

The ride to Tric was quiet while Peyton and Brianna were left in their thoughts. Not only was this week bad for Brianna, but the time had come up on her. Brianna has never stayed this long with a family so her fears have been getting the best of her. She's scared, but she won't admit it.

Peyton parks the Comet and Brianna slowly gets out of the car and follows Peyton into Tric. Peyton stops Brianna behind a sliding door.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asks.

"This is my safe haven. I go here all the time, but no matter what I am always here during the anniversary of my mother's death."

Peyton opens the door and Brianna steps through it and is amazed at what she sees. The walls were painted red and along the walls there were records…a lot of records. At the far end of the room there was a couch and a record player on the table.

"What do you think?" Peyton asks.

"Definitely old school, but it's cool."

Brianna sits down on the couch and Peyton puts a Cure album on the record player.

"This is a hard week for you isn't it? Peyton says as she sits next to her foster daughter.

"You wouldn't know anything about it!"

"This week isn't just hard for you ya know. We have a lot more in common than you may want to believe. I lost two moms and a brother. And on this date 8 years ago I lost my biological mother."

Brianna stays silent mostly because she doesn't have any idea on what to say. In her mind she knew that Peyton was right. They were like 2 peas in a pod, which made it even worse if she had to leave.

"Brianna, I didn't bring you here to talk. I just thought that maybe if I started talking that you would open up more on your life. So I'm going to start talking feel free to jump in whenever you want."

* * *

Skye knocks on the Sawyers door and Brooke opens it up.

"Skyler, what are you doing here?"

Skye shrugs her shoulders.

"Come inside," Brooke says with a smile.

The two girls settle on the couch and Brooke looks at Skye.

"Sweetie, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Skye takes a deep breath to prepare for what she is about to ask.

"How'd you know?"

Brooke raises her eyebrow and leans further back into the couch.

"How'd I know what exactly?"

"How did you know that Peyton was the one for you?"

"The moment Peyton said I love you."

Skye smiles and looks around.

"Skye what is this all about?"

"I love her. I've never felt this way Brooke. When I'm away from her my heart aches and when I see her, my heart beats so fast that it could explode. When she looks at me I know she feels the same I don't know if that's what you feel when you find the one, but I think I have. Brianna Evans is my soul-mate."

* * *

"I was adopted by Larry and Anna Sawyer of course I didn't know that until I was 17. When I was 8 my mom was late picking me up from school and she ran a red light. I never saw her again. Brooke was always there for me. She's my best friend and my dad was grieving so she came t my house everyday and I cried while she hugged me," Peyton takes a breather and continues shortly after. "When I was 17 I met my birth mother Ellie Harp. She was in remission when came to see me, but it came back. She died of breast cancer a few months later."

Brianna gets up from the couch and walks over to Peyton's albums and starts to sift through them.

"I lost my brother last year. He was a Marine and he died saving people's lives."

Brianna turns to Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"We are a lot alike. I hate it. I hate that I don't have a brother who I can pick on like kids at school. I hate the fact that Skye gets to become and aunt and I don't. I hate that I lost the people who I called my parents and I hate how they just LEFT me!"

"Bri, it's okay to hate them. I know that it's been 3 years for you, but I have a feeling that you never really settled what you're feeling."

Brianna wipes her tears and sniffles.

"I miss them every day. I was never really close with my mother, but I always ask myself what if. What if I was with them that day? Or what if they lived through it? Sometimes I wish it was me instead of them," Brianna says as tears fall down on her face.

Peyton brings Brianna into a hug and lets her cry on her shoulder…


	23. Ch 22: What I'm Feeling? Part Two

**A/N-Here is Part Two. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: What I'm Feeling Part Two.

Brooke was silently startled by Skye's confession, but secretly was jumping for joy on the inside. Brooke has always been a fan Bryler.

"It clearly shows on your face how much you care about her."

Skyler shakes her head.

"I don't just care about her. I love her."

Brooke smiles and hugs the young girl.

"I know you do sweetie and Brianna loves you too."

"Brooke, do you think high school relationships last?" Skye asks innocently.

"Hmm…I think if it is with the right two people then yeah relationships would last."

"Do you think Brianna and I will last?" Skye asks hesitantly.

Brooke smiles.

"I have a good feeling about you two."

* * *

After their hug Brianna sat back down on the couch with Peyton next to her.

"I love my mother very much. I wouldn't exactly call her my best friend, but she was always there for us, my brother and me. Our dad left when my brother was born. I was 2 when T.J was born, but I still remember my father and he doesn't." Brianna laughs slightly. "He grew up always thinking that he had two moms and for the most part it was true. My mom and Sarah were best friends. In fact Sarah was my dad's sister." Brianna risks a glance at Peyton and sees that she is listening intently so she continues. "My mom said she was 4 months pregnant when she first she kissed Sarah. When I was older I used to always think how she could cheat on dad, but when I saw my mom and Sarah it was like I knew what love was at that moment. It was because of the way they showed it. Anyways, my dad found out and left right after my brother was born. Despite what Sarah and my mom did she was so pissed that my dad left. Mostly because he was abandoning his children. He ignored her and left anyway. That same day Sarah vowed to raise us as if we were her and mom's. My mom let Sarah adopt us and I haven't seen my dad father since. Except for the time when I was 10, but that's another story."

"That's a lot of history Brianna."

Brianna nods her head. Peyton watches Brianna closely and realizes that something else is wrong. Years of teaching teenagers made Peyton look in the teens eyes to realize what was wrong.

"Brianna, what else is bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me," Brianna whispers.

"Honey, please, look at me," Peyton says while she lifts Brianna's chin towards her with her finger. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared," Brianna admits.

"Scared about what?"

Brianna sighs.

"I've never stayed this long with a family and I'm scared because I don't want to go anywhere. I love you and Brooke and I don't want to go anywhere," Brianna says as she starts to sob.

Peyton looks at Brianna in shock and she quickly grabs Brianna and hugs her only to have Brianna crawl on her lap.

"Sweetie, you are not going anywhere. I promise you that. Brooke and I wouldn't let that happen."

"I don't normally do this," Brianna whispers as she gets off of Peyton.

"I understand that Brianna. You had to grow up fast and you haven't had time to be a kid, but I am telling you right now, Brooke and I want you to be a kid. Let us be the parents."

Brianna wipes away the tears and smiles up at Peyton.

"Thank-you for everything."

"No thank you's necessary."

Brianna nods her head and looks at Peyton.

"No more serious talk please…"

Peyton nods her head and smiles as she gets up off of the couch and walks over to a mini fridge where she pulls out two sodas and hands one to Brianna.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you love music?"

Peyton raises an eyebrow at the question.

"No one's asked me that before."

"Well I am so why do you love music?"

Peyton sits back down and thinks about her answer.

"I love music because it tells a story. Music can express anybody and it helps you with your moods. There is a song for everything. When you're a parent for the first time or when you get married, birthday's…funerals…no matter the mood there's always a song."

Brianna listens intently and sees Peyton's eyes light up from the way she's talking about music.

"I just that I love it. Every lyric tells a story."

Brianna smiles and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asks.

"Why are you a teacher?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just…I see the way you talk about music. Why are you teaching because honestly I think you should run a record label?"

"That was my dream," Peyton whispers, "to own a record label and sign great bands instead of washed up actresses trying to sing."

"Then why don't you do that Peyton?"

"Because it's not steady enough and I need steady."

Brianna raises her eyebrow and Peyton further explains.

"I got married young and I was in school and Brooke really wanted her clothing store. So, I put my dreams on hold so that Brooke could have hers."

Brianna nods her head in understanding.

"Don't you think it's your turn now?"

Peyton just shakes her head.

"I can't. I have a family to support right now."

"That's crap Peyton. Brooke can handle all of that. You should get to live out your dream. I know that no matter what I am going to try my hardest to achieve mine. Skye told me hers and I know in my heart that no matter what I am going to help with hers. Do the same for yourself Peyton. Go for your dreams because I'll support you and I know that your wife will to."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, part one of this story is coming to an end soon and I had a question for you all…Do you guys want me to continue with the Part 2 and 3 and possible 4 in the same story or should I have it as a different story?


	24. Ch 23: Finalized

**A/N-I know it's been awhile, but the end of the school year is vastly approaching and I have spent most of my time preparing for graduation, but anyway…here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Finalized

**1 Month Later:**

Brianna walks up to Skye with a smile on her face. She sits opposite of her at the picnic table.

"Hey baby," Brianna says with a smile.

Skye smiles and grabs Brianna's hand.

"Hello there…you look like you have some news…care to tell your girlfriend."

Brianna nods her head.

"Brooke and Peyton are adopting me."

Skye's eyebrows raise and she looks a little shocked.

"When did all of this happen?"

Brianna smiles and kisses Skye's hand before letting it go.

"Well it all started after my dark week…"

_

* * *

_

Peyton walks into her and Brooke's room and instantly says what is on her mind.

"_We need to adopt Brianna."_

_Brooke looks at her wife with a raised eyebrow._

"_Peyton, we already decided that, but I thought we were going to wait on that."_

_Peyton shakes her head._

"_No more waiting Brooke. We need to do it now."_

"_What exactly did you two talk about?"_

_Peyton sits down next to Brooke and kisses her softly._

"_It doesn't matter, but I want Brianna to be a part of our family."_

_Brooke smiles and grabs Peyton's hand._

"_I'll call the lawyer on Monday and have him draw up some papers."_

"_When should we ask Brianna?"_

"_Right now," Brooke says with a smile as she gets off of the bed._

_Brooke and Peyton walk into Brianna's room, knocking off course and are happy when they are ushered in._

"_What's up guys?" Brianna asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_We would like to talk to you about something, something big."_

"_Okay, what is it?" Brianna asks slowly._

_Peyton looks at Brooke and nods her head. Brooke looks at Brianna with a smile._

"_We want to adopt you, if you say yes."_

_Everything is silent for awhile and Brianna takes a deep breath._

"_Okay."_

_Peyton and Brooke's head jerks up._

"_Okay?" Peyton asks to make sure._

_Brianna smiles and nods her head._

"_Okay!"_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Brianna, I am so happy for you," Skye says before walking over to Brianna and sitting down in her lap.

"I'm excited about it."

"I bet you are. Baby, this is so great."

"I know," Brianna says before kissing Skye softly on the lips until someone clears their throat behind them. Brianna and Skye pull away from each other and come face to face with two teenagers about their age, one boy and one girl.

"You guys are Skyler and Brianna right?" the guy asks.

Brianna looks at Skye who shrugs her shoulders.

"Depends on who is asking," Brianna responds casually.

"Oh sorry, my name is Chase and this is my sister Chelsea. We are new here and Miss Sawyer said that you guys would be good to meet."

Brianna rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Of course she did. Do you guys want to sit with us?" Brianna asks with a smile.

Chase and Chelsea smile and they take their seats at the table.

"Here is the deal we will get along great if you don't have a problem with two girls in love," Skye states.

Chase and Chelsea look at each other and then back at their new friend.

"I see no problem," Chase says with a smile.

"Yeah, I do have to say that you two have guts because I could never do what you two are doing being out and proud of it," Chelsea adds in.

"You can't help who you love," Skye says as she looks at Brianna.

"Yeah, you can't help who you love," Brianna whispers back.

* * *

Brooke walks into Peyton's class room with a smile on her face. It was currently Peyton's lunch hour and she couldn't wait to tell Peyton the good news.

"Baby, it's official."

Peyton looks at Brooke with a smile.

"What's official?"

"We are the proud owners of a 15 year old girl."

"Are you serious?" Peyton whispers as she stands up from her chair and walks over to her wife.

Brooke nods her head with tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious. She's all ours."

Peyton kiss Brooke quickly and hugs her.

"When should we tell her?"

"Tonight…we should tell her tonight."

Brooke nods her head and kisses Peyton one last time.

"I need to get back to the store, but you and I need to talk later," Brooke says as she points at her wife.

"Why?"

"Because we do," Brooke says with a grin before leaving.

"I'll never understand that woman, but god do I love her," Peyton says before sitting back at her desk and eating her lunch.

"So, what made you two move?" Skye asks with curiosity.

"Our dad got a new job do. He moved his practice here."

"What does he specialize in?"

"He's an OB/GYN," Chelsea says with a smile.

Skye smiles and takes a bite of her food.

"Hey baby, how far along is your sister?"

Skye thinks for a few minutes and shrugs her shoulders.

"I think 4 months, but not quite sure. She did get a new doctor though."

Skye looks at Chase and Chelsea and asks a quick question.

"What's your last name?"

"Emery."

Skye starts laughing and Brianna, Chase and Chelsea look at her funny. Once Skye stops laughing she explains her outburst.

"That's my sister's new doctor."

* * *

Brianna walks into her home and is surprised to see what she sees. Brooke and Peyton are both at the kitchen counter and they have smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Brianna asks as she sets her bag on the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"We want you to read something," Brooke says as she hands Brianna some papers.

Brianna sits down on the stool and reads aloud.

_The state of North Carolina in the city of Tree Hill hereby grants the adoption of Brianna Rae Evans to Mrs. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Brooke Penelope Davis-Sawyer…_

Brianna looks up at Brooke and Peyton.

"It's final?" Brianna asks with hope.

"It's final," Peyton says with a smile.

Brianna hugs both Brooke and Peyton.

"I have to go tell Skye," Brianna yells before running up the stairs.

"WELCOME HOME!" Brooke and Peyton yell as they watch Brianna's retreating form.

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and she walks them to the door.

"Come on, there is some place we have to be."

Peyton rolls her eyes and follows her wife.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton enter Peyton's getaway and Peyton frowns.

"Why did you have to bring me here?"

Brooke puts her hands on her hips and looks at her wife.

"What? You don't like your new office."

"What do you mean office?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Peyton.

"I talked to some people and they told me that this was the guy you needed to see to start your own record label."

Peyton looks at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand…"

"Brianna spilled the beans, but Peyton, you should've been the one to tell me. This is your dream and I am going to support you like you supported me."

"Brooke, I can't do this now."

"Yes, you can. The school year is almost up and you can give Turner your notice and start on what you love to do and before you think about it we are all going to be fine. I do have a successful business so money isn't a problem. Just do this Peyton, you know you want to," Brooke says with a smile.

Peyton hugs her wife and kisses her softly.

"Thank you," Peyton whispers before sucking on her wife's ear lobe making her shiver.

"Peyton, if you continue to do that. We won't be leaving for awhile."

Peyton moans and licks Brooke's neck.

"I think I can handle that."

Brooke laughs.

"Hmm, Peyton come here," Brooke says as she brings Peyton's lips to hers and backs her to the couch.

**

* * *

**

A/N-The first part of this story is coming to an end soon, but it isn't an end to the story by a long shot…

**You should check my profile for links to my story banners because OTHangles has made a few and I posted them…**


	25. Ch 24: Tattoo's and Babies

**A/N-It has been a little long and I apologize. I only have a week left of school and then I graduate on June 9****th****. I'm really excited plus I am graduating with honors.**

**There is one more chapter until part 1 is finished. I have decided to keep all parts under this story so there isn't any confusion.**

**I have polls going on at the moment. One of them is to determine what story I should update next. And the other one is what gender Breyton's baby should be so go check it out.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Tattoo's and Babies

Brianna, Skye, Chase and Chelsea are sitting in the living room at Brianna's house and they are playing video games. Brianna and Skye were cuddled on the couch next to each other while Chase and Chelsea were sitting on the floor.

"So, how does it feel to be 16?" Chase asks Brianna.

"It's not so bad. It comes with a driver's license so it's all good."

"How'd you celebrate your birthday? I know you said it was low key," Chelsea states.

Brianna looks at Skye and blushes…thinking back to the night last week.

_Brooke and Peyton were busy getting Peyton's business going so it was just Brianna and Skye who were both currently on Brianna's bed in a heated lip lock. Skye sat up and straddled Brianna. Skye smiles and pulls her shirt over her head._

"_So beautiful," Brianna mumbles as her hands trail up Skye's thighs to her toned stomach and towards her bra covered breasts. Soon Skye's bra is unclipped and Brianna moves the straps down and off her girlfriend's arms. Skye moves her hands to the hem off Brianna's shirt._

"_You're turn…"_

_45 minutes later both girls were sweaty and sore, but fully satisfied. Skye was lying on Brianna's side and currently tracing the outline that was new to Brianna's body._

"_When did you get it?" Skye whispers against Brianna's skin._

"_A few weeks ago."_

"_Baby, it's permanent."_

_Brianna chuckles and looks up at down at the girl she loves._

"_Then it's a good thing my love for you will be permanent."_

_Skye smiles and continues to trace the tattoo on Brianna's hip. The tattoo was an S with a heart surrounding it._

"It was eventful," Brianna answers with a smirk.

Chelsea looks at both Brianna and Skye and shudders.

"Never mind."

Chase smirks.

"That's hot."

All 3 girls slap him and he frowns.

Peyton comes inside and smiles at the scene in front of her.

"Hey Mrs. Sawyer."

"Chase, when we are not at school its Peyton."

Chase nods his head and goes back to playing game. Peyton walks over to Brianna and kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear.

"Can I see you in my room please?"

Brianna looks up at Peyton and nods her head.

"I'll be back," Brianna says to her friends before following Peyton up the stairs.

* * *

Brianna enters the room and sees Brooke and Peyton on their bed.

"Come sit," Brooke says as she points to the end of the bed. Brianna does as she is told and faces her adopted parents.

"What's up?" Brianna asks.

"I can tell you what's not up…your grades," Peyton states with a frown.

"Oh," Brianna mumbles.

"Explain please," Brooke pleads.

"I forgot," Brianna offers.

Peyton raises an eyebrow and Brianna sighs.

"I just haven't done the work."

Brooke nods her head and looks at her wife who nods her head in return.

"Brianna, do you not understand the material or what because I know Haley said that a few assignments are missing from you?"

Brianna shrugs her shoulders.

"You also haven't turned in the two papers that you owe me for class," Peyton states sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"We are not going to let you fail so for now until you make up your work you are grounded," Brooke says sternly.

"I don't like that idea very much," Brianna pouts.

"Well you are going to hate this even more. We need your newly acquired driver's license," Peyton says and she opens up her hand.

Brianna groans and finally digs out her license from her pocket.

"This really blows," Brianna mumbles as she hands over her license.

"Too bad kid, once your friends leave you are officially on Sawyer house arrest," Peyton says with a smirk.

Brianna nods her head and leaves the room quietly to join her friends downstairs.

Peyton looks at her wife with a smile.

"That was kind of fun. I mean I felt bad and everything, but it was way different now that I was on the other end of the situation."

Brooke smiles and rests her head on her wife's shoulders.

"It's surreal isn't it? Now that we are mothers/"

"Yeah, it is."

"It's different for me though. My parents never cared enough to ground me for all the stupid stuff I did as a teen. When I was living at Lucas' house Karen grounded me. Now most people would think that it sucks, but I just felt loved."

"I barely ever got grounded either. My dad was too busy doing his job."

Brooke sits up and grabs her wife's hand and kisses it.

"At least we had each other right?"

"Definitely."

"How's everything going down at the label?"

"It's slowly getting started so hopefully soon I can actually start doing things to actually bring in money."

"Honey, we don't have to worry about money."

"I know Brooke."

Brooke nods her head and sighs quietly, but Peyton notices.

"What's the matter Brooke?"

"I was just wondering if you thought more about what we talked about is all."

Peyton looks over at her wife and smiles.

"Do you mean about having a baby?"

Brooke nods her head. Peyton closes her eyes and then opens them slowly.

"Brooke, with everything that is going on I don't think that it is the best time right now."

Brooke nods her head and gets up from the bed and locks herself in the bathroom.

"Brooke!"

* * *

Chase and Chelsea left about a half hour ago so it was just Skye and Brianna lying on the couch. Skye was lying on Brianna.

"Can you explain the tattoo please?"

Brianna chuckles and kisses Skye's forehead.

"I thought that was pretty self explanatory."

Skye kisses Brianna's shoulder and looks into her girlfriend's eyes.

"It's thoughtful of you to get branded with the first letter of my first name right on your hip."

Brianna smiles.

"I'm glad you think so."

"But I'm mad that you won't let me get a tattoo."

"I never said that."

"Maybe not on those exact words no, but you said I couldn't get your name permanently marked on your skin."

"And I still don't want you too."

Skye gets off of Brianna and starts yelling.

"You don't control me Brianna Evans. I can get your name tattooed any where I want. It's not up to you!"

Brianna sits up from her position on the couch and looks at Skye in the process.

"Unless you are breaking up with me," Skyler whispers.

"No!" Brianna screams while standing up. "I don't want that. I love you Skyler Richardson. All I meant was not to get my full name tattooed on your skin. I mean we don't know what's going to happen years from now. I don't want you 10 years from now to look at said tattoo and think it was a mistake."

Skye sits down next to Brianna and looks into her eyes while tears started forming in hers.

"Do you not have faith in our love Brianna because what you are saying sounds like you don't see a future with me?"

Brianna remains silent and Skye continues to speak.

"Granted we are both 16 years old, bur still, I can see you in my future. Both of us living our dreams, taking care of our family and just being in love."

Brianna wipes the tears from her eyes and Skye grabs her hands to hold them in hers.

"Say something baby," Skye pleads in a whisper.

"You don't deserve me. You deserve someone better."

* * *

Peyton continues to knock on the bathroom door hoping that Brooke will unlock it and let her inside.

"Brooke? Baby, please open the door. I want to know why you are so upset."

The sound of the door unlocking makes Peyton sigh in relief. Peyton walks inside and sees her wife sitting on the edge of the tub with tears brimming her beautiful face. Peyton kneels down in front of her wife.

"Brooke, why are you upset?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and looks away.

"Look at me Brooke."

Brooke looks at her wife and frowns.

"Let me inside Brooke," Peyton says as she points to Brooke's heart.

"It feels like we aren't going to have a baby," Brooke finally admits.

"Baby, don't think that. We are going to have one just not at the moment."

Brooke stands up from the tub and looks down at her still kneeling wife.

"When Peyton! When are we going to have one? If you are trying to wait for the perfect time then this whole baby issue that we are having is pointless because there will never ever be a perfect time to have one and you know that."

"I know Brooke!" Peyton yells.

"Then tell me your reasoning. Peyton this is a marriage and secrets don't last long in marriages, you have to let me in."

"I'm scared," Peyton mumbles.

Brooke sits down next to her wife.

"And you don't think that I am not. Peyton, I am scared shitless about it. You and I both know that we didn't have parents that cared. I'm telling you right now that maybe it should be a reason why we should."

"I don't have a maternal bone in my body Brooke. I can't be one."

"Sweetie, you already are with Brianna."

Peyton shakes her head.

"I'm more her friend then anything."

"That's not true Peyton. You discipline when you need to like today."

"I don't want to screw our kids up."

Brooke chuckles.

"I think that's what every parent doesn't want to do."

"I would have nine months to get used to the idea wouldn't I?"

"Typically, yes."

Peyton takes a deep breath and kisses Brooke's hand.

"Then let's do this. Let's have a baby."

Brooke squeals and straddles her wife's lap. She wraps her arms around Peyton's neck.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton grins and runs her hands underneath Brooke's top.

"I love you Brooke Davis Sawyer."

Brooke kisses her wife softly a few times. Brooke stops and looks at her.

"What is it?"

"You have to tell our daughter," Peyton smirks as she sets Brooke on the floor of the bathroom.

"Chicken!" Brooke yells before smiling to herself and putting her hands on her stomach.

* * *

"Do you want to explain that to me because I don't understand?" Skye asks as her shocked expression slowly fades.

"I'm not good enough for you Skyler."

"Why are you the only one that gets to decide that?"

"No I just…I don't know."

"Honey, you have to stop thinking less of yourself okay because otherwise what I did was for nothing.

Brianna raises an eyebrow. Skye kisses Brianna quickly on the lips and turns around to slowly lift up the back of her shirt.

"When did you do this?" Brianna asks as she outlines the 3 letters B, R, I and the heart surrounding it.

"After I saw yours, I won't ever think this is a mistake Brianna, not ever."

Brianna kisses Skye's tattoo and turns her around.

"I know that."

Skye sits down on Brianna's lap.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Skye mumbles into her girlfriend's neck.

"This is our first fight," Brianna says as Skye pulls back from her comfort spot.

"Let's not fight again."

"Agreed," Brianna says before resting her forehead against Skye's.

"I need to get going, but call me later."

"I'm not sure when I can. I'm kind of grounded."

Skye laughs and kisses Brianna once more before getting off of her lap.

"Well call me as soon as you can because I have to go."

"I love you," Brianna says with a smile.

"Love you, too," Skye states before leaving the house.

Brianna sighs and lies back down on the couch. She closes her eyes and nods off.

* * *

A little while later Brooke nudges Brianna awake.

"I need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is I didn't do it."

Brooke laughs and pulls Brianna into a sitting position.

"By the look on your face you are about to say something serious."

"Well it is and I want your honest opinion on the matter okay?"

Brianna nods her head.

"Peyton and I want to have a baby and we never asked what you felt on the situation and we know you lost your brother and there is always…"

"BROOKE!"

Brianna stops Brooke's ranting.

"I think it's great. I miss being a big sister and I know that no one can replace my little brother, but one could become another little brother or sister."

Brooke smiles and hugs Brianna.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"It's really not up to me, but I say go for it. You two have waited long enough."

Brooke kisses Brianna's cheeks.

"Thank you sweetie."

"No thanks necessary."

Brooke stands up from the couch.

"I'm going to go tell Peyton."

Brianna nods her head and closes her eyes as she lies back down on the couch.

"By the way we are going to talk about that tattoo later."

Brooke makes her way upstairs and Brianna slowly opens her eyes.

"Damn."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I want to ask people if how I write the love making scenes are good enough because I don't want to disappoint you readers. So tell me if it is fine the way it is or if I should dive into it a little more.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. Ch 25: Trouble Ahead

**A/N-Okay so I lied, there will be one more chapter before I get into Part Two of this story. I hope you enjoy this. Not much really happens, but the drama will pick up soon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Trouble Ahead

It has been 2 weeks since Brianna was put on Sawyer house arrest. Peyton and Brooke did allow Skye to come over, but to only study, but not before they had a conversation about some tattoos.

_Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the couch while Brianna and Skyler were standing in front of them._

"_Let's see it," Peyton announces._

_Brianna and Skyler sigh and they each show their respective tattoos._

"_At least they're nice," Brooke says._

_Peyton looks at her wife and rolls her eyes._

"_You can cover them back up."_

"_I have 2 questions. First question: did Brooke and I pay for this?"_

_Brianna shakes her head._

"_No it was my money that I had."_

"_My last question is where you keep your fake id?"_

_Brianna rejects quickly._

"_I don't have one of those."_

"_I'm not stupid Brianna. You need to be 18 to get a tattoo and considering that you just turned 16, I can only assume and I am probably right. So hand it over."_

_Peyton holds out her hand palm up. Brianna doesn't do anything until Skye nudges her in the stomach. Brianna rolls her eyes and hands over her fake id. Peyton turns to Skye and raises an eyebrow. Skye holds her hands in the air._

"_My brother already took mine."_

* * *

It was the day that Peyton and Brooke were waiting for. Brooke is scheduled to see her doctor so that the insemination process could begin. Brooke and Peyton decided to not ask one of their friends to be a donor, but they asked Peyton's business advisor Tyler Stevens. He said he would and they made it so that he had no control over anything. Basically he gave up his parental rights. Suffice to say, their luck was great and hopefully by the afternoon it will be better.

Brooke opens her eyes to the morning sun and Peyton's smiling face.

"Good morning," Peyton says happily.

Brooke chuckles and kisses her wife on the cheek.

"Very good morning," Brooke replies.

"Are you nervous?"

Brooke nods her head.

"It's okay to feel that way."

Brooke sits up in bed and shakes her head.

"I don't want to do this anymore Peyton."

"Come here Brooke," Peyton says as she opens up her arms. Once Brooke is lying in her arms Peyton kisses her wife's hair. "We are ready for this Brooke. Nerves are a powerful thing, but you can face them and I'll be there to help you. Just think if all things go well today in about 9 months we will have our son or daughter."

"You're right," Brooke whispers in Peyton's ear. She pulls back with a smile. "You're absolutely right."

"Our appointment is at noon so we should get ready."

Brooke nods her head and gets off of the bed. Peyton follows her lead.

"Should I go see if Brianna is awake?" Brooke asks.

Peyton shakes her head.

"I think Skyler climbed through her bedroom window."

Brooke raises an eyebrow at her wife.

"And you still don't want to check on her?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Nothing is going to happen."

"They could be having sex."

"True, but do you think they would really have it with us in the house."

Brooke sighs and Peyton walks over to her and gives her a lasting kiss.

* * *

Brianna wakes up when she hears a noise in her room. She turns her head and sees her girlfriend grinning once she puts her feet on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asks as she leans on her elbow.

Skye looks up and smiles.

"Trying to climb through your window."

Brianna smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I got that part, but what I don't get is why?"

Skye walks over to Brianna's bed and settles down right next to her.

"Because I love you."

Brianna smiles and kisses Skye softly.

"I love you too."

"Can you believe that we only have like three months of school left?" Brianna says once she sits up in bed.

"I know I can't believe it. Principal Turner called me this morning though."

"What about?" Brianna says as she stands up and stretches leaving some of her stomach exposed.

"Hmm, new kid. I have to show him around."

Brianna nods her head and goes to her closet to pick out something to wear.

"So, I guess I am going to meet with you later on that day then huh?"

Skye nods her head and sighs as she stretches out on the bed.

"So, Brooke and Peyton are going to the doctor's office today."

Skye smiles and sits up in bed.

"It's so exciting isn't it?"

Brianna shrugs her shoulders and pulls on her jeans.

"I don't know. I'm worried mostly."

Skye raises an eyebrow.

"I already had a brother and I lost him. I'm just afraid I might lose this one too."

Skye stands up from the bed and takes her girlfriend into her arms.

"I know you are scared baby, but you can't dwell on what happened to your brother. I know it takes a long time to grieve baby, but maybe it's time to start the healing process."

"What would I do without you?" Brianna whispers into Skye's ear.

"I don't know. Maybe you would run off into the sun."

"If I am going to run off to the sun you are going with me."

Skye grabs a hold of Brianna's hands and interlocks their fingers.

"That sounds perfect. Promise me we will be together forever."

Brianna looks at Skye with a smile.

"I promise."

Skye smiles and Brianna kisses her softly. Hoping beyond all hope that, that promise rings true.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So hopefully I will have updates for this story every Wednesday along with How to Save a Life.


	27. Ch 26: Is Love Enough?

**A/N-Here is the last chapter to the first story. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Is Love Enough?

Brooke and Peyton left the doctor's office with smiles on their faces. It was really happening. They couldn't believe it.

"So, we just have to wait awhile and then you take the test to tell us if you're pregnant right?" Peyton asks unsure if she is right or not.

"Yep, in a few weeks we will know if we have to plan for a baby."

Peyton stops walking when a thought occurs to her.

"Brooke, what if you don't get pregnant?"

Brooke kisses Peyton softly.

"Then we will try, try again."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

Brooke and Peyton get into the car and Peyton starts driving.

"So, have you figured out what you are going to do about your job?"

"I'll finish out this year and then work at the record company. It's my passion, but at least I'll know that I will have a fall back on something in case my record company goes down the drain."

"Let's hope it doesn't do that then."

Peyton nods her head and pulls into her driveway.

"Let's hope."

* * *

Skye walks into the main office waiting to see the new student. The doors to Principal Turner's office opens and Turner and a young boy walk out; he had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Ah Skyler, this is Mark Austin. He is the new student I told you about. I'm sure you will make him right at home."

"I will Principal Turner."

Turner walks back into his office and Skye turns to Mark.

"My name is Skyler, but everybody just calls me Skye."

Mark smiles and holds out his hand.

"Mark, everybody just calls me Mark."

Skye laughs and opens the door.

"Well welcome to Tree Hill Mark Austin."

At lunch Skye and Mark walked up to their usual table where Brianna, Chelsea and Chase were sitting.

"Everybody, this is Mark Austin."

Brianna stops her fork in mid air and Mark looks at Brianna with a big smile.

"Oh my god, Marky," Brianna says with a squeal as she jumps out of her seat and gives Mark a big hug.

"Bri, look at you. It's been awhile."

Skye frowned at the interaction between the two where Chelsea and Chase just looked confused.

"Do you two know each other?" Skye asks.

Brianna smiles at Skye.

"Oh, yeah, Skye this is Mark my friend and Mark I guess you already met my friend Skye."

Skye frowned at the word friend. _I thought I meant more to her._

Chase and Chelsea looked at each other in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, she was the welcoming committee. Hey, do you think we can catch up?" Mark asks hesitantly.

"You bet, just let me grab my stuff. Later guys."

Brianna and Mark walk off leaving Skye standing with a frown and Chase and Chelsea frozen in their spot.

"I'm her girlfriend," Skye murmurs as she sits down.

"How do you think they know each other?" Chase asks.

"It's probably from before she met any of us," Skye says.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asks concerned for her friend.

"I don't know. I just want to know what is going on."

* * *

Brianna and Mark sit down at a bench on the other side of the Quad.

"So, what has been going on with you?" Mark asks gently.

"Well a lot of stuff has happened, I got adopted."

"That's great, by whom?"

"Probably the best people you would ever meet. Do you have Sawyer as a teacher?"

Mark nods his head.

"Yeah, well I was adopted by her and her wife."

"Wow, how is that?"

"It's going good. Hopefully I will be a sister again."

Mark smiles.

"You were always good at that. I just don't want to see you go through what you did before."

"Don't remind me Mark. I know what happened."

"I wouldn't mind repeating what happened with us," Mark says with a smirk.

Brianna hit him in the shoulder.

"You were comfort…a few times."

* * *

Later that night Brianna walks up to Skye's door and waits for her to come outside. She had called previously stating that they needed to talk.

"Hi," Skye says as she steps onto the porch.

"I guess I should explain Mark huh?"

Skye folds her arms across her chest.

"It would help."

Skye and Brianna sit down on the porch swing and Brianna starts talking.

"I've known Mark for a long time. He knew my brother and he knew my parents. He was best friend. When my brother died, he was there for me and I took advantage of that and I screwed a lot of stuff up."

Skye nods her head when Brianna looks at her and she grabs her hands.

"When we gave our hearts fully to each other I was kind of vague about my answer when you talked about your first time. I knew it was with me, but I should have said something about mine. It was Mark and despite how I was feeling, he was kind to me, but we were young and it just sort of happened a few times."

Skye has tears in her eyes and she wipes them away before asking the next question.

"Do you love him?"

Brianna frowns up at Skye.

"I love _you_! Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you introduced me as your friend and not your girlfriend," Skye stands up from her porch and walks to her door. "And none of what you said was 'no Skye, I don't love him.'"

Skye walks into her house, leaving Brianna to think.

**

* * *

**

A Week Later

Peyton stands up in front of her class with a smile on her face. Her smile starts to fall when she sees her daughter and Skye looking away from each other. Normally they would be staring at each other. She knew there was something wrong and hopefully they could fix it.

"Well, you guys have been an awesome class and I love you all a lot. But there is a reason why I am taking a few minutes out of our class room time. My daughter told me or rather asked me why I was teaching when music was such huge part of my life and I can't remember what I said, but then she told me that I should follow my dreams like I let my wife follow hers. I guess what I am trying to say is that I won't be back next year. I'm starting my own Record Label and hopefully it won't fail."

Brianna smiles at the news.

"Isn't there a slight chance you will come back?" a boy asks from the front row.

"There used to be, but last night I received some news that made ecstatic. My wife is pregnant and I think I'm going to be kind of busy as well as my daughter."

Brianna groans and the class laughs. Skye smiles at her.

"I also wanted to say that sometimes in life things happen in your relationship that could change and as long as your love is strong it shouldn't matter…it really shouldn't."

Both Brianna and Skye knew that that comment was directed at them. They just didn't know what to do with it.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So there is trouble for Brianna and Skye. Brooke is pregnant and Peyton isn't teaching anymore. What about Mark?

**Part Two coming up next week:**

**It will skip ahead about 6 months I think and a lot will get explained. Also, Part Two is going to expand until Brianna and Skye are 18 so that should be about 2 years although it won't feel like it.**


	28. AUTHORS NOTE

The Start of Part Two will come next week. Or sometime sooner if I can work in a chapter this weekend.

I have to get my timeline adjusted right so I have to go through my chapters and figure out where I am in the story. So sorry for no update today.

HOPE U AREN'T ALL TOO MAD!


	29. Part 2 Ch 1: November News and Blues

**A/N-Here is the first chapter to Part Two of my story. It's happy and sad all in one. Read and figure out what I am talking about.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 1: November News and Blues

6 months have come and gone in the lives of everyone in Tree Hill.

Peyton and Brooke have been getting ready for the new addition that would be arriving in a few short months.

Skye and Brianna have hit a standstill in their relationship ever since Mark came back into Brianna's life.

Ty and Melanie had a baby girl.

Junior year started for Brianna, Skye, and Mark.

Nathan went into early retirement and got a job as head coach at Tree Hill High.

Haley went from teaching Math to teaching her passion, English, ever since Peyton had quit her job at the end of the school year last year.

Chase and Chelsea have spent their time hanging out with Skye and her new 2 month old niece, Jennifer.

Brianna has been spending most of her time with Mark despite how her parents feel about it. Brooke and Peyton can see what it is doing to Skye and they don't like it, but there really isn't anything that they can do about it.

In the past 6 months, Brianna and Skye have gone out on dates for a totally of 7 times. They haven't been intimate any times. Skye can't help but feel that Brianna doesn't love her anymore or worse that she might be in love with someone else.

Skye feels like maybe November is going to be a bad month. And she may be right.

* * *

Brooke walks downstairs into the kitchen with her hands on her protruding belly. She was 7 months pregnant and she was kind of tired of it.

As she walks towards the kitchen she can hear voices. One being her daughter and the other she doesn't care for, Mark.

"That's not what I am saying at all. What I am trying to say is that maybe you should try and join the team. Mark you are really good at it."

"I don't know Bri."

Brooke walks into the kitchen with a frown.

"Morning Brooke," Brianna says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks Mark.

Mark raises his eyebrow.

"Brianna and I are going to walk to school together."

Brooke looks over at her daughter.

"I thought you and Skye are doing that."

Brianna frowns.

"She's avoiding me. Something is wrong and I don't know what it is."

_Yes you do. You know exactly what you are doing. Brianna, don't become one of those people._

Her inner voice has been battling against her ever since her and Skye's biggest conversation.

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I love you! Why would you ask something like that?"_

"_Because you introduced me as your friend and not your girlfriend, and none of what you said was 'no Skye, I don't love him.'"_

Brianna snaps out of her thoughts and stands up from her chair.

"Mark, we are going to be late so we should get going."

Mark nods his head and smiles at Brooke.

"It was good seeing you Mrs. Sawyer."

Brianna and Mark left the house and headed to school. Brooke sat down on a chair and frowned while putting her hands on her stomach.

"Baby, I hope your sister will come to her senses."

* * *

Mark and Brianna walk into school and Skye walks right past them.

"Mark, I'll talk to you later," Brianna says before walking off to catch up with her girlfriend.

"Skye, can you just talk to me?"

Skye stops walking and turns to her girlfriend.

"What do you want?"

Brianna steps back a little bit.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Brianna, we have had the past 6 months to talk and you still can't give me an answer. I'm going to be late for class. I gotta go."

Brianna stands in the hallway watching Skye's retreating figure.

"If you were smart you would tell her what you are feeling."

Brianna turns around and looks at Haley.

"That's the thing…I don't know what I am feeling."

"You might want to figure it out soon. Or you're both going to get hurt worse than you already are."

* * *

Peyton walks into her house and sees her wife sitting on the couch reading a baby name book. Peyton sits down next to her and smiles.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke smiles at her wife.

"Looking at names for our son or daughter."

Peyton smiles as Brooke's face lights up.

"Maybe we should set up an appointment to see what we are having."

Brooke puts the book down and faces her wife.

"I already did."

"When is it for?"

"Tomorrow, if it's okay."

Peyton nods her head and kisses Brooke softly.

"It's perfect."

Brooke smiles.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

The next day, Brooke and Peyton found themselves in a doctor's office with Brooke laying on the table and Peyton holding her hand.

"Do you think Brianna is going to be okay?" Brooke asks suddenly while they waited for the doctor.

"I don't know Brooke. I think she was going to talk to her today."

"I hope in the end everything is going to be okay."

Peyton smiles softly at her wife.

"I hope so too."

Just then the doctor walks in with a smile on his face.

"Doctor Emery, it's nice to see you again."

Doc. Emery smiles at them brightly.

"Brooke, Peyton it's nice to see you too. So, are you ready to look at your baby growing inside his or her momma's tummy."

"We both are Doc." Peyton says with a huge smile.

Doctor Emery smiles as he puts on his gloves and grabs the ultra sound. He puts jelly on Brooke's stomach. He moves the wand around and smiles.

"That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat."

Brooke and Peyton both smile.

"I think we have a good enough picture to see the sex of this baby. Would you like to know?"

"Yes," the response was quickly from both Peyton and Brooke.

Doctor Emery laughs and smiles.

"Come 2 months from now you will be the proud owners of a baby boy."

* * *

Brianna walks up to the river court where she asked Skye to meet her. She was just glad that Skye had listened.

"Okay, 6 months ago you asked me a question and I really didn't give you an answer, but I might have one now."

Skye just stands and looks at her girlfriend.

"Mark has been my best friend for the longest time. I gave him something that I could never give to anyone else."

"Just like I did," Skye says softly as she gets tears in her eyes.

"Then I meet you and I fell fast and that's never happened before. Skyler, I love you and that's not going to change, but I think that Mark still has a small piece of my heart and I don't know what to say."

Skye looks at Brianna and she sees that Brianna has tears in her eyes.

"It sounds like you love him."

Brianna shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I want to know where that leaves us."

There is silence between the two lovers until Skye says words that Brianna didn't want to hear.

"It doesn't."

Skye looks at Brianna and wipes her eyes.

"For 6 months I have stood back and watched with Mark and I've seen the way your eyes light up when you talk to him. You used to do that with me, but you don't anymore. I love you Brianna, but you don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe you do, but I don't want to be second in someone's heart. I want be first and the only and that's not happening right now. So I am going to get out while I can because deserve to be happy and then maybe you can figure out your feelings with me out of the picture."

Skye walks up to Brianna and gives her a final kiss goodbye.

"I love you Brianna, but you have to figure out what you want because I can't wait forever."

**

* * *

**

A/N-A lot of you Bryler fans must hate me right now, but they couldn't be happy forever so I decided to add drama to part two.

**And on another note Breyton's having a boy. And I need help with middle names.**

**Surprisingly I don't need help with the first name because I already have it picked out so I need middle names reviewers.**

**AS an added benefit the first 5 reviewers who can guess the first name of the Breyton boy gets a sneak peek to the final chapter of Part Two and trust me you want to know especially after this chapter.**

**Here is the one and only hint.**

**Brooke and Peyton will look towards their daughter for inspiration.**


	30. Part 2 Ch 2: Closer Than You Think

**A/N-I guess some people had gotten confused as to who Brianna's brother's name was and I am writing this note to set it straight although it gets explained at the end of this chapter, but her brother's name is Jacob Tyler Evans, but Brianna calls him Jake or Tyler. Danny was the brother of Brianna's social worker Mary. Sorry you all got confused…or at least some of you.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 2: Closer Than You Think

Brianna walks down to the kitchen to eat breakfast and sees Peyton and Brooke looking at her.

"What?"

Peyton raises an eyebrow.

"One, don't use that tone with us and two, you only did it to yourself."

"I guess it's obvious what side you two are on. It's unbelievable really. I'm out of here."

"You better go to school!" Brooke yells out before the door slams.

Peyton turns to Brooke and frowns.

"Do you think she's going to go to school?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Brianna makes her way towards Red Bedroom with Records. Maybe if she listened to music then she can get out of her bad mood that's she's been in for about a week. Brianna makes her way and sits down on the couch and starts listening to the radio, but frowns when she hears the song. It was a song that brought many memories to her mind.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

"_I love you Skyler Richardson."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Was that your first time?"_

"_We need to remember this moment. We need a song."_

* * *

Brianna wipes the tears from her eyes and shuts off the radio. She looks up when she hears someone walking in, but she figured it was Peyton. Boy was she wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Skye walks out to the lunch table and meets up with Chelsea.

"Hey girly, how are you holding up?" Chelsea asks before taking a bite out of her fry.

"Chels, you ask me that every day."

"Well I mean it every day."

"I'm okay. It still hurts."

Chelsea looks at Skye who is busy looking around.

"She's not here."

Skye turns her attention to Chelsea.

"What?"

"She's not here. I'm assuming you are looking for Brianna."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Chelsea smirks.

"Yes, I do, but she hasn't been here or she's really good at avoiding you."

"I don't know what to do Chelsea. God I still love her."

"Skye, you did the right thing even though you are hurting."

"I just want to know if she's hurting too."

"If it makes you feel any better. I haven't seen her with Mark at all."

Skye glares at Chelsea and digs into her food.

* * *

"I didn't think you would remember me."

Brianna glares at the man in front of her.

"I have a good memory."

"I was just wondering if Peyton was here."

"She's not obviously. What the hell are you doing here anyway Jacob?"

"Actually it's Tyler now."

"No, it's not I would know considering you named my brother Jacob. You don't get Tyler I call him Tyler. You don't get that."

Tyler steps forward closer to Brianna.

"Brianna, just let me explain."

"Explain what? You just leave. You weren't there for you sister's funeral. You weren't there for my mom's funeral. You weren't there for your son's funeral. You weren't there for me at all so don't come any closer. Don't explain to me a thing. You don't exist to me at all."

Brianna wipes away the tears.

"It was too hard to go. I didn't have a right to go," Tyler whispers.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see it worked, if Peyton and Brooke are expecting."

Brianna narrows her eyes.

"How would you know anything about that? Those are my adopted parents."

Tyler raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't know that. I helped them."

Brianna closes her eyes and sighs.

"You are their sperm donor."

"Yeah."

"I have to get out of here."

"Brianna, wait!"

Brianna stops and shakes her head.

"I don't think so, but it worked. Don't talk to me, don't ask about me just leave me alone. Just do this one thing for me, please _dad_ just do it."

Tyler nods his head and Brianna runs out of Red Bedroom Records.

* * *

Peyton walks into her bedroom to see Brooke sitting on the bed working on sketches. She was going to do maternity clothes as soon as she could start the line.

"That was the school, Brianna never showed."

Brooke sighs.

"We have to do something Peyton. She can't be acting like this."

Peyton sits down next to her wife.

"The break-up changed her."

"She's just heartbroken. You remember how Nathan was when Haley left him."

Peyton nods her head.

"Yeah, but it sucks because I can't do anything to help her."

Brianna walks into the room surprising Peyton and Brooke, but before either woman can yell at their daughter Brianna starts talking.

"How do you know Tyler Stevens?"

"Um, he was my business advisor."

"His name's not Tyler."

Brianna sits down on the bed and sighs.

"I don't understand."

"I ran into him at your record store. That's where I went."

Peyton and Brooke can see the tears in her eyes.

"Honey, what's a matter?"

"When my brother died I never thought that I was going be a sister again. It wouldn't be possible, but then I meet you two and it's happening now. The odds were so against me. My brother's name is Jacob Tyler Evans. He was named after our dad. Our dad's last name was Stevens and his first name was Jacob and I saw him today. He wanted to see how it went."

Peyton looks at her wife in shock.

"That would mean?"

"Brooke is carrying my little brother or sister."

"Brother," Brooke whispers.

Brianna starts crying and Peyton pulls her closer to her and into her arms.

"It's going to be okay Brianna."

"I screwed everything u-up." Brianna sobs into Peyton's shoulder.

Brooke gets tears in her eyes at seeing her daughter crying. She was finally getting her emotions out and she hopes that it would be the first step into becoming Brianna Evans again.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Brooke is carrying Brianna's half-brother. I bet you didn't see that coming. I had that planned from the beginning. Since I already figured out the first name and some of you know what it is I want to have a vote on the middle name. Those of you who have guessed the first name will definitely help out with this and I promise by next chapter you will know the entire name. Just in case you were wondering. The last name will be Sawyer.

**Middle Name: Vote Please**

**Marcus, Conner, Adam, Gabriel or Davis **


	31. Part 2 Ch 3: The Name

**A/N-So, I pushed this chapter out in a little over an hour so I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 3: The Name

After her crying fit Brianna managed to fall asleep in Peyton's arms and Peyton didn't have the heart to move her. Brooke looks at her wife and daughter and smiles.

"What are we going to do Peyton? She wasn't just crying about her bio dad earlier."

"I know Brooke. There's nothing we can do. Sometimes it takes a parent to step back and let their child learn from their mistakes. We have to let Brianna do this on her own."

"You are going to be great with our son."

Peyton chuckles.

"Girls I can do Brooke. I'm not sure about boys."

Brooke grabs her wife's hand and puts it on her stomach.

"We can do this."

Brianna turns and slowly opens her eyes.

"You got me too," Brianna murmurs before sitting up.

"How are you doing?" Peyton asks softly.

"I'm really tired."

"Go lay down sweetie. We'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Thanks guys."

Brianna gets up and goes into her room, but before sleeping she decides to write something first.

_It's been awhile since my last blog and for good reason. Mostly it was because my life was great and it truly was and then it all went downhill fast. It was all my fault to be honest, but it still kind of sucks._

_A few months ago I had my girlfriend and we were so in love. Then a friend of my past shows up and everything changes and I'm not stupid, I knew what was happening, but I was afraid of what it meant._

_I get dumped and I'm in hell._

_Then out of nowhere my bio dad shows up and to take it up a notch he was the sperm donor for my parents. How crazy is that? _

_When my brother died I didn't think that I would ever get to be that sister again, but now I am. And I'm getting a brother. _

_But somehow there is still something missing and I don't know what to do about it._

_Trouble15_

Brianna yawns, closes the laptop and gets into bed. Hopefully sleep will come without nightmares.

* * *

After Brianna had left their room Brooke and Peyton made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Brooke needed ice cream so Peyton was getting her a bowl.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Peyton asks as she hands the bowl to her wife.

"I know the last name will be Sawyer," Brooke says with a smile causing Peyton to grin.

"Anything else?" Peyton asks.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Not any first names no."

"Okay, how about middle name?"

"Davis," Brooke whispers before taking a bite of her ice cream.

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I think that is perfect."

Brooke looks at her wife and smiles.

"You do?"

Peyton nods her head.

"I do."

Brooke claps her hands excitedly.

"Okay, so we have the middle and last name figured out. We just need a first."

Peyton turns around and puts the ice cream in the freezer trying to avoid Brooke's comment. Brooke sighs and walks over to her wife.

"I know that you wanted to name our daughter Anna Elizabeth after your moms Peyton, but we are having a son and I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted."

Peyton turns around and shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter Brooke. I just want a baby with you."

Brooke frowns and kisses Peyton on the lips.

"Then why are you in such a mood."

"I'm not it's just that I've thought about the first name, but I don't know how Brianna would feel about it."

"Do you want to name our son after her brother?"

"Sort of."

"Peyton what is it?"

"Evan Davis Sawyer," Peyton says as she wraps her arms around Brooke's waist.

"I love it Peyton, but we have to ask Brianna don't we."

"Ask Brianna what?" Brianna says as she walks down the stairs.

"I thought you were going to sleep," Peyton asks.

Brianna shrugs her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep. What do you want to ask me?"

Brooke turns around and smiles.

"We thought about a name, but we wanted to ask you what you thought about considering it's your brother."

"Okay, lay it on me."

"Evan Davis Sawyer," Brooke says with a smile.

"E-Evan," Brianna whispers as she gets tears in her eyes. "You want to name him after me?"

"Brianna, you are a part of this family and we love you. We just want you to be okay with it."

Brianna nods her head.

"I love it."

Brooke and Peyton run over to Brianna and brings her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Brianna laughs.

"You're welcome. Look, I know I have been breaking like every single rule lately, but I promise it's going to change, but there is something I need to do first. I'll be back and we can talk punishment."

Brianna gets up from her seat and walks out the door. Peyton turns to Brooke.

"Did she just punish herself?"

Brooke smirks and looks at her wife.

"I think we're doing well."

* * *

Skye walks into her home and sees Melanie and her daughter Jennifer.

"Hey Mel," Skye says as she puts her bag on the floor and goes to kiss her sister-in-law and niece.

"How was your day?" Melanie asks as she puts her daughter in her swing.

"Brianna wasn't there again, but I just hope she's okay."

"It's hard when the person you love doesn't love you back isn't it?"

Skye shrugs her shoulders.

"No, she still loves me, but I think her heart is conflicted and I made it easier for her to figure it out that's all."

Melanie looks out the window and sighs.

"You've got a visitor," Melanie says before grabbing her daughter and leaving the room.

Skye goes to the door when someone knocks and she looks out the window and sees Brianna out there standing nervous behind it. Skye opens the door and looks at Brianna.

"I know that I have no right to be here right now, but things have been going on and I don't have my best friend and I know that when I was going to date that I might lose that, but it is worth it in my eyes. It's just that I need my friend right now. I really need her."

Skye nods her head and opens the door more.

"Come on in friend."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Could this be a first step towards Bryler back again? Only I know, but until then I hope this chapter suffices.


	32. Part 2 Ch 4: Risks

**A/N-I have to apologize in advance because I had written this chapter on time and I thought I had posted it and it turns out that I didn't so I am so sorry for the wait, but anyway, h****ere is another chapter. I'm not really happy on how it turned out, but I've been tired so you will have to deal. Most of you will hate me by the end of the chapter, but trust me, I know where I am going with this…or at least I hope I do. Read and Review please.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 4 Risks

"That's a lot to take in. Brianna I'm sorry," Skye says as she comes back into her bedroom with a couple bottles of water.

"Through it all I just wanted to talk to my girlfriend and then I realized that I didn't have one so I went to my next best thing which would be my best friend and then I realized that it was you and we haven't really been on talking terms."

Skye sighs and sits down next to Brianna.

"That's my fault. I really haven't been in the mood to talk to you."

Brianna shakes her head.

"No, it's mine or my heart that is. Skyler I don't know if I can give you the answer you are looking for and I know it doesn't say much, but I would still like my best friend in my life."

Skye grabs Brianna's hand and rubs her knuckles with her thumb.

"Of course, but that also means something else. I am sacrificing what I want, but still, if you have to see this thing with Mark through I'll understand, but that also means that I'm not going to wait for you."

Brianna nods her head.

"I understand and I don't know what I want to do. I haven't talked to Mark in awhile anyway."

"Love sucks," Skye whispers.

Brianna doesn't say a word she just nods her head in agreement.

* * *

Peyton walks into her studio and sees Tyler sitting on her chair looking at a photo. Peyton knows what it is considering it was of her, Brooke and Brianna.

"What are you doing here Tyler?"

"My names not Tyler, its Jacob."

"Brianna told me," Peyton says as she sits down in a chair.

"I'm such a screw up."

"You won't hear an argument from me. You were never there and it wasn't for to your children."

Jacob stands up from the chair and walks closer to the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, but I just wanted to know if everything is okay with you and Brooke. I just wanted to know if the procedure worked."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"She gives birth in about 2 months."

Jacob smiles and nods his head.

"I should go. You won't hear from me again."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Peyton asks hesitantly.

"It's what Brianna wants. I owe her that much."

* * *

Haley walks into Brooke's house with a smile on her face.

"How is the mama to be?"

Brooke smiles as Haley sits down on the couch next to her.

"Pretty good at least for now. I am however ready to get him out of me."

"_Him?_ It's a boy?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Evan Davis Sawyer."

"Aw, Brooke that's an adorable name."

Brooke smiles and puts her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, we think so too. Even Brianna thinks so."

Haley smiles at Brooke's happiness. She truly deserved this.

"How are things with Skye and Brianna?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but honestly I am worried about them. They are like soul mates in my eyes and now I'm not so sure."

"Brooke, you can't base Brianna and Skye's relationship on yours and Peyton's. It doesn't work like that."

"I know, but I just want everything to be okay. It has to be okay with them or I don't know what I am going to do."

* * *

Brianna and Skye walk into Skye's living room and pop in a movie.

"How's your niece?" Brianna asks half way through the movie.

"She's doing well. She's growing quite fast actually. How's Brooke?"

Brianna smiles and faces Skye.

"She's doing well as well. She is tired of being pregnant though."

Skye laughs and pauses the movie.

"Mel was like that too during her pregnancy, but once that baby is born Brooke is going to wish that it wasn't there already."

Brianna and Skye continue talking.

* * *

In the kitchen Ty frowns at the girls.

"I don't like this at all."

Melinda rubs his shoulders.

"Things will turn out okay. I know they will."

Ty turns in his wife's arms.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but everyone has to believe in something."

* * *

Mark walks onto the river court with a basketball in his hands. Basketball always gave him a calm affect and helped him with his thoughts especially ones of his best friend, Brianna Evans. Deep down he knew he had always loved her even when they made a choice to sleep with each other. He went through it because he loved Brianna, but Brianna did it because she was grieving either way he knew it screwed some things up between them. I just hoped he would get another shot.

Mark throws the basket into the hoop and he makes it. Someone from behind him claps their hands. Mark turns around and smiles. It was the girl of his thoughts.

"Brianna, what are you doing here?"

Brianna walks closer to Mark and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not really sure exactly."

Mark chuckles and nods his head.

"What's up?"

"I've never really been a risk taker you know? But I took a risk with Skye and it was great. I took a risk with Brooke and Peyton and it was great."

Mark steps closer to Brianna and grabs her hand.

"Brianna, what are you trying to say?"

Brianna looks him in the eye.

"I need to take a risk and maybe then I can figure it all out. I want to take a risk with you."

Mark smiles and Brianna leans up and kisses him softly.

"I like when you take risks," Mark says with a grin.

Brianna pulls back and smiles at him.

_What the hell did I just do?_

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, who hates me right now? Trust me I hate myself, but it needed to happen for what I have planned.


	33. Part 2 Ch 5: Scared

**A/N-I have another update for you guys. I know a lot of you don't like Mark and honestly I don't either, but to be a good writer I have to explore other things in my writing and this was one of them. Read and Review please :) **

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 5: Scared

**A Month Later: December**

There's nothing like stepping into an empty gym that made Nathan smile and remember his days as a basketball player. It had only been a little while since Nathan had retired from playing professional basketball. The road trips and being away from his family was hard on Nathan. He missed his family too much. When he had gotten a call saying that Tree Hill High needed a new varsity basketball coach Nathan jumped at the opportunity. Maybe he could get them to the state Championship, give the players a sense of accomplishment that he had gotten from Whitey when he played.

As Nathan turned to a group of boys he frowned.

"As of right now all 12 rooster spots are open. If you want a chance on this team you fight for it and you fight hard because it will be worth it, trust me. If you're looking for my credentials they are hanging on the ceiling. I played on the team that won the state championship and if you want to go a little further how about the fact that I played professional basketball for two years. So, I'm telling you now. Fight for a spot because we will win. I have faith in all of you."

Nathan glanced at the men and they looked excited and he knew that looking at some of the faces that they were going to fight hard, some harder than others, but at least they were fighting.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna sits down next to Brooke and smiled.

"How are you?" Brianna asks.

"I'm doing well. I've only got a month left."

Brianna smiles and nods her head.

"I know. I haven't seen Peyton around much. It makes me a little worried."

"She's been busy painting the nursery. She won't even let me see it."

Brianna smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"She's upset with me about my decision between Mark and Skye."

"Brianna, that's not it at all."

"Brooke, I'm not stupid. She doesn't like Mark. No one likes Mark including Skye."

Brooke furrows her eyebrow.

"I thought you said that Skye was okay with it."

"She's putting on a brave face. Like I said, I'm not stupid."

Brianna gets up from the couch and walks towards the door. She turns to Brooke and sighs.

"I'm heading to the cemetery. I'll be back in a little while."

Brooke nods her head and watches as Brianna walks out the door.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks downstairs with paint smudges on her face. Peyton looks at Brooke and sees her frown at her.

"What's the matter? Is it the baby? Are you okay?"

Peyton rushes to Brooke and puts her hand on her wife's stomach. Brooke takes Peyton's hand and holds it.

"Why haven't you talked to Brianna?"

"I have talked to her."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"I'll phrase it a different way. How come you hate Mark?"

"I don't want to talk about it Brooke."

"Peyton, Brianna knows that you don't like Mark and pretty soon _our _daughter is going to feel like you don't like her either."

Peyton closes her eyes and sighs.

"I think I screwed up."

"She's at the cemetery. You should go talk to her."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna sits down in front of her mother and brother's grave sites.

"It's me again. So, lately I've been in this new relationship. His name is Mark and I'm really not sure how I feel about him. I remember when I told you about Skye and I knew what I felt for her. I loved her. I still love her. She says that I love Mark, but I honestly don't know any more. I don't know much about anything. I guess now I know how you felt about Sara mom, it was hard because you loved dad, but then he left us and Sara was always there for you. Skye's trying hard and everything, but I know it hurts her which is why I don't flaunt what I have with Mark in front of anyone actually and sometimes he gets upset by it, it actually kind of sucks."

Brianna sighs and looks across the cemetery and sees Peyton in front of someone's grave. Peyton looks up and motions for her to come over.

"I love you guys. I'll come back soon."

Brianna walks over next to Peyton and Peyton tells her to sit down.

"Mom, this is Brianna and she's my daughter. Brooke and I have a son on the way and we are really excited about it. I wish you were here because it became apparent to me that I have been kind of messing up as a mom."

"Peyton, that's not true at all. Mrs. Sawyer, she's totally wrong, don't listen to her. Peyton's been great. I've just been afraid to call her mom. I've been afraid about a lot of things actually."

Peyton smiles and hugs Brianna.

"Mom, I'm cutting this trip short. I have to talk to my daughter."

Peyton and Brianna say their goodbyes and walk away.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Skye and Chelsea make their way and sit in the stands watching the new Tree Hill Ravens try out for the team. Skye spots Mark shooting and she can't help but glare.

"Mark's good," Chelsea states.

"He's not bad," Skye whispers.

"Are you still upset?" Chelsea asks.

"Mark is an ass. I hate him."

"I take it that you haven't told Brianna about your confrontation with Mark."

Skye sighs and shakes her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"_Skye, I just want you to know that I love Brianna."_

"_I love her too Mark, but then of course you know that already."_

_Mark laughs and nods his head._

"_I guess she didn't love you enough because she's with me."_

"_She's conflicted Mark and sooner or later we will see who she loves."_

_Mark just smirks and walks away._

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Alright boys that's enough. Take a break and I'll let you know who is on the team."

Mark raises his hand.

"Coach, there are only twelve guys here. That's a whole team. Why'd you make us try out?"

Nathan smirks.

"Because I wasn't going to let you have a free ride, but congrats men, practice starts next week."

Skye shakes her head and walks out of the gym. Chelsea stays seated and sighs.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"What are you afraid of Brianna?"

"A lot of things, but mostly I am afraid that I maybe making the wrong decision in dating Mark."

Peyton shakes her head and sighs.

"I don't think you are. You're conflicted and I think that you have to work through it regardless of what I think because otherwise you could be making a worse decision. I'm just worried that's all."

Brianna nods her head but she doesn't comment on anything.

"I'm also afraid to call you and Brooke mom because I had two moms and I don't want to forget that. I don't want to forget any of that."

"I've had that feeling before. When my birth mother showed up I was afraid that I was going to forget my mother, but truth is you won't because they are still in your heart and in your head. They will always be with you and you don't have to call Brooke and I mom, only if you want to."

Brianna smiles and goes back to her ice cream.


	34. Part 2 Ch 6: No Good

**A/N-Another chapter and more drama coming through…**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 6: No Good

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Mark asks as he and Brianna sit on the floor watching the television.

"Don't you have a late practice?" Brianna asks as she looks up to her boyfriend.

"Well, yeah, but it's only for like an hour or two and then I'm totally free."

Brianna shakes her head.

"I just want to stay in."

Mark groans and Brianna shuts off the TV.

"What's the matter?"

"All you want to do is stay in. That's all we ever do. For the last month all I have done was stay in with you. And to top it all off, all we've ever done is kiss."

"Mark, I'm not a person that just jumps into having sex."

"You were before," Mark retorts and instantly closes his eyes because he knew he said something wrong.

"Get out!"

Mark sighs and stands up from the floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'll call you later."

Mark walks out the door leaving Brianna alone with small tears leaking out of her eyes.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton sits down at the bar at Tric and sighs. She was ready to get someone going on their career she just hadn't found anybody yet and it was really bugging her. She was having second thoughts about quitting her teaching job.

_I never feared the unexpected  
Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

Peyton sat and watched a young girl sitting at a piano. She was wearing a sweater with hearts all over it.

_Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe_

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
Till the day I learn you're no good for me

Peyton smiles because she knew that this girl, her talent that has been unnoticed, is why she started a recording label in the first place.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into the living room and sees her daughter sitting on the floor and she also noticed the tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Apparently I'm a slut."

"Did _Mark _call you that?" Brooke asks her anger getting the better of her.

"Not in so many words," Brianna sighs and sits down on the couch next to Brooke.

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like him."

Brianna shakes her head and sighs.

"It's not about that. To tell everyone the truth he's right."

"Brianna, what are you talking about?"

"I was thirteen. I was thirteen when I lost my virginity."

Brooke doesn't say a word. To be honest she had thought that when Brianna and Skye made love it was the first time for Brianna. Apparently it was not.

Brianna faces Brooke and frowns.

"Do you hate me?"

Brooke looks at Brianna's facial expressions and shakes her head. Brooke puts her arms around her daughter and hugs her.

"I love you. I could never hate you. Was Mark the one you lost it to?"

Brooke feels Brianna nod her head.

"I was grieving and I handled it wrong. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"I was drunk when I lost my virginity," Brooke announces. "I didn't even remember my first time. I do know that it wasn't a girl because I had that experience with Peyton," Brooke laughs and Brianna smiles. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that sometimes, most of the time, everyone's first time isn't memorable and if it is," Brooke chuckles. "Well that's a bonus."

Brianna pulls away from Brooke and wipes her eyes.

"Did I make a mistake?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow to the question.

"By picking Mark, did I make a mistake?"

Brooke grabs Brianna's hand.

"Honey, that's a question that I can't answer. Only you can."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"You're pretty good," Peyton says as the young girl finishes her song.

The girl looks up startled.

"Who are you?"

Peyton steps up on stage and holds out her hand.

"Peyton Sawyer."

The girl takes her hand and shakes it.

"Mia Catalano."

"Are you signed anywhere?"

Mia shakes her head.

"No, I haven't."

Peyton nods her head.

"I have a proposition for you."

Mia raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposition?"

"I just recently started a recording studio called Red Bedroom Records and in fact it is located here at Tric. I haven't signed anyone yet and I was wondering if you would like to be my first."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna walks onto the river court and sees Skye sitting on a blanket in the middle of it. Brianna smiles and sits down next to her ex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Too much crying," Skye says with a sigh.

Brianna laughs and nods her head.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks.

"Just dealing with some stuff."

Skye nods her head.

"Skye, can I ask you a question? Besides the one I just asked?"

Skye laughs and nods her head.

"Your first time, was it any good? Be honest with me."

Skye grabs Brianna's hand and turns to face her.

"Our time together was the most magnificent thing I have ever experienced in my entire life and I am being completely honest with you."

Brianna smiles and nods her head.

"I felt the exact same way."

Brianna leans in and kisses Skye softly. Skye kisses back with more force. Brianna licks at Skye's bottom lip asking for permission which was granted. Soon Brianna was lying on her back with Skye lying on top of her. Hands started roaming and Brianna's hand trailed under Skye's shirt and up to her bra strap and she unclasps it. Skye sits up and is breathing heavily. She grinds against Brianna's stomach causing Brianna to moan. Skye lifts up her shirt and bra and sets it down. She lies down on Brianna again while Brianna's hands make their way into Skye's jeans and into her slick folds. Both Brianna and Skye moan and soon 2 of Brianna's fingers enter her and it doesn't take long for an orgasm to occur. Brianna pulls her hand out of Skye's jeans and holds Skye tighter against her. Skye kisses the crock of Brianna's neck and Brianna rubs Skye's back after pulling the side of the blanket over Skye so she wouldn't get cold.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Some Bryler intimacy how great is that huh? There is still going to be some problems with them though so don't get too happy.


	35. Part 2 Ch 7: Lonely Hearts Club

**A/N-Honestly this should have been up awhile ago, but I got stuck half way through the chapter and it ended up taking a different turn then I wanted so I was going to chuck it but decided against it because I think I can work with it. So, here is the new chapter…Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 7: Lonely Hearts Club

Brianna walks up on the river court and reaches for Skye only to find out that she wasn't there. Brianna sits up and looks around. Skye's clothes are gone. Brianna stands up, grabs the blanket and starts running.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke keeps pacing the floor and Peyton follows her with her eyes.

"I'm getting worried, baby."

"I know that Brooke, but there must be an explanation as to why Brianna isn't here, now stop pacing and sit down. The stress isn't good for the baby."

Brooke sits down next to her wife and lays her head on her shoulder.

"This isn't like Brianna, Peyton."

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and kisses it.

"I'm sure we will get an explanation when she walks through that door."

Peyton's phone buzzes and she sighs.

_I'll explain when I get home…so sry._

Peyton shows her phone to Brooke and Brooke releases a sigh of relief.

"She's grounded," Brooke announces while she wipes her tears away.

"Brooke, don't you think that's a little hasty?"

Brooke stands up and glares at her wife.

"No I don't. Brianna has rules and she broke them and now she has to suffer the consequences and _you _can sleep on the couch tonight," Brooke says before stomping upstairs.

Peyton looks at Brooke's retreating form.

"What the hell did I do?" Peyton whispers to herself.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

When Brianna made it to Skye's house she saw Skye sitting on her porch swinging on the porch swing. Brianna takes a breath and walks onto the porch.

"What was last night?"

Skye looks at Brianna and shrugs her shoulders.

"A goodbye?" Skye says jokingly.

Brianna glares at Skye and sits down next to her.

"Brianna I don't know what last night was okay? I knew that I was missing you and we were talking about our first time and it just got really emotional for me."

"Why'd you leave before I woke up?"

"I got scared."

Brianna leans back and lets the swing, swing.

"When I woke up I felt like I was just some whore. I didn't like that feeling Skyler. I really didn't."

Skye takes a hold of Brianna's hand and kisses it softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Skye, where does this leave us? Because right now I'm lost, you broke up with me and then now I'm just confused."

"As of right now we just call it like it is and say it's a lapse in judgment and move on," Skye says even though in her stomach and head and heart it hurt to say it.

Brianna lets her hand drop and gets up from the swing.

"Okay, um…I have to go," Brianna hastily wipes her tears. "Do me a favor and don't talk to me."

Skye buries her head in her hands once Brianna runs off her porch.

Ty walks out the door and sits down next to his sister and rubs her back.

"Skye, what's wrong?"

Skye looks at Ty and she has tears in her eyes and they are running down her cheeks.

"I just broke my own heart," Skye says before walking inside leaving Ty confused. Sometimes men don't get it.

"I guess I don't get it," Ty says as he shakes his head.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks into her room and sees Brooke straightening out her dresser draws.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Brooke turns around and puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't you _honey _me?"

"Brooke, what is going on?"

"Tell me Peyton. When our son is born," Brooke puts her hands on her stomach. "Are you just going to let him get away with everything in life? Do you just want be the fun parent?"

"Of course not, we are a united front."

"Not with Brianna apparently," Brooke says as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

Peyton sits down next to Brooke and sighs.

"Sometimes I just don't know if I can be a parent towards Brianna."

"Because she's close in age to us?" Brooke asks.

Peyton nods her head and looks at Brooke.

"That's part of it. The other part of it is that we have so much in common that I feel like her friend and not a mother figure like I should."

"I'm sure she feels like that sometimes too, but Peyton, at the end of the day you are still the adult and she is still the child. She broke the rules and now she has to have consequences."

Peyton nods her head and smiles softly at her wife.

"You're right. We will have to talk to Brianna when she comes home. I swear that I am going to get a hang of this parenting thing."

Brooke grabs her wife's hand.

"We both will."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna walks up to Mark's door and knocks. She stands waiting for him and when he opens the door he starts apologizing to her.

"I'm really sorry about what I said Brianna. I didn't mean it. You have to know that."

Brianna nods her head.

"It's alright. Mark, here's the thing…"

"I know where this is going Bri, but I don't want that to happen. I made a mistake okay? I can fix it. You just have to give me a chance."

Brianna looks at Mark with guilt in her eyes.

"You didn't make a mistake. I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I cheated on you."

Mark freezes and he stands looking at Brianna. After awhile he sighs and Brianna turns around.

"It's okay, we can get passed it."

Brianna turns back around and shakes her head.

"No, you might be able to get passed it, but I can't."

"What are you saying?"

Brianna shrugs her shoulders and cries out a laugh.

"I don't know. I've just been confused. I would be just fine if you hadn't have moved back here. You just confuse the hell out of me." Brianna shakes her head and backs away. "I have to go."

Mark watches Brianna walk in the direction to her house. Mark steps off of his steps and walks in a different direction with a location in mind.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Mark approaches Skye's house and sees her sitting on her porch with her phone in her hand.

Skye looks up and sees Mark's expression and she cringes.

"She told you?"

"She didn't tell me who, but I'm not retarded I knew you slept with her."

"It shouldn't have happened," Skye says.

Mark nods his head and sits down next to Skye.

"She broke up with me," Mark states. "I figured it was because she wanted to date you."

Skye looks down at her phone hoping a text or a phone call will come through.

"She won't return my calls or texts."

"What does that mean?"

Skye sighs and puts her phone away.

"She joined the Lonely Hearts Club."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I never really planned for Mark and Brianna to break-up so quickly, but I don't really like Mark. I think I have a new plan for Mark though. REVIEW PLEASE!


	36. Part 2 Ch 8: Sickness

**A/N-This chapter is getting up later than I originally planned, but I managed to get it up so I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 8 Sickness

"Don't you think this is weird?" Chelsea whispers in her brother's ear.

Chase looks at Skye and Mark sitting at their lunch table together.

"It's been a month Chelsea of course it's weird."

"They have one thing in common and that person is Brianna."

Chelsea sighs and smiles politely when Chelsea and Chase reach the table.

"Hey guys," Skye says with a small smile.

Everyone at the table knew that Skye was full of it. Her smiles never reached her eyes and she hasn't hung around anybody besides Mark which was a surprise in its own.

"Okay, this is weird," Chelsea states as she sits down.

Skye and Mark look up from their lunch and frown. Chase pinches his sister in her arm.

"Ow, you ass," Chelsea looks at Skye. "Look, I know you are hurting, but you belong with Brianna it's as simple as that. And you," Chelsea looks at Mark. "You are Brianna's _friend_ emphasis on the friend, okay? She was confused or something, but you don't have Brianna's heart," Chelsea points at Skye. "She does, so live with it."

Skye smiles softly and Mark glares.

"What the hell do you know?"

Chase shakes his head, but remains quiet. Chelsea smirks at Mark. She never liked him.

"Considering I am the only one at this table that still has contact with Brianna, I would say a lot."

"What did she tell you?"

"How is she?"

Those two questions came out of the people in front of her.

"Mark, do you want to know the reason why I know that Brianna still has Skye in her heart? It isn't because she told me it's because the first question that came out of Skye's mouth was how is she whereas you said what did she tell you. It's clear to me who really has love for Brianna and it isn't you."

Mark slams his hand on the table shocking everyone. He doesn't say a word; he just gets up and leaves.

"Why do you talk to him?" Chelsea asks softly.

"Because he knows what I am feeling."

"Honey, I don't think he does."

"I'll just leave you two alone," Chase says as he gets up from the table to leave the two girls to talk.

"I know I hurt her. I don't know why I did what I did, but she won't listen to me. I've barely spoken to her a month, a _month_ Chelsea. The longest we used to go talking to each other was like twelve hours. It sucks."

"She's hurting right now. She cheated on Mark with you and when she thought that you and she where reconciling you turn it around on her. She's hurting. You have to give her time."

"I've given her a month."

"Being in love can be easy, but fixing a broken heart takes awhile and for some it takes a lifetime."

"I haven't seen at school all week."

Chelsea looks at her food.

"She's sick. I think she got the flu."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Honey, you have to take this," Peyton says holding out a spoon filled with liquid in front of Brianna's face.

"I don't wanna," Brianna whines in a nasally voice. Brianna turns around and Peyton sighs.

Peyton rubs Brianna's back.

"I know it doesn't taste very good, but Brianna you have to take it to get better. Please, can you take it for me?"

Brianna moans and turns around with a groan. She opens her mouth and Peyton gives her the medicine. After taking the medicine, Brianna closes her eyes and shortly after she falls asleep. Peyton smiles and quietly leaves the room.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton finds Brooke sitting on her bed looking over remedies to get over the flu.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Peyton says before yawning and sitting down next to her wife.

"I feel bad that I can't physically help Brianna get better so I was looking stuff up."

Peyton nods her head and glances at the clock on her wife's bedside. She sighs.

"It seriously took me over a half hour to get her to take that medicine!"

Brooke laughs and closes her laptop and sets it on her bedside table.

"It did, but I think most kids are whiney when they are sick. I know I was, but my parents were never around."

Peyton kisses Brooke softly and smiles.

"I think it's kind of funny."

Brooke looks at Peyton with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, she just got off of her three week grounding and she was only out for one day and then she gets the flu and she has been bed ridden for almost a week, poor girl."

"You just said you thought it was funny."

Peyton smiles.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I don't feel sorry for her. I'm just glad I got my flu shot."

Brooke rolls her eyes and lies down on the bed. She rests her hands on her stomach.

"Only one more month," Peyton mentions.

"I know and about that. When are you going to let me see the nursery you have spending so much time on?"

"It's almost finished. I promise."

Brooke nods her head.

"Did you hear anything back from that musician you wanted to sign?"

Peyton sighs and nods her head.

"Yes, and she still is thinking about it, but she's been at school so she can't do anything right now and I understand that."

"Have you found anybody else?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, but right now my family is my top priority," Peyton says before scooting down and kisses Brooke's belly softly, "You, Brianna, and Evan."

**A/N-Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with Mark and some have said to kill him off, but I think that would screw Brianna up a little bit considering she has lost so many people already so I need ideas for Mark….Help please and if you do I can give a few sneak peeks for some upcoming chapters.**


	37. Part 2 Ch 9: Chocolates or Flowers

**A/N-Here is the new chapter…Brianna still doesn't know what she is going to do. Brooke is still hoping for a Bryler reunion and Peyton and Mia are going to start working together. **

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Chapter Nine: Chocolates or Flowers?

Brianna walks downstairs and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. It took another few days before Brianna could actually get out of bed and she was glad that she could. Her muscles were sore and she hoped that today everything was going to be fine.

She walked into the kitchen and found Brooke staring at the three boxes on the counter. Brooke looks up and smiles slightly.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

Brianna yawns.

"Better, but my stomach still kind of has that nauseous feeling."

Brooke makes a face causing Brianna to smile.

"I've had that feeling. Glad I got over it though."

Brianna notices the boxes on the counter and smiles slightly.

"They came for you when you were sick, but there was no note."

"I know who they are from."

"_So, you got to tell me, are you a flowers or a chocolates kind of girl," Skye asks with a smile._

"_I don't do flowers or at least sometimes. I'm a chocolates kind of girl all the way."_

"_That's actually good to know. It might come in handy later down the road."_

Brianna snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Brooke's longing for the chocolates.

"You can have some of them if you want to," Brianna says softly.

Brooke smiles and digs into the chocolate.

"Skye's got great taste."

"What makes you think they are from Skye?"

Brooke sets her chocolate on the table her eyebrow raises slightly.

"Well, if it was a guy they would have bought flowers."

Brianna sighs and nods her head.

"He would have brought flowers."

Brooke walked around to the corner and back into the kitchen with flowers in her hands. She hands them to Brianna.

"He left a card."

Brianna sets the flowers on the table and opens the card.

_Brianna_

_I would really like to talk to you. Please please just call me or something._

_Mark_

Brianna sighs and throws the card in the trash, along with the flowers. Brianna glances at the chocolate and then at the garbage. Brianna sighs again, grabs a piece of chocolate and leaves the room.

Brooke looked at the decisions that Brianna made and smiled.

"It might be hope for them yet."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton yawns as she sits down into her chair at Red Bedroom Records. She was tired and exhausted and she barely did anything. With Brianna being sick Peyton had gotten what it was like to really take care of somebody that wasn't an adult. Granted Brianna is a teenager, but she is _her _teenager. Peyton was getting exhausted just thinking about it.

"I've thought about it."

Peyton looks from her desk up to see Mia Catalano standing in front of her.

"It really took you over a month to figure out what you wanted," Peyton says harshly.

Mia looked startled and turned to walk away, but Peyton's voice stopped her.

"Mia, I'm sorry. It's just been crazy. My kid has been sick with the flu and my wife's pregnant so it's just been crazy."

Mia turns back around and takes a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you. I really feel bad for it and you were kind of counting on me considering you said I would be your first artist. I just got kind of scared. While I was away I realized that this can be my start. I love to sing and play and this way I can make a serious living doing it this way."

Peyton raises her eyebrow.

"Does that mean you are going to say yes?"

Mia nods her head and Peyton smiles.

"That's fantastic. It will probably take me a few days to get a contract together and I myself don't want to get sick so I'm just going to wait it out a few days, but I'll get back to you Mia."

Mia smiles and nods her head.

"Thanks for this Peyton."

"You're the one with the talent Mia. I just discovered it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Skye takes a seat in her living room and Ty looks up from his paper.

"How are you doing sis?"

"I'm okay. Brianna won't talk to me, but that's my entire fault. Love sucks Ty, it sucks so much."

Ty puts down his paper and sits closer to his sister.

"I know love can suck. I've experienced it and you are experiencing it right now. You will get through it Skye whether you move on or you and Brianna get back together. What I am trying to say is that you'll get passed it. It may take time and more tears, but it will happen. Try not to dwell on the ache that's in your heart. Eventually it will heal itself in whatever way it wants."

Skye smiles and leans her head against her brother's shoulder.

"You're a really great dad Ty. I know you're my brother, but you took me in when I was true to myself and you never once let me feel like I was a burden. I just want you to know that Jennifer is a lucky baby because you are going to be great at helping her with her heartaches.

Ty frowns as he thinks about his baby girl's future.

"I really don't want to think about that."

Skye chuckles.

"It will be okay Ty, won't it?"

"Of course it will little sister."


	38. Part 2 Ch 10: Evan Davis Sawyer

**A/N-Here is a new update…Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 10: Evan Davis Sawyer

"I'm never ever going to do this again. Peyton, it's too early," Brooke says out of breath and with tears in her eyes.

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes.

"He's only two weeks early, but we can do this Brooke. You have to push."

"I don't want too."

**6 Hours Earlier**

Brianna walks into the kitchen and sees Brooke and Peyton sitting down at the table.

"What are all of you sitting down for?"

"Well, Evan is due in two weeks and since I am my own boss I gave myself the two weeks off just in case Brooke goes into early labor."

Brianna nods her head and sits down at the table.

"Honey, have you decided on what you want to do?" Peyton asks.

Brianna looks up and nods her head.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go through with it."

"It's going to hurt someone. I get that," Brooke states as she rubs her stomach gently.

Brianna taps her fingers on the table top and shakes her head.

"It's not going to hurt one of them. It's going to hurt both of them."

Brianna gets up from the table and grabs her bag before heading out the door.

Brooke turns to look at her wife.

"What does she mean by that?"

Peyton grabs her wife's hand and kisses it.

"It means she wants to be alone or she needs be for awhile and she doesn't want to string them along."

"That's a brave choice."

Peyton nods her head.

"Yeah it is."

Peyton looks at her wife when she feels Brooke's hand leave hers. She watches as Brooke rubs her stomach.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Brooke looks up and nods her head.

"Yeah, he's just been kicking a lot lately."

"Are you sure, because it could be the start of your labor?"

Brooke nods her head and stands up.

"Yeah, I am sure. Now I want to know if you will show me the nursery now."

Peyton smirks and stands up.

"Come on let's go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Mark, pick up the speed!" Nathan yells as he watches his team do drills.

He's been watching Mark more lately. He hasn't been doing well and he has a feeling it has something to do with Brianna Evans, but he hasn't mentioned it. Nathan blows his whistle ending morning practice.

"Hit the showers before classes, guys. Mark, I want a word before you go."

The basketball team head to the locker room and Mark runs up to Nathan.

"What's up coach?"

Nathan motions for Mark to take a seat next to him on the bench. Nathan places the clipboard next to him.

"Your heads not in the game," Nathan states without question.

Mark sighs and rubs his face over his head.

"I know what it's like to like a girl and not have her like you back. Of course it was before Haley, but I know what it's like. Now I could tell you that the game is more important than your love life, but I'm not going to. What I'm going to tell you is that if Brianna makes a decision you agree to it. She's a nice girl and I know you care for her, but you can't help who you love."

Mark stands up and starts pacing.

"I love Brianna, but she's love Skye and she doesn't know what she feels about me. I don't like it."

"Mark, I can't tell what to do, but you have basketball and you're good. Scouts are going to come and it could be your ticket like it was with mine."

"I don't shave points," Mark says dryly.

Nathan rolls his eyes and stands up.

"I was having problems, but that's beside the point. I still got to play in the NBA. I quit because of my back, but I know you can do it because you are a lot like me. Just think about it and go hit the showers."

Mark makes his way into the locker room and Nathan sits back down on the bench.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"This is so beautiful Baby," Brooke gushes as she looks at the room.

The walls were a light green color and Evan's name was painted on one side of the wall in a blue color. There was a rocking chair by the window and a changing table and a dresser. The crib was a dark color and there was a mobile hanging above it with musical notes and fishes and basketball types of things on it.

"I'm glad you like it. I also have a new bed in storage for when Evan is older so everything will be great. So, you really like it."

Brooke turns around and nods her head.

"Yeah, I really love it. It's perfect."

Peyton walks over to the window and watches the birds fly by.

"I'm excited and scared at the same time."

"Peyton, do you have my overnight bag ready?" Brooke asks.

Peyton turns around. "Yeah, why?"

Brooke looks down at the floor and then back up at her wife.

"My water just broke."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna stands in front of Skye and Mark who are sitting in the school's gym on the benches.

"I'm glad that you two decided to meet me."

Skye nods her head and smiles. Mark just nods his head.

"I love Brianna. Just say what you have to say," Mark states with a small smile.

Skye rolls her eyes and Brianna does the same.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I just want you two to know that I thought long and hard about this decision. I've never been my own person. I was always someone's daughter or someone's sister, someone's girlfriend, but I've never been my own person. I always came with a title and I guess I realize what I need is to be alone. I know it hurts both of you, but I just, I want be alone and I don't want to string your emotions to me. I hope you can accept that."

Mark stands up and glares at Brianna before storming out of the gym and slamming the doors in the process. Brianna looks at Skye who is just sitting there looking at her hands.

"Are you mad too?" Brianna asks softly.

Skye looks up and shakes her head.

"No, I'm not mad. I get why you want to do what you want to do. I understand it and I support you. I can sit here and plead my case with you, but I don't think that will help," Brianna chuckles and Skye smiles. "I love you Brianna Evans and that's not going to change, but I also can't wait forever either. I guess I have to move on, as do you whether it be alone or with someone else. I just want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart, always."

Brianna smiles and nods her head.

"I understand."

Brianna's phone beeps and she takes it out of her pocket. She had wished that it didn't break the moment.

"What is it?" Skye asks.

Brianna smiles.

"Brooke's in labor and apparently she's fully dilated. I have to go see my brother."

Skye smiles and grabs Brianna's hand.

"I'll take you, come on."

"Are you sure? I mean after everything I said."

"You're still my best friend."

Brianna and Skye run out of the gym with their hands together, not noticing Mark's looks towards them.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm never ever going to do this again. Peyton, it's too early," Brooke says out of breath and with tears in her eyes.

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes.

"He's only two weeks early, but we can do this Brooke. You have to push."

"I don't want to."

Peyton kisses Brooke's sweaty forehead.

"I know baby, but one more big push and our son is going to be here. You have to do it for Evan."

Brooke nods her head and whimpers.

"Alright, Brooke, one more push and this little guy is ready to come out." Doctor Emery says with a smile.

Brooke starts screaming while grasping her wife's hand and soon they hear the cries of their baby.

"It's a boy," Doctor Emery says with a smile. "Peyton, would you like to cut the cord."

Peyton smiles and nods her head. She cuts to cord and the nurses take Evan Davis Sawyer to get cleaned up.

"You did it baby, you did it," Peyton whispers when she gets back up to Brooke.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Peyton are in Brooke's hospital bed watching Skye and Brianna interact with the new baby.

"They belong together," Brooke whispers in her wife's ear.

Peyton smiles down at her wife and nods her head.

"It will take them awhile to realize it though."

Brianna glances down at her brother that is in her arms. Evan was sleeping and Brianna was admiring his brown hair. Skye stands next to Brianna and smiles.

"You're a natural. You'd make a great mother someday," Skye says with a smile.

Brianna glances at Skye with a smirk. "Are you offering to be a mother with me Skye Richardson?"

Skye smiles.

"I don't know maybe."

Brianna nods her head and glances back down at her brother.

"One day," Brianna whispers, "one day."


	39. Part 2 Ch 11: Tears for a Moment

**A/N-Sorry for the lateness, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter…if you want to specifically see something happen between these characters you got to let me know because even though I have a general idea on how I want this part of the story to go I still have awhile to get to the ending so ideas totally help.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 11: Tears for a Moment

Peyton walks into her bedroom with Evan in her arms. He had been crying for a few minutes so Peyton had to get him from the nursery.

Brooke sits up and bed and yawns. It was early morning and it sounded like Evan was a little hungry. Brooke pushes down her shirt and Peyton hands Evan to Brooke. Evan latches on to Brooke's nipple.

"That is so amazing and beautiful," Peyton says as she gets back into bed.

"Yeah, but it hurts. He must be really hungry."

Evan Davis Sawyer is only two weeks old. Brooke and Peyton had brought him home from the hospital a day after Brooke gave birth. Since then Brooke and Peyton hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because Evan tends to start to cry as soon as Brooke and Peyton close their eyes.

Since the day in the hospital Brianna hasn't interacted much with Evan who made Peyton and Brooke confused. It was her little brother.

"I think we should talk to Skye Peyton," Brooke states after switching Evan to her other breast.

"Talk to Skye about what?"

"Maybe Skye would know what is going on with Brianna. Have you noticed that Brianna doesn't really go around Evan at all?"

Peyton sighs and leans her head against the headboard. "Yeah, I know. I have to go into the studio early because Mia needs me."

Brooke looks at her wife with a sad smile. "Baby, go back to sleep. I have it covered."

Peyton yawns and looks at her wife and son. "Are you sure?"

Brooke leans over at kisses Peyton on the side of her mouth.

"Go to sleep."

Peyton kisses Evan's forehead and then her wife's lips before scooting down and laying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna walks up to her regular lunch table with hesitancy. She hasn't been sitting with Skye, Chelsea or Chase for awhile and she was afraid that she wouldn't be allowed to anymore. Her worries were diminished when she saw Skye smile at her and wave her over.

"Hey guys," Brianna says as she sets her lunch on the table.

"Hey there new sister," Chelsea says with a smile.

Chase looked at his table and frowned.

"I'm going to go find some guys, bye."

Brianna smirks when she sees Chase walk off.

"So, how are you two?" Chelsea asks with a smile. It was no secret that she was rooting for Bryler all the way.

Brianna and Skye glance at each other and smile.

"I think we're okay. We're friends so it's cool."

"I'm glad that you two haven't become the type of people that would just forget their friendship after having dated."

"I'm glad too," Skye says with a smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Chase walks into the gym and sees Mark shooting baskets. He seemed pissed, and he wondered why.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"Brianna's a bitch," Mark yells as he throws his basketball against the wall.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Brianna lied to me. She told me she wasn't dating Skye."

"She's not."

"Bullshit, she spends all her precious time with Skye."

"That's because they are friends Mark and if you were a good friend you would actually treat Skye and Brianna with a little respect."

"What's it to you Chase?"

"They're my friends and they are like my sisters and I take care of my family."

Mark smirks and walks closer to Chase. "You have a thing for one of them don't you? Maybe you have a thing for both of them."

"No I don't."

"I bet you can't wait to get Brianna in your bed huh?" Mark chuckles. "I remember how tight she felt," Mark groans. "Man was she good, so wet and tight. I bet you want to tap that."

Chase balls up his fist and throws Mark a punch.

"You don't talk about girls like that you ass."

Chase looked down at Mark who was bleeding on the floor.

"You know what? Even if Brianna and Skye were dating, I'm glad because you are not a good guy. Do us all a favor and leave everybody the hell alone."

Chase storms out of the gym and Mark wipes away the blood from his nose.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After school Skye and Brianna had decided to walk home. Skye had seen a small change in her ex girlfriend. She seemed distant, but didn't know why.

"Hey Brianna, how are you really doing?"

Brianna just shrugs her shoulders and continues to walk.

"Brianna, please stop."

The tone in Skye's voice did make Brianna stopped. Skye ran in front of Brianna and looked at her.

"Are you really okay?"

Brianna shakes her head.

Skye grabs Brianna's hand and pulls her to the bench.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"I feel like I am betraying my brother. Evan is cool little guy and all, but do I have a right to be happy to have him as a brother when my other one is dead?"

"Of course you do. Brianna, Brooke and Peyton are worried about you. You haven't bonded with Evan and I'm quite surprised that Brooke and Peyton couldn't figure it out. Your brother Tyler is gone, you know that, but by some miracle you get another one. Evan is here Brianna, be the sister you were meant to be and spend time with your little brother."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

It was later at night when Brianna walked into her house. She wanted to talk to Peyton and Brooke so she headed up to their room. She smiled when she saw that they were sleeping, cuddled up next to each other. Through the baby monitor Brianna heard Evan start to wake up so she quickly went into the nursery. Little did she know that Peyton's eyes were just closed.

Evan started crying and Brooke's instantly opened. She was about to get out of bed, but Peyton stopped her.

"Peyton, what are you doing?"

Peyton smiles "Just lie down and listen."

Brooke was confused for a moment until Brianna's voice could be heard from the baby monitor.

"You're not just a brother to me Evan. We have another brother named Tyler and he died awhile ago so I am sorry you don't get to meet him. I missed out on being a sister because of the accident. One day I'll tell you about him, but I want you to know that you have the best mothers in the entire world. They're really great and I love them. They're my mothers too. I just haven't told them that."

Peyton and Brooke had gotten tears in their eyes as they continued to listen to their daughter talk to their son.


	40. Part 2 Ch 12: Surprise Party

**A/N-So, I know I missed last week put I was busy kind of putting together a timeline for Part 2 and I have figured it out. Each Chapter is going to be month after the previous chapter. I have a huge gap that I needed to fill to time out the ending of part two correctly so I hope that's okay with everyone. Also, the chapters will either be the same length or longer and if they are longer than it's going to take me two weeks to get it together. Hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 12: Surprise Party and Surprise Guest

**January**

Brianna makes her way to the lunch table and was happy to see that Skye hadn't shown up yet. She was also glad that she hadn't spotted Mark at all either. After his run in with Chase, Mark hasn't shown up in her vicinity which she was actually glad about.

Brianna takes a seat and instantly gets Chase and Chelsea's attention.

"Today is Skye's birthday; did you all do what I told you to last week?"

Chase and Chelsea smile at Brianna's eagerness.

"Yes, we did. The presents are bought. And the set-up is complete thanks to your mom."

Brianna nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad that she let us use her store at least for tonight. I promised her that I would return the store back to the way it was after the party."

"Brianna, are you sure she isn't going to be busy tonight?"

Brianna nods her head quickly.

"Yeah, she only works at the community center a few times a week."

Last month, Skye started to work at the local community center helping younger kids with homework and playing games with them. Basically it was a day care for older type children. The ages ranged from 5-13.

Chase looks up from his food and spots Skye approaching the table.

"Skye's approaching so be quiet."

Skye approaches the table with a smile on her face.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing," they all replied.

Skye sits down next to Brianna and opens her bag lunch.

"So, is there anything you guys are doing tonight?"

Chelsea looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend of mine and we are going to the arcade."

Skye's smile falters a little bit, but she looks at Chase.

"What about you?"

"Um…I'm hanging with my dad tonight."

Skye then turns to Brianna and Brianna can see the pleading in her eyes, but Brianna can't break character.

"Brooke's dad is coming into town so I have to be at home with the parental, sorry."

Skye takes a calming breath.

"Do you three know the date today?"

"The twelfth," the all respond.

"Correct and what does that mean?"

Chase, Chelsea and Brianna look at Skye with raised eyebrow. Skye scoffs and stands up.

"I didn't think you two would remember," Skye says as she looks at Chelsea and Chase. Skye turns her attention to Brianna and hits her in the shoulder. "But I would think my best friend and ex lover would remember what the hell today was." Skye storms off leaving her friends feeling like crap.

"I hated that," Brianna whispers as she rubs her shoulder.

"Hopefully the party will make up for it," Chelsea says with hopefulness.

Brianna looks towards the tree that Skye and she had shared. Skye was sitting there with her lunch eating silently.

"If she'll talk to me."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke, Peyton and Brianna with Evan in her arms were sitting on the couch waiting for Brooke's dad to show up. He had called last week to tell her that it was time he come visit his children and grandchildren.

"I'm freaking out," Brooke states.

Brianna's eyes widen.

"You're freaking out, I'm freaking out. I've never met him before."

Peyton grabs Evan from Brianna's arms and holds him against her chest.

"You both are crazy," Peyton states as she stands up from the couch.

Brooke and Brianna look at each other and then at Peyton.

"Are not!" they both say.

The doorbell rings and Brooke gets up from the couch and invites her father in.

"It's good to see you dad," Brooke says after she pulls away from the hug.

"You too Brooke," Richard turns his gaze to Peyton and the baby. "It's good to see you as well Peyton."

Peyton smiles in return.

"Daddy, this is our daughter Brianna," Brooke says as she grabs Brianna's hand and pulls her off of the couch.

Richard smiles at Brianna as she holds out her hand. He surprises her by hugger her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brianna."

"You too sir," Brianna responds shyly.

Richard chuckles.

"It's Richard or grandpa if you prefer."

Brooke smiles at her father. Brianna nods her head.

"And this right here is our son Evan," Peyton says as she hands Evan to Richard.

He carefully takes him from and smiles when Evan opens his eyes and grabs one of Richard's fingers.

"He's got a grip on him."

"We know," the girls in the room respond.

"How awesome is this? I get a granddaughter and a grandson. It's like every grandparents dream," Richard says with a smile as he looks at everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so early…grandpa…but I have plans that I can't break or my friendship is over."

Richard looks at Brianna and nods his head.

"Of course, I hope we spent some more time together in the upcoming weeks."

"I'm sure we will," Brianna turns her attention to Brooke and Peyton. "I maybe late considering I have to rearrange the store back after so don't wait up for me."

"If it's too late I want a phone call alright?" Brooke questions.

Brianna grins and nods her head. "I've got it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna knocks on Skye's door and smiles slightly when Skye opens it.

"Come on, we are going somewhere."

Skye raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were busy."

Brianna nods her head.

"I'm busy, but with you," Brianna pauses for a moment. "That sounded kind of dirty, sorry, but come on we have somewhere to be."

Skye groans and takes a hold of Brianna's offered hand and they make their way down the street.

"What are we doing Bri?"

"We are going to hang out like I said," Brianna says with a smile as she walks up to Brooke's store.

"Why?"

Brianna opens the door and let's Skye in and she smiles when she hears a gasp.

"Because of what today is silly. Happy birthday."

Skye turns around from the decorated store filled with Happy 17th Birthday banners and balloons.

"I thought you forgot."

Brianna steps forward and hugs Skye a little longer than she should have.

"I never forget," she whispers in Skye's ear.

Brianna pulls away when Chase and Chelsea come over to them.

"Sorry we lied to you, but Brianna planned this so we had to lie apparently," Chase says trying not to act guilty.

"It's okay," Skye says with a smile.

"Let's play some games."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

A week later things were great. Brianna and Richard spent a lot of time together which pleased Brooke to no end. Richard learned of Brianna's past and Richard told Brianna a lot about his. Richard also spent more time with his daughter, daughter-in-law and grandson. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table talking before Richard had to leave. He had already said his goodbyes to Brianna before she left to hang with Skye.

"I'm really proud of you two. You've come along way despite everything we said to you."

Brooke grabs Peyton's free hand.

"Thanks again for coming dad. It really means a lot."

"Your mother would never understand Brooke and its okay. I just figured you could use somebody in your corner and to be honest I missed you."

Richard stands up from his chair as does Brooke. Richard hugs Brooke and kisses her on the forehead.

"This last week has been amazing and despite not really doing anything I had a great time. You have an amazing wife and two beautiful children. You should be proud Brooke."

"I am," Brooke takes a look at her wife and son. "I really am."


	41. Part 2 Ch 13: Valentine's Day

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I was still trying to plan this chapter and the ones to come. There will be plenty more to come and major drama coming up soon with Skye and her family along with Brooke and Peyton.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 13: Valentine's Day for One

**February**

Brooke turns over in her bed and snuggles closer to her wife. There were very few moments like these between the married couple because Peyton was busy at the studio working with some new artists. Mia was on tour singing her first album.

Peyton sighs and turns to Brooke with a smile on her face. She leans over and their lips connect. Brooke pushes Peyton back onto her back and Brooke straddles Peyton. Peyton smirks and places her hands on the tops of Brooke's thighs.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Brooke bites the bottom of her lip causing Peyton's hazy look to intensify. She always thought that was sexy.

"Well today is Valentine's Day and I've got a wife and we haven't been out in a long time and we currently have a daughter who is very capable of taking care of her little brother."

"Brooke, is this your way of asking me out on a date?"

Brooke smiles coyly.

"It may be possible. Would you say yes?"

Peyton smiles and grabs Brooke's arms making their stomachs touch.

"I'd love to."

Brooke and Peyton's lips lock for a very long make-out section. Whoever said that the newlywed faze ends was totally wrong.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"We need you to watch Evan tonight," Peyton says as she sits down next to Brianna in the kitchen.

"Oh so just because I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend I am your go to girl for babysitting. That's just great. How excited am I?"

Brooke takes a look at her wife trying to contain her laughter. Brooke knew her daughter was hurting. Last Valentine's Day, Brianna had somebody and now she doesn't. She's lonely and Brooke could understand that.

"Honey, we thought that maybe Evan could distract you from your current loneliness and it would only be for a few hours. Peyton and I haven't had a date since Evan was born."

Brianna nods her head.

"That's fine. I'll watch my little brother while you two get laid," Brianna says as she exits the kitchen with a frown on her face.

Brooke and Peyton stare at Brianna in shock. They didn't think Brianna could get this bad.

"Peyton, do you think she is going to be okay?"

Peyton faces Brooke and sighs.

"Honestly, it's hard to tell, but we should trust Brianna and hopefully everything will work itself out."

Brooke smiles and walks up to Peyton.

"So, where are you taking me tonight and for how long because I will need to leave breast milk in the fridge for Brianna?"

"Tonight is a surprise so you will just have to wait for it."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Once Brianna reached her bedroom she quickly picked up her laptop from the table and settled down into the bed. Writing had always been an escape for her and considering it was Valentine's Day and she didn't have a date she figured it would help to get things out.

_So, I'm back again. Sorry that it's been awhile, but a lot of things happened in my life. There has been a new addition to our family. My little brother Evan and the big kicker is, he's actually my brother, well half-brother, but it still works._

_But there was a reason why I am writing now today of all days. Valentine's Day, the day where everyone has somebody to call their Valentine, everyone except for the single people, I am currently one of those people. It was my choice, but it doesn't help any. I had two people that liked me and at least one of those people loved me, that much I am sure._

_I just want to say to all you people out there that have their significant others, hold on to them because it's hard when you lose the person you love._

_Troubled15_

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Skye sighs and shuts the computer. She had just read Brianna's new update on her blog and she started feeling down as well. Skye never thought that she would be alone for this Valentine's Day, but she was wrong.

"What's up with you Skye?" Ty asks his little sister.

Skye looks up and smiles slightly.

"I was just reading. Ty, can I ask you a question?"

"Besides the one you just asked, sure."

"When did you know that Melissa was your one?"

Ty smiles at the memory.

"I met her my senior year of high school, but we started out as friends. When she started dating this one guy I got pretty jealous. I wanted my hand to be the hand that she held. So, I told her that I wanted to date her and she agreed. Apparently, she had this major crush on me."

"But when did you know she was the one that you wanted to be with for like ever?"

"The day she told me she loved me that was when I knew. Is there a reason why you asked me that question?"

Skye shakes her head.

"Not really, but I can't help but think that things are just wrong with me right now."

"It will get better Skye. It just takes time."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Peyton, where are we I can't see anything?" Brooke complains while Peyton keeps her hands on the blindfold on Brooke's face.

"We're almost there baby, just a few more steps, there."

Brooke removes the blindfold and smiles brightly at what she says. They were standing in the middle of Tree Hill High's high school gymnasium. At half-court there were a blanket and a basket with candles burning around them.

"Peyton, this place is beautiful."

Peyton smiles and wraps her arms around her wife.

"This was where we had our first kiss."

Brooke smiles and turns around in Peyton's arms.

"That was the day that changed it all. Peyton Sawyer got brave and gave me a kiss."

Peyton leans down and brings her wife into a sweet kiss. Peyton pulls away and smiles.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you, too, Peyton. Now let's enjoy some of this food."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"You little guy are going to break some girls hearts. I already know this. You are my brother. Although I think our genes are bad because all I can is break girls hearts."

Brianna looks down at Evan and sees him sleeping soundly. Brianna gets up from the couch and takes him to his bassinet. The doorbell rings and Brianna is glad that Evan was still sleeping. She was expecting the pizza guy. Brianna opens the door and frowns when she sees Mark standing there.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize," Mark says sheepishly. "I know I haven't been the friend that I should be, but I guess I was jealous of Skye and how she got to be with you and not me."

"I'm not with Skye, Mark," Mark looks up with a smile. "It doesn't mean I want to date you either." Mark frowns and nods his head. "Look, I think we can move on from this. I really miss my friend. For now I can forgive you, but Mark, please don't give me a reason not to."

Mark nods his head with a smile.

"Come on inside and we can wait for the pizza guy together."

"I'd like that."


	42. Part 2 Ch 14: March Birthdays

**A/N: Um wow, so I haven't updated this in a long ass time and I apologize. I'm still trying to plan out the rest of these chapters for Part two and I'm nowhere near done. Anyways, I did manage to get this chapter done so hopefully you will like it.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 14: March Birthday's

**March**

Peyton slowly and quietly gets out of bed and walks downstairs. Today was March Fourth and Brooke's birthday so she wanted to do something nice for her wife. When she gets downstairs she already sees Brianna placing stuff on a tray.

"What are you doing?"

Brianna looks up from what she is doing and smiles.

"It's called breakfast in bed Peyton."

"I know that you smartass, but I was going to do this."

"Did you get her a present?" Brianna asks.

"Yes, I did."

"Well than let me have this because I couldn't find a damn present and it pissed me off."

Peyton chuckles and nods her head.

"Alright, I'll let you have this, but you have to spend the day with your brother."

"No problem."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna makes her way upstairs with the tray in her hands. She was really glad that Peyton had left the door open. When Brianna enters the room she sees Brooke sitting up in bed.

"Happy birthday," Brianna says with a smile.

Brooke looks up and grins.

"What is this?" Brooke asks amazed.

"Well, it is your birthday," Brianna says as she places the tray in Brooke's lap. "So, I figured breakfast in bed would be a great thing for you."

"You didn't get me a present did you?"

Brianna frowns.

"You are a very hard person to shop for and besides I thought I would take care of Evan so you would have this very special day with your wife."

"Why thank you daughter or mine."

"It's not a problem. Enjoy your day."

Brianna leaves the room and heads into her brother's room to get him ready for his day.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks into her bedroom with a smile on her face. Brooke had just finished up breakfast and was putting it on her bedside table.

"Happy birthday, baby," Peyton says before kissing her wife slowly.

"Mmm, thank you."

Peyton takes a seat next to her wife and hands over her present.

"I know that when we were younger we had a tradition, but I figured considering we are older now I can't just go out and steal you a present."

"I'm not buying that for one second Sawyer. You and I both know you haven't stolen a present for me once."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Peyton says with curiosity.

"Because it made you smile that I didn't want to upset that so I never told anyone. I love you for that. You always made my birthdays the best."

"I try," Peyton says with a smile. "Now open up your present."

Brooke smiles and slowly opens up the wrapping paper. Brooke opens up the jewelry box and smiles brightly.

"Peyton, it's beautiful."

Peyton had gotten her an engraved bracelet.

"Turn it over," Peyton whispers in Brooke's ear.

Brooke turns it over and reads the engraving.

_Wife & Mother_

"Baby, this is amazing."

"You're amazing."

Brooke smiles and places the bracelet back in the box and puts the box next to her eaten breakfast. Brooke pushes Peyton onto her back and straddles her lap.

"And you are so corny."

"Baby, you love that about me," Peyton says as she trails her hands up Brooke's thighs.

Brooke leans down and places small kisses on her wife's jaw line.

"You bet I do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

A few weeks later Brianna woke up to her cell phone ringing. She didn't want to get up at all. She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep, but her cell phone wouldn't quit so she decides to answer it.

"What do you want?"

"_It's someone's birthday today and I wanted to know if she was awake yet."_

"No, Skye, I am not awake so call me tomorrow."

"_Brianna Evans, don't you dare hang up the phone. Get ready and I'll be there in an hour."_

"Fine, but I don't want any surprises. If I have to celebrate my birthday then it's just going to be you and me."

"_Fine, I can live with that. I'll be there within the hour birthday girl."_

Brianna hangs up the phone and her door opens widely. Peyton and Brooke step through it with her little brother in Peyton's arms.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, and I figure we can celebrate after my get together with Skye today."

"Not a problem sweetie," Brooke states with a smile.

"Man, I hate my birthday," Brianna says as she gets out of bed and heads to her closet.

"Brianna, you are seventeen years old today."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You will be okay Bri."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna steps out the door and is greeting by Skye and a hug.

"Happy birthday Brianna."

Brianna smiles slightly.

"Thanks Skye, so what are we going to be doing."

"I figured we could just go and walk around and talk a little."

"I'd love to."

Brianna and Skye start walking with no destination in mind.

"So, I heard you and Mark are on speaking terms again," Skye states with a smile.

"We are slowly getting back to being friends it's just hard because I know he still likes me."

Skye nods her head in understanding.

"Just be careful Brianna. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't hurt anymore than I already am."

The girls stay quiet until they enter the local coffee shop and buy some coffee. They sit down at the nearest table.

"Thanks for this Skye. I really appreciate this. I'm just really not into birthdays or at least mine."

"It's not a problem," Skye says as she digs through her pocket. She hands Brianna a gift.

"You didn't have to do this," Brianna says as she goes to open it.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Brianna opens up the gift and smiles.

"Are we heading back to our pre-teen days now?" Brianna asks as she holds up the friendship bracelet made of string.

Skye hold up her wrist and smiles shyly.

"I just figured you didn't want anything flashy so I decided to go to basics."

"Well thank you. Can you help me put it on?" Brianna asks as she holds out her wrist.

Skye nods her head and fastens the bracelet on Brianna's wrist.

"It's perfect."


	43. Part 2 Ch 15: Togetherness

**A/N: I love the reviews. It makes me so happy and I would like to inform all of you that I haven't planned out every chapter in Part 2 yet, but I am slowly getting there. I know a lot of you are Breyton lovers as well as Bryler lovers and I don't want to give anything away, but Brianna and Skye are going to go through a lot by the end of Part 2 and Part 3 a whole lot more. (Part 3 is going to be most of their senior year). **

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 15: Togetherness

**April**

"Are you sure you two are going to be okay with watching Evan?" Brooke asks as she turns around from packing her bag.

Skye and Brianna were leaning against the wall in Peyton and Brooke's bedroom.

"Brooke, we can handle this okay? I have been alone with Evan before," Brianna states with a smile. "Plus, I'll have Skye here with me and she takes care of her niece all the time."

Brooke sits down on the bed and gives Skye and Brianna a pointed look.

"I know all of this, but Peyton and I will be gone for an entire week. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Brianna walks closer to the bed and sits down on it.

"Of course I can. Besides, I got our school work a week early so Skye and I are already caught up."

Brooke lets out a sigh and nods.

"There is nothing to worry about Brooke, honestly," Skye states with a smile.

"So, um, are you two back together yet?"

Skye and Brianna lock eyes and smile slightly.

"Um, nope," Brianna states honestly. "Just friends."

"Yeah, just friends."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton is standing in the nursery with four month old Evan in her arms.

"Alright buddy, mommy and I are going to miss you, but your big sister Brianna is going to watch you, along with Skye. You are in good hands, but I want you to behave, okay?" Peyton looks down at her son who is trying to reach for Peyton's hair. "I don't think so buddy, nope."

Brooke walks over to her wife and son and smiles.

"Peyton, you can't miss him already. We have to go soon."

Peyton looks over at Brooke with a sad look.

"I know that, but we've never been away from him for so long."

Brooke smiles slightly and picks up her son from her wife's arms.

"I know that baby, but we need this vacation. Brianna and Skye are responsible."

Brooke walks over to put Evan back in his crib. Peyton follows.

"When do you want to head out?" Peyton asks.

"Shortly, we still have to lay out the rules for the girls considering they are getting away with not attending school for a week."

"Alright then, let's grab the baby monitor and call the girls to the living room."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Skye and Brianna gather in the living room when their name was called. They had a feeling they knew what it was about, but they didn't care.

"I bet you didn't expect this when your brother had you stay here until they got back from Melissa's parents," Brianna states with a grin.

Skye rolls her eyes. "No, I didn't, but I love Evan and we get to spend more time together. We haven't been able to do that lately."

Brianna looks down at the ground guiltily.

"Part of that is my fault. I'm just trying to get Mark back up to friend status and we have been spending a lot of time together."

"It's alright Bri, it's just I miss my best friend. That was part of the reason why I asked if I could stay here."

Brianna stops Skye in the hallway.

"Hey, we have the next two weeks to make up for it right?" Brianna grins when Skye nods her head. Brianna hugs Skye and when they pull apart Skye has a smile on her face. "Come on, we have to get downstairs."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"No parties, feed Evan, make sure he keeps to his regular schedule, stay out of trouble and don't have sex," Brooke finishes with a grin.

Skye and Brianna continue to stare at Brooke and Peyton with wide eyes.

"We're not having sex," Skye mutters a little unhappily. Brooke and Peyton caught on, but Brianna did not.

"Well we have to warn you just in case. Now Brooke and I are going to head out so be good girls, okay?" Peyton asks with raised eyebrow.

Skye and Brianna nod their head with smiles.

"I'm going to go grab out bags babe," Brooke states before bounding up the stairs in a hurry.

"Your eight year anniversary, how does it feel?" Skye asks with intrigue.

Peyton smiles and answers the question.

"It's great. Brooke and I have had anniversaries, but the marriage anniversary is always the best one."

Soon Brooke and Peyton left the house leaving Skye and Brianna alone.

Brianna turns to Skye with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want to do?"

"You could always make me dinner."

Brianna lowers her eyebrow.

"I'm not your slave."

"I know, but it would be really sweet."

Brianna grabs the remote control from the table and turns on the TV.

"I don't think so."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Peyton enter their hotel room with smiles on their faces. Peyton and Brooke drop their bags on the floor. Brooke runs and lies down on the bed patting the space next to her. Peyton smiles and goes over next to her wife.

"Happy anniversary baby," Peyton says before bringing her lips closer to Brooke's.

Brooke moans into the kiss. Brooke pulls away and kisses Peyton's nose.

"Happy anniversary."

Peyton trails her fingers up Brooke's arms causing Brooke to shiver.

"Are you cold baby?" Peyton asks with a smirk knowing exactly what Brooke was shivering for.

Deciding to play along with her wife's playfulness Brooke answers, "I'm cold baby, maybe you can warm me up a little bit," Brooke finishes with a grin.

"I think I can do that," Peyton says before straddling Brooke's body and bringing her lips to her wife's.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Look at that girl buddy," Skye coos to baby Evan.

Brianna turns and glares at Skye before going back to what she was doing.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Evan. If you want your sister to do whatever you want you have to give her puppy dog eyes and then she'll do it."

"You should be grateful that I decided to make you dinner,_ sweetie_," Brianna states as she turns around.

"You don't have to be so rude," Skye chastises.

Brianna sighs and nods her head.

"Fine, but you get to give him a bath," Brianna says with a smile.

"Sure."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm never doing that again," Skye states with a frown as she comes downstairs with the baby monitor in her hand.

Brianna looks up from the couch and smiles.

"He got you wet didn't he?"

Skye narrows her eyes.

"Oh, like you didn't know what was going to happen?"

"I did, but now that he's asleep, why don't we just relax and watch a movie?"

"Fine," Skye says before sitting down next to Brianna on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"I'm in the mood for _Finding Nemo_."

As the credits rolled on the TV, both Brianna and Skye were asleep in each other's arms.


	44. Part 2 Ch 16: Past Faces

**A/N: Here is a new chapter for you guys. This is the last chapter that I had planned out fully, but this Christmas weekend I'll start planning the next few chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Ch. 16: Past Faces

**May**

Skye wakes up in the early morning to the sounds of Ty and Melissa laughing downstairs. Skye walks down the stairs and takes a seat on the couch.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" Melissa asks her sister-in-law.

"Fine thanks, what are you and Ty laughing at?"

"Ty was just telling me some things about your past that he has neglected to tell me before," Melissa says with a smirk.

Skye glares at her brother who just smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Skye asks hesitantly.

"You were eight years old and thought that your teacher was a total babe."

Skye blushes and looks at Ty.

"Why did you have to do that? What I did was so embarrassing."

"Come on Skye, it wasn't like that."

Skye crosses her arms across her chest and pouts.

"Why, but I actually told Mr. Mason that and I felt so embarrassed that I asked to change classes."

"That maybe true, but if you haven't had done that you never would have met Julia."

Skye narrows her eyes at the name.

"Don't say her name. She's a bitch."

Ty rolls his eyes.

"Skye please tell me you have gotten over her."

"Of course I have, but she broke my heart. It still hurts."

"What about Brianna?"

Skye smiles, "She fixed it and then broke it again."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, you two almost didn't get married?" Brianna asks in disbelief.

Peyton and Brooke look at each other and nod.

"What the hell happened then?"

"Her name was Rachel Gatina and she had the biggest thing for Brooke. She entered our senior year of high school and did everything she could to get into Brooke's good graces."

Brooke nods her head in agreement.

"And I fell for it. Peyton and I were engaged during our senior year and things changed after that. Rachel kept pushing and pushing and then one day she pushed too far."

"_Brooke, please tell me I'm right. There is something between us. You feel it don't you?"_

_Brooke stands up from her bed and shakes her head. _

"_Rachel, I'm engaged to Peyton. I love her. I don't love you. I like you, but I don't love you."_

_Rachel steps further into Brooke's space._

"_Yes you do. I see the way you look at me. You're curious if anything," Rachel trails her finger up Brooke's arm. "You may be engaged, but you're not married. She doesn't have to know." Rachel leans in for a kiss, but Brooke pulls away._

"_I can't!"_

"_Yes, you can. All I want is a kiss and then I'll leave you alone, just one kiss."_

_Rachel doesn't give Brooke a chance to respond she goes in for the kiss anyway. When Brooke realizes what is going on she pushes Rachel away, but it's too late. A voice from the doorway makes Brooke's heart break._

"_You never called me."_

_Brooke steps forward and Peyton shakes her head._

"_I guess I know why."_

"_It's not what you think, baby, please let me explain."_

_Peyton shakes her head and takes the ring off of her finger. She grabs Brooke's hand and places the ring there._

"_I don't want an explanation."_

_Brooke watches as Peyton leaves. Rachel places her hands on Brooke's shoulders, but Brooke shrugs them off of her._

"_Get off of me."_

Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and kisses it.

"We stayed broken up for two months. A month after the incident Rachel left, but I was still hurting. Eventually things worked out in the end. We decided to keep the same wedding date and everything. I placed the ring back on my finger and the rest is history."

Brianna scratches her head and sighs.

"I always thought you guys have been together forever."

"Nope, we are just like anybody else, we fight. We make up. It's life," Brooke says before she yawns slightly. "Sorry, late night last night."

Brianna makes a disgusted face.

"Too much information there, but it's nice to know that you and Peyton aren't so perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," Peyton says with a slight smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What the hell are you doing here?" Skye shouts when she closes the front door.

The smirk on the blonde's face faltered.

"Skye, I haven't seen you in a few years, aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Skye crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head.

"Skye, I know I probably owe you an explanation. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Why are you here Julia? Last I heard you moved away."

"I did, but now I'm back. I want to explain some things to you."

Skye and Julia take a seat in the living room and Melissa and Ty give them their privacy.

"What I did was stupid and I should have waited for you and I didn't do it and I'm sorry."

"Julia, you cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with you. Do you know how bad that hurt me and to top it all off you wouldn't talk to me? You just kept giving me these looks like I was the one that betrayed you when in fact it was you who betrayed me."

Julia sighs and rests her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Skyler, I really am. I was just going through things. I loved you and we weren't going anywhere."

"I loved you too which is why I couldn't cheat. What's your excuse?"

"I deserved that. I know I have no right to come to your doorstep and beg for your forgiveness. I mean I haven't even kept in contact with you, but you deserve better than me. You deserve to give that special thing to someone you love."

"I already did," Skye whispers.

Julian looks up and sighs.

"Damn, I would have hoped it was me."

Skye glares at her.

"Sorry, I just want my friend back. I want the girl that met me when I was eight. Can I get that girl back?"

Skye shrugs her shoulders.

"We'll see."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke brought Evan down from the nursery while Peyton and Brianna went over Brianna's art project for school.

"Do you have any idea on what you want to do?" Peyton asks as Brianna taps her paper down on her sketchbook.

"No and that's the thing, I'm never really stuck until now. It's a contest, but a graded contest nonetheless."

"Well when I sit down and draw most of it is just sketches and then I go from there. You should just draw and see what comes to you."

Brianna nods her head and looks back down on her sketchpad. Peyton gets up from the floor and spots Brooke and Evan leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Little guy woke up from his nap, didn't you Evan?"

Peyton smiles down at her son who smiles and claps his hands. Peyton laughs. The doorbell rings and Brooke passes Evan to Peyton.

"I'll get the door," Brooke kisses Peyton's lips before going to the front door.

Brooke opens the front door and is surprised to see who is standing behind it.

"Hello Brooke."

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel smiles slightly.

"You look really good," Rachel looks over Brooke's shoulder and frowns. Peyton was standing there with an unpleasant look on her face. "I didn't think you were still with that bi—"

Peyton slams the door in Rachel's face and turns to Brooke.

"I hate that girl."


	45. Part 2 Ch 17: Summer's Around the Corner

**A/N: So, I apologize about this being late. I've been so caught up on everything and then my college choice fell through so now that's out of the question until next fall, but anyway, I did manage to get this chapter completed.**

**

* * *

**

June

**Part 2 Ch. 17: Summer's Around the Corner**

"Can I please just explain?" Rachel pleads as she sits across from Brooke and Peyton with Evan in between them sitting on the floor.

"You might as well. I mean you haven't left our doorstep for a few weeks," Peyton says hotly.

"Here's the thing, I was just a kid in high school. I had my insecurities and I apologize for what I did to you too. I'm just really glad that you two managed to come out of it. I'm really sorry. I never apologized for what I did, but I am sorry."

"Why the change of heart?" Brooke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"My wife had an accident. We had a fight and she ended up in the hospital. To make a long story short she told me to fix past mistakes because life was too short."

"Is she okay?" Peyton asks surprising Rachel and Brooke even herself.

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, she's okay. Her name's Denise," Rachel looks down at Evan who was smiling up at her causing her to grin. "How'd this one happen?"

Brooke and Peyton smile at the mention of Evan.

"Donor, Brooke had him, but surprisingly enough Brianna, our adopted daughter is the half sister to our son Evan."

"That's great, kids are good. Denise has a 13 year old," at Brooke and Peyton's looks, Rachel laughs. "Denise is older. She had Scott at eighteen."

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Peyton asks with curiosity.

"I adopted Scott, but we also have a girl, she's two," Rachel says with a grin.

Peyton and Brooke smile.

"I forgave Brooke and I can forgive you too Rachel," Peyton says sincerely.

Rachel grins.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, where the hell are we going?" Mark asks as he and Brianna walk down the street.

"Skyler asked me to meet her at the river court. Apparently her ex girlfriend is in town and she wants me to meet her."

"Doesn't that lead to a sticky situation?" Mark asks hesitantly.

"I don't know, but Skye is important to me so, I'll do what I have to do."

"That's very noble of you."

Brianna chuckles and bumps hips with Mark as they make their way onto the river court where Skyler and another girl were waiting. Brianna took in the other blonde haired girl's appearance and sighed.

Skye walks over to Brianna and Mark, her hand in Julia's.

"Guys this is Julia an old friend and ex," Skye says with a kind smile. "Julia, this is Mark and Brianna."

"Her other ex," Brianna says with a smirk.

Julia rolls her eyes at Brianna.

"It's nice to meet you two."

"What brings you to Tree Hill?" Mark asks with a kind smile.

"I'm moving back. I'll be started at Tree Hill High next year."

"Cool."

Brianna watched as Julian stay close to Skyler's side. She couldn't help but be jealous. Julia was messing with the girl she loved or rather loves.

"So, what did you cheat on Skye?" Brianna asks harshly.

Skye slaps the back of Brianna's head.

"Excuse us for a few minutes," Skye says as she grabs Brianna's hand leaving Mark and Julia alone.

"They're an interesting pair," Julia says with a snare. "What's so special about Brianna?"

"Skye gave it up for Brianna," Mark comments and watches as Julia continues to glare at Brianna only a little harder. "Why did you cheat on Skye? I mean not that I would've dated her or anything, but if I had a girl like that I wouldn't have cheated."

Julia sighs and takes a seat on the bench.

"I needed sex I guess and considering that Skye was still a virgin I knew she wouldn't give it up and I didn't want to force her."

Mark just stares at her.

"I know I'm a bitch, that's nothing new. Tell me about you."

Mark shakes his head.

"Not much to tell, Brianna gave it up for me a few years back. I come to town, she's apparently a lesbian then she and Skye break up and she has some feelings towards me, but she loves Skye. I can tell, but I love Brianna so I can take what I can get."

Julia laughs at him and Mark frowns.

"That's just messed up."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Be nice to her please," Skye pleads at Brianna. "You are my best friend, but I need you to be nice to Julia okay? I've forgiven her or at least started to. Don't ruin it for me Skye please!"

Brianna sighs and nods her head.

"I will for you. I'm not going to make it easier on her though. She hurt you. I can't forgive her for that."

"You've hurt me too."

Brianna bites the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"And I still haven't forgiven myself either."

Skye grabs Brianna's hand.

"Come on, it won't be so bad and besides Julia won't be here all summer. She just came into town to warn me."

"Where is she going to be this summer?"

"She has to help her family this summer. She does it every year, so it will just be me you and…Mark."

Brianna grins and shakes her head.

"No because Mark won't be here this summer either. He made High Flyers. He'll be gone this summer."

"Isn't High Flyers for seniors?"

"It is, but he's helping out, not an actual participant."

"Oh, alright then, let's go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Last day of school, how does it feel?" Peyton says with a grin as Brianna walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's the same as any other day. My finals are complete I really don't understand why I have to be there at all."

Peyton chuckles and hands Brianna a glass of apple juice.

"Well you have next year to look forward to, your senior year."

"Oh gosh don't remind me of that. Then I have to figure out what the hell I want to do with my life and paying for college and all that. It's too much."

"Sweetie, settle down. The whole college thing, we can figure that out together."

Brianna chugs the rest of her juice.

"Where is Brooke?"

Peyton smiles.

"She took Evan on a walk."

"Alright well I better get out of here," Brianna says as she grabs the books off of the table.

"Bye sweets!" Peyton calls out.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What have you guys done in your classes?" Brianna asks as she takes a seat at the courtyard table.

Chase and Chelsea look up with a smile as did Skye.

"Hangman," they replied in unison.

"Me too."

"What are everybody's plans for the summer?" Skye asks with interest. "I'm not doing anything so I figured we would hang out."

Chase and Chelsea look at each other and then at their friends.

"Actually, we are leaving this summer, our big European vacation. We planned to have it after senior year, but not anymore," Chase says with a smile.

"We have the money now so our parents said we go now or not at all. So, we are going now."

Skye and Brianna look at each other and smile brightly.

"I guess it's just us this summer."

"I'm okay with that."


	46. Part 2 Ch 18: A Few Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm watching American Idol right now so my bad, but here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

July

**Part 2 Ch. 18: A Few Surprises**

Peyton smiles when she feels Brooke's lips on her stomach making their way up her body. Brooke reaches Peyton's lips and Peyton let's Brooke's tongue enter. Peyton traces her fingers up and down Brooke's bare back causing Brooke to start grinding her center into Peyton's. Peyton pulls her lips away from Brooke and turns her head. Brooke's lips find her wife's pulse point and she starts sucking away.

"Mm, baby," Peyton whispers as she feels herself coming undone.

Brooke finds Peyton's mouth again as both of their orgasms come.

An out of breath Brooke rolls back to her spot on the bed. She places one of her legs between Peyton's and snuggles close to her.

"That was amazing," Brooke says with a chuckle.

"I am also glad that we didn't get disrupted by our son."

"Yeah, that always helps."

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you," Peyton says with a smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Jenny, look at this," Skye says with a smile as she holds out her cell phone. Jenny looks up from the book on the floor to her aunt. She smiles brightly. She knew what that toy did. It made sound.

Across the room Ty and Melissa were smiling brightly. Their daughter had just started to walk so she was a little clumsy, but it was funny.

Skye smiles when she sees Jenny crawl to the coffee table to use as a way to help her stand up.

"Come here Jenny, look at this," Skye says as she waves her cell phone around.

Jenny giggles and takes her foot forward, then her left, then her right and so on until she plops herself in Skye's lap.

Ty and Melissa cheer as Jenny grabs the phone from Skye quickly.

"Hey now, why are you doing that?" Skye questions her niece.

Jenny looks at her aunt and places a hand on her face causing Ty and Melissa to crack up.

"Well isn't this just the happy family."

Skye instantly freezes at the voice. She hated that voice.

"Mother," Skye says harshly. Ty walks over to Skye and picks Jenny out of her lap. Skye pulls out her phone and sends a quick text. She needed her best friend.

"Hello Skyler, Melissa, Ty," Skye's mother looks at the baby in Ty's arms. She turns her attention back to Skye. "Is she yours?"

Skye rolls her eyes.

"I'm a lesbian, I wasn't pregnant."

Skye's mother flinches at the word lesbian.

"I'd rather you have been pregnant."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton and Brooke walk downstairs fully clothed and Brianna just smirks at them as she feeds Evan.

"How was your morning?" Brianna says with a grin.

"Amazing," Peyton says with a smile. "And guys, I do not want you to go all out today. I just want a nice relaxing day with my family. That's all."

"I know, that's why I only got you one present," Brianna states as she reaches for her phone after giving Evan to Brooke. Brianna opens her phone and frowns at the text message.

Seeing the frown on their daughter's face Peyton questions her.

"What's wrong Bri?"

Brianna closes the phone.

"Um, Skye just sent me a text. She says I have to get there right away. I'm sorry."

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, its okay you go and then just make sure your home later, okay?"

"I will, I love you both."

"We love you too," Brooke says back.

Brooke sets Evan on the floor and she and Peyton sit down on the couch. Evan starts gabbing away and Peyton and Brooke can't help but laugh.

"I love my life," Peyton says with an honest smile.

"Peyton, look at Evan," Brooke demands quietly. "I think he's going to roll over."

When Evan does roll over he looks confused as he looks up at the ceiling, but when his mommies come into view he smiles and claps his hands.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Mom, I don't remember inviting you in," Ty says once Melissa and Jenny leave the room at Ty's request.

"Well my dear son I thought it was time to see my family."

Ty shakes his head as Skye sits down in the chair next to the window.

"You mean after kicking Skye out for coming out. Yeah that makes sense mom," Ty says in disgust.

Angela Richardson was a hard lady to like. She is powerful and extremely hard headed. She's always a good Christian so any signs of homosexuality makes her disgusted. After finding out about her daughter she had no choice, but to kick her out unlike her son.

Angela pushes her blonde hair behind her ears.

"I am still your elder so please speak to me with respect. I would just like to know why you didn't inform me about you having a child."

"Well after you kicking out Skye I figured I wouldn't tell you about my daughter, just in case."

"I'm still in the room," Skye mentions as she looks away from the window after seeing Brianna come up the steps.

"Yes, I believe you are. So, have you found a boyfriend yet so you can come home?" Angela says with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, no," Skye smiles when she sees Brianna standing in the doorway. "Baby, come here."

Brianna looks confused, but goes over to Skye's side anyway. Skye hugs her and whispers in her ear.

"That's my mom, please play along."

Skye knows she will do it when she feels Brianna kiss the side of her neck. Skye grabs her hand and looks at her mother.

"Mom this is Brianna, my girlfriend."

"You're going to burn in hell," was all Angela could say because Brianna had wrapped her arms around Skye and Skye's lips sought out Brianna's. When they pull apart Brianna looks at Angela with no fear in her eyes.

"You're a bitch. I'm not afraid to admit it to you. You have your beliefs and that's fine, but I want to tell you that just because your daughter loves girls doesn't make her not your daughter anymore because no matter what you do or what you say that bond won't ever go away. EVER! I love your daughter and she loves me and I know somewhere deep down you love her still, but your beliefs are clouding your judgment. Let that fall away and you are left with what your heart says."

Skye looks at Brianna with tears in her eyes. Brianna smiles and wipes the tears away.

"I've got go back, it's Peyton's birthday, but call me okay?"

Skye nods her head and kisses Brianna one last time. Brianna grins when she pulls away.

"It's not nice to meet you Mrs. Richardson."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Tell us what happened," Brooke demands after putting Evan to bed. They had all eaten dinner earlier and at the moment, she, Peyton and Brianna were sipping milkshakes and waiting for Peyton to open her birthday presents.

"Mrs. Richardson is scary, is all I've got to say, but I told her off and Skye looked so happy when I did and I wasn't sure, but I think I saw something in Mrs. Richardson's eye."

"Like what?" Peyton questions.

"Maybe admiration, but like I said to her, her beliefs are clouding her judgment and until those go away she can't do anything else."

Brooke and Peyton laugh as Brianna hands her present to Peyton.

"I hope you like this. I realized you were kind of low on stuff so I hope you enjoy it."

Peyton opens her present and smiles brightly. Brianna had gotten her charcoals and a new sketchpad.

"Thank you sweetie, I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Brianna says with a bright smile.

Brooke hands over her present and Peyton quickly opens it. Brooke had given her a necklace, one that Peyton had been admiring for a few months.

"You shouldn't have done this," Peyton says despite the smile on her face.

"Of course I should have," Brooke says as she pulls up Peyton's hair. "You are my wife and you deserve the best."

Brianna rolls her eyes, grabs her milkshake and heads upstairs.

"There we go," Brooke says as she clasps the necklace together. Peyton turns around and kisses her wife.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, but I'm still hoping for more sensual present later tonight."

Brooke grins. "Of course, baby."

When the phone rings Peyton answers it with a smile.

"Hi daddy."

"_Hey, baby, happy birthday."_

"Thank you, but you're calling a little bit late, aren't you?"

"_I know I'm sorry. I just had to call you though. How are my grandkids doing by the way?"_

"They are fine, Brianna and Brooke just gave me presents and Evan went to be a little earlier. So, why did you have to call me?"

"_I'm getting married, next month."_

"Oh…"


	47. Part 2 Ch 19: A Wedding

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I have actually planned this story out until Part 2 is finished. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

August

**Part 2 Ch. 19: A Wedding**

Peyton yawns as she begins to pack her bag. It was early morning and her wife and kids were asleep. It had been a hectic month. When her father called last month informing her that he was getting married, Peyton was shocked. She hadn't even known her father was dating let alone getting married.

When she had gotten married her father and she had drifted apart, slowly at first and then all together they had just stopped talking except for on their birthday's or holidays. Her father does know that he has grandchildren and he was excited to meet them which are why he had invited Peyton's whole family to the wedding. The wedding was starting in a few days. So, Peyton was packing for the trip. The wedding was in Charlotte.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Brooke whispers into the early morning air.

Peyton stops what she is doing and lies down next to her wife.

"I was just getting an early start on packing. I'm kind of nervous to tell you the truth."

Brooke turns and snuggles against her wife. Peyton's arm goes around Brooke's back.

"It's understandable. I mean really you haven't really been face to face with your dad since the wedding and even then it wasn't very good. At least he showed up to the wedding. My dad didn't show up at mine."

"It was hard for him I think, but hopefully I can fix this relationship with him and everything will start to be back to normal that is if our daughter will just admit she loves Skye."

Brooke chuckles and nods her head.

"I agree, but it's her love life. Let her deal with it."

"Oh I am high school romance is tough. We would know."

"Yes we wood."

**-I Need You Now-**

"How's everything going with your mom?" Brianna asks as she invites Skye into the house.

"It's slowly getting there and I think I have you to thank. She calls me a few times a week which is good. I'm still hurt, but slowly it's started to feel normal with her again."

Skye sits down on the couch in the living room and Brianna smiles at her.

"Well I'm glad that things are working out okay. But that's not the reason why I asked you here."

Skye smirks because she knew that's not why Brianna had asked her to come over.

"Then what do you want to ask me?"

"Well apparently Peyton's dad is getting married and the wedding is in a few days. Normally you don't show up to these things dateless so I was wondering if you'd be my date."

"Is this date a romantic one or platonic?"

"Platonic and I understand if you don't want to go. I mean I keep putting you in these situations and it's not fair," Brianna apologizes. "I just I don't know what to do."

Skye smiles slightly. She could never fall out of love with this girl.

"Well I'll be happy to be your date to the wedding. I have one question for you."

Brianna smiles happily and nods her head.

"Shoot."

"Well if it's not us, who is going to have the hot wedding sex?"

Brianna and Skye turn their heads when they hear voices coming down the stairs. Brooke was holding Evan in her arms and Peyton was talking to him. Brianna and Skye chuckles silently. Oh yes Brooke and Peyton will most likely be having the hot wedding sex.

**-I Need You Now-**

Driving to Charlotte was an experience for Peyton. Brianna had questions about Larry which made Peyton relieve the good moments and the bad moments of her life. When Peyton had come out to Larry, Larry had no idea what to think. He was a single father taking care of his teenage daughter. He had been since his wife had died when Peyton was eight. Larry seemed okay with the idea of his daughter dating another girl, but Peyton didn't think so. It didn't matter to her though. She loved Brooke. Look at where they are today.

Peyton had pulled up to her father's house and she spotted her father standing on the porch with a blonde haired woman. Standing next to the blond haired woman was a taller young man.

Peyton parked the car and everyone got out.

"Peyton, it's good to see you," Larry says as he steps off of the porch and goes to hug his daughter. "I missed you kiddo."

"I missed you too, dad."

Peyton turns and opens her hand for Brooke to take.

"Of course you know Brooke."

"Hey Papa Sawyer," Larry grins and smiles.

"And these are our children," Peyton states as Brianna steps forward with Evan in her arms. "Brianna and baby Evan."

Larry smiles politely.

"May I hold him?"

Peyton smiles and nods her head. Brianna gives Evan to Larry and steps back next to Skye.

"This is awkward," Brianna states.

"Yep," Skye agrees.

The woman and younger man from the porch step down with smiles. Larry turns to his fiancé and smiles before kissing her.

"Peyton, this is my soon to be wife Phoebe and her son Kevin."

"I've heard so much about you," Phoebe says with a smile. Peyton looks over at Brooke and holds her hand tighter. Phoebe seeing what Peyton was meaning smiles brightly. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't have a problem with you and your wife."

Peyton looks at her in confusion. Kevin steps forward with a smile.

"I'm gay, so she shouldn't have a problem with your choices."

Brooke grins at Kevin.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

Larry smiles at his family and invites them inside.

**-I Need You Now- **

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. The I do's were said and speeches were made at the reception. Brianna was sitting at the table next to Skye with Evan in her lap.

"It was a wonderful ceremony," Skye mentions with a smile on her face.

Brianna was bouncing her knee up and down as Evan sat on her knee.

"Yeah, Phoebe was beautiful in her dress. Larry was handsome for an old man," Brianna says with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you invited me Bri. I'm also glad that it's just been us for the summer."

"Yeah, it's like how it used to be with us you know? Before we got into a relationship."

Skye looks around not bothering to comment on Brianna's comment. She really didn't want to think about it.

"Where are Brooke and Peyton?"

Brianna looks around and sighs.

"Hot wedding sex."

**-I Need You Now- **

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Peyton says as her legs wrap around her wife's waist. Her back was against the wall and Brooke's lips were on her neck.

"Come on, it's our first chance to do this," Brooke says after she licks her wife's earlobe. Brooke's hand finds its way under Peyton's dress and slides her panties down a little.

Peyton moans loudly and tilts her head up in pleasure as Brooke's fingers find their way inside her. Peyton's hands push Brooke's head up and their lips lock furiously. Peyton's mouth opens and Brooke's tongue makes her way through as Peyton rides off of her orgasm.

"That was amazing," Peyton says with a smile as Brooke's fingers leave Peyton's body. Brooke brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks them dry. Brooke smirks at Peyton when she sees her eyes darken with lust. Peyton spins Brooke around and their positions were instantly switched.

"I love it when you take charge."

Peyton smiles and nods her head. Peyton kisses her wife passionately.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke moans when Peyton's fingers find their way inside quickly.

**-I Need You Now- **

"So tell me again why you decided to take Evan for awhile?" Skye asks as she sits down at the counter in the kitchen of the Sawyer household.

"Well, Larry wanted some time with Brooke and Peyton before he was headed off to his honeymoon and Phoebe wanted to spend time with her son and his partner before she left leaving me with Evan here and you off course."

Skye smiles and nods her head.

"Hey I am not complaining here. I love seeing you all domestic."

Brianna rolls her eyes and places Evan in his high chair.

"Yeah well don't get used to it any time soon."

Skye raises an eyebrow to this.

"So, there might be a time when I get used to it say sometime in the distant future?"

Brianna places the knife she was using to cut vegetables and smiles slightly.

"Very distant, but maybe."

Skye couldn't help, but ask the next question.

"Will I be the one standing next to you with a baby on your hip? Our baby?"

Brianna freezes and swallows. It's not like she hasn't thought about it before because she has despite being at a young age. So, she answers as honestly as she can.

"Who knows what the future holds?"

Skye smiles at the answer because it wasn't a no.

**-I Need You Now- **

Larry, Brooke and Peyton finished their dinner.

"I know that I haven't been there for you. I haven't supported you and I apologize for that. It was difficult for me," Larry admits. He looks Peyton in the eye. "When you told me that you were dating Brooke I kept flashing to your younger self and her brunette best friend. All I could see were two little girls not teenage ones."

"It's okay Papa Sawyer. It was a lot. I know."

Larry looks at Brooke and sighs.

"It really wasn't a lot, but I'm happy that my daughter has found someone that can love her with everything that they have. I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

Brooke lets go of Peyton's hand and wipes away a few stray tears.

"Dad, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago."

Larry nods his head with a smile.

"I want to be more involved. I would like to spend holidays with you now that I'm married and with a son as well. We should all get together and spend some time. I really would like to get to know my grandkids," Brooke and Peyton smile at that. "Will you have anymore?"

Brooke and Peyton had talked about having more kids.

"I don't think we'll have anymore personally. It's expensive, but we figured that if we do want more kids we could always adopt like we did with Brianna."

"That's good to know."

"I love you dad," Peyton says with a smile.

"I love you, too."

Peyton, Brooke and Larry talked through dessert.


	48. Part 2 Ch 20: Suggestion

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but it was hard to find time to write…here is the new chapter and I know that you want Brianna and Skye to be back together, but I'm here to tell you that it's going to take awhile…A lot more happens between them than expected and the last chapter for part 2 will just make everything worse or better depending how you look at it, 6 more chapters until then.**

**I have also started a new Breyton fic which includes Sam and Sawyer. It's called Complications of the Heart and I hope you check it out.**

**

* * *

**

September

**Part 2 Ch. 20: Suggestion**

It was already a late morning in early September. Brooke was busy feeding Evan while Peyton sat at the table going through the bills. Brianna was already at school even though she had trouble getting up in the morning.

"We're screwed," Peyton announces as she places her pen down on the table.

Brooke looks up startled.

"What's wrong honey?"

"We have no money coming in."

Brooke shakes her head.

"No we have money coming in. I mean I'm not getting as much business as we're used to, but starting a family was important to us so I'm taking care of our children. Are we behind on anything? Do I need to hire more clients?"

"No babe, you're just fine," Peyton looked up from her papers. "It's me that's not bringing money in. It hasn't even been a year and my record label is losing money. God I feel bad. I want to support our family and I've been crunching numbers and it's not looking really good. Brianna starts college next year and I don't think we can afford that," Peyton shakes her head. "The money we did have was to get you pregnant," before Brooke can argue Peyton stops the argument that comes out of her mouth. "Which is what we both wanted and have saved for."

Brooke places Evan in his high chair and goes to sit down in her wife's lap. Peyton wraps her arms around her.

"Maybe I should go back to teaching, at least then I knew I was getting a steady paycheck."

"Peyton, the label is your dream. You can't give up on that. I know you are worried and I love you for that, but we can handle this. I can do more projects, possibly start a new line. You find your talent. You get them started and we will worry about the rest later. I promise. Things will be better."

"I love you," Peyton says honestly after listening to her wife. Brooke's words had calmed her completely.

"I love you, too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna was already having a bad day. She had woken up late and ever since then that's all she was, was late. She had been late to every morning class. The only upside to her day was the fact that Mark was back and had even decorated her locker. When she first had opened it she was surprised to see pictures of their past in them, but she was happy.

It went to hell when she saw Julia talking to Skye. When Brianna had first met Julia she knew right away that she didn't like her. She tended to be possessive or want what's not hers. Brianna knew that if she gave into Skye's pleads of dating again that Julia would eventually back off, but Brianna still wouldn't do it. Even after spending most of her summer with Skye she still couldn't get Mark out of her head. And she hated it.

Now that Skye was still fair game, she knew Julia was going to go for it. It pissed her off.

Brianna sat down at her normal lunch table with a smile on her face. Skye was already there and waiting. Brianna was happy that all of her classes had Skye in them.

"Long time no see," Brianna jokes as she sits across from Skye.

Skye grins and nods her head.

"It is isn't it," Skye looks around the courtyard and then back at Brianna. "Have you seen Chase or Chelsea yet? I want to know about their trip."

Brianna shakes her head before biting into her apple.

"No, I haven't, but I hope that they're back," Brianna smiles over Skye's shoulders when she spots Mark. "By the way, Mark is sitting with us."

Skye holds a tight smile. She really hated that guy, but if Brianna liked him she wasn't going to complain.

"I asked Julia to sit with us to."

Brianna frowns at Skye.

"Sure."

"Sup, ladies," Mark says as he takes a seat next to Brianna. "How has your day been going?"

"Fine, I have all my classes with Skye," Brianna says with a smile.

Mark turns away for a split second and then smiles at Brianna.

"That's nice, so does anyone have Mrs. Scott as a teacher?"

Julia approaches the table with an answer.

"I have her last period, does anybody else?"

"I do," everyone else at the table says along with two other voices. Chase and Chelsea walked up to the table and quickly sat down.

"It looks like we'll be ending our day with fun then," Skye says with a smile.

Chase nods his head. Chelsea looks from Julia who appears to be sitting too close to Skye then she likes, to Mark who is whispering in Brianna's ear, then to Skye and Brianna who kept giving each other loving smiles. Boy she wanted this crap to end.

"Do you think Haley can take all of us in one class?" Brianna questions.

"It will have a hell of a lot of drama, I can tell you that," Chase comments before digging into his food.

Nobody laughed because they knew it was true.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Okay Ev, roll the ball to mama, you can do it," Brooke says in a cheerful voice as Evan smiles at her. Peyton is sitting behind Evan holding him up when need be. Brooke claps when Evan pushes the ball to her.

"That's my boy; you are a very special boy, aren't you?"

"Honey, he can't answer you yet."

Evan garbles something and Brooke smiles.

"He just did Peyton. That's how much you know."

Peyton just grins and shakes her head. After she stopped worrying about money, Brooke had talked her into sitting on the floor of their living room and play with their son.

"When will Mia be back from touring?" Brooke asks as Evan begins to crawl towards his pile of toys. Brooke moves closer to her wife.

"Not for a few more months. I just hope that I can get somebody to record soon. It would really help."

"Did you ever ask Haley?"

Peyton bites the bottom of her lip and shakes her head.

"I didn't think she would want to. We all know what happened with Chris Keller."

Brooke shivered at the name.

"I hate that guy."

Peyton laughs and brings her wife closer.

"I do, too. I'm going to head into the label and maybe listen to some demos. Maybe I can find someone soon."

"Brianna is going to be home shortly; don't you want to wait for her?"

"I'll be home for dinner. We can talk then. I've got to do something Brooke. I need to take care of my family."

Brooke kisses Peyton softly and pulls away only to be pulled back in by her wife. Peyton pulled away breathless.

"I needed that. I needed you."

"You've got me baby," Brooke says with a giant grin. "You've always got me."

"That's good to hear."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley walks into Red Bedroom Records with a purpose. Today she was teaching her students about dreams, even though it was the first day of school. She had everyone in her classes stand up and say their dream. She listened to all of them, but she had never listened to herself. She wanted to sing again. She just hoped Peyton would have her.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton questions as Haley sits down in front of her.

"I want to record an album," Haley states quickly.

"Did you talk to Brooke?"

Haley looks at Peyton in confusion.

"No, should I have?"

Peyton shakes her head and smiles.

"No of course not, but why do you want to record?"

"Today, I had my students stand up and announce their dream to the class. I've gotten some out there answers, but some of them were amazing. Some said Med. school, to be a doctor. One wanted to go to school so that she could one day run a community center for teenagers. Another wanted to be in the NBA. One wanted to be a writer. I've always wanted to be a musician. High school I lived a dream, but I want to do it right this time."

"Haley, you had me at 'I want to record an album'," Peyton says with a smile.


	49. Part 2 Ch 21: Baby Brooke

**A/N: 5 chapters left of Part 2 and then I'm going on a small hiatus from I Need You Now, but don't fret, I will be back with a Part 3 and hopefully I will be ahead enough to where I can post the story. **

**I know I'm going to be hated for this chapter, but I promise things will work out in the end. You just have to have a little faith.**

**

* * *

**

October

**Part 2 Ch. 21: Baby Brooke**

_I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I know you can feel me rising,  
And I'm on fire  
if you keep on pulling me up._

Look at my life, and look at my face,  
look where I've come to get to this place with you.  
Being here to sit and lay at your feet and rest in your arms  
And listen to your heart beat.

Peyton stopped the music with a smile. It had taken a month for Haley to write a couple of songs for her new album, but she did and Peyton was excited, just about as excited as Haley was herself.

"How does it sound?" Haley asks through the microphone.

"Amazing, now get in here," Peyton says with a bright smile.

It didn't take long for Haley to walk into the room where Peyton was sitting.

"Not bad for a Saturday, huh?" Haley says with a grin.

Peyton wipes her face with her hands and then grins widely at Haley.

"I'm really excited about all of this. I mean last month I thought that I would have to give up my dream, but then you saved me from failing."

Haley places a hand on her friend's knee.

"Peyton, you helped me keep my dream going. Getting married so early in life, I missed out on experiencing my dreams. I started my family at eighteen. I let Nathan live out his, but I missed mine and now I can officially say that I haven't and that's thanks to you."

"I know what you mean. Brooke has always been the successful one. I was just a teacher and we were just married. My life was plain. I had the successful wife that I loved. I love her even more now. Now we're both successful and we have two beautiful children and one that's going to college next fall. I just want to provide for my family."

"That's what everyone wants Peyton."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"These are amazing Brooke. Did you really come up with all of these?" Brianna asks as she flips through Brooke's sketchbook.

"I appreciate the comments Brianna. I actually started sketching those when I was pregnant with Evan. I just think now is the time to actually promote it. Evan is 10 months and Peyton is working on Haley's record. You are a senior. I just think it's time. Plus, we need more money."

Brianna looks at Brooke with a small amount of guilt.

"I could get a job."

Brooke drops her sketchbook on the table and let's Brianna cuddle into her.

"You are the child and I'm the adult. You don't have to worry about money, sweetheart. Peyton and I are supposed to take care of you, not the other way around."

Brianna nods her head as she pulls away from Brooke.

"I know that, but if I hadn't been adopted I would have been saving money. I would have gotten a job earlier. I can't help, but think of money."

"I understand I guess."

"Okay, now on another whole different topic, have you thought about what you want to do for college?"

Brianna puts the bottom of her lip in hesitation as she straightens out her pant leg.

"Not really and I know that sounds bad, but I think I'd just figure it all out as I go. I should come up with a decision by spring."

Brooke smiles gently.

"I was just curious is all," Evan's cries through the baby monitor made Brooke look at it and smile. "I should get Evan up from his nap. If you go anywhere please be home by dinner, okay?"

"I will," Brianna says in reassurance.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Thanks for meeting me here," Mark says as he gets up from the bench in the local park.

Brianna nods her head and puts her hands in her pockets.

"I don't really understand why."

Mark ignores Brianna's statement.

"I was actually surprised that you came. I just figured that you would be spending time with your girlfriend."

Brianna rolls her eyes.

"One, she's not my girlfriend and two, you said it was important so tell me what you want to tell me. I have to get home soon."

"I haven't been the kind of guy that I want to be lately. Coming to Tree Hill and seeing you again had brought out feelings that I had buried a long time ago." Mark steps closer to Brianna who brings her hands out of her pockets. "I like you Brianna, hell I love you and I know you still are trying to figure things out with Skye, but I don't see her going to you and pleading a case. I just want another shot. I want to give us another try."

"Mark, you are putting me into a really bad situation."

"I'm sorry for that, but with Skye hanging around Julia all the time, I figured you could use somebody to talk to. And maybe, just maybe I could get you to like me again."

Brianna looks at Mark with a surprise look on her face.

"I do like you Mark, but I don't love you and I can't honestly say that I would ever love you."

Mark steps closer to Brianna.

"Could you at least try?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you surprised at Brianna's announcement from dinner tonight?" Peyton asks as she settles into bed next to her wife.

"I figured it was either going to be Skye or Mark. I had hoped it would be Skye."

"Same here," Peyton says with a sigh. "If this is what Brianna wants then we aren't going to force her hand."

"Of course not," Brooke says before kissing Peyton fully on the lips. When she pulls away, Peyton has a dopey grin on her face. "How was Haley today?"

"She was amazing. She's even better then in high school. I think this is going to be a really great record. I'm not even kidding."

"You sound really happy."

"I am really happy, but I'm even happier with the fact that you are going to be starting a new line. That's amazing baby."

"I think I'm going to call it Baby Brooke."

"It's perfect."


	50. Part 2 Ch 22: Lost

**A/N: So, no Breyton in this one…so sorry, but I felt like I needed to give this chapter to focus on Skye and Brianna a little bit. Next chapter the drama starts to get heavy. **

**It will be Christmas time in Tree Hill and an accident causes lives to change, especially when people begin to realize who really belongs with whom. Brooke and Peyton's fears will come to light.**

**

* * *

**

November

**Part 2 Ch. 22: Lost**

Telling her family that she was dating Mark had gotten a reaction she never expected considering the fact that she knew both Peyton and Brooke liked Skye better.

"As long as you are happy Brianna, then things are good with is."

Brianna was surprised that Peyton had said that. Brooke on the other hand was an even bigger surprise.

"I knew all along you would choose him. I approve, sweetie."

To say Brianna was confused was an understatement.

In truth she never really understood her own decisions when it came to dating. She wasn't sure if dating Mark was the right thing to do. She knew somewhere that she still loves Skye, but maybe being with Mark was going to make it easier for her. She knew everything that her mom went through and maybe it was easier for her. It was easier to let Mark in then Skye because she knew Mark could never really have her heart. Her heart was reserved for Skye, but at the moment she won't admit it.

Brianna didn't want to stand out on Skye's doorstep waiting for her to come out.

Brianna didn't want to tell Skye that she was dating Mark, that she chose Mark.

Brianna didn't want to be the one to break Skye's heart.

But she knew she would anyway.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. You've always been busy."

Brianna snaps out of her thinking and looks at Skye. They had both managed to take a seat on the porch swing next to each other.

"I could say the same thing for you. I know you've been trying to get Julia as a friend."

Skye chuckles and shakes her head.

"Yeah, that might have been a bad idea."

"Why?" Brianna asks as she looks at her ex in confusion.

"Julia cornered me, kissed me and told me she wanted to be with me."

Brianna knew she was risking everything that she ever had with Skye, but maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad. She decided to go for it.

"Maybe you should give her another chance," Brianna whispers quietly.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do, not if you are willing to get back together with me," Skye responds honestly. Skye watched as Brianna's eyes closed softly and remained closed. "Unless of course, I don't have a shot anymore. Who have you been spending most of your time with? I know it's not Chase or Chelsea, they would've told me."

Brianna opens her eyes back up and looks into Skye's obviously hurt ones.

"I've been spending time with Mark."

Skye bites the bottom of her lip willing her tears not to fall.

"So, that's it then. It's just over."

"It's been over for a long time, Skye. Get over it."

"You can't just get over the person you love Brianna. It doesn't work like that."

Brianna stands up from the porch swing and leans against the railing facing Skye.

"Look, I never meant to hurt you."

Skye stands up and glares at Brianna.

"You always never mean to hurt me, but you do! Every single time I put my heart out there for you it gets broken. That's it. I'm not doing it anymore. I can't do anymore. It's either now or it's never Brianna. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me because even if there is a minimal amount chance that you still do, I will fight for us. Just tell me."

Brianna sighs and bites the bottom of her lip. She slowly looks at Skye and grabs the courage she can to actually say this.

"I don't love you."

Clearly Brianna was lying because Skye saw Brianna's eyes falter slightly.

"Agh! You are so infuriating. Go be happy with Mark, that ass hat and leave me the hell alone, forever."

Brianna watches as Skye slams the front door shut. Brianna sighs and makes her way down the stairs only to trip on her own two feet. Her head slams down into the grass. Brianna rolls over onto her back and stares at the sky.

"I deserved that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

It had been a few weeks since Brianna had told Skye about her and Mark and not word has come from Skye since. During lunch either she sits with her friends without Skye or she and Mark go sit with his jock buddies. Brianna hated it, but there wasn't anything she could do. She knew she hurt Skye for the last time. She was really starting to hate the fact that she chose Mark once again. That feeling became even stronger when the rumors circulating the school had said that Julia and Skye was now a couple. Jealousy was not Brianna's friend.

"Are you still planning to come to the game tonight?" Mark questions as they sit down for lunch.

"Of course, I have to support my boyfriend, don't I?"

Mark smiles and nods his head before giving Brianna a quick kiss on the lips. Brianna's eyes quickly found Skye's at her usual table. She and Skye lock eyes quickly until Skye looks away and gives Julia a kiss. Brianna sighs and focuses her attention on the boyfriend.

"Do you think you are going to win tonight?"

Mark nods his head.

"Yeah, Coach Scott has been working us like crazy, we have to win. If not I don't want to know what practice is going to be like if we don't."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Mark. Nathan's not so bad."

"Maybe, you're right."

Brianna's eyes find Skye's eyes another time.

"I'm never right," Brianna whispers making sure Mark wouldn't hear her. He didn't.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Explain to us again why you two started dating?" Chelsea asks hesitantly.

Julia grabs Skye's hand and smiles at her new friend.

"This one decided to give me another chance and I'm glad she did."

Skye smiles and nods her head.

"She's right."

"And it doesn't have anything to do with Brianna taking Mark back?"

Julian cautiously looks at her girlfriend. She really hoped that wasn't the reason, but with Skye you could never really know.

"Of course not, I wanted to give Julian a chance," Skye looks Julia in the eye before planting her lips onto hers.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

It was half time and the Ravens were down by ten. Brianna watches as the guys headed to the locker room. Brianna was sitting by herself, but was surprised when someone sat down next to her.

"I need to talk to you."

Brianna glances to her side and sighs. She really didn't want to talk to Julia right now.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad. Look, you made your choice and now you have to live with that. You chose Mark, not Skye so quit giving her those looks," Brianna looks at her sharply. "I'm not an idiot Brianna. I know you still like her, but she's my girlfriend. She could've been yours, but you gave up. So leave her alone and be a better girlfriend to Mark. You lost Brianna. You have to deal with that."

"Is she okay?" Brianna asks as she looks away from Julia.

"No, but she will be."

Brianna silently nods her head and listens to Julia's retreating footsteps.

The Ravens won that night, but every time Brianna caught sight of Skye snuggled into Julia's side she couldn't help, but feel like she had lost.

And she did.


	51. Part 2 Ch 23: Christmas Nightmare

**A/N: Wow this took way too long to write. I apologize. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter.**

**

* * *

**

December

**Part 2 Ch. 23: Christmas Nightmare**

"Can you believe that just a year ago today you were giving birth to our son?"

Brooke and Peyton were lying cuddled up together in their bed. They were extremely tired after the day's events. Evan's birthday party was just filled with family and friends, but it still was tiring.

"I know. I feel like we are getting kind of old Peyton. I don't like it one bit."

Peyton grins and rolls over to settle on top of her wife. Peyton trails a finger from Brooke's neck to between her breasts.

"Well how can I make you feel better?"

Brooke grins saucily at her wife.

"I have a few ideas…" Brooke trails off as she runs her hands up and down Peyton's back.

Peyton sits up and straddles her wife's thighs. Peyton runs her own hands to the bottom of her nightshirt and lifts it up and over her head.

"Mama likes," Brooke says with a grin as her hands find Peyton's bare breasts. Brooke rolls Peyton's nipples between her fingers causing Peyton to moan.

"Aren't I supposed to be making you feel better?" Peyton questions softly.

Brooke stops her movements.

"Well then, are you going to do anything about it?"

Peyton grins and leans down, kissing her wife soundly on the lips.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brianna shakes her head and turns up the music in her room to drown out the moans coming from down the hall. Skye sits on her bed smirking at her.

"Your parents go at it like rabbits."

Brianna shrugs her shoulders as she sits in her desk chair.

"I'm used to it."

"I don't like what we've become," Skye says as soon as everything is quiet.

"Me either and I know it's my entire fault. I know I can't make up for it. You shouldn't even be my friend right now."

"I can't do that Brianna. I've tried and I just can't. I need you in my life. Not as my girlfriend, but as my friend. I could really use another friend."

"I think everyone could use friends."

"Can we just start over? I'd really just like to start over. I don't want to erase what we have, but I do just want to start this whole friendship thing again."

Brianna smiles and stands up from her chair. She holds out her hand to Skye.

"My name is Brianna Evans and I would very much like to be your friend."

Skye grins and shakes Brianna's hand.

"Skyler Richardson and I accept your friend ship."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

**A Few Weeks Later**

It was Christmas Eve in the town of Tree Hill. Glistening white snow was falling adding even more snow that was already on the streets.

Brooke, Peyton and Brianna were currently in the kitchen making Christmas cookies or were rather trying to.

"You do know we are trying to make cookies and not make a mess in the kitchen."

Brooke and Peyton turn to Brianna with raised eyebrows.

"Aren't we supposed to be the ones telling you not to make a mess?"

Brianna places a finger on her chin and taps it.

"In a normal circumstance I would say yes, but right now with you two covered in batter and stuff I would say no."

Brooke shakes her head and walks over to the cupboard.

"We need chocolate chips right?" Brooke questions as she moves boxes around. "I don't see any here."

"Well we don't need chocolate chips," Peyton says with a frown. Brooke turns around and frowns even more.

"Baby, I want my chocolate chips."

Brianna rolls her eyes and grabs the car keys on the counter.

"I'll just go to the store and by some. It's no sweat."

Both Brooke and Peyton looks out the window and sees the snow falling faster down.

"I don't think so sweetie. It looks pretty bad out there. We can wait."

"Peyton, you and I both know that we can't wait to make these cookies. We need chocolate chips now. Stores are closed tomorrow."

"Okay, but bring your cell phone and call us when you get to the store."

"Will do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Miss, can you hear me?"

It was all fuzziness to Brianna.

"Miss, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

Brianna could hear the sounds, but she couldn't do anything.

"We need to move her on the gurney and bring her in."

"We have a seventeen year old teenager, unresponsive. ID says Brianna Evans."

"What a wonderful Christmas Eve isn't it?" the EMT says sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure this is one present no parent wants."

Brianna wanted sleep.

And sleep she got.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm worried Peyton," Brooke says as she continues to look out the window. "She said she would call."

"I'm sure everything is okay," Peyton reassures.

The phone rings.

"See, that's probably her right now."

Peyton goes to the phone and answers.

"Sawyer residence, how can I help you?"

"_Is this the residence for a Brianna Evans?"_

"Yes it is. What's going on?"

"_This is a nurse at Tree Hill Memorial. Brianna was involved in an accident tonight and she was just brought in."_

"We'll be right there."

"What's going on Peyton?"

"Get Evan, we need to go to the hospital. Brianna was in an accident."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Peyton, Brooke, what's going on?" Skye asks as soon as she opens the front door.

"We know it's late and we are sorry, but we have nowhere else to go."

Ty and Melissa walk into the entryway with concerned looks.

"What's going on?"

Peyton looks at Ty with a pleading look.

"We were hoping that you could watch Evan. Something happened and Brooke and I, we have to go to the hospital."

Skye finally noticed the lack of one person.

"Where's Brianna?"

Brooke takes a breath and hands Evan over to Ty who accepts him gracefully.

"That's why we have to go."

Skye looks at Ty and Melissa and then back to Peyton and Brooke.

"I'm coming with you. I'll call everybody."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I need information on my daughter, Brianna Evans!" Brooke demands as she approaches the front desk of Tree Hill Memorial.

"Ma'am she's in surgery right now. You'll have to wait. In the meantime I need you to fill out some papers."

"I called everybody. Chase and Chelsea send their prayers, but they can't come. Mark and Julia are on their way."

"I appreciate it Skye," Peyton whispers as soon as Brooke sits down next to her. "Is there any news yet?"

"She's in surgery. I have to fill out papers."

Peyton looks at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"She's going to be alright Brooke, right?"

"I hope so."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Several hours later and everyone were still waiting on news about Brianna. Mark and Julia had shown up a few hours ago. Skye was snuggled into Julia's side. Brooke was the same with Peyton. Mark just kept looking around. He hated hospitals.

"Family of Brianna Evans?"

Brooke and Peyton were up in a flash.

"We're her parents."

The doctor nodded.

"Your daughter's car was wrapped around the pole. She sustained a few broken ribs and underwent a splenectomy. Her shoulder was displaced, but we popped that back in. She's in recovery right now. You can go see her if you like."

Brooke and Peyton looked at the kids.

"We're going to go see her, but um, we'll come back when she wakes up."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I can't be here. I can't be here anymore."

"You can't leave Mark. Brianna needs you here," Skye says as she watches Mark get up from his chair.

"I don't do hospitals."

Julia stays quiet through it all watching the scene play out.

"If you walk out those doors you'll be the worst boyfriend ever."

Mark turns to Skye with a certain look.

"I've always been a bad boyfriend. Tell Brianna, I'm sorry."

Skye shakes her head as she watches Mark walk down the hallway.

"Skye, I want to be here with you, but Mark kind of has a point. I don't like hospitals either."

"Then go! Get out here. Next time I won't call you!"

Julia sighs and follows Mark out of the hospital.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Brianna, open your eyes baby, come on open your eyes," Brooke cries out as she holds onto her daughter's hand tighter.

Peyton watches the scene heartbroken.

"Baby, she's recovering. She'll be okay," Peyton says as she walks closer to her wife.

"Peyton, she's our daughter. She needs to open up her eyes."

Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke as they both cry.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Skye walks into Brianna room and sees Peyton and Brooke sleeping against each other in a chair. Skye sits down in the empty chair next to Brianna's bed and grabs her hand.

"I want you to listen to me Brianna Evans. Wake up! I need you. I'll always need you. No matter what I said before I'm sorry. I love you. I'll always love you, but you need to wake up. Your mothers are worried. I'm worried."

"S-s-sorry."

Skye looks up at Brianna and smiles widely despite the tears running down her face.

"How are you doing?" Skye whispers.

"Water," Brianna rasps out.

Skye grabs the glass of water and lets Brianna takes a sip.

"I'm going to wake up your moms."

Skye turns to Brooke and Peyton.

"Brooke, Peyton, Brianna's awake."

Skye said it loud enough for Peyton and Brooke to snap out of their sleep. Skye got up to leave the room, leaving the family alone.

"Baby, open your eyes," Peyton softly commands as she places a kiss on Brianna's forehead. Brooke grabs onto Brianna's hand.

Brianna's eyes open slowly and all three of them smile.

"Hi."

"We love you so much."

Brianna smiles softly.

"I love you mom, and you mama," Brianna says before closing her eyes again.

Brooke and Peyton grin happily and let their daughter rest.


	52. Part 2 Ch 24: In Your Dreams

**A/N: I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I've just been pretty busy.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…****sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

* * *

**January**

**Part 2 Ch. 24: In Your Dreams**

With Christmas and New Years gone, the Sawyer house had finally come off of their celebrating. At first Brooke and Peyton didn't want to celebrate anything with Brianna stuck in the hospital for a few days, but Brianna insisted that everything go back to normal, so Brooke and Peyton listened.

Christmas was filled with presents and laughter. A few days after Christmas Eve and her hospital stay, Brianna had spent a few hours with Mark to exchange gifts and have lunch. Brianna had bought him a new basketball and a few basketball shirts. Mark had given her a few CD's and a few programs for her computer.

It didn't take long for Brianna to get annoyed at Mark for staring at her sling. Her shoulder had still hurt from being dislocated. Mark didn't know how to deal with an injured girlfriend and so he dropped her off at home and didn't call her until after New Years. Brianna was really starting to hate him.

Brooke and Peyton had given Brianna a new laptop in which Brianna thanked them over and over again. Besides starting to call Brooke and Peyton, mom and momma, Brianna had given them each a ring with her and Evan's birthstones in it. The rings were identical and Brooke and Peyton wore them on the same finger, their ring finger on their right hand.

Evan had received lots of toy cars and a few stuffed animals from his sister. His parents gave him clothes.

Brianna and Skye had told each other not to get the other a gift for Christmas, but they didn't listen. Brianna gave Skye a bracelet engraved with the words _My Angel_. And Skye gave her a heart shaped necklace. Later, Brianna had found out that Skye had given Julia her favorite book for Christmas. Brianna was jumping for joy inside.

New Years was spent with just the family and nothing big really happened. It was just another typical night at the Sawyer household.

Today was a different story. Today was Skye's birthday, her eighteenth birthday.

**-I Need You Now- **

Instead of what Brianna planned last year for Skye's birthday party, this year it was decided that it would be just her, Skye, Julia and Mark hanging out at the beach. The water was still cold, but Brianna thought a nice bonfire would be nice. Chase and Chelsea couldn't come, but they did give their presents to Skye nonetheless.

The fire had been burning for a good half-hour. Skye was cuddled up to Julia in the sand while Brianna was saddled up next to Mark. They were all talking about random things, laughing and drinking. Mark had brought the alcohol, but it wasn't enough to get anybody smashed…just enough for a buzz.

"Okay, okay, so you have to tell me what your worst fear is?" Julia questions Mark with a smile.

"I don't have any fears," Mark says quickly.

Brianna snickered to herself, but Skye caught on.

"Brianna seems to know something we all don't. So, Mark do you want recant your statement."

Mark huffs before taking a drink of his beer.

"My biggest fear is that I won't get into college, that I'll end up working at some dead end job and not enough money to support my family."

The girls got quiet and Brianna started laughing.

"Who says you're going to have a family?"

Skye looked at Brianna in shock. Mark looked at his girlfriend with hurt on his face. Julia was amused. Brianna didn't seem to care about what she said. Mark sighs and pulls away from Brianna.

"Julia, what was your greatest lost?" Mark asks quietly.

Julia looks down at Skye and smiles sadly.

"Skye, but I was happy to have her back," Skye looks up at Julia and smiles. "Happy birthday, babe."

Julia leans down to kiss Skye who kisses her back. Brianna rolls her eyes. Brianna stands up and walks away. Skye pulls away from the kiss and looks at her ex with sadness written all over her face.

Mark looks at Julia who is looking at Skye who is watching Brianna. He had enough of this.

"I'm going for another beer run. Julia, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Mark and Julia head to the boardwalk leaving Skye and Brianna alone.

**-I Need You Now- **

Brooke and Peyton watch closely as Evan slowly walks his way around the room. It was new development with their son and they were excited. Peyton was following Evan closely with her video recorder. Brooke was sitting on the couch smiling like a lunatic. God she loved being a mother.

"You're doing such a good job, baby, yes you are. Come over here Evan."

Peyton stopped walking when Evan just stood still. Evan glanced at Brooke and smiled and began moving his little feet towards his mom. Brooke's arms were open wide, ready to receive her moving package.

Evan giggled as he walked towards his mother.

"That's such a good boy. I am so proud of you."

Peyton stopped recording and placed her video recorder on the table. She took a seat next to her wife.

"He's growing up so fast."

Brooke sets Evan down on the ground and he walks over towards his toys. Brooke snuggles into Peyton's arms.

"Do you want more kids Peyton?"

Peyton purses her lips as she thinks about the question. In all honesty she didn't think she wanted any more kids, but she wanted to know what Brooke wanted first.

"Well do you want more kids?"

"I love my life. I love you and I love our kids, but there are times when I want more kids and there are times when I don't. I think if we have anymore kids we'd adopt."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I think we could do that. We adopted Brianna and look how well that turned out."

"She calls us mom."

"I know," Peyton says with excitement.

**-I Need You Now-**

"What's the matter with you?" Skye questions as soon as she steps closer to her ex.

"I don't know," Brianna whispers. "I don't like it."

"You don't like what?"

Brianna turns to Skye with a frown.

"I don't like you and Julia together."

Skye gives out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, well I don't like you and Mark together, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Why'd you give me a heart shaped necklace for Christmas when you gave your girlfriend a book?"

Skye steps closer to her ex with a smile.

"Because I love you, not her."

Skye brings her hand to cup Brianna's cheek. Her thumb traces Brianna's cheek.

"I don't love Mark," Brianna whispers. "I love you."

"I know."

Skye drops her hand as Brianna rests her forehead against Skye's.

"Do you know what I wished for my birthday?"

"What is it?" Brianna whispers.

"For you to kiss me."

It didn't take long for Skye's wish to be fulfilled.

**-I Need You Now- **

"Do you think it was smart to leave our current girlfriends together?" Julia questions as she walks up to the railing of the dock overlooking the beach.

"Does it really matter?" Mark asks.

"You're different then most guys."

Mark nods his head.

"I wish Brianna would see it."

"She's not going to just like I know Skye doesn't even want to be with me, but it beats being lonely."

Mark looks towards the beach and frowns.

"We could be lonely together," Mark states as he looks Julia in her eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well I figured since our girlfriends can cheat, we can too."

Julia turns her head to where Mark was looking at and watched as Skye leaned back on the sand with Brianna lying on top of her. Their mouths were fused together. Julia hated being so close to actually see it.

"Buy me beer and you got yourself a deal," Julia says before pushing her lips to Mark's.

**-I Need You Now- **

"Wow, it's like free porn."

"Yeah, two hot chicks are totally doing it."

Two boys had been walking along the beach when they had spotted Brianna and Skye having sex on the beach. It was too dark to see their faces though.

One boy stopped and turned around.

"Why the hell is everyone having sex in public?"

"What are you talking about?"

The boy who stopped pointed his finger backwards. The boy watched as Julia rode Mark until she was panting his name a few yards away.

"God this sucks. I wish someone would do me," the boy complained.

The other boy laughed and started to walk.

"In your dreams."


	53. Part 2 Ch 25: Goodbyes

**A/N: So there is a reason why I did not update last week and that was because I spent Easter in Chicago. I had no computer and no internet because I was traveling with a friend. But I am here now and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to everyone's liking.**

* * *

**February**

**Part 2 Ch. 25: Goodbyes**

Brianna looked to her left when she heard her bedroom door open. Brooke and Peyton had taken Evan to the Scott household. Brianna sighed when she spotted Skye coming into her room.

Since Skye's birthday she and Brianna have been having as much sex as they could. Skye loved it. Brianna loved it, but her guilty conscience did not.

"Skye, I can't do this anymore."

Skye freezes in front of Brianna.

"You don't get to do this to me! You don't get to just end this…whatever the hell you want to call what we have together. You don't get to just end it!"

"We're cheaters Skye. Mark and Julia are going to be angry with us."

Skye rolls her eyes.

"What is it today Brianna?"

"Valentine's Day."

Skye nods her head.

"Yeah, and has Mark called you?" Brianna shakes her head. "Julia hasn't called me either." Skye wraps her arms around Brianna's neck. "I'd say we should celebrate with each other. I mean…I love you and you love me don't you?"

"Yeah, I love you. That doesn't just go away."

Skye leans into Brianna and rests her forehead to Brianna's.

"Then make love to me."

Brianna leaned down and captured Skye's lips with her own. Skye traced her tongue along Brianna's pouty pink bottom lip begging for entrance. Brianna opens her mouth granting her access.

Brianna brings her hands down to Skye's hips, under her shirt, her thumbs tracing small circles around her hipbone. When Skye moaned Brianna grabbed a hold of the hem of Skye's t-shirt and yanked it up and over her head. All Skye was left wearing was a black lace bra and a pair of jeans.

"Like what you see?" Skye purrs out.

Brianna gulps and nods her head. Skye smiles and places her hands on the hem of Brianna's tank top and lifts it over her head. Skye steps back and admires the body before her.

"You are so beautiful," Skye says as her hands grab onto Brianna's bare breasts. Skye rolls a pink nipple between her fingers causing Brianna to moan and step away.

Both Brianna and Skye's eyes were dark with desire. It only took a minute before lips were drawn together with more passion than before and the rest of their clothes had been taken off.

**-I Need You Now- **

"Do you want to tour this summer?" Peyton asks Haley after she had placed Evan in Nathan's care. Brooke was siring sugar into her coffee.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean I might as long as Jamie and Nathan have the time to do it."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. It shouldn't really be a problem."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"Okay, now do you want to tell me why you decided to come to my house on Valentine's Day?"

"That's what I said," Brooke says with a sigh as she sits down next to her wife.

Peyton turns to Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really want to hear our daughter have sex?"

"No, but I'm glad she's having sex with Skye and not Mark."

"What happened between Brianna and Mark?" Haley interrupts.

"They've been distant, but from what I know haven't broken up yet," Brooke says with a sigh.

"So, Brianna is cheating, Skye is cheating. How did that all happen?"

Peyton looks from her wife then to her best friend.

"If our daughter would have been honest with herself from the beginning this wouldn't have happened, but she loves Skye and now everything is a mess, but there's nothing Brooke or I can do about it."

"It sucks."

Brooke laughs.

"Yeah, it sucks," Brooke echoes.

**-I Need You Now- **

"Open your eyes, baby," Skye purrs before placing feather light kisses all over Brianna's sweaty and flushed.

Brianna's eyes flutter open when Skye stops her fingers from pumping.

"Skye, p-please," Brianna begs.

"Please what?" Skye asks as she rocks against Brianna's thigh.

"Let me cum."

Skye moves her thumb against Brianna's clit causing Brianna to jerk her hips forward. Skye pushes her two fingers deeper into to Brianna. Briana moves her hands to Skye's neck bringing her head down and connecting their lips.

They came together.

**-I Need You Now- **

Mark zips up his pants and turns to Julia who throws him his shirt.

"That was great thanks."

"For me to."

"We're going to hell," Mark says sure of himself.

Julia chuckles and shakes her head.

"Then all four of us are going to hell. Our current girlfriends are probably having sex right now anyway. I don't care anymore."

"I don't either," Mark says as he pulls out his cell phone and throws it at Julia who catches it with ease. "I just got that text."

Julia looks at the test and sighs.

"That sucks."

"It's life. She didn't love me anyway."

**-I Need You Now-**

"I love you, Skyler Richardson. I love you a hell of a lot," Brianna whispers as she watches the girl in her arms sleep soundly on her chest. Brianna continues to rub her back soothingly. "I wasn't confused. I was scared. I want to spend my life with you and I think that's why I was so scared."

Skye continues to slightly snore.

"I just wish I could tell you while you are awake."

Brianna glances at her bedside table and grabs her phone with one hand. She had to send out a text and she needed to do it now despite what the day was. She needed to send it to Mark.

**I'm breaking up with u**

**-I Need You Now- **

Skye and Brianna walked up the rows of stands in the gym and take a seat next to Chelsea who smiles brightly at them because she spotted Skye and Brianna holding hands.

"Since when the hell did that happen?"

Brianna grins as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

"Since Valentine's Day, I broke up with Mark and Skye broke up with Julia."

"Neither were very happy about it, but they were sleeping together so whatever?" Skye says nonchalantly.

"What's been the fall out?" Chelsea asked as she watched the Ravens practice before the State Championship title.

"They won't speak to us. It sucks that I lost my friend. I can admit that, but Mark and I haven't really been friends now that I look at it," Brianna says with a chuckle. "We just used each other for sex and that was once."

"I was rooting for you guys the whole time," Chelsea says before watching the game start.

"We appreciate it. So, what are the odds? Do you think we will win the State Championship?" Skye asks those around her.

"Odds aren't good. I mean this is the second time that the Ravens have made it to the State Championship. The only other time was when Brianna's moms were in high school."

"It wasn't that long ago," Brianna adds in after Chelsea's comments. "But I hope at least for Mark's sanity that he wins. He already lost me. He needs this."

Skye grasps Brianna's hand and squeezes tight.

"We all need this."

**-I Need You Now- **

"Was high school ever this bad? I mean so much has happened with Brianna. Was our love life ever that complicated?"

"We've had problems Brooke, but we've managed to overcome some obstacles in life and now we're married and we have two beautiful children. This is our life and I have loved every minute of it because you are right next to me."

"You are going to make me cry," Brooke replies honestly with a smile.

"I'm just stating the truth."

"I hope they win…the Raven's. I hope they win."

"Why?"

Peyton smiles. "That night everything changed for us."

"Yeah, you said yes that night. I won't ever forget it."

"You better not," Peyton says before leaning down and kissing her wife's lips.

**-I Need You Now-**

The Ravens had won the State Championship for the second time and everyone was ecstatic. Confetti fell from the ceilings, but there was one person who wasn't celebrating, the one person that wasn't celebrating was the person that threw up the game winning shot, that person was Mark.

From the stands Brianna watched as Mark walked out the doors to the outside.

"Why aren't you celebrating? We won," Skye says with happiness.

Brianna grins at Skye.

"I am happy. I'm going to step outside for a few minutes. It's getting hot in here."

Skye grins and whispers something in Brianna's ear.

"Then you can take off all your clothes."

Brianna chuckles and shakes her head before getting up from her seat.

**-I Need You Now-**

Brianna found Mark leaning against the wall outside the gym doors.

"Are you okay?"

Mark rubs at his eyes and nods his head, but doesn't say anything.

"It was a great shot. You should be celebrating with your teammates."

Mark continues to stare ahead of him.

"I'm sorry. I broke up with you horribly and I'm sorry. I cheated on you and I'm sorry."

"Cheating has consequences."

Brianna looks at Mark in surprise.

"Cheating has consequences. My consequence was greater."

"Mark what are you talking about?"

"Julia's pregnant and I know it's mine. She told me after halftime."

Brianna stands closer to Mark and rests her back against the wall just like Mark was doing.

"Wow…Are you okay?" Mark turns his head to his ex and raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, stupid question."

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to wipe those tears and hold your head high. You'll talk to Julia and figure this all out, but I just want you to know that you can be an amazing dad because I know the person you can be. Lately you have been an ass, but I know you can be a good dad. Do the right thing Mark?"

Mark sniffles and nods his head.

"I hope that one day when I see you again that you and Skye have a bunch of little kids."

Brianna smiles.

"Maybe, I hope so, but what do you mean one day?"

"My parents are going to flip and Julia's already kicked out of her house. If she wants this baby then I'm going to be there for both of them."

"That's good to hear, but I should get back."

"Yeah, I have to find Julia."

"This feels like goodbye," Brianna comments.

"Maybe it is."


	54. Part 2 Ch 26: Nothing Stays in Vegas

**A/N: This officially ends Part Two. It has been a great ride and a lot of ups and downs in Brianna and Skye's relationship. This chapter is a big one and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I know that you actually have to be 21 to enter a Vegas casino and whatnot, but I don't care. This is my story and I'm writing it like this.**

* * *

**March**

**Part 2 Ch. 25: Nothing Stays in Vegas**

"Are you sure you two can handle this?" Brooke asks as she places her daughter's bag into the backseat of Skye's car.

"Mom, we can handle this. It's okay. It's only a few days on the road and we'll switch drivers when one of us gets tired. Don't sweat it," Brianna says with a casual shrug.

"I am going to be worried about you the whole way there so don't tell me not to sweat it."

Skye was standing next to Peyton while Brianna and Brooke had their moment.

"You two better be safe. I'm serious Skyler, we can't lose her."

Skye looks at Peyton with a smile.

"Peyton, I'm not going to kill my girlfriend. It's just a trip to Las Vegas. It's not like we're going off to war."

"That's funny," Peyton says dryly.

"But I'm serious. We won't have this opportunity again so we want to make the best of it."

Peyton nods her head.

"We have to be the best parents in the world if we let their daughter go on a road trip with her girlfriend for a week."

"Oh you are and it took me a long time to convince my brother to let me go as well, but in the end he finally agreed. I just told him that next year I'm going to be in college and I'll be away from home anyway so he might as well let me go now."

Peyton just chuckles.

"Baby, we got to go!"

Skye looks at her girlfriend and nods her head. She makes her way to the car while Brianna makes her way up to Peyton.

Peyton wraps her daughter into her arms.

"You promise to call every once in awhile right?"

"Of course," Brianna answers as she pulls away from Peyton. "Thanks again mom."

"Not a problem babe. You're an adult now. It's about time we let you act like an adult."

"Brooke is going to cry isn't she?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll keep her occupied," Peyton says with a grin.

Brianna coughs lightly.

"Gross."

Peyton laughs and playfully pushes Brianna forward.

"Go on get out of here."

**-I Need You Now- **

Skye was the first one to start driving. Brianna was in the passenger seat taking in the scenery. They had been on the road for the past 6 hours. They still had a lot of hours left.

"You've been pretty quiet so far," Skye mentions.

"I've just been thinking about Mark actually."

Skye nods her head slowly. She couldn't help, but show her jealousy.

"Don't forget who is driving this car."

Brianna grabs onto her girlfriend's hand and squeezes.

"Skye, I'm just worried about him. He's going to be a dad and he hasn't called, but he said it may take awhile before he'll call me."

"I understand that Brianna, I do, but this is about us and I'd rather not bring our exes into it okay? I just don't want to think about Julia being pregnant. I can't because I thought she was lesbian and now she is having your ex boyfriend's kid. It's just weird, besides it's your birthday today. We are gonna have some fun."

Brianna laughs and let's go of Skye's hand.

"No bringing up exes. Got it anything else sweetheart?"

Skye grins and shakes her head.

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know."

**-I Need You Now- **

It's been a few days since Brianna and Skye had left and Brooke and Peyton are feeling the loss. Evan was currently napping and Brooke and Peyton were currently sitting on the couch in their living room.

"I miss them Peyton," Brooke whines.

"I know, but think of it as practice for when Brianna goes off to college."

"I don't want to think about that now."

Peyton chuckles and shakes her head.

"Then what can I do to take your mind off of it."

Brooke thinks about it for a minute before grinning and looking at her wife.

"Evan is asleep and our daughter is currently away and we won't have any interruptions."

Peyton grins and grabs Brooke's hand before running upstairs and into their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom Brooke reaches up and laced her fingers through Peyton long blonde tresses. She guided the taller woman down and kisses her. One kiss turned into two, then three as they guided one another towards the bed. Falling onto the bed, they hurriedly began to undress each other as their mouths tasted exposed flesh.

Once they were both naked, Peyton took a moment to drink in the beauty of Brooke's naked body. "So beautiful," she murmured softly, her fingers trailing a tender path along Brooke's exposed form. Brooke shuddered from her touch, her eyes fluttered close. Peyton shifted her gently on the bed and pressed her longer frame against her.

They moaned in unison as their naked bodies touched for the first time in a few weeks. Peyton kissed Brooke's cheek then placed feathery kisses along her wife's jaw, weaving a trail down her neck as she pressed her thigh into Brooke's center. She moaned as she felt the wetness that greeted her.

Peyton thought she would explode as her mouth continued to taste Brooke's skin. Her tongue teased one nipple and then the other. Brooke's body arched as she continued to tease her. Brooke moaned insistently as her hands guided Peyton further down her body.

Peyton hungrily tasted her way down the firm abdomen. Stopping briefly to tickle Brooke's navel, she then settled her longer frame between Brooke's legs. She inhaled the sweet musky aroma of Brooke's passion and began to kiss the inside of her thighs. She felt Brooke's body responding to her touch as she opened herself up further.

Peyton needed to taste more as her tongue flicked across Brooke's swollen clit. Brooke arched and Peyton tasted her further. Licking her swollen lips, tasting as much as she could as she raised Brooke's body slightly. She continued to tease Brooke as the smaller woman thrust her hips. Peyton's tongue began a slow rhythm, circling her clit at first. Brooke whimpered as Peyton began to suckle her clit. Her mouth began to drink in more of the smaller woman.

Their rhythm increased as Brooke offered more of herself. Peyton placed two fingers just outside of Brooke's opening, teasing her. "Please," Brooke gasped as she held onto the headboard for support as her wife entered her. Peyton began a steady torture as her mouth pleasured Brooke's clit and her fingers plunged in and out of her wetness. The pace quickly grew wild as Brooke's body thrust against Peyton's face.

Each time she felt Brooke nearing the edge, Peyton would slow her movements. Brooke groaned each time, thrusting more insistently. "Please," Brooke begged once again. Peyton couldn't hold back any longer. Her mouth and fingers began a passionate dance. She held onto the smaller woman she began to buck wildly. Brooke's arms were stretched over her head as she clung to the headboard.

Each woman moaned as Brooke's body bucked wildly and her thighs began to tremble. "God yes!" Brooke screamed out as Peyton took her higher. Brooke's body lifted off the mattress as she began to explode. Peyton continued her movements, knowing that her wife was close.

Brooke screamed out Peyton's name as she climaxed. Peyton held her tightly and continued to taste her as her fingers plunged in and out. The second orgasm came quickly as Peyton continued, the smaller woman clutching at the bedcovers begging her wife to stop. AS she felt Brooke cross over for the third time, Peyton finally released her hold on her.

Brooke was gasping for air as Peyton gathered her in her arms. They held each other tightly as Brooke's breathing finally returned to normal.

"Wow," Brooke sighed as she gently guided Peyton's body down. She began to kiss Peyton tenderly as her hands cupped her firm breasts. Peyton moaned as smaller hands teased her. Her legs parted as Brooke cupped her mound. "So wet," Brooke murmured as her thumb circled Peyton's throbbing clit.

Peyton gasped as she felt two fingers teasing her center. She opened herself up further, offering everything. Her body trembled as Brooke entered her and she wrapped her long legs around the brunette. As Brooke's fingers thrust in and out of her, her thumb kept a steady rhythm circling her aching clit. "Come for me," Brooke whispered hotly in her ear.

Peyton's body thrust in response as Brooke took over. Her climax ripped through her as Brooke continued to make love to her. Her heart was pounding as her body arched once again. Exhausted they collapsed together. They held onto each other while Peyton tried to regain her breathing.

As they clung to each other, their bodies began to respond gain to the feel of the other. One kiss quickly became two until they found themselves eagerly feasting upon one another's passion. They climaxed in unison and quickly found their way into each other's arms.

They made love all through the night not hearing the drunken message being left on their answering machine.

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye and Brianna had reservations for a room in the Palazzo hotel. Once they checked in and made their way to the room they were happy with what they saw. There were plasma televisions in the bathroom and the sunken living room, remote controlled roman shades and curtains and marble baths.

Skye walked over to the fridge and smiled.

"There's alcohol, it's expensive, but it's so worth it."

Brianna grins and drops their bags on the bed and lies down.

"That's all nice and everything, but I want to get my gambling on right now."

Skye lies down next to her girlfriend and smiles.

"What are you going to play first?"

"I'm thinking about black jack and then some slots. What about you?"

"Slots for sure and then we'll go out on the strip."

Brianna turns to her girlfriend with a serious expression.

"Do you think we can pass as twenty-one year olds?"

Skye grins and nods her head.

"I'm pretty sure we could…that or we could just make out with each other and get free drinks that way."

Brianna chuckles and nods her head.

"What happens in Vegas right?"

"Exactly."

**-I Need You Now-**

The next morning Brianna woke up with a groan. Her head hurt, but at the same time she felt completely satisfied. The last thing Brianna had remembered of last night was going to a bar and drinking free shots with Skye. Brianna opens her eyes when she hears a groan next to her. Brianna sits up and pulls the sheet up with her. She was naked. Skye opens her eyes and gasps as she looks at Brianna's back.

"Did I do that to you?" Skye says groggily as she touches the red scratch marks on Brianna's back. Brianna hisses in pain.

"Ah, don't do that."

Skye sits up in bed and rubs her eyes. Brianna stands up from the bed and goes to her bag to grab a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She makes her way to the bathroom in a hurry.

"I'm never drinking again," Skye mumbles as she stands up from the bed. She goes to her bag and grabs a t-shirt and sweats just like Brianna did. But before she can do anything she notices something on her finger that wasn't there yesterday. "Oh no," Skye says before quickly changing. That's when she spots something on the ground. Skye picks it up and reads it. She slowly sits on the bed.

Brianna walks out of the bathroom slowly. She had spotted a ring on her finger and she was freaking out. She had no idea what went on last night and she was hoping what happened didn't happen.

"Skye, what did we do last night?" Brianna asks as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

Skye hands over the piece of paper in her hand and gives it to Brianna. Brianna reads it silently.

It was a marriage certificate.

* * *

**A/N: I will be taking some time off from this story while I plan out Part 3 of this story and as well as plan out the sequel to How to Save a Life and Changes…I don't know how long the break will be, but I promise it won't take forever…maybe two-three weeks…I don't make any promises….**

**What would you like to see happen in Part 3?**

**I can give you all a preview on what Part 3 will be like…**

**Part 3: Will be the rest of their senior year…so another 26 chapters that will cover 5 months…so the summer will be added as well. **

**Part 4: Will skip Brianna and Skye's college years (Their relationship status is in my head. I won't give it away) and focus on their careers and whatnot. Brooke and Peyton may or may not be having problems.**

**Part 5 and possible Part 6 is too early for me to give away yet...so you'll just have to wait. There might not even be a part 5 or 6…it just depends on what you guys want for this huge ass story.**


	55. Part 3 Ch 1: Vegas Follows You Home

**A/N: Um...I've planned some for this story, but not all of it. However I will be planning more along the way. I hope you like this chapter. It's really not one of my favorites, but oh well.**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**March**

**Part 3 Ch. 1: Vegas Follows You Home**

Brianna stands up from the bed and sighs.

"We should head home early, I think. We have to sort all of this out and I mean quickly. We're married."

Skye looks at Brianna with a sad look.

"Is being married to me so horrible?"

Brianna sees the sad look on her girlfriend's, well now wife's face and she sits back down next to her.

"Skyler, I always thought that when I got married that I would be older and love isn't the question because I do love you, but honey, we're eighteen years old and we were drunk."

Skye nods her head in understanding.

"I get that and I can admit that it isn't the best situation, but I love you. Why can't this work Brianna? I really want this to work," Skye says as she looks down at her wedding ring.

Brianna does the same thing and then moves her arm around Skye's waist.

"I love you, but right now we have to go home. I need to face my parents and you need to face your brother. Then we can figure all this stuff out."

"We're going to be in trouble, aren't we?" Skye asks as she watches Brianna start to pack their bags.

"I don't know baby, maybe they won't find out. We could hide it from them."

**-I Need You Now- **

After their glorious night of love making, Brooke and Peyton had gotten only a few hours asleep before Evan woke them up. His cries through the baby monitor made Brooke sit up and yawn. Peyton sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'll get Evan ready for the day and bring him downstairs," Brooke says before quickly leaning to her wife and kissing her on the lips before getting out of bed. "Morning, babe," Brooke says before leaving the room.

Peyton gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Brooke enters her son's room and smiles at her baby boy.

"Well good morning baby boy."

Brooke laughs at her son's huge smile.

"I think we should get dressed and then you can go see your momma, how about that mister?"

Brooke smiles at her sons babbles.

**-I Need You Now-**

Peyton walked downstairs and smiled when she saw her wife and son playing on the living room floor.

"Brooke, did you check the messages yet? I was waiting for a call last night and we were kind of busy."

Brooke grins at her wife.

"If I remember last night, I think someone called, but we wouldn't answer."

Peyton grins and walks over to the answering machine and waiting for the one message blinking.

_You have one new message…_

"_Hey moms, guess what? Somethin mazing happened last night. And I've got rings and and and I have a wife and she's soooo pretty. Ima gonna love her foever."_

Peyton deletes the message and turns to her wife who had moved from her spot on the floor. Brooke was now just standing next to her.

"Did that message say what I think it just said?" Brooke asks carefully.

"That our daughter is now married?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Then yep, you it did," Peyton states in a monotone voice.

"I'm going to kill her," Brooke states before the doorbell rings.

Brooke answers the door and isn't surprised to see Ty, Melissa and their daughter standing behind it. Jenny was in Melissa's arms.

"Did you receive a drunken message?" Ty asks.

Brooke nods her head.

"Come on in," Brooke says as she invites them in.

Melissa places Jenny on the floor next to Evan while Brooke sits down next to her wife and Ty and Melissa take a spot on the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Ty asks the adults in the room.

"Obviously they were drunk. I mean they are eighteen years old. We need to get it annulled or something," Brooke says with a little anger. "I mean I wasn't even there."

"I agree. My sister was stupid."

Peyton and Melissa don't say a word.

"What are your thoughts Mel?" Ty asks.

"I saw we leave them be."

All eyes turn to Melissa. Peyton raises an eyebrow because she was thinking the same exact thing.

"Honey, you can't think that. They are so young," Ty says to his wife.

"Now hear me out, all of you. Those two went to Las Vegas and did something stupid. They got drunk and while under that drunkenness they got married. I say if that's what they did then that's what they are going to do. They are going to be married."

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke asks. "They're eighteen years old."

"How old were you when you married Peyton?"

Brooke looks away.

"That's beside the point."

"I like that idea," Peyton says with a sigh. "They wanted to get married. Then they will honor that vow and stay married."

"There's got to be more to that isn't there?" Ty asked wondering if Peyton had other things in mind.

"Oh there is…this is what we are going to do…"

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye sighed as Brianna drove past the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign at the edge of town. Brianna could tell that Skye was nervous. Hell she was nervous too. During the ride home they had decided to keep their marriage a secret at least with their parents. The question was how long could they hide it?

"I love you Skye, no matter what happens."

Skye grins at her wife.

"I love you, too."

Brianna pulled into her drive way and shut off the car. Brianna looks at her wedding ring and starts to take it off, but Skye stops her.

"What are you doing?"

"In order to keep this a secret, we have to take them off. We can just place it somewhere safe."

Skye smiles and reaches behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. She takes her ring of and places it on the necklace and clasps it back around her neck.

"Where are you going to put yours?" Skye asks as she watches Brianna take her wedding ring off and put it in her pocket.

"I have a necklace in the house that I can put it on and then I'll wear the necklace every day."

Skye looks towards the front door and gasps. Brianna looks up and sighs. Brooke, Peyton, Ty and Melissa were standing in front of it. The door was open so they could keep an eye on the kiss.

"I think we're screwed," Brianna states.

"Yep."

**-I Need You Now-**

Brianna and Skye were forced to sit on the couch. Ty and Melissa kept quiet while Peyton took the lead.

"The day after you left we got this crazy drunken message on our answering machine. It was from you Brianna and it said that you got married."

Skye's face goes white and Brianna grips harder onto her wife's hand.

"Do you two have any insight on that?" Peyton asks sternly. Brianna knew that Peyton would want her to speak.

"We woke up married not how it happened. We don't remember much, just that we had rings on our fingers and a marriage certificate. We cut our trip short and we were planning on coming home early and hiding the marriage," Brianna says honestly.

"We didn't make a mistake," Skye replies without any fear. "It would've happened eventually."

"The adults have been speaking while you were on your way home," Ty begins. "We've talked a lot and we think we have come up with a solution to this whole mess."

Brianna wrapped her arms around her wife as they waited for the solution knowing that if they didn't like it that they would object in an instant.

"You guys decided to get married then you are going to stay married. You will stay married until after summer, right before the new school year begins and you go off to college. If at that point you still want to be married then that's what will happen. If you guys decide you want to go separate ways then you can get a divorce, but until then you two are going to know what it's like to be married."

Skye and Brianna looked at Brooke in shock.

"What exactly does that mean?" Skye asks timidly.

"We will no longer give you money. You two will find an apartment, you'll get jobs and you will pay bills. Marriage is hard and you two are going to learn that. If you need money get a loan. We will no longer help you. As for school, we'll talk about that later," Melissa finishes in one breath.

Brianna looks at Skye and reaches behind Skye's neck to unclasp her necklace. Brianna takes the ring off and places it on Skye's finger where it belongs. Brianna pulls her ring out of her pocket and hands it to Skye who places it on her finger, in its rightful place.

Peyton looks at the adults and then to the newlyweds.

"Let the marriage begin."

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	56. Part 3 Ch 2: Married at School

**A/N: This should've been up on Wednesday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**March**

**Part 3 Ch. 2: Married at School**

Since coming home, Brianna and Skye have spent very little time apart. Brooke and Peyton were hesitant at first because Brianna was their daughter, but when Brianna played the married card, Brooke and Peyton let them be.

Ty and Melissa were also getting used to the fact that their pseudo daughter was married as well. Being married young themselves, they didn't believe it was a right fit for Skyler.

It was the first day back to school from Spring Break and Brianna and Skye were nervous about it. It's not every day that a couple who recently just got back together before Spring Break comes back from Spring Break married. It just doesn't happen.

Skye and Brianna had driven to school. They didn't feel like walking. Both girls had kept their wedding rings on and they had decided not to tell anybody, but that doesn't stop the rumors from getting around.

Brianna parks the car into the school parking lot and shuts off the car.

"What are the odds that we got married not even being talked about in school?"

"Small town wifey, news travels fast around here, but I do need to go to the office to pick up my new locker combo considering my locker has now moved to right next to yours."

"Alright then Skyler Evans, let's get to class."

Skye grins and gets out of the car.

**-I Need You Now-**

Brooke walked into her daughter's room with a basket full of clean clothes. Peyton had followed Brooke in there carrying Evan in her arms.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Laundry, that's what I'm doing."

Peyton sat Evan on the floor and shut the bedroom door.

"Brooke, I can't read your emotions at the moment. What's going on with you?"

Brooke looked at the clothes in the basket and frowned.

"This shirt isn't Brianna's, its Skyler's shirt," Brooke places the shirt on the bed and throws the basket down on the floor. Evan looks up at his mom with a startled expression on his face. Peyton raises an eyebrow at her wife's behavior and Brooke pouts as she sits on her daughter's bed. "I don't like this Peyton. I don't like it at all. She's too young."

"Honey, if we made them dissolve their marriage what's to say that they wouldn't go out to do it again. We can't stop them Brooke. They're eighteen years old. If our parents refused for us to get married, what would you have done?"

"I would've married you anyway, but Peyton, that's not the point. I don't love my parents, but Brianna loves us."

"This doesn't have anything to do with love," Brooke turns to her wife with a slight smirk. Peyton rolls her eyes. "Okay, our love for Brianna doesn't play into this situation. This is about Skyler and Brianna who might I mention we have been rooting for all along."

"I know, but it was our daughter Peyton," Brooke says while tears formed in her eyes. "We've only had her in our lives for not even three years. I wanted to be the one to make her wedding dress. I wanted to be the one to help plan her wedding. I wanted to dance with you at her wedding. I just wanted to be there. I really wanted to be there."

Peyton gathers her crying wife into her arms. She smiles down at her son who had walked his way over to his mothers sensing that one of them was sad.

"No cry!"

Brooke sniffles and smiles down at her baby boy.

"Mommy won't cry anymore just promise to invite us to your wedding."

"Okay!" Evan says while clapping his hands, happy that his mother wasn't crying anymore.

**-I Need You Now-**

It took all of first hour before the rumors spread like a wildfire in California. Of course all of it was speculation because Brianna and Skye refused to comment on it. They wanted their friends to know first.

Skye and Brianna grabbed their lunches and sat down at their normal table. Chelsea and Chase hadn't arrived yet, but when they did, Brianna and Skye remained quiet while Chelsea began to babble. Chase stared at their hands.

"Can you believe that outrageous rumor about you and Skye getting married? I mean you two are in high school. Why would you tie yourselves to each other for eternity?"

Chase tapped at his sister's shoulder.

"Chels, don't say anymore," Chase warned.

Chelsea looked at her twin in confusion.

"Why?"

Chase pointed to Skye and Brianna who held up their hands revealing their wedding rings. Chelsea's eyes widen in surprise and she goes quiet. She had no idea what to say.

"We were in Vegas. We got drunk and the next morning we woke up married," Brianna explained.

"That's pretty much the whole story except that our families weren't really happy with what we did, but we are staying married and nothing anybody can say or do will change that."

"I can honestly say that I am happy for you two. You are in love with each other and we all knew it would happen eventually. Congratulations, you two," Chase says with a smile.

"Yeah, congrats," Chelsea says as she finally found the words to talk.

**-I Need You Now- **

When Skye and Brianna arrived at the Sawyer household, they both had to bite back a moan when they spotted Ty and Mel's car in the driveway.

"What is this going to be another inquisition?"

Skye looks at her wife and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's better if we just get it over with and then we won't have to worry about it anymore."

Brianna and Skye left their bags in the car and entered the house with disinterest. They didn't want to have to talk about this anymore. They got married. Everybody else had to get over it.

Everyone settled into the living room. Jennifer and Evan were playing on the floor while the adults stood in front of Brianna and Skye who took residence on the couch.

"All of us have talked while you two were in school. We discussed a lot of things and we think that the first thing that you two need is your own apartment," Ty starts.

Skye and Brianna look at each other in surprise.

"Normally I would say jobs to keep up with the rent, but we really want the jobs to come second," Melissa adds in.

"Brianna, we will continue to pay for your car insurance, but with a catch. You have to come up with half of it. The rest is up to you," Peyton finishes.

Brooke drops several newspapers on the table.

"These are all ads for apartments for rent. We suggest that you two go over them and pick the best one for you. All the adults will pay for first and last month's rent and the security deposit, but that is it."

Brianna remained quit after Brooke started talking about apartments. The adults left the room and Skye grabbed a paper from the table.

"What are we interested in?" Skye asks as she flips through the paper.

"Um, I don't care. I'll be right back though. Brooke reminded me of something," Brianna says before leaving the room and heading into her bedroom.

**-I Need You Now- **

When Brooke had mentions security deposit, everything seemed to click into Brianna's mind. Since her mother's death, everything that involved her had been forgotten or tried to be forgotten in Brianna's mind because it was too hard to remember. The one thing that Brianna could always count on her birth mother was that she was always prepared, for everything. She had plans for tornadoes and hurricanes and hot weather, every sort of situation and Brianna's mother had a plan for it. She even had a plan for Brianna if she had died for before her time, Brianna had forgotten all about it until now.

Brianna went into her room and dug through her desk for a tin box, inside that tin box was a worn out letter and a key. Brianna opened up the letter and sighed. She had only read this letter once and that was when her mother had first died.

_My Baby girl,_

_If you are reading this, then that means that I am now gone and all the preparing in the world couldn't stop this from happening. I am so sorry about that. Just know that I love you very much, both you and your brother oh so much. _

_I remember when my friends had said that I was too prepared for everything and I believe that they were wrong. You can never be too prepared for anything._

_I'm sorry that you weren't prepared for my death. I guess not many people can prepare for something like that._

_I just want you and your brother to know that you will do great things in this world and I will be with you the entire way. I'll be your guardian Angel and I'll listen when you're hurt. All you have to do is talk._

_Enclosed in this letter is a key to a safety deposit box with your name, Brianna. Everything you will ever need will be in the box, just please don't forget it._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Mom_

Brianna wiped the tears off of her face and folded the letter back up. She picked up the key and examined the name on it. _Tree Hill Bank._


	57. Part 3 Ch 3: Brianna's Secret

**A/N: Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredible busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

**Sorry I couldn't get this up when I said, but at least I have it up now.**

* * *

**March**

**Part 3 Ch. 3: Brianna's Secret**

Skyler walks upstairs in search for her wife. Things had started to get a little overwhelming with the adults.

Skye found Brianna sitting on the bed staring at something in her hand.

"What do you have there?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The letter was kind of vague," Brianna states as she hands the letter to her wife.

Skye reads the letter and Brianna waits patiently for her to finish. When she does, Brianna continues.

"I'm going to go see what's in the safety deposit box tomorrow. I don't want to make any decisions until I figure out what's in that box."

"I agree. From what the letter says it might be important."

"I love you," Brianna says after five minutes of silence.

"I love you, too, you goof," Skye says with a laugh.

Brianna grins at her. Skye reaches for Brianna's hand and squeezes it.

"We should go back downstairs; see what the rents are talking about."

Brianna nods her head.

"Are you going to tell them about the key?"

Brianna shakes her head.

"No, I want to know what's there before telling anyone. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

**-I Need You Now-**

The next day, Brianna and Skye walked into Tree Hill bank with curiosity filling their minds. Brianna had given her key to a lady at the desk who showed them to the safety deposit box. The lady let them be as they went through their things.

Brianna twisted the key into the lock and popped the lid open. Skye sat patiently while Brianna went through the box.

"I can't believe that woman," Brianna says as tears fall from her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Brianna hands Skye the paper and smiles softly.

"We don't have to find a place to live. We already have one."

Skye reads over the papers quickly and carefully and she is completely stunned at what she sees.

"Is this really a deed to a house?"

Brianna nods her head as she looks through more papers.

"Yeah, it was my childhood home. I never knew what really happened to it. So many things were happening at the time. I kind of just forgot about all of this."

"What exactly is all of this?" Skye questions as she places the deed to Brianna's childhood home next to the safety deposit box.

"A few accounts in my name and my brother's, but since he's gone it got moved into my name."

"Wow."

"Yeah, the money will help, too. Apparently I bought our wedding rings with my credit card."

Skye winces.

"Yeah, I know," Brianna says as she takes the rest of the papers and a set of keys from the box. "Are you ready to go? We can go swing by the beach house I guess on our way home so I can tell my parents what the hell is going on."

Skye's eyes widen.

"A house on the beach?"

Brianna nods her head.

"Yeah."

"Brianna, that house is going to be hell to pay for you know that right?"

Brianna stood up from her chair.

"Mortgage is paid for already…all we would have to pay is utilities and stuff."

Brianna leaves Skye sitting in her chair in shock.

**-I Need You Now-**

When Brianna parked the car at 508 Augusta Avenue, Skye couldn't believe her eyes. The home was gorgeous and she could already see herself living there. Brianna smiles at Skye's expression.

They both get out of the car and start heading up the walkway.

"It's a 3 bedroom 2 bath home, with a wraparound chair porch. From what I remember it had beautiful arched entryways. It's an open floor plan," Brianna says as she unlocks the front door. "Living room is in front, family room is in the rear. Large kitchen with island, built in oven and microwave, countertops with tile edging, kitchen desk, and breakfast area with doors to deck."

Skye and Brianna notice the plastic wrapping on the furniture and Brianna was grateful that they didn't need to buy new furniture.

"Split bedroom plan, large master suite with walk-in closet, double vanities, separate tile shower."

Skye opened the curtains and let the sun light the master bedroom.

"You really grew up here?"

Brianna nods her head.

"Yeah, I did, but I really don't want to talk about. We need to get home so I can Peyton and Brooke to stop looking for apartments. I need to set up electricity and other things and then we need to get this placed cleaned up and in living conditions."

Skye walked to Brianna and wrapped her arms around her.

"This is a huge step."

Brianna lifted up Skye's left hand.

"So, was getting married."

"You're right it was, but we were drunk. We are actually going to move in here and be an actual married couple."

Brianna grins.

"Yes, we are."

**-I Need You Now-**

When the girls got home they had a long talk with Brooke, Peyton, Melissa and Ty about what their future held. The adults had been surprised on what Brianna had discovered.

A few days later they were all invited to the house to help Skye and Brianna clean so they could live there dust free. It took a few days, but once that was clean, all that was left to do was set up the utilities and move in.

Brianna was in her room packing her things when Peyton and Brooke stepped in.

"I can't believe you're leaving already. You were supposed to leave for college not halfway through your senior year."

Brianna placed her final clothing in boxes.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but we have to do this. Skye and I are married and luck was just on our side that's all," Brianna says with a small smile. "You guys can visit, but make sure you call first."

Brooke and Peyton frown.

"I don't want to think about that," Peyton says honestly as she gives Brianna a hug. "You're our daughter and we love you. We expect weekly dinners and you and Skye still need jobs."

Brianna nods her head as she pulls away from the hug.

"I know that and we will. We'll get settled in first and then hopefully everything will fall into place."

Brianna turns to Brooke who has tears in her eyes. Peyton grabs the last of Brianna's boxes into her hand.

"I'll go put these in the car."

Peyton leaves the room and Brianna wraps her arms around Brooke.

"I'm not that far away. You can call and visit. I promise."

"I didn't expect this to be so hard. I'm such a mess."

Brianna pulls away with a smile.

"No you're not, you're just a mom."

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye and Brianna quickly settle into the house. It had taken a few hours to unpack everything, but now that they had they settled on the couch. Skye was going through take-out menus and Brianna had her laptop in her lap getting ready to write.

"Any preference on food?" Skye asks as she switches between Pizza menus.

"Nope, not really," Brianna says as she logs into her account.

Skye smiles at Brianna's concentration and picks up Brianna's cell phone.

"I'm calling," Skye says before getting up and walking out of the room. Brianna smiles and watches Skye leave.

_It's been sometime since I've been on here and I must admit that I am sorry for that. Lots and lots of things have happened in my life and I can't explain it all on this update so I'll give you all the majority of it. If you want more just message me and I'll see what I can do._

_Skye and I have been through our ups and downs. We broke up and dated other people. She dated Julie and I dated Mark._

_Now Skye and I are together and Mark is expecting a child with Julie. (It's a totally long story and really not about my life so you'd have to track them down)_

_My eighteenth birthday changed my life. _

_I went to Vegas with Skye and got drunk._

_Now I am sitting in my child hood home, yes you read that right, childhood home with my laptop on my lap and telling you that I am proudly wearing a wedding ring on my left ring finger._

_BRYLER IS MARRIED!_

_My wife is currently ordering us dinner and I have to go get money so I'm going to sign off. _

_Don't forget to remember my new username!_

_BRYLER4EVER signing off._


	58. Part 3 Ch 4: Not Happy

**A/N: Um…I really wanted to get an update up tonight, but I think I wrote this chapter well enough not to make it seem rushed so, hopefully it doesn't. If it does oh well, I'm not changing it…I'll just watch out for next chapter.**

* * *

**March**

**Part 3 Ch. 4: Not Happy**

Skye rolls over in bed and cuddles into her wife's side. It was Saturday morning and they had no plans for the day so she was just content to lie in bed all day.

The past few days had been spent re arranging the furniture and planning for any changes that needed to be done to the house. Brianna had called to set up all future bills to be put in both of their names.

Yesterday she and Brianna had stood in the DMV for three hours just to change Skye's last name on her driver's license, but it was a good wait because once it was done, Brianna had the biggest smile on her face.

"You're movin' too much."

Skye grins when she hears her wife mumble into her pillow, but could be understand clearly.

"Well get up and then I wouldn't move so much."

Brianna turns her head and opens her eyes.

"It's Saturday, babe. I don't want to get up."

Brianna closes her eyes again and Skye smiles adoringly at Brianna. She runs her fingers across Brianna's bare back causing goose bumps to break all over her wife's back.

"Stop that," Brianna says with a chuckle.

"I don't think so," Skye says with an impish grin. "We have stuff to do before everyone gets here tonight."

Brianna yawns and turns to lie on her back. Brianna looks at her wife's eyes and smiles when she notices the darker tint to them. Skye's eyes were staring at Brianna's bare breasts.

"See something you like baby?"

Skye bits the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"Are you going to do anything about that?"

Skye didn't need to be asked twice.

**-I Need You Now-**

"Are your thoughts any different, now that you have had awhile to get used to the idea?" Haley asks as she sits down next to Peyton and Brooke in the living room.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders. The past few days without Brianna in the house had been a different feeling for the mother. She loved Brianna with all her heart and when Brianna had stepped out the door with her stuff reality had hit Brooke majorly. Her daughter was a wife.

"I'm proud of her actually," Peyton speaks up when she knew Brooke wouldn't answer. "She's doing the right thing. She and Skye are living together and handling things well."

Haley smiles and leans back on the couch.

"Now here is the one tough question. Do you think it will last, their marriage?"

"I know they love each other, but marriage isn't all sunshine and rainbows, eventually they will fight," Brooke says with sureness in her voice. "But if they can get through the major fights, I'm sure they will make it. I know they will make it."

"Nathan and I got married in our junior years and we are still together."

Peyton looks at Haley amused.

"That's true, but you and Nathan were also separated for a better part of our senior year in high school."

Haley frowns, not liking to be reminded of the worst time in her life.

"Peyt, quit giving Haley crap. She knows, okay?"

Peyton holds her hands out in surrender.

"Fine. I'm gonna go check on Evan."

Haley watches as Peyton storms out of the room. She turns her attention to her best friend.

"Are you and Peyton okay?"

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"We are in a fight."

"What's it about?"

"Brianna and Skyler. She's just all sorts of happy for Brianna, but I don't like the fact that Brianna did what she did. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not, but you can't show that to Brianna, Brooke. You have to keep that in and be happy for your daughter."

"I don't know that I can."

**-I Need You Now-**

After their morning of making love, Skye and Brianna got out of bed and showered and then dressed for their day. Brianna had done the majority of the shopping yesterday to get ready for the house warming party that was to happen later this night.

Both Skye and Brianna had been busy so it will be the first time since they had moved out of their respective homes that they face Ty, Melissa, Brooke and Peyton.

"Okay, so the snacks and things are all set out and everything looks great," Skye says in a rush.

Brianna yawns and nods her head.

"Skye, it's just our family. Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

Brianna walks into the kitchen and places her arms around her wife.

"It's okay to be nervous, but things will work out. They will all be happy."

The doorbell rings and Skye pulls away from her wife's arms.

"It's show time."

**-I Need You Now- **

"This house is amazing," Ty comments for the third time that night. "Where did you hear about it?"

"I grew up in it. This house belonged to my mom and she left it to me when she died," Brianna answers honestly before rolling the ball to her brother on the floor.

"Yeah, Ty. Brianna and I have been talking about remodeling or just sprucing this place up to make it ours. We have the money to do it, but we were just thinking really."

Ty smiles at his sister. He could tell that she was happy.

Brianna glanced over at her parents and sighed. She had noticed that they had spoken to each other for most of the night and all of their attention was on her and Skye. Brianna also noticed that Brooke looked plain uncomfortable in the house.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Brooke announces as she walks her way to the kitchen.

Everyone watches her go and Brianna stands up.

"I'm going to talk to her."

When Brianna leaves the room everyone turns to Skye and Peyton.

"This isn't going to be good," Peyton announces.

"She's not happy with this marriage is she?" Skye questions not needing an answer.

**-I Need You Now-**

"Mom, what's going on with you?" Brianna questions right away.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Brooke plays dumb.

Brianna sighs.

"Clearly you aren't happy, but I want to know why. Please, just tell me."

"You're married," Brooke finally announces before taking a sip of her soda.

"I knew you weren't happy, but mom, that does not give you the right to walk inside MY house and basically act like a little kid."

Brooke sets her soda down on the counter and raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you forget who you are talking to?"

Brianna rolls her eyes.

"I should say the same thing. Mom, I'm eighteen years old and I am married to the love of my life. You can't raise me anymore. I'm already grown, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I don't like it," Brooke says with a shake of her head.

"That's too bad because nothing is going to change and I'm not going to apologize for it."

Brooke takes a breath before speaking her feelings.

"Then I guess that leaves us at a standstill doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I really liked this chapter, but I wrote it so I may be a little too judgy for my own good. I'll let everyone of you decide.**

**Brianna and Brooke are not seeing eye to eye… Oh no!**


	59. Part 3 Ch 5: A Damaging Relationship

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while, but I have good reason. I have been planning the rest of Part 3 out and I've got most of the summaries written done. Now I just have to write them so you should get more constant updates.**

* * *

**April**

**Part 3 Ch. 5: A Damaging Relationship**

It's been three weeks since Brianna and Skye's housewarming party and Brianna and Brooke have not spoken one word to each other. Skye had tried many a times to get Brianna to speak to Brooke, but Brianna would have none of that.

Peyton had no success with Brooke either.

Currently, Skyler and Brianna were in the living area in their home. Brianna was flipping through the television to try and settle on a station to watch as Skye was going through a stack of brochures for colleges. Skye was getting a little irritated because her wife didn't seem to care about college.

"Honey, are you ever going to stop watching the television and join me down here?"

"I'm going where you are going, obviously so I don't care," Brianna says nonchalantly.

Skye groans and Brianna looks at her wife with a raised eyebrow. Brianna sighs and shuts off the TV.

"Look, I don't see the big deal in choosing a college. You and I are married and I refuse to have a long distance relationship so I'm going to apply to wherever you want to apply. Basically, all you have to do is pick the ones you want and I'll follow."

"But I want us to chose together," Skye whines.

Brianna smirks and crawls from the couch and onto the floor where Skye was sitting. Brianna pushes the table away and crawls into her wife's lap. Skye grins and brings her arms around her wife.

"Just because you are giving me a lustful gaze does not make this conversation over, you know that?" Skye scolds.

"Maybe not, but at least I can distract you for awhile," Brianna says before bending down and capturing her wife's lips in a kiss.

Skye knew where this was going to lead and she was all for it. Skye's hands found residence on Brianna's ass as Brianna's tongue found their way into her wife's mouth.

Skye pulled away out of breath. She tugged Brianna's shirt over her head and in a quick moment Brianna was on her back and the rest of their clothing were lost quickly.

**-I Need You Now-**

Brooke walks out of her bedroom with a yawn just as Peyton comes out of the guest bedroom.

"Are you ever going to come back into our room?"

Ever since the housewarming party things with Brooke and Peyton were at a standstill. Peyton had been trying to get Brooke to talk to their daughter and when she realized that Brooke's stubbornness was going to win, Peyton had moved to sleeping in the guest room. She missed her wife, obviously. She missed the warmth that she felt when Brooke was in her arms, but she didn't want to them to be the parents that their child hates and with Brooke not talking to Brianna it was starting to turn out that way.

"Are you ever going to sit down and have a civilized conversation with our daughter and not you yelling at her and telling her what a mistake it was to get married?"

Brooke remains silent and Peyton shakes her head.

"I thought so. Look, I'm going to get ready and head to the studio. I know you have to go to the store so do you want me to take Evan or do you want him with you today?"

"You can take him. Let me go get him ready."

Peyton nods her head and grabs onto Brooke's hand.

"I love you Brooke, but I just think this thing with you and Brianna has got to end. I don't want to miss out on my daughter's life and I don't want you too either. You don't have to like that they are married, but you could at least accept it or try to."

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye and Brianna were cuddled up on the floor and lying on throw pillows and covered in a big blanket that Brianna had gotten after their love making had ended. Neither girl wanted to get dressed so they could feel every amount of each other as they cuddled. They felt closer that way.

Brianna was softly running her fingertips up and down Skye's back as Skye talked about her possible college choices.

"I don't want to go somewhere really expensive. I don't want to be stuck in huge school loans and I'm sure you don't either."

Brianna chuckled.

"We probably won't be in debt. We have a lot of money Skyler. I was left with all the money my mother had when she died and she was a good investor. I'm still making money as we speak and I'm not doing anything."

"But I don't want to us that money. I want to use that money for other reasons. We don't need them to pay for schooling at least not right now. We could use some of the money to pay back the loans right away. I just think that money would be better suited for when we are a little older and more settled."

Brianna gave Skye a kiss and pulled away.

"Do you mean when you want us to start a family?" Brianna asked with a grin.

Skye closed her eyes and nodded her head. She placed a kiss on the top of Brianna's breast.

"Yes."

Brianna hummed.

"I like that idea. But I also like the idea of us getting dressed because we have college applications to fill out."

Skye sat up and gave Brianna a grin.

"Are you really going to fill them out with me?"

Brianna nodded her head with a smile.

"You bet I am."

**-I Need You Now-**

"I didn't get to see my daughter get married. I have a right to be upset. I mean every mother dreams about that day and I know Brianna is young, but I was young too and that's not what upsets me. I'm angry because I wasn't there. It just pisses me off. Don't you feel the same way?"

The startled customer looks at Brooke with wide eyes.

"I just wanted some pants," the customer murmured before hurrying out the door.

Brooke sighs and bangs her head on the counter. The bell above the door rings as the door opens. Brooke's head is still on the table so she doesn't see who comes in.

"Oh oh, buddy, I think mommy's having a bad day."

Brooke looks up at the sound of her wife's voice and smiles slightly. Peyton puts Evan on the ground and Evan walks over to his mommy.

"Bad day."

Brooke picks up Evan and sets him on the counter.

"Yeah baby, mommy had a bad day, but you are making it better."

"Bri Bri."

Peyton hides her smile because her son was a smart man. He knew his sister hasn't seen him lately and he didn't like that one bit.

"Brianna is busy Evan. You won't see her for awhile, but I'll have momma give her a call for you," Brooke explains to her son.

"No I won't. You can make that call for your son Brooke and while you are at it, fix things with our daughter," Peyton says before walking into the back.

Brooke frowns at her son.

"Momma doesn't play fair."

"No play," Evan says as he shakes his head.

Brooke sighs. She wasn't ready to forgive Brianna and she was starting to think that she may never be ready.


	60. Part 3 Ch 6: The Honeymoon's Over

**A/N: This is getting up later than usual. I just finished my first college essay last night and currently working on my second one so my time was spent on that, but hey, at least you get an update from me, even if it is later than normal.**

**I have the next 5 chapters planned out so I'm set for this story until October which is nice. I haven't planned out the rest of this story or rather part yet because I want to leave room for people to add in their ideas so send them to me.**

* * *

**April**

**Part 3 Ch. 6: The Honeymoon's Over**

"Have you thought about redoing parts of this house?" Skye questions her wife one morning.

Brianna looks up from her cereal bowl and nods her head.

"I have at times. I just thought you liked how this looked so I didn't bother to bring anything up."

"Honey, has it changed since you lived here?"

Brianna shakes her head slowly.

"No, it's the same as it was when my mother was alive," Brianna shrugs her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. We have money so if there is something you want to change just let me know so I can figure out how to do it."

Skye looks at Brianna surprised.

"I thought we could just hire someone to come out here and remodel."

Brianna takes her bowl from the table and walks over to the sink.

"I don't think so. This is our home. I don't want some stranger ruining it or something like that."

Brianna sighs contently when she feels Skye's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Do I get to see you with a tool belt and a tank top?" Skye purrs into her wife's ear.

Brianna grinned inwardly. She knew her wife was getting turned on by the thought.

"Maybe, if you're good."

"Oh, baby, I'm going to be great," Skye says before placing a few soft kisses behind Brianna's neck.

**-I Need You Now-**

"I'm hosting another all ages night at Tric again, so I won't be home."

Brooke rolls over in bed and cuddles up to her wife. Things were slowly getting back to normal between the two, but Brooke had still not spoke to Brianna or Skye for that matter.

"Do you need any help?" Brooke asks as she trails a finger down Peyton's arm.

"I could always use help. We would have to leave Evan with somebody maybe Haley. I have a feeling that Skye and Brianna are going to want to go to all age's night."

Brooke doesn't say a word and Peyton doesn't push it further.

"I'll call Haley in a few hours. I'm just glad that Evan is still asleep. It's not every day that happens."

Peyton leans down and kisses her wife softly.

"Did you put the gate up before bed last night?" Brooke asks as a thought comes to her.

"Yes I did. I closed all the other doors except for Evan's and I'm sure he will walk his way in here any minute. Quit worrying baby."

"Momma!"

Brooke chuckles and rolls away from her wife and sits up in bed. She spots her son walking over to the bed.

"Good morning baby," Brooke greets with a smile as she crawls to the end of the bed and picks Evan up. Brooke settles him in between her and Peyton.

Brooke lies back down and Evan sighs contently. Peyton wraps her arm around both of them. She always liked the tiny moments in life. They were always memorable.

**-I Need You Now-**

"Everything looks good baby," Brooke says as she takes a look around Tric. "Bar is stocked with alcohol and soda and juice and the wristbands are out front. The DJ is ready and waiting and it's just about time to open."

Peyton looks around and smiles. She tried a different lighting for tonight. It wasn't a romantic feel or a crazy feel it was perfect and serene.

"Alright folks," Peyton yells at the team. "Let's open!"

It didn't take long for Tric to fill with adults and teens. Teens were wearing wristbands to indicate that they were underage.

Peyton had spotted her daughter, daughter-in-law and their friends at a table in the corner. She also noticed the lack of wristbands on their wrists. She was glad that she had kept four in her pocket.

Peyton walked over to the table and smiled gently.

"Wrists please."

"Mom," Brianna whines. "I can't believe you're making me wear that stupid thing. I'm married for god sake. I should be able to drink."

"That's what led you to be married in the first place," Peyton mentions.

Brianna blushes and holds out her wrist as do all of the remaining people at the table. When Peyton secures the wrists bands on the teenager's wrists she leaves the table to go check on the bartender.

"It's okay Brianna. I don't want to drink anyway," Chase looks around the club and smiles. "I want to go check out some chicks."

Chelsea shakes her head as she watches her brother introduce himself to a girl.

"My brother is a real idiot."

Skye chuckles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I used to think Brianna was an idiot before we started dating as well."

"Hey!" Brianna yells at the outrage.

"It's okay baby," Skye nuzzles into Brianna's cheek. "I still love you." Skye pecks her wife's lips quickly.

Chelsea sighs at her friends.

"I need a boyfriend."

**-I Need You Now-**

Brianna and Skye were on the dance floor in each other's arms. They were going to head home soon. Chase and Chelsea had made it an early night so they had left about an hour ago.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Skye responds before leaning up and kissing the underside of her wife's jaw.

"Keep it behind closed doors."

Skye and Brianna stop dancing and Brianna turns to the guy who made the comment. Brianna had seen him around school. He played basketball.

"Mind your own business man," Brianna says as she gets out of Skye's arms.

The Jock walks away from his dance partner and tries to look intimating in Brianna's face.

"Brianna, leave it alone!" Skye warns.

From across the club, both Peyton and Brooke knew this wasn't going to be good. They started making their way over there.

"Skyler stay out of it."

"Yeah Dyke stay out of it."

That set Brianna off. She landed a punch to the Jock's face. The Jock holds his face.

"Normally I don't fight girls, but considering you seem to be the man in the relationship I think I can make an exception."

Before the Jock could do anything Brianna had got to him first and tackled him to the floor. The music stopped and everybody was just standing around and watching what is going on.

"Knock it off Brianna. Get off of him!" Skye yells at her wife.

The Jock ends up getting a few punches into Brianna's face.

"Alright that is enough!" Brooke intervenes before grabbing her daughter's arms and dragging her off of the boy.

Peyton picks the Jock off of the floor.

"You can leave now!"

"Whatever," the jock mutters before grabbing his chin and storming out of the club.

Peyton turns to Brianna with a disappointed look.

"You've got to go too."

Brianna turns to Skye who just shakes her head at her and walks away.

"Come on, let me take you home. We need to fix your hand and your face," Brooke says in a monotone voice.

**-I Need You Now-**

Brianna unlocks the front door of her house and walks into the kitchen where her medical supplies are. Brooke takes the supplies from Brianna's hands and started digging through it.

"What you did tonight was pretty stupid."

"I don't care," Brianna responds. "I just had to do something. He was being an ass."

"You should have just left it alone," Brooke says as she places an icepack from the freezer to Brianna's chin. It was starting to bruise. "I've dealt with homophobes as well. You just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, but apparently I'm stupid. I mean I did get married at eighteen," Brianna says sarcastically.

Brianna bites the bottom of her lip.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologizes.

Brianna looks up at Brooke.

"Apology accepted."

Brooke proceeded to clean Brianna's wounds in silence. Both girls appreciated the silence.

**-I Need You Now-**

Brooke walked into Tric and watched as the workers around her were busy cleaning the place up. Brooke found her wife sweeping up the broken glass and table pieces from the fight with Brianna and the jock.

"She's going to be fine," Brooke says.

Peyton turns around and smiles at her wife.

"I'm glad, but she is in serious trouble with me. What possessed her to fight some scary jock dude?"

"From what I know is that "scary jock dude" had said something homophobic and that's what set our daughter off."

Peyton drops the broom and walks over to her wife.

"Did you at least settle some things with her tonight?"

"I apologized. She accepted. We'll go from there," Brooke says with a smile. "Let me help you clean up and then we can go pick up our son."

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye walked into her bedroom and spotted Brianna coming out of the kitchen. Skye had been upset that her wife would do something so barbaric.

"Skye, I'm sorry," Brianna apologizes.

Skye doesn't acknowledge the apology. Instead she busies herself by getting a blanket from in their closet.

"Skyler, will you please talk to me?" Brianna pleads. "I'm sorry. I really am, but he just pissed me off."

Skye also took Brianna's pillow from the bed. Skye finally did turn to her wife, she thrust the blanket and pillow into her arms.

"What are these for?" Brianna asks stupidly.

Skye gently pushes Brianna out the door and slams it shut. Brianna looked at the things in her hand and sighed. She understood now. Skye was pissed and because of this she was going to be spending the night alone.

Brianna's night just got a whole lot worse.


	61. Part 3 Ch 7: Family Fight Night

**A/N: I honestly had no idea where I was going with this chapter so I apologize in advance if it doesn't sound or look right. But I wanted to get a chapter up considering I missed yesterday's post for this story.**

* * *

**April**

**Part 3 Ch. 7: Family Fight Night**

A few days after the Tric incident and Brianna were still sleeping in the guest room. Her bruises were starting to fade, but that didn't matter to her wife. Skye was still upset about Brianna acting like a child.

"Baby, are you going to talk to me?"

"I do talk to you," Skye replies as she flips to the next page of her Calculus book.

Brianna sighs and scoots closer to her wife.

"I don't understand how you can be so upset. I was defending you."

"I don't need you to defend me."

"It's my job to defend you," Brianna tries to explain.

Skye sets her things down on the table and turns to her wife.

"You are my wife. You just need to be my wife. Love me and that's all you have to do. I don't need you to defend me," Skye shakes her head. "Don't sit there and tell me what you did a few days ago was to defend me. It was never about me and you know it. I may have been a contributing factor, but it wasn't all about me."

"I admit I have issues and maybe on some level it wasn't about you, but what that ass said was wrong. He was mean and he could have kept things to himself. Maybe he didn't deserve me going crazy on him, but he did the same with me," Brianna points and her face and pouts. "Look what he did to my face."

Skye lifts her fingers and gently traces the fading bruises.

"At least they're going away," Skye mentions before placing a kiss on her wife's forehead. "I love you Brianna, but next time just ignore it please. All of that fighting could have caused more damage. Just think baby, that's all I ask."

"I'm sorry," Brianna apologizes as she leans her forehead down to Skye's before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you."

Skye grins before turning back to her work.

"I love you, too."

Brianna watches her wife work on her homework for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Can I sleep in our bed now?"

**-I Need You Now-**

Peyton walked into the kitchen with Evan in her arms. Brooke had been on the phone for over an hour already and she didn't want to interrupt her.

"Yes…I know. I guess we would have to discuss that, but this is a decision that I have to talk to my family about…Yes, sir…it's understandable. Thank you again for this offer. I will speak to you soon. Goodbye."

Brooke hung up the phone and sighed. Peyton placed Evan on the ground because he was getting squirmy in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks concerned for her wife.

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing really. I just got an offer to expand my fashion line. What investors I do have want me to expand the company. They would like my headquarters in New York and they say I can still live here in Tree Hill and run the store. I would just have to go to New York a few days out of the month."

Peyton sits down in her chair.

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

Brooke shakes her head. She looks down at her son who was playing with his toy cars and making different car noises.

"No I don't. On one hand the money would be amazing, but then the downside is I would be working a whole lot more and I would have a strict schedule to go by. I would literally have to come up with new clothing designs every six months or so."

Peyton takes a hold of her wife's hands and kisses her palm. A loving interaction that Brooke never got tired of.

"Is it something you think you can do?"

Brooke slowly nods her head.

"It is. We don't really need the money, but we could save a huge chunk of it and set it up for college funds for Evan and Brianna or something like that. I guess I just have to think about it more."

Peyton pats Brooke's hand and smiles.

"While you think of that then I guess I can prepare you for what is happening tonight?"

Brooke quirks an eyebrow.

"What's happening tonight?"

"Skye and Brianna are coming for dinner and I don't want you arguing with our daughter all night either."

"I'll be good I promise."

**-I Need You Now-**

"Why on earth did I agree to do this again?" Brianna asks as she looks at her appearance in the mirror. Skye comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her enjoying the warmth coming from their bodies being connected.

"You are trying to repair your relationship with your mom. This is a next step to doing that. I have a good feeling about this night."

"Well I'm glad that you feel this way because I feel the exact opposite right now," Brianna says as she fixes her hair and turns around in her wife's arms. Skye's arms rest on Brianna's shoulder. Brianna places her hands on her wife's hips.

"Just remember that no matter how tonight turns out I love you with all my heart."

Brianna rests her head against Skye's.

"Why are you so good to me?" Brianna whispers

"Because I love you and I know that no matter what happens in our lives that you'll always love me too."

Brianna leans down and captures her wife's lips into a kiss.

**-I Need You Now-**

The day had been great for Brooke until a half hour before Brianna and Skye were due to arrive. Brooke had gotten a surprise visit and she didn't like her visitor at all. Victoria Davis had showed up announced and unwelcome.

"Tell me again why you are here."

"Word in New York is that my daughter is looking to expand her business. I figured I could help you out."

Brooke shakes her head.

"I don't need your help. I've never needed your help. Mother I have two kids you barely know."

Victoria scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Yes I know. I am glad that that boy of yours is actually yours and not your blonde little girlfriend."

"Wife," Brooke interrupts uninterested on where this is going.

"But your so called daughter is another story. You're not even related to her. She doesn't deserve the Davis name."

"Neither do you and if you plan on staying through dinner then you best not say a word to Brianna when she and Skye come over. Do you understand me?"

"What do you mean come here? Isn't she living with you?"

Peyton walks into the room with Evan walking right beside her.

"Brianna is living with her wife."

Victoria clicks her tongue and sighs.

"I'll hold my tongue," Victoria says before walking into the kitchen.

Peyton turns to Brooke with a frown.

"This is going to be a bad night. I can just feel it."

**-I Need You Now-**

Everyone was sitting around the table and no one was talking. Victoria kept shooting glances at Brianna and Brianna had caught all of them, but she chose to ignore it. That was until Victoria looked at her again and sighed quietly.

Brianna slams her fork down on her plate and looks at Victoria.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Brianna," Skye warns as she places her hand on Brianna's jean clad thigh.

Brooke bites her tongue and shakes her head. She knew her mother couldn't hold her tongue worth anything.

"You don't belong in this family."

"Mother!" Brooke yells in outrage.

Peyton is flabbergasted and Skye is holding her breath. Brianna looks like she is barely keeping it together. Her worst fear for a long time was whether or not she belonged with the families she stayed with. Victoria was playing right into her fears and she had a feeling that Victoria knew that.

"Look at yourself. You're eighteen and already married. Your _wife _is better suited for this family then you are. My daughter never should have adopted you. She should've focused on her work instead she was searching for needy children like yourself."

Brianna honestly had no idea what to say. How could she defend herself to the harsh words that Victoria was saying to her? She couldn't. She could barely speak let alone see as tears formed in her eyes and a few leaked out onto her skin.

When Brooke had seen that she knew things had been taken to far even for Victoria.

"Get out of my house," Brooke says in a stern voice, her gaze directed at Victoria.

"Excuse me?"

"You do not get to walk into my home and then insult me life and my daughter for your sick pleasure. You are horrible and I want you to know that no matter what offer I get for New York you won't come anywhere near it. I won't let you. You weren't in my life when I was a teenager and you aren't going to be in my life now. So get out of my house!"

Victoria placed her napkin on her plate.

"And another thing Victoria, you're wrong. Brianna is a part of this family. She is our daughter and no matter what you say or do nothing is going to change that. I love her with all my heart and she's not some charity case. She's my daughter, but you are not my mother. Now get out of my house."

Victoria leaves without another word. All eyes turn to Brianna.

"Brianna?" Skye questions.

"Excuse me?" Brianna says as she quickly gets up from her chair and walks out the door to step outside on the deck.

Both Peyton and Skye were going to get up to follow her, but Brooke beat them to the punch.

"Let me."

**-I Need You Now-**

"You should listen to a word she says. She's a bitch to be quite honest."

Brianna sniffles and nods her head.

"Not many people could make me feel like that before."

"Like what?" Brooke asks as she steps closer to her daughter.

"So small," Brianna barely gets out through her tears. "I don't know why I let it get to me, but I did and it sucks because I hate crying and now I'm crying."

Brooke wraps her daughter into her arms.

"Let it out baby. Let it all out."


	62. Part 3 Ch 8: Much Needed Bonding

**A/N: Finally we have an update. Completely sorry for not updating sooner, but something called life got in the way. I apologize, but I'm back and hopefully things will be great.**

* * *

**April**

**Part 3 Ch. 8: Much Needed Bonding**

"Are you sure this is going to be a good idea? I could just stay at home with you and we can you know, do a little something something," Brianna says suggestively at her wife.

Skye chuckles behind her.

"I don't think so and besides of I remember correctly we did do a little something something last night for hours. So no more sex for you."

Brianna pouts and leans against the counter in the kitchen. Skye was leaning on the counter across from her.

"Why am I so hesitant in spending the day with my mom?" Brianna asks in wonderment.

"You and Brooke have a different type of relationship then most kids and their parents and it's because you are so much like Brooke that you two butt heads a lot and this time it just happened to really strain your relationship. And I hate that I am the cause of it."

Brianna shakes her head and quickly wraps her arms around her wife.

"Don't you think like that," Brianna whispers into Skye's ear. "I love you and you love me. Yes, it may not have been a conventional wedding, but we got there and we are in love and we are going to last. I can promise you that. I love you Skyler Evans and that's all that matters."

Skye pulls away with a teary laugh.

"It's just my insecurities. I'm sorry."

"If I have to tell you every day that I love and insure that I agreed to this marriage then I will do it because I am so in love with you Skyler Evans that it's crazy."

"As much as I love being in your arms, you have to meet your mom in a half hour."

"You just ruined my good mood."

Skye pats Brianna's upper arm.

"Suck it up and be the daughter you are supposed to be."

**-I Need You Now-**

Peyton leans against the doorway to her son's room and watches as Brooke sits on the floor with Evan.

"I have to spend the day with your sister. Now normally that wouldn't faze me, but our relationship has been strained."

"Bri, Bri…"

Brooke smiles down at her son as she places a green block on top of the red one.

"Anyway, I'm not sure how this day is going to turn out. I'm hoping that our relationship can be mended, but maybe I just. Maybe it was my fault, but I was just afraid. Now I might have lost her forever."

Evan looks up from his blocks and frowns at his mother. Evan pushes the blocks down and crawls into his mother's lap.

"No sad."

Peyton decides to make her presences known.

"That's right buddy, momma can't be sad."

Peyton sits down next to her wife.

"You both are a lot alike. Okay, both of you have your issues. Now I don't know what today will bring, but I just want you to know that I'm right here. I'll be here with our son while you spend the day with our daughter."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't spending the day with a hormonal teenager."

Peyton just smiles. Hopefully after this day things will go well for her daughter and wife.

**-I Need You Now-**

Brooke and Brianna had been walking around the mall for the last hour and they had only said a few words to each other. It was awkward for both women to admit their faults with what happened and both of them truly had their own mistakes in the mess, but neither woman was able to admit it.

Brooke and Brianna made their way to the food court and sat down at an empty table. Brooke decided to bite the bullet and start talking.

"Why is this so hard?"

Brianna bites the bottom of her lip and looks up at Brooke.

"I've asked myself the same questions every day and what I have come up with sounds stupid, but it's all I have."

"What's that?"

"There are things that you do that remind me of my mother. You roll your eyes at jokes and you have this presence that my mother used to have. Maybe I'm closer to Peyton because she's less like her, I don't know, but what I do know is that so much of you is like my mother and it hurts because I lost her and I don't want to lose you. I haven't been good to you and I'm sorry. It's all about me though it isn't you."

"Brianna, you don't have to continue. I understand."

Brianna shakes her head.

"You don't get it. I have never been good at the daughter thing even when my mother was alive. I was just never good at it. I'm working on it though."

"Before you married Skye I thought I was losing you and then you come home after your birthday and you're married and then I knew my fears were coming true. I was losing my daughter and you were the first kid that made me a mom and that means something to me. I get to be a mom because of you. I didn't want to lose you."

**-I Need You Now-**

"Wow, you really are going to upgrade the house. I mean it looks incredible now I don't see why you would want to upgrade it."

After their emotional conversation, Brooke and Brianna grabbed a ton of food and sat down. They had a lot to catch up on and they weren't going to do it with an empty stomach.

"It was the house I grew up, but now it's not just my home its Skye's as well and I asked if she wanted to upgrade the house and she said it didn't matter, but she wanted it so I decided that we might as well go for it. I just wanted to do them myself."

"That's a big undertaking. Are you sure you can do it because Peyton and I can help? We might even be able to get Nathan to help as well."

Brianna smiles.

"If I need help I'll ask, but this is something that I want to do for Skyler. She deserves that much."

"I was always rooting for you two," Brooke admits. "I may not have liked the fact that you two got married so young or that I wasn't there, but there is no denying that you love her."

"I'm sorry again. It was never planned. One minute we were having a good time, getting back to the way things were and the next morning we're married. I mean I still can't remember what happened. I just know that what we did was real and it was legal and that's really needed to know."

"I want to propose a rule for the both of us to follow. What happened in the past stays in the past? No more bringing up the drunken wedding or the fact that I wasn't there all you have to do is let me through you and Skye a "Congratulations you're married" party," Brooke states with a bright smile.

**-I Need You Now-**

After checking in on Evan, Brooke made her way into the bedroom. Peyton was sitting up in bed with the desk lamp on and she was drawing. Peyton smiles when she sees her wife enter the room. Brooke starts disrobing to get in her pajamas which consisted of a shirt two sizes too big for her.

"Considering it's almost ten o'clock I am assuming that you and Brianna have settled your differences at least somewhat?"

Brooke crawls into bed quickly.

"Yes we did. We aren't at full charge yet, but I'm thinking we were never 100 percent to begin with, but that's okay. We settled our differences and today things were starting to return to normal. I was glad that this day happened. I don't even know why I was so worried to begin with."

"You were worried because you're a mom," Peyton says as she places her drawing into the desk drawer and shuts off the lamp. Peyton crawls back into bed and snuggles against her wife. "All moms worry."

**-I Need You Now-**

Brianna sighed in content as she snuggled deep into the covers. The day was exhausting physically and emotionally, but for the first time in a long time, Brianna felt that things were on the right track.

Yawning, Skye turns over in bed and rest her head on her wife's shoulders.

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Brianna admits truthfully. "But we covered a lot and things are going to be relatively normal from now on. I can feel it."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you worked things out with your mom."

"Yeah and now she is planning a "Congratulations you're married" party for us."

"Huh?"

"I know, but I agreed anyway. She wasn't there Skye and just talking about it made her happy. I want to make my mom happy. Is that okay with you?"

Skye leans up and places a kiss on the underside of Brianna's jaw.

"Of course it is. I just don't want this party to be cliché is all. I want something different."

"With Brooke Sawyer as your party planner you are definitely in for something different."


	63. Part 3 Ch 9: Congrats, You're Married

**A/N: I had most of this written last night, but it was late and I was tired so I couldn't finish it, but alas, I did it tonight, but being that it's getting late again, I won't have the update for Defying Gravity…hopefully I can get that up tomorrow and another update for Whatever it Takes, if not then I will just be about a day behind and I'm sorry for that. School is demanding especially with my research essay that I really should be writing about right now. Oh well.**

* * *

**Part 3 Ch. 9: Congrats, You're Married **

**May**

"No, this is all wrong. The banner needs to hang above the stage," Brooke demands as she takes a look around Tric. Later tonight, the party that she had been planning was going to start. She wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter and her daughter's wife. For awhile now, Brianna and Brooke hadn't been on the same page, but after their day of just being in each other's presence, things started to get better, especially the last few days.

Ty groans as he gets up from his chair to move the banner for the fourth time.

"Brooke, I understand that you want everything to be perfect and I do to because this is for my sister, but seriously, you really need to just pick a spot for the banner and make it stay. I'm tired of walking around with it."

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"I know. I'm sorry, Ty. Really, I am. I just want this to be special. Brianna and Skye didn't really get a wedding and I want this to make up for it. I know perfect is near impossible, but I can make it as close to perfect as I can."

Ty finishes pinning the banner above the stage and hops off the ladder.

"Brooke, you have worked nonstop on this part for days. It's going to be fine. They will love it."

"I hope so. I do thank you for helping me Ty. Peyton was busy and Evan is spending the day with her. I'm sorry I have taken you away from your family."

"Skye is my family and because of her and Brianna's marriage that makes all of us family and I do everything for my family."

"You're a great man, Ty Richardson."

Ty grins at Brooke.

"Come on, I'll pay for lunch."

Brooke grins.

"Yep, I really like you Ty."

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye sat on the porch while she watched her wife cut wood with a saw. Brianna was wearing blue jeans with a carpenter belt and a black tank top. Brianna was wearing safety goggles over her eyes and her hair was in a ponytail. Brianna was currently in the midst of building shelves for a book case that was severally needed. Once it was finished, Skye would be the one to paint it.

Brianna stops the saw and blows off the saw dust on the board.

"You look sexy in your carpenter belt. Did you know that?"

Brianna removes her safety goggles and places them on the small table next to her.

"No, I did not know, but I'm glad you told me."

Skye gets up from her chair and walks over to her wife, wrapping her in her arms.

"You have to shower," Skye says before placing small kisses and taking small nips on the underside of Brianna's jaw.

"And why is that?"

"Your mother's party starts in an hour and we have to leave soon."

Brianna leans down and kisses her wife's lips.

"How about we save some time and shower together?" Brianna asks with a grin.

It didn't take long for Skye to answer that question because she grabbed her wife's hands and she dragged her upstairs.

**-I Need You Now-**

"This place is amazing," Skye says in awe as they walk into Tric.

"Yeah, mom loves parties," Brianna states as she wipes off the confetti that landed on her shirt.

"I think it's cute," Skye says with a smile as she and Brianna walk into the crowd all congratulating them.

Peyton and Brooke approached the teens with a smile. Brooke was the first to speak.

"How do you like it?"

"This is amazing Brooke. Now I sort of wished we had a wedding," Skye states with a smile.

Brianna glances at Skye and then around the club. Brianna spots an old friend standing by the bar and she places a kiss on Skye's cheek.

"There is someone I have to talk to."

Skye nods her head and looks back towards Peyton and Brooke.

"You only had a few days to plan this. How can you come up with this stuff?"

"I'm talented," Brooke brags. Skye laughs and nods her head. "But in all seriousness. Your brother helped me."

"Baby, I just spotted my dad so I'm just going to go talk to him, okay?"

"Tell him I said hi," Brooke says as she lets go of her wife's hand. Brooke turns back to Skye. "I don't just do parties. I do baby showers as well. You and Brianna are going to have kids, but not for awhile. The marriage was fast, but babies can't be fast."

Skye looks at Brooke with wide eyes, only thinking about one thing.

_What have I gotten into?_

**-I Need You Now-**

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Brianna says with a smile as she walks up to her friend.

"That's a good thing because usually when you see me it's because you're in trouble."

Brianna grins at Mary and throws her arms around her.

"You are one of my success stories, Brianna. Thank you for that."

"You are an excellent social worker. I just grew up hating them is all, but seriously you changed my life by placing me into Peyton and Brooke's care. You literally changed my life."

"And now you are married."

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

Mary shakes her head with a smile.

"I can't judge love. You have to work on the marriage though or it will fall apart. You can't let that happen, Brianna."

"I won't. I promise."

**-I Need You Now-**

"Dad, I didn't think you were coming," Peyton says as she wraps her arms around her old man.

"I had some time off and I figured why not make the trip to my granddaughter's already married party," Larry raises his eyebrow. "Care to explain that to me."

"They were drunk and in Vegas, but Brooke and I have come to terms with the fact that our eighteen year old daughter is married. We made a packed that Evan can't date until he's out of our house."

Larry laughs at his daughter's protectiveness. It was nice to see.

"So, this turned out to be a hit," Larry says as he looks around. "I see a ton of teenagers and I'm not much of Skye and Brianna."

"Brianna's old social worker managed to come and I think my wife took Skye aside to talk about things. It was really meant to be a small get together, but it ended up like this. I'm not complaining. Brooke loves it."

**-I Need You Now-**

"Attention everybody, my brother and I would like to speak to all of you about our best friends, Skye and Brianna," Chelsea says with a smile.

"Yeah, what my sister said, even though I hate talking," Chase says with a grin. "We have been rooting for them from the beginning. We love you two."

Skye rests her head on Brianna's shoulder as she scoots closer to her wife. They were sitting at a table listening to their friends.

"What my brother is trying to say is that, we are friends and we love you and that someday, like you, we hope to find the love of our lives. We weren't at the wedding, but we will be there for the rest of your lives. You're stuck with us," Chelsea says with a grin.

Skye turns to Brianna and kisses her in front of the crowd as everyone watches with interest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Skye and Brianna were so focused on each other that they didn't notice their families walk up to the stage until Ty's voice surprised them.

"I have taken care of Skye for a long time. She's my little sister, but I see her as a daughter. I've watched her grow into this beautiful young woman and I look at the way she shares her love with Brianna and I can tell that what they have is going to last a life time. I love them both and today we are congratulating them on their marriage and hopefully many, many, many anniversaries to come."

Skye blew a kiss to her brother who smiled and winked at her as he walked off the stage.

"Most parents get to see their child grow up. It's common knowledge," Brooke starts off.

"Our situation with Brianna was different," Peyton continues. "We've only known Brianna for three years and it feels like we've known her, her entire lives, but the truth of the matter is, that we haven't."

Brooke takes over for her wife.

"But none of that matters because Brianna Evans is our daughter and we love her. When we first learned about her and Skyler's marriage, we weren't very happy, even my relationship with Brianna had suffered, but we've slowly are getting back to where we were before."

Peyton wraps an arm around her wife's waist.

"We are happy to welcome Skye into our family and we hope that their marriage together will be a lasting one."

Brianna gets up from her chair and runs up to the stage and wraps her arms around her parents.

"I love you guys, so much."

"We love you, too, sweetheart," Brooke coos.

Peyton places a kiss on Brianna's forehead.

"Enough of this emotional stuff, let's party!"

**-I Need You Now-**

"Tonight was amazing, thank you so much," Skye says as she looks around the empty club.

People had started leaving about an hour ago and Brooke, Peyton, Ty and Larry were the only ones left. Melissa couldn't come because she was with her daughter and decided to watch Evan as well.

"You deserve this. We love you guys and it was about time to actually celebrate your marriage instead of arguing about it."

Skye grins and Brooke and hugs her tightly.

"Unfortunately, I have to get going. I know it wasn't much of a trip and I apologize, but I'll call you two sometime next week, okay?" Larry asks.

"It's okay Gramps, we are glad you came," Brianna says with a grin.

Larry looks at his family with a huge smile.

"We all need to get together sometime soon, don't let me forget."

"We won't dad," Peyton reassures.

The group waited for their hugs from Larry except for Ty who felt a little out of place.

"I have to get going, Skye, but we should have dinner tomorrow."

Skye turns to her brother and hugs him.

"I loved your speech. You have a way with words sometimes," Skye jokes.

"I love you kid. You two should get home though. It's late and it's been a very exhausting day."

"I can take care of your sister, Ty, you don't need to worry that much."

Ty glances at Brianna and nods his head.

"I'll always worry though. She's my kid sister."

A half hour later and everyone was on their journey home except for Brooke and Peyton who had to go pick up their son from Ty's place.

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye and Brianna exit the car and walk up the steps to their house.

"Today was fun. I'm glad Brooke did that for us."

"Me too," Brianna bends down next to the door and picks up a package that was sitting on the porch.

"What is that?" Skye asks curiously as she unlocks the front door.

"I don't know," Brianna states as they walk into the house. "I'm going to find out though."

Skye drops the keys on the hook and follows her wife in the kitchen. Brianna places the card on the table and goes straight to opening the package. Skye rolls her eyes and grabs the card. Skye opens the card and starts to read it.

_To Skyler and Brianna,_

_We have had our differences and there are times when we have gotten along and to tell you the truth we both saw this coming for you two. We just never thought it was going to be when we were eighteen. _

_Word travels fast even if you have moved away._

_Skyler, I once loved you and maybe somewhere I still do, but that love has changed, but I do hope that you and Brianna have that love that you once talked to me about._

_Brianna, if you hurt Skyler I am going to kick your ass. I will find you and kick your ass. I'm just warning you._

_Mark and I love you both,_

_Sincerely your exes_

Skye closes the letter and smiles slightly.

"What was in the package?"

"A picture frame with a picture of us in it," Brianna says with a smile. "But there are spots around the picture to put smaller ones in it. They're labeled like first child, birthdays, things like that," Brianna says as she hands the frame to Skye.

"That was nice of them."

Brianna nods her head and then looks at her wife.

"I didn't think they'd even start a relationship."

"Baby, they are expecting a child."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean they have to be together."

Skye yawns and shakes her head.

"I really don't want to talk about them. I just want to shower and get to bed. Are you coming?"

"Right behind you babe," Brianna calls out. Skye makes her way upstairs and Brianna grabs the picture frame with their picture in it and heads to the living room. Brianna places the picture on the mantel on top of the fireplace. Brianna smiles and runs her way upstairs to enjoy a shower and sleep next to her loving wife.


	64. Part 3 Ch 10: School Trouble

**A/N: Not a whole lot happens in this chapter and I apologize for that and I am so sorry for the month and a few weeks long wait. I didn't want to wait that long to update, but things kind of get in the way. I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are still sticking with this story.**

* * *

**Part 3 Ch. 10: School Trouble**

**May**

"Okay class, I know you are all excited about the fact that there is only a month or so left until your senior year ends and then you'll be going off to do whatever it is that you want to do, but there is still those few weeks before finals and in that time we are going to be doing one final essay."

"What's the essay going to be about?" Skye asks from her desk as she grins at Brianna who was busy keeping her eyes closed. "I wouldn't want my wife to miss out on the assignment."

Haley looks from Skye towards Brianna and sighs. Haley picks up a math textbook from her desk. She was subbing for another teacher next hour. Haley drops the book on the floor and it resounds with a loud bang. Brianna's eyes shoot open and Haley smirks.

"It's nice of you to join us Ms. Evans, now please keep your eyes open. I know you can do that."

The class chuckles and Brianna sheepishly nods her head.

"Alright, so I'm going to give you all a little freedom with this last paper. Of course there will be a few guidelines to follow, but other than that, none of you should have a problem with this assignment."

A knock on the door brings the classes' attention to the student who walks inside and hands Haley a note and then leaves. Haley reads it and furrows her eyebrow.

"Um, Brianna," Haley waits until she gets Brianna's attention. Skye looks up from her notebook as well. "You need to take your things and have a meeting with the principal. You won't be returning to class today.

Brianna starts to pack her bag, but her wife's hand on her arm makes her stop.

"What's going on?"

Brianna replies with an honest answer.

"I have no idea. I'll see you later."

Skye nods her head as Brianna walks up to Haley to grab the note and leave the classroom.

"Alright class, let's get started."

**-I Need You Now-**

"Ah, Brianna, please take a seat."

Brianna drops her bag on the ground and takes a seat.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here."

"Normally I would've spoken to you before your last semester of school, but somehow your file fell through the cracks until recently. It appears that you do not have enough credits to graduate in June."

Brianna sat in shock.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you have to repeat your senior and you will not be graduating with your class."

"But it wasn't my fault. I shouldn't be penalized for your mistakes. I should be graduating in a month and now you're telling me I can't because I don't fit the requirements, requirements that you should have informed me of early in the school year. It's a bunch of crap."

"I apologize for that, but there is nothing that I can do. You won't be graduating with your class next month."

Brianna clenches her teeth and grabs her bag before storming towards the door.

"Go to class Ms. Evans."

"Why does it matter? I'm not graduating."

Brianna storms out of the room. The principal sighs and returns to his paperwork.

**-I Need You Now-**

Skye finds her wife in the kitchen of their home. Papers were sprawled all over the kitchen counter top and Brianna had a pen in her hand and marking things on random pieces of paper.

"Hey baby."

Brianna doesn't acknowledge her. She just keeps looking at her papers.

"Brianna Evans, don't ignore me!"

Brianna snaps her head up at her wife's tone.

"I'm sorry," Brianna says as she caps her pen. "I've just had a really rough day."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. I didn't see you the rest of the day."

"I'm sorry, but my meeting with the principal really ticked me off and now I find out that he's right and I'm screwed."

Skye takes a seat next to her wife and takes a look at the papers.

"Are these your transcripts?"

"Yeah, our lovely principal informed me that I will not be graduating with my class."

Skye turns her head to look at her with a frown.

"What?"

Brianna nods her head.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. I'm behind and I looked over all of my transcripts and I realize that I am so far behind that taking summer school won't cut it. I have to redo my senior year and I don't want to so I quit."

"No," Skye scolds. "That's not happening."

"Skyler, I refuse to take my senior year over again."

"Brianna, you are not thinking clearly. You cannot quit school. I refuse to let that happen to you. It's not a big deal. You can go back and take your senior year over."

Brianna stands up from her chair and goes over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"But I don't want to. Don't you get that? I don't want to be known as the loser that has to repeat their senior year. My wife will be in college and I'm still left in high school. It's humiliating. I can't do that and you can't make me."

Brianna shuts the fridge and walks out of the room. All thoughts of being thirsty had left her mind. She just needed to be alone.

**-I Need You Now-**

"There's got to be something that we can do about this. The school should've got this crap earlier and now our daughter isn't graduating. I think this is just a big joke," Brooke complains to her wife as she paces around the living room. Skye had just left after informing them of the situation.

"I wished I knew she was behind when we took her in. We could've hired a tutor or something, but there is nothing that we can do now. I just hate it."

Brooke takes a seat on the couch and sighs into her wife's shoulder.

"I feel like we failed as her parents. We are supposed to know what is going on in our kids' lives and we didn't. We need to figure out a way to help her."

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know what to do."

Brooke leans away from her wife.

"There has to be another option besides redoing senior year. Maybe Brianna could take a test or something. I don't know. There just has to be another alternative because I don't like the options that we have and we both know Brianna doesn't either."

"I think we should make a little trip to Tree Hill High."

**-I Need You Now-**

Brianna and Skye were sitting down at dinner. It was one of their quieter parts of their day. They had both made dinner together.

"I told your moms about what was going on," Skye announces as she shoves a forkful of food into her mouth.

"Why would you do that?" Brianna asks as she sets her fork down on the plate. She did not want Brooke and Peyton to know what was going on.

"They had a right to know. They are your parents. Just because you don't live with them doesn't meant they don't have a right to know what is going on with their daughter. I knew you weren't going to tell them now, but were you ever?"

"No," Brianna mutters.

"Honey, I think they would notice something was going on when they attended graduation and their daughter's name wasn't called."

Brianna shrugs her shoulders.

"I was going to figure something out. I'm just sick of all of this mess. I just want it to be over with. I hate that I don't get to graduate with you or our friends. I hate it big time."

"Baby, we will figure something out. Don't give up yet."

**-I Need You Now-**

Once again, Brianna was sitting in Haley's classroom getting ready for class when a student walks in with another note. Haley looks at Brianna and shrugs her shoulders. Brianna turns to Skye with a sigh.

"I really hate this school," Brianna grumbles as she grabs her stuff and quickly heads out of the class room.

Brianna takes a seat outside the principal's office. He was currently with another student so she had to wait.

The last few days had been hell on her and she just wanted to get this day over with. Skye had convinced her to continue to go to school for the rest of the school year. Brianna had only agreed because Skye was withholding sex until she went. Brianna had relented quickly. Withholding sex was just mean.

The door to the office opens and a kid walks out with sad look on his face.

"Brianna Evans."

Brianna sighs and picks up her bag. She was not looking forward to any of this.

**-I Need You Now-**

"I don't see why I am sitting in here again. Are you going to tell me how much of a failure that I am?"

"No, I would never do that and besides, I don't think you are a failure. Normally in different circumstances we would have you take your senior year over again, but I know that some of this was my fault and I've talked to your parents," Brianna raises an eyebrow. "I think I came up with a solution so you won't have to redo your senior year."

Brianna straightens up in her chair.

"Whatever it is, I'm game for."

The principal nods his head.

"A lot of your teachers like you, Brianna which is a good thing. They have decided to sit down and write a cumulative test on the important parts of their classes and the important part of the classes that you haven't taken yet and put it into one big test. Now I figure that you will need to get at least a C in order to make up your credits. If you're willing then I think this test will be good for you."

"Okay, but I'm not the best test taker. What happens if I don't get better then a C?"

"Then you will have to make up your senior year. Those are your only options."

"I'll take the test."


	65. Part 3 Ch 11: Being an Adult

**A/N: So, I wasn't planning on updating this story at all because of a review that left me in a really sour mood about this story. It was anonymous, so I don't know who it was, but I was just upset about it. This is their review: ****Brianna is nothing but a spoiled brat! Where is the BREYTON? You know the reason I started reading this fic. OC characters should be nothing but background window dressing to the main story but I guess you aren't writing a Breyton fic! 2 thumbs down…**

**Now I can admit that maybe Brianna has been in the limelight for awhile, but I try my hardest to even out character time in each of my chapters. I also never said that this story was strictly Breyton either, plus OC characters are just as important as main characters or whatever. **

**I'm just wondering if others are feeling the same way about this story and whether or not I should continue because I really have no problem finishing this part of the story and not adding to it later on.**

* * *

**May**

**Part 3 Ch. 11: Being an Adult**

"Sometimes, I hate my job," Peyton grumbles for the third time that night since getting a work phone call. Apparently one of her artists is having a tough time and they don't want to perform the rest of their tour. Now Peyton has to fly to Los Angeles to settle everything. "I don't want to leave you or Evan."

"Honey, this is a part of your job though. Sometimes musicians are temperamental," Brooke says as she places a few shirts of her wife's into her suitcase. Brooke was upset that her wife would be leaving until further notice, but someone had to stay home and watch their son.

"I know, I know," Peyton sighs and sits down on their bed. Brooke quickly does the same and settles against her wife's side.

"I'd be more than happy to come, but like you said, you don't know how long this is going to take and for obvious reasons, Evan can't watch himself. I love you, Peyton. We'll only be away from each other for a little bit."

Peyton grabs her wife's hand and kisses the back of it.

"I wish I didn't have to leave."

When Peyton had started Red Bedroom, she thought the hardest thing that her job entailed was to find an artist, but she had been completely wrong. Finding artists weren't the hardest thing in her job description. The hardest thing was leaving your family behind when things didn't go to plan.

"I wish I could go with you," Brooke whispers into the silent room.

Evan had been put down for the night an hour ago.

"Maybe you could," Peyton says as an idea comes to mind. Peyton cheerfully stops sulking. "We could ask Brianna and Skye to take care of Evan for a few days. Tomorrow is testing for freshman, sophomores and juniors. Seniors have the day off. Skye and Brianna should be free."

"Isn't Brianna studying though?"

"She can do both, can't she?"

Brooke smiles and gets up from the bed to go grab her phone.

"Let's find out."

**-I Need You Now-**

"No, I'm sure it will be fine. Yeah, mom, I got it. He's my brother. I know how to take care of him. Yes, mom. You two have fun, okay? I love you, too. Alright, bye."

Brianna hangs up the phone and returns to her studying. Skye just raises an eyebrow at her wife. Skye was flipping through TV channels trying to find something to watch. The volume was on low so it wouldn't disturb Brianna.

"Care to tell me what the phone call was about?"

"Um, Evan is going to stay with us for a few days."

"Brianna, any other time I would welcome it, but I have to work all weekend and you have to study. How are we going to do this?"

"I can do both. You just work your little heart out," Brianna says sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Skye asks offended.

Brianna sighs and closes her eyes.

"It means nothing. I'm sorry. This whole test thing is freaking me out and I'm stressed and you've been gone."

"I just started this job. This is a great way to get the experience for what I want to do later on in life."

"I know and I'm sure all the kids love you. You're my wife and I miss you."

"Aww, baby," Skye coos as she gets off of the couch and crawls next to her wife. Skye sits down in Brianna's lap and kisses her softly. "I miss you, as well. You've been studying really hard. I think you should take a break."

"I c-can't," Brianna stutters out as Skye places small kiss on the column of Brianna's neck.

"Yes," Kiss. "You," Suck. "Can," Lick.

Brianna pushes her things off to the side and turns all her attention towards her wife.

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

Skye bites the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"But it isn't morning now is it?"

Brianna grins as Skye gets off her lap and grabs a hold of her hand and races to their bedroom. Clothes were torn off bodies in a matter of minutes.

**-I Need You Now-**

"Where's Skyler?" Brooke asks as she walks into the house with her wife and her son. Brooke sets Evan down on the ground and he stumbles his way towards some of his toys that he had left from his visit before. They were spread around the living room.

"She's working," Brianna states as she shuts the front door.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Peyton asks hesitantly.

"Why does everyone think I can't handle this? You two are supposed to be my parents. You are supposed to have confidence in me."

"We do sweetheart," Brooke says with a fake smile.

"That smile is fake," Brianna pouts.

Brooke and Peyton laugh as Brooke wraps her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry. You'll do just fine. I'll only be gone the weekend."

Brooke pulls away from her daughter with a smile.

"Brianna, hopefully I'll be done by the weekend as well so no worries," Peyton reassures.

"Whatever you say. When does your flight leave?"

"Not for a few hours. We figured we would stay and catch up a little bit."

Brianna smiles at her parents.

"I would really like that. Skye has been working the last week or so and I've been kind of lonely."

Brianna, Peyton and Brooke sit down on the couch and begin to catch up.

**-I Need You Now-**

It was around five when Skyler arrived home. She walked into the living room and saw Evan playing quietly on the floor. A glance to her left and she smiled at the sight. Brianna was snoring softly on the couch and holding a stuffed teddy bear in her arms. Her school work was scattered all over the table. Skye chuckles and turns to Evan.

"What are you doing buddy?"

Evan looks up from his cars. His eyes are wide as he glances at his sister.

"Shhh, B seepin."

"Okay," Skye whispers. "How about we let your sister sleep and you can help me in the kitchen and make some dinner?"

"K."

Skye picks Evan up and they move to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Brianna wakes up to the sounds of pots banging in the kitchen. Brianna quickly sits up on the couch and rubs her eyes. She glances to the floor when she realizes that she couldn't hear the sounds of her little brother playing anymore. Brianna stands up from the couch and stretches before walking into the kitchen. Brianna leans against the nearest wall and watches the scene in front of her.

"Evan, it is never too late to learn how to cook. When you are older and you get a girlfriend," Skye pauses for a second. "Or a boyfriend, it will be one way to show your appreciation to that person. Your sister can cook, but she doesn't do that very often." Skye turns to the stove and places the egg pan on top of it and places butter into the pan. She then turns to Evan who was watching her intently even though he had no idea what was really going on. Evan didn't really care. He was just glad that he was getting attention. "Do you want to help me crack an egg?"

From her spot on the wall, Brianna winces because she knows known of this was going to work. She had tried to show Evan this before.

Evan nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Skye grabs an egg and cracks it against the bowl before letting the egg drop inside. She places the egg shell in the trash. Skye hands Evan an egg.

"Now it's your turn."

Evan carefully grabs the egg. He looks at it and then at Skye who smiles at him in encouragement. He then looks inside the bowl and smiles before slamming the egg into the bowl, breaking the egg and egg shell all over.

Evan smiles and claps his hands. He was proud of himself.

"I didn't see that coming," Skye states as she cleans up the spills.

Brianna puts her feet forward and walks further into the kitchen.

"I did," Skye looks at her wife with a smile. "I tried to show him that once and he did the exact same thing."

"B, play," Evan says with a toothy smile.

Brianna grins at her little brother before picking him up and off the counter and throwing him in the air before catching him again. Evan laughs and drools at the same time, but Brianna didn't care. She wanted to hear the laughs and giggles.

"Alright you two, enough horsing around and come help me," Skye orders the siblings.

Brianna places Evan back on the countertop and looks at her wife.

"You sounded like a mom just then."

Skye grins and Brianna can see a twinkle in her eye.

"I guess I did."

**-I Need You Now-**

After a day in LA, Peyton had still not been able to rectify the situation with her artist. Fortunately, the artist wasn't set to perform for another day or so. Peyton was hoping to get this settled before then. A canceled concert would not be a very good thing.

In the meantime, Peyton had been enjoying alone time with her wife. So far they have had one romantic dinner. They've cuddled by a fire and just talked, but tonight it was going to be different. As Peyton lights the last remaining candle she laughs when she realizes how long it has actually been since she and Brooke had been intimate with each other. She couldn't even remember the last time that had happened and in her opinion it means that it's been a very long time. It's hard when you are taking care of an almost two year old. Add to the fact that they work constantly, there just isn't enough time in the day to become intimate and when there is time, they are just too damn tired to do anything so they settle on cuddling in the quiet before falling asleep. Not tonight though. Oh no, tonight was time to rekindle their passion.

Peyton smiles as she slowly walks out of the room and into the hallway of the hotel. Brooke was ordered to do some shopping while Peyton set everything up. Peyton was going to meet her wife in the lobby.

Peyton sits down on a nearby chair and waits. She didn't have to wait long because she spotted her wife entering the lobby with a few bags in her hands. Brooke spotted her wife and smiled as she walked over to her.

"Baby, I thought you had to work some more."

Peyton stands up from her chair and grabs onto Brooke's bags.

"So, I might have been a little misleading when I casually mentioned you to go shopping."

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Casually mentioned?"

"Okay, practically forced, but it was for a really good reason. Now we need to go up to our room because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Peyton leans closer to her wife to whisper in her ear.

"It's been awhile so I figured I could recreate our honeymoon."

Brooke's eyes open wide and she grabs her wife's hand to run the rest of their way up to their room.

The clerk at his desk sighed.

"Newlyweds," he mutters before turning back to the computer to play solitaire. He really hated this job.

**-I Need You Now-**

Four hours later and Peyton and Brooke were snuggled up together under the sheets. One of Brooke's legs was in between Peyton's and an arm was covering Peyton's stomach. Both had just come down from their orgasmic state.

"I'd say that was a lot like our honeymoon, only now we are older and we seem to have perfected the orgasm giving," Brooke says with a grin.

Peyton chuckles and kisses her wife's sweaty hair.

"I know this day wasn't much, but I wanted to do something. We haven't been this intimate for awhile and it was kind of scaring me for a minute," Peyton admits.

Brooke sits up in bed and looks at her wife in concern.

"If you were feeling that way, why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think you found me sexy anymore. I didn't want to force you to do something that you didn't want to do."

Brooke smiles and shakes her head.

"I love you. That won't ever change," Brooke leans forward and kisses Peyton with fierceness. She pulls away after nipping Peyton's bottom lip. "You felt disconnected and I get that. We have been busy, but that doesn't mean I don't find you sexy," Brooke looks down at her wife's naked breasts before reaching out and grabbing them. "Because you are so fine," Brooke purrs.

"You're not so bad yourself," Peyton teases before capturing Brooke's lips in another kiss before lying down on the bed. Brooke returned to her previous position. "I think we need to make this a regular thing."

Brooke nuzzled her nose along Peyton's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"One weekend a month we could come back here. Hopefully, in the same room and just spend some time together. No pressures from our jobs or the pressures that are involved in parenting. We could just relax. It would be our own getaway."

"I love the sound of that," Brooke says before leaning up and kissing her wife on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I balanced this chapter enough so that all the Breyton lovers are satisfied. Now, hopefully I won't get any reviews that are telling me that the people in my life are horrible (Considering I base most of my 'new' characters and the things that happen to them about my life).**


	66. Part 3 Ch 12: It's Official

**A/N: Normally this would be updated on Wednesday's, but I haven't updated this in over a month and I apologize for that. I spent the weekend working on it because this part of the story is almost done. There is only one more left and that will be updated on Wednesday, hopefully. There is more Breyton in here. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Part 3 Ch. 12: It's Official**

Peyton leaned against her desk as she stared at John Knight. She hated this guy with a passion, but she knew that John was what she had needed in order to get her Record label up and running. Unfortunately, today was not a very good day to see John Knight, especially since he had just told Peyton that he was going to close down Red Bedroom Records.

"You can't just do that John. This is my business. I have a family to support. You can't just close this record label down."

"I can and I will. You and I both know that you have very little artist and a record label has tons. The truth of the matter is that this place is spending money it does not have and I think it's bad for our business. Your artists will finish up their contract with you and then if they want to continue with what they are doing we are offering them a contract with us, but as of right now, Red Bedroom Records, no longer exists."

Peyton drops her head and sighs.

"Peyton, its business. Companies fail all the time. Find something else to do. We'll let you go with a bonus and it should be sufficient enough until you find something."

John stays put for a few moments before walking out the door. It was just business and Peyton's business was failing. He was doing the right thing.

Back in her office Peyton sits down at her desk and rests her head on the table. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have just lost her job. She had stopped teaching to live her dream and now here she was and all her dreams were gone. She knew she was in trouble right from the get go, but she really wanted this. She wanted Brooke to be proud of her. She just wanted to be something. She just didn't know what anymore.

***I Need You Now***

Brianna was sitting in the passenger seat of the car while Skye drove. Brianna was getting in some last minute studying before her test. Skye was on her way to work since the seniors didn't have to be to school today. Most would have called it a senior skip day, but the school had given them approval. While most seniors were out at the beach or sleeping, Brianna was on her way to test and Skye was on her way to pick up a few extra hours at work. A lot went into taking care of children.

"Brianna you have been studying nonstop for the last few weeks. You know everything you need to know for this test. Stop worrying."

Brianna closed her book and sighed.

"I know, but if I don't pass this test that just means I am a failure and I don't want to be that. I don't want you to have to be married to a failure. That just doesn't sit well with me at all."

Skye reaches out and grabs Brianna's hand.

"You could never be a failure. I love you no matter what. You have got this baby."

Brianna looks at her wife with a small smile.

"I hope you're right."

"You have got this. There are no worries."

Brianna places her book in the bag and sighed softly.

"I've been thinking about what you said and you're right. If I pass this test then great, but if I don't then I'm going to redo my senior year. You deserve to have your wife graduate high school."

"You deserve it."

"We both deserve it," Brianna amends.

***I Need You Now***

Brooke walked into Red Bedroom Records and found her wife curled up on the couch with a bottle of scotch in her hand. It had been a few hours past the time Peyton had told Brooke when she was coming home. Brooke had been worried when Peyton didn't pick up the phone so she left Evan with Haley and came straight over. She hated what she was seeing. Her wife was drunk and lying on the couch without a care in the world.

"Peyton!"

Peyton grumbles and rolls over on the couch letting the bottle of scotch fall to the floor, the glass breaking everywhere. It caused Peyton to open her eyes and when her eyes fell on her wife she knew she was in trouble.

Brooke was standing in front of her with her arms folded over her chest and a glare was directed at her.

"Not now Brooke," Peyton says as she sits up on the couch. "I am so not in the mood for one of your lectures."

"Too bad, you're going to hear one. I was worried when you didn't come home for lunch. You always come home for lunch. When you didn't call I became even more worried and imagine my surprise when I come here and see you passed out on the couch, drunk out of your mind!"

"I don't want to hear. Not today and not ever. But especially not today."

"Why is today so important?"

"Your wife just lost her job."

***I Need You Now***

"Skye, you didn't have to come in with me."

Brianna had been embarrassed when her wife stepped out of the car with her. Brianna was nervous already. She didn't need her wife following her wherever she went.

"Actually I did. Our principal needed to speak with me."

Brianna stops walking and faces her wife.

"Are you in trouble?"

Skye shrugs her shoulders.

"I haven't done anything wrong so I don't know."

Brianna and Skye continue walking. Skye grabs Brianna's hand.

"You're going to do fine. I have faith in you baby."

The married couple takes a seat outside the principal's office.

"I've been acting like a bitch lately and I'm sorry. I've been stressed and I know it's not an excuse, but we haven't been us lately and I'm sorry for that. Once this test is over and we know the results, everything will go back to the way things are."

"It's not all your fault. I've been working a lot."

Brianna looks at her wife and shakes her head.

"It's all on me."

The door to the principal's office opens and the principal walks out along with one of his colleagues.

"Brianna, Skyler, just the people I wanted to see. Brianna, if you'll please follow Ms. Tyler to your scheduled room, you can get this test done and taken care of. Once the test is done it will be graded and we can get you the results before you leave today."

Brianna nods her head and stands up from her chair.

"Good luck," Skye whispers to her wife.

Brianna gives Skye a chaste kiss before following Ms. Tyler down the hall. Skye looks up at her principal.

"Is there a particular reason why you needed to see me sir. I have to be at work in a half hour," Skye asks as she stands up and follows the principal into his office.

"As you know, the senior grades have been finalized."

"Yeah, I did know that."

"You have the highest grade point average, Skyler. You'll be delivering the valedictorian speech at graduation."

***I Need You Now***

"What are we going to do, Peyton?"

"We aren't going to do anything. I on the other hand am going to drink."

Brooke grabs onto her wife's arm so Peyton couldn't leave the office.

"I think you've had enough. Drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't going to do anything except ruin your liver. We will figure something out Peyton. We always do. Right now we need to get some water into your system. Then we are going to pick up our son and spend time with him."

"I thought I could make this work," Peyton whispers. "This was my dream. I don't have anymore." Peyton looks at her wife with tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do now?"

"Find yourself again. Find the Peyton Sawyer I fell in love with and develop new dreams to fulfill. We're just at a crossroads right now Peyt. We just have to pick a path and follow it."

Peyton sniffles.

"When did you get so philosophical?"

Brooke just looks at her wife.

"I have no idea."

Peyton chuckles and stands up.

"Let's go pick up our boy."

Brooke loops her arm with Peyton's.

"We're going to be okay Peyton. I know it."

***I Need You Now***

Brianna stared out the window of the classroom. She had finished her test 15 minutes ago and was now waiting for the results. It was killing her not knowing.

"God, how long is this going to take?" Brianna groans.

The door to the classroom opens and Brianna's principal steps in with a piece of paper in his hands. It was her test results. Brianna's heart started beating faster before asking a question.

"Am I graduating?"

* * *

**A****/N: Eventually I will be writing a part 4 and to be fair to all the Breyton lovers I want to have a great couple of storylines for them. Unfortunately what I have planned I don't think any of you Breyton lovers will like so I need ideas for the Breyton pair. It can include Evan as well. (He will be around 5 because the next part will be jumping four years). I know what I want to do with Bryler so I desperately need ideas. (Don't expect a part 4 soon because like my other stories that have parts to them I am taking a break to focus on writing the stories that I had everybody vote on. I am currently writing two of them as we speak). **

**Send me the Breyton ideas people. It will really help.**


	67. Part 3 Ch 13: Graduation Day

**A/N: Here is the final part of part 3. I would like to thank all of you for taking this journey with me and I want to tell you that it's not over. It will just take some time for me to pick up part 4. I do need ideas for Breyton storyline coming up in part 4 (four years later).**

* * *

**Part 3 Ch. 13: Graduation Day**

**June**

_Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway but sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instance is more than a fleeting image we know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

Graduation day in Tree Hill were always crazy. It marked the day that seniors of Tree Hill High were ready to go out in the world and do what they were prepared to do. Some go off to college. Others work. Some freeload off of their parents. But each and every one of them had one thing in common. They all wanted that high school diploma. The ceremony was just a formality.

Tree Hill high's school gymnasium was filled with chairs and banners. It was all set up for the ceremony, an hour from now.

Brianna sat on her coach as she listened to her wife's speech. She was extremely proud of her and she looked cute in her blue cap and gown.

"What do you think?"

"The speech is great Skye. You don't need to fix it anymore."

Skye sits down next to her wife. Brianna cuddles close to her.

"The ceremony is in less than an hour," Brianna mentions. "Are you ready?"

Skye smiles and grabs Brianna's hand.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Skye asks softly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch you up there."

Brianna gives Skye a small smile. Skye smiled sadly at Brianna. This day was hard on her and Skye knew that.

"I'm sorry."

Brianna drops a kiss to Skye's forehead.

"There's no need."

***I Need You Now***

The parents of the graduates (a certain number of them) were at Tric. Peyton supervised as her wife played with the children that were there.

Jason Emery smiled at Peyton after hanging up the banner.

"It was a good idea to have this celebration together. The place is big enough, obviously, since it's a bar."

"It's not a problem. Only a few of us were getting together anyway."

Jason glances at Peyton. He had been Brooke's OBGYN and had been the one to delivery her baby. His kids were friends with Brianna and Skye, but he and Peyton didn't really know much about each other.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton nods her head and then shakes it.

"I thought I was, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Do you mind if I asked what made you feel like this?"

Peyton raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You're not that kind of doctor."

"I'm not, but my wife is. I'm just trying to be a friend Peyton."

Peyton looks around the room and smiles at her wife who catches her eye. Brooke gives her a dimpled grin. Peyton takes a seat at a table. Jason follows her.

"I've just had a rough couple of weeks. I just closed my record label."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It had been my dream since I was in high school, but I didn't have the money to do it so I went to school. I became a teacher and then a few years later I had the money. Now I just feel like a failure."

Jason looks at Peyton and wonders if he talked about the failures in his job would help. He worked with expectant mothers every day. Now every birth has a happy ending.

"I was a third year resident. I had a patient. A perfectly healthy woman in her ninth month. She comes in having contractions. We prep her and we deliver the baby. Then complications arrive. The mom hemorrhages and dies. She lost too much blood. That was the first patient I lost. I took time off. I couldn't handle it until the patient's sister talked me into going back."

"Why would she do that?"

"She had lost her sister, but I had saved her nephew. That's when I went back."

"What happened to the baby?" Peyton asks with curiosity.

Jason smiles.

"I watched him grow up," Jason caught the weird look Peyton was giving him. Jason chuckles. "I married his aunt."

Peyton smiles and shakes her head.

"The point I'm making Peyton is that things happen in life that are out of our control. You closed your business. It sucks, but it happens. Start a new business. Go back to school. Go back to teaching. It's up to you to bounce back."

"Jason, we have to go. We promised Chase and Chelsea we'd see them before everything started."

"Coming dear," Jason responds to his wife. He looks at Peyton. "Just think about what I said."

Brooke joined her wife at the table after playing a game with the kids.

"What were you talking about?"

Peyton kisses her wife soundly and pulls away.

"Just life. Come on, we have somewhere to be."

***I Need You Now***

"I want to thank all of you who could come to this joyous celebration. I've been a teacher for most of my career. I've worked in different high schools all over this state, but for the first time I was able to become a principal and I'm happy to say that this has been quite an experience. Sitting before all of you is a wonderful group of students who at times had a rough senior year. Other times not so rough. But today marks the ending of their senior year so without further ado I now present this year's graduating class."

The seniors in the first row of chairs stand up and wait until their name is called to receive their diploma. The process is repeated multiple times. For a few audience members, they start to listen when familiar names are being called.

"Chase Emery…Chelsea Emery."

Their parents in the crowd had found a spot next to Ty and Melanie as well as Brooke and Peyton. Jason had a proud smile on his face. His children were high school graduates.

"Brianna Evans."

Both Brooke and Peyton stand up and cheer for their daughter. They had been seriously worried about the test that Brianna had to take. When they had gotten the call that Brianna had passed, that had just been one less thing to worry about. They had been proud though because Brianna had studied and she studied hard. She deserved this.

Names continued to be read. Students continued to take that walk of accomplishment to receive their diploma.

"And last but not least…this year's valedictorian…Skyler Evans."

Ty and Melanie both had smiles and slight tears in their eyes. Ty was Skyler's brother, but he had never seen it that way. He had always taken care of her and when Skye had come to live with him and Melanie, everything had fallen into place with him. From that point on he had seen Skye as a daughter and she had just graduated.

Skye stands up to the podium and lets out a laugh.

"I've practiced this speech with my wife everyday for the past week. Each and every time she told me that I didn't need to change it, but what she didn't tell me was how boring it actually was."

All eyes turned to Brianna who blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay though. She didn't want to hurt my feelings. Now I guess I'm going to just wing it. Academically it's been said that senior year is the easiest year in our high school years. I believe that is true. For some it might be harder, but that's okay. Emotionally thought, senior year had been hard. High school in general is hard. We've all been on a journey these last four years. I look back to our freshman year when we were thrown into this whole new world. I couldn't even see myself her standing before you all. I also never saw myself married at 18, but here I am and I'm happy. I look at all the faces I see in front of me. Some of us have been going to school together since elementary school. Others we just met this past year, but one thing we all have in common is that in a few minutes after my speech is done and our graduation ceremony is over we all have to go out and face the world. A world that is filled with so many unknowns and you get the same feeling you felt when you walked through the front doors of Tree Hill High for the first time. Nervousness. Apprehension. Just plain scared. We made it through then and I have no doubt that we will make it now. I honestly believe that. Now if everybody would move their tassels to their right I can finally say the words we are all dying to hear. We are graduated."

Hats were thrown in the air as the gymnasium grew louder with each cheer. Camera's snapping in the background and Skye stayed at the podium and locked eyes with her wife. They had done it.

***I Need You Now***

Before the party Skyler and Brianna had made a quick stop to their house to change and then to the flower shop so they could head to the cemetery.

"Do you need me to give you a few minutes?"

Brianna looks at her wife and shakes her head. She places the flowers by the gravestone.

"I graduated today. Three years ago I never thought I'd make it this far. I lost all of you and I was barely making it. Now I have a family and a wife and a high school diploma," Brianna lets the tears fall from her eyes. Skye grips her wife' hand. "I just wish you could've been there. I'm going to college too. I just hope I made you proud. I was afraid that I would fail you, but I'm not a failure. I love you all."

Knowing that her wife was done Skye started speaking.

"I just want you guys to know that I love you daughter very much. I'm going to make sure she accomplishes everything she wants to. You don't have to worry. I've got her."

Brianna rests her head on Skye's shoulder and they stand quietly together to gather their thoughts and emotions because they had a party to get to.

***I Need You Now***

Chase, Chelsea, Skyler and Brianna all stood on top of the stage. All eyes were on them as the crowd quieted down. They had all spent the last hour or so talking and playing games. All adults were antsy about what schools their kids were going to because nobody had said anything until now.

"I guess I am the one that is announcing where I am going first," Chase says with a smile. "I contemplated staying in Tree Hill for college, but I realized that I wouldn't be living up to my full potential and when the acceptance letter that I had been waiting for arrived I knew that Tree Hill wasn't right for me. I got into Harvard and I'm going pre-med because eventually I want to be a doctor like my dad."

Chase hands the microphone to his sister.

"Unlike my brother I have no idea what I want to do in life, but I do know of the school I want to attend. I applied to many different schools, none of which was Harvard, but the one school I am saying yes to is UCLA."

Skye grabs the microphone and reaches for Brianna's hand.

"It was an obvious choice that we would be going to the same school. Narrowing down the schools had been the hard part, but we have both decided that going to a school that gave us full scholarships would probably be the best idea. Come fall, Brianna and I will be attending Duke University."

As soon as the young adults got off the stage they were all gathered in a huge group hug.

***I Need You Now***

Brooke and Peyton stood off to the side of Tric and watched as their daughter chatted away with Ty and Melanie. Skye was playing with Evan and his toy cars. All the other guests were wrapped up in their own little world.

"Duke University Peyton. I can't believe that."

Peyton smiles and turns to her wife.

"It's going to be great for them baby. I think this is what they need. I think those two are ready to face anything."

Brooke smiled and looked from their daughter to their son.

"One down, one more to go."

Peyton looks at her son and chuckles.

"Yeah, one more to go. Let's just hope he doesn't grow up so fast."

Brooke rests her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"I'll agree to that. We did good Peyton, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Peyton whispers as she watches Brianna let out a huge laugh when Skye tickles her sides. "We did."

_Happiness comes in many forms. In the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy, because you never know how fleeting that happiness might__be._


End file.
